Two To Tango
by Truble
Summary: “SO!” My voice was getting angrier by the second and when he reached for my wrists again I moved out of the way and with all my might raised my fist and smashed it straight into his face. Full summary inside, KaiOC, JohnnyOC, TalaOC COMPLETE!
1. Birthday Truble

Hey guys, this is another fic and don't worry I'm not giving up on Forbidden Apple at least I hope not. But this is just another one of my crazy ideas that I hope you will like.

Summary: Mirror Chang is the new girl in town and there is nothing she likes better than stirring trouble. But what happens when the trouble she causes makes her see a different side to the story she thought she knew? Life just never seems to be in a straight line for the teenage girl, so what happens when she finally straightens it out and everything is revealed.

So hope you enjoy!

Remember to R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade just my characters and my plot.

Well cya!

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Trouble**

The Island of Santo Rio is stationed with many more islands between North and South America. The island is small and you can hardly walk down a street without seeing someone you know.

This island is the pit of all pits, it's like being in a jail with no roof and walls, but you still have those security guys with electric poles that smack you hard in the ass every time you go against the rules.

Maybe you're thinking I am over exaggerating a little or maybe a lot but tell me this, if you were stuck on an island with a curfew of ten for under eighteens, wouldn't you feel jailed?

Let me introduce myself, I am Queen Omega, believe me?

Didn't think so,

My real name is Mirror, Mirror Chang but everyone calls me Mi. I have black hair with neon orange streaks in them if you can call them that, and cherry coloured eyes.

Yes I know what your thinking, I'm an albino with dyed black hair, and I wouldn't blame you. Thing is, I'm not an albino but just a normal girl born with freaky cherry coloured eyes and hey, I like the neon orange.

My friend was an albino back at home, that was before I came to this god forsaken no escape island, apparently she had lied about it and dyed her hair white just for sympathy, and to be different.

My parents decided that they wanted me here, see my older half brother Ozuma has lived here all his life with my dad whilst I lived in London with my mum. Sharon and Liam Rider have been married since before my older prat half brother was born, they lived on this island until I was born.

You see my dad was a player and in my opinion still is, he is always out of town on 'business' but anyway Ozuma's mother found out that my mother was pregnant with me, as she was pregnant with Ozuma, so she left him early on. But my mother only found out a week or so after I was born when Ozuma landed on their doorstep without the mother.

I like to think of myself as Satan because I was the one that split my parents up, but then again I was the reason they got back together too. Sharon, my mother, moved away with me so she could give me a better chance at life in London, without a cheating liar as my father, so she divorced him.

Fat chance!

The only thing I ended up doing was destroying the school from inside out, literally. But my last stunt blew my dear mother over the edge, me and my best friend or should I say ex best friend?

Never mind.

Anyway me and Chloe put a for sale sign across the school gate, then when the president came (that's what we called our head teacher) and told us to take it down we put it across his brand new Aston Martin and set it alight.

Only a few idiotic year sevens got slightly hurt but that was their own fault, we told them to get out of the way, or was it to get closer? I don't remember.

Anyhow so I came here with my mother who after meeting daddyo when he came to London said they had rekindled their burning desire for each other, and since she couldn't find any school willing to give me a place in London, Santo Rio was the next best thing.

Save me please!

That's how I ended up in front of this mansion, in this room, as ginormouse as it is with all its high-tech things it just doesn't feel like home, not when I came here and I don't think it will when I leave. If I leave that is.

Standing up I walked over to the enormous ceiling to floor window that was in the centre of my room in front of my king size bed. Taking in the fresh salty sent of the sea in front of me as I opened them with a light tug. I looked out side at the breathtaking view; the house was positioned high on one of the hills that half surrounded the main city of Santo Rio, the sea surrounded the rest.

Turning my back on the view that many people would pay millions to own, I looked around at the black walls of my room.

My room is quite nice, I guess my mother wanted to make me to feel welcome so she done it my kinda style. Black walls with neon lights everywhere. But a girl has to make it feel warmer with her own touch, doesn't she? I put in all my posters of Blink 182, Nirvana, Linkin Park, Metallica and many many more.

I threw myself back on my bed and sighed.

By the way, did I mention my parents were filthy rich? No? Well yes they are, and they are also filthy stingy with it. So I don't get the better part of the deal, not being the favourite child of course. My stinky egghead twerp older half brother is.

Speaking of that brain dead idiot. Where is he now?

I sat up on my bed and let my spinning head settle. Must have gotten up too fast. Standing up I slipped on my Linkin Park hoodie and decided to look-see what he was doing.

I walked down the corridors of our family house, until I settled on a door that was at the complete opposite end of it to mine. On it was a large graffiti style sight with 'SRM Leader' on it.

Without knocking I wandered straight in and smirked when I noticed him and a girl with pink hair making out on top of his bed.

"Ehmm…" I coughed softly but loud enough for both to hear me.

"Who are you?" She questioned in a snobby voice turning her head so she was looking directly at me. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at her and saw an open opportunity.

"Excuse me! Who are you making out with MY boyfriend," I replied not resisting the temptation of getting my half brother into trouble.

"YOUR boyfriend!" The girl said confused as she whipped her head to face Ozuma, "Is that true?"

"Course not babez," The teenage boy grinned at her, "I've never seen this girl in my life,"

He gave me a look of pure distaste.

"That's not what you said last night!" I frowned at him.

That was enough to set this pink haired girl off; she jumped of Ozuma's bed and sauntered out of the room. Hopefully home.

"I'll get you for this, I promise you!" Ozuma snapped as he ran after the girl leaving me alone in his room.

Smirking I walked around looking at his belongings.

His room was large, probably twice the size of the one I had in London, with gloomy green on the walls. There was a king size bed in the centre against the wall. And there was a desk on the left hand side with two doors beside it; one went into his personal bathroom and the other into his walk in closet.

On the right hand side there was another desk with a plasma screen computer on top, next to it was a massive bookshelf with what looked like millions of different kinds of books. And by that a door led to the balcony, living on the second floor in a big house with a great view was definitely an up side to living here.

There were a few porno magazines stashed in the draw beside his bed and a couple condoms. Brothers! I've had this one for a day and I'm already wishing my parents would sell him or something!

I looked through his enormous CD collection and 'borrowed' a few, Blink 182 album and Metallica then slipped into the seat in front of his computer and watched as his friends chatted on MSN.

**Pain Addict says: **We meetin up or wot?

**Who da Man? says: **Ders a party going down on da west coast

**Pain Addict says: **Whos?

**Who da Man? says: **Hilary Richards dat sluty sophomore dats been hanging around us for a while.

**Greatest Catholic says:** Ye, its her birthday or something, and Kai man you would make her present

**Pain Addict says: **Ah shut it, I'm workin on someone else.

Great, these guys don't know how they have just made my life so much better. I paused making sure my half brother wasn't coming back then placed my fingers on the keyboard and began to type.

**SRM Leader: **Fuck man I wanna get out of dis hellhole, lets go

SRM Leader? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Thought my brother would choose something more along the lines of **Gay As Can Possibly Be** or **Suck me** you know where I am heading with this right?

**Who da Man? says: **I thought you where busy with that girl of urs, Mariah right?

**SRM Leader says: **The girls a bimbo with 2 much fake tan on.

**Greatest Catholic says: **Oz r you feelin all right? Wen da fuck did you care how much fake tan dey use?

**SRM Leader says: **Just shut up and get ready, I need to get out of here.

**Pain Addict says: **Wots up Ozzy, can't stand this sister of urs dat you've been telling us about?

You can tell this guy is a prize-winning jerk can't you? I mean how can my stupid half dead half brother stand to talk with complete bimbos like these. And I thought that pink haired cheerleader was bad.

But hey, a little good publicity never hurt anyone, did it?

**SRM Leader says: **Yeah she's pissin me off, that bitch better watch what she's doing.

**Greatest Catholic says: **I am sure all of us are dying to hear all about this whore of a sister you have, but I gotta go pick up Miriam so I'll see you there, bye.

**Who da Man? Says: **L8r Bryan.

Great one gone now two to go.

**Pain Addict says: **Hey Oz you need a ride?

**SRM Leader says: **No, gotta sort out something so ders no point. I'll c u later.

Damn my train is seriously on track, came to a new continent and already got an invite to a party, my brothers friends all know about me already, how much more popular can a girl get?

A smile grew on my lips and I couldn't help but chuckle at my thoughts.

I heard my half brother's footsteps getting closer so I stuffed the CD's under my hoodie and made for the door making a clean getaway.

Slipping back through my bedroom door I deposited the cd's onto my bed and decided to have a look out on the huge window I had left open. The night air was still warm as it was coming up to the end of summer; the sky was clear revealing a full moon and thousands of stars.

I smirked. Time to get into some trouble.

* * *

Music blared out of the speakers as they usually did at a good party. But on this occasion I couldn't help but cringe as the worst music escaped through them. Alcazar, This is the world we live in.

But what more could I expect as I realised who exactly this Hilary Richards was, I could see her out of the corner of my eye trying to get close to a group of what looked like stoned eighteen year old guys.

Hilary Richards is one of those cheerleader wanna bees, they are there at all of the parties but are never in any of the gang discussions and from what I can tell, she probably isn't to popular with the popular people.

I sighed inspecting my surroundings, there were a lot of people here, dancing, drinking, laughing and smoking. Not the kind of party you would tell your mum you were going to unless you want her to have a heart attack. But this wasn't that bad in my case, most of the people ignored me being the new girl they have never seen before. Some gave me the odd look over and smile before their girlfriends dragged them away death glares on each of their faces.

But this was good, if no one paid attention; stirring trouble would be easier and probably faster to, so I could get home early enough to get a good night sleep.

"Hey!" I snapped as a guy of no older than eighteen walked into me. "Watch where you're going prick,"

"Why don't you watch where you're standing," The guy replied his mahogany eyes taking in my appearance.

I narrowed my eyes at him, who dose he think he is? The Supreme Lord of the World? More like the Supreme Lord of Bullshit!

I just managed to get around him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Hey you owe me a dance," He said his mahogany orbs getting darker and a smirk grazed his lips.

"For what?"

"For being so rude to me,"

I rolled my eyes; this guy really knows how to be a pain in the butt.

"I don't think so," with that I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and walked away without looking back. A part of me was half expecting him to follow but then again, why should he? He doesn't even know me.

Time to get this party going.

I went over to the side of the beach where the table with the food was set and chairs for guests to sit in were placed. With one look around I could tell no one was watching so from the pocket of my hoodie I took out some super glue and began to draw on the chairs with it.

I reckon I am one hell of an artist, and so do many other people, even my shit head of a half brother couldn't deny it when I showed of my sketchbook over dinner a couple hours ago.

The chairs looked quite decorated when I finished with them, one had a middle finger on it that quite amused me, the next had 'Never trust slate haired bastards' which I think that shit head from before rightly deserves.

When I was done with the chairs I got up and from the bag around my shoulders took out some shaving foam and a jar of slugs, which the gardener sold me for five bucks.

Don't even try asking me why he had them in the first place, but hey at least I was putting them to good use.

The birthday cake lay on the centre of the large table and with another look around I started to decorate it with the freshly shaken shaving foam I stole of the dim whit. I noticed two girls giving me odd glances as they chatted by one of the ivy pillars that were separating the pavement from the beach.

I gave them a wide grin pulling my hood on my head and opening the jar of slugs that had appeared to wake up and slowly made their way around the rim of the jar. There was no way I was about to go touching any of those slimy horrible things. Take it from me, I use these kinds of things but I really do try to avoid touching them at all costs.

Tipping the jar over between the snacks I walked away a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips.

Checking the time on my watch, I looked around happily for the birthday girl. A shriek of laughter caught my attention and sure enough there was missy wanna be laughing over exaggeratedly on something the guy next to her said.

Great, the only thing left was the piece extraordinaire.

I know what your thinking, I must be the cruellest girl alive to be doing this to someone I don't know on their birthday, and don't get me wrong I would think that too. But I think I have always been a good judge of character and believe me, not only from what I have heard about her, but I really think me and her will never see eye to eye, and in one sense I hope we never do.

The music stopped and everyone looked over to where Hilary was standing. A huge fake smile on her face she stood over her cake with a knife in her hands ready to cut. Without a sound I moved myself behind one of the huge art sculptures that were placed randomly around the beach and pulled out a water gun.

Hilary's moment fell as she took a big chunk of what looked like 70 per cent fat free cake and began to spoon it in her mouth. I had almost fallen over laughing as she tried not to scrunch up her face at the taste of the thing in her mouth; she just chewed very slowly a weary smile on her face.

With no more time to loose I took aim, smirking I pulled the trigger as not only water but bleach fell over her and her guests, putting instant non washout able stains in their clothes. I wasn't cruel enough to do it to their hair, that just would be heartless, and anyway it might have made someone blind if it got into their eyes.

I am a very reasonable person you know.

Screams filled the air; Hilary was running away, her eyes filled with tears and anger. I nearly dropped dead with laughter when I saw some guys running around with chairs stuck to their asses, their faces filled with horror but they weren't sober enough to really know what they were doing, or what was stuck to their backsides.

With a triumphant smirk I began making my way home still hearing the chaos that was building up behind me. The music had stopped completely and people were making their way home.

To think about it, I really done a favour to schools in this area, forcing their pupils to go home earlier… maybe that's not such a good thing since I am totally against school.

"That wasn't very nice," A smug voice jeered behind me.

I whirled around and saw the slate colour haired prick leaning against what looked like a black viper. His auburn eyes drilling right into my cherry ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered in a sweet and innocent tone that I had mastered over the years.

"Don't even try deny it, I saw you with the super glue, slugs, shaving foam and bleach," He pushed himself off his car and walked slowly towards me.

"Bet you can't prove it though," I said a glint of amusement flashing in my orbs.

He must have seen it because he gave me a slow smirk before grabbing my wrists and pulling me into him then attached his lips to my own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I raged shoving him off with all my might but his weight made it difficult.

"I like you,"

"SO!" My voice was getting angrier by the second and when he reached for my wrists again I moved out of the way and with all my might raised my fist and slammed it straight into his face.

"AAAUuuggghhh," He groaned as he covered his eye with his hand, "You bitch!"

But before he had a chance to recover I ran across the road and made my way swiftly home.

* * *

Kay, so like what did you think? You know how to tell me… REVIEW!

So like I try to write as fast as I can but make it worth while.

Cya!

Ti


	2. Weird Encounters

Hey ppl! I'm back and very soon if I say so myself! I really like writing this fic so far so you lot are lucky. But anyhow thanx for all your great review and for all the advice, I'll take to heart anything you may suggest.

Ok then well…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only my own characters and my plot!

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two to Tango**

**Chapter 2: Weird Encounters**

A high-pitched scream filled the air and a couple loud thumps followed as Mrs Rider took a slow sip of her morning coffee.

"What was that?" A masculine voice asked, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Mi," The woman sighed standing up calmly fixing a crease that had just appeared on her navy skirt before walking towards the door of the kitchen. "She probably just found the stairs."

Mr Rider followed his wife out of the kitchen to find his daughter sprawled out on the floor in front of him a dazed expression on her face.

"How many times have I told you not to ride your roller blades indoors?" Mrs Rider frowned as she watched Mirror getting up slowly, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorrrryyyyy… but someone," Her face changed into an angry pout as she headed for the door of the kitchen. "Someone changed the time on my alarm clock,"

"Why are you looking at me?" Ozuma questioned with a raised eyebrow but you could see the humour in his eyes.

Mi just rolled her eyes, grabbed some toast that lay on his plate and stormed past her parents and through the front door.

* * *

"Hey Mirror, wait!" I heard my stupid time wasting half brother call behind me, as he ran to catch up with me.

"What do you want?" I snapped not looking at him but straight ahead, I began to speed up so Ozzy was forced to run beside me.

"Hey!" He finally sighed grabbing my arm so I came to a halt in front of him.

"What?" I repeated myself in the same exact tone.

"Schools the other way," I watched as a smirk grew on his dopey face. "Besides, one of my friends is driving us,"

I frowned but followed him the other way all the same. The whole getting a lift from his friend didn't seem to appeal to me because a) I was planning to get to school on my first day on my blades and b) Well I had a weird feeling that I wouldn't like what I was about to see.

Boy was I right.

I sped in front of my idiotic half brother and began to make random circles in the middle of the pavement whilst waiting for my dear idiot to catch up.

"Stop it!" He snapped when he came close enough.

"Stop what?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

"Doing those circle things, it's getting on my nerves."

"Errrrr… no!" I smirked before speeding off again.

The sun was beating down hard, but then again what more could you expect for an island on the equator, of course it was going to be hot on the first day of September.

That's when I stopped dead at the sight in front of me. There he was, no shirt on revealing all of the muscles that lined his chest, and a little oil to add to the effect. He was leaning over the black Viper from last night the hood open, he was fixing something.

Before I had time to hide he had looked up obviously sensing someone was watching him. With a mad dash I tried to duck down behind one of the bins in front of me, but that proved useless when I remembered I had roller blades on, and ended up whacking my forehead on the lamppost before falling down hard on my ass.

I heard an eruption of laughter as Ozuma had obviously seen what happened. Ignoring him completely my hand fell to my forehead and began to massage the painful spot of impact when a shadow fell over me.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the person standing above me.

"Need any help?" He asked, a smirk gracing his perfect lips as he offered his hand.

Wait? Did I just say a slated jerk like his lordship there had perfect lips? I must have concussion or something, great start to my first full day in Santo Rio.

"No!" I snapped trying to get up only causing myself to flop down on my butt again.

"You sure?" He offered his hand again which I had ignored before. This time however I took it reluctantly.

"Do I know you?" He said giving me the eye over as he helped me up.

I was wearing my white tank top that had 'Stop Looking' written on it in black letters, navy worn jeans that were rolled up to just bellow my knees, black roller blades and a navy nike cap to finish it off. I also had a small white gold gothic pendant around my neck in the shape of two bones making a cross and a skull in the middle. There was a silver stud in my left eyebrow and medium size silver hoops in my ears.

Yeah you doughnut! I was the one who punched your lights out last night! But I didn't say this of course.

He must have read my mind or something though because his eyes shone brightly and a bigger smirk grew on his face.

"It's you!" He said triumphantly as if he were the smartest person alive, but I didn't hear any of it properly as my eyes had drifted onto those perfectly sculpted abs that where slightly tanned giving him a glowing tone. Not one of those alien green glows but a soft, crisp brown, you could tell he spent a lot of time outside without a shirt, heck! He didn't need a shirt.

"See anything you like?" He gazed casually into my eyes, his mahogany ones were glinting with satisfaction at my reaction, which believe me wasn't good, my cheeks felt like you could fry an egg on them.

"No!" I pouted which was the best I could do for the moment. Believe me I wasn't so proud of myself at that moment either.

"That was priceless!" My twerp of a half brother had managed to make the last few steps to us still clutching his sides and panting from laughing too much.

"Hey Ozzy," The slate haired prick nodded his head slowly at Ozuma who in turn gave the same nod of acknowledgment and said "Kai," back. Must be a boy thing.

I glared down at Ozuma who seeing my face began to laugh again.

"It's not that funny," I muttered looking back at the slate haired idiot whose name I guessed was Kai. Doesn't take a genius to work that out now does it?

"Sis, you crack me up some times I swear," Ozuma had straightened out finally and watched me glare at Kai.

"This is your SISTER!" Kai's jaw practically dropped off, which made a smirk tug at the corner of my lips.

"Yeah, as much as I would like to deny it," I snorted at this comment and gave my half brother a quick hug.

"I know you love me really," I said with a smile to which he only gave me a look of distaste.

The thing I hate about the whole situation was that both of the idiotic brain dead freaks were taller and more built than me, which obviously meant they were stronger too. This is a frightening thought when you had just pissed off both last night.

"From the stories you've been telling us I was half expecting a twenty foot sumo wrestler!" I smirked at that, " Definitely not a girl as cute as her, she looks more like a bunny rabbit or something equally as sappy."

My anger flared and I swear to god I hope my eyes were giving it out. Before I had time to even think of what I was doing, my fist had flown threw the air. I know how many people have said that violence is not the answer, and believe me many people and I mean MANY people have told me, but still I go ahead and do it anyway, it doesn't even require a thought.

Kai must have realised in time what I was doing because he caught my fist in the palm of his hand millimetres from his face.

"Now calm down babez, don't be so violent," he said with a smirk.

For the first time I had noticed the small purple mark just beneath his left eye, which I guessed was the mark I left last night. And another thing there was a silver hoop just on the left side of his bottom lip that looked so cool.

"Don't call me that," I snapped pulling back my hand and glaring death glares at him but I smirked all the same whilst looking at the purple mark.

He just chuckled lightly wiping his hands and the bit of oil on his chest with a rag and following my brother to his car.

Please don't say this is the friend we were getting a ride from!

* * *

We arrived in front of Santo Rio main school, I heard that the rest of the schools in this area were either private or at a very low level so I got sent here, the one in the middle.

The building looked very historic with its gothic looking pillars that reminded you a lot of a very old church. But then again it use to be a Spanish church before the English landed, they conquered the island from the Spaniards and turned the church into a school.

My mum explained the history of the island on the plane where I had no chance of escape, the worst feeling in the world is being trapped with history.

Both Satan brothers stepped out of the car and were making their way towards the large iron gates of the school, but when my finger tugged at the handle, the door wouldn't budge.

"HEY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and began to whack the back seat window with all my might.

"Oh right, I forgot about her," I read Kai's lips and began to fume as he picked up his keys and pushed the button to open the doors. I stepped out of Kai's obvious pride and joy with a death glare that I know would send the scariest monster running in fright, if there actually were monsters. I slammed the door behind knowing fully well that that would get Kai raging.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. I guess it didn't work.

"No, but I know you'll ask me anyway,"

"Why does it say 'Stop Looking' on your top?" he asked ignoring my comment.

"So that you would 'stop looking' at my breasts," I said in triumph when Kai expression showed a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The anger was from the fact that a group of girls walked past and when they overheard our conversation began laughing their heads off.

I winked at him teasingly before stepping around him and towards my bimbo of a half brother who was making his way inside the school.

* * *

"Ahh… Miss Chang," The president said to me as I walked into his well-furnished office. Eh, old habits die hard I guess.

I took a seat in one of the leather seats in front of his mahogany desk after I shook his hand politely and looked up in a lazy manner. He was a wearing a navy suit, blazer and trouser matched in colour and he had a navy bowler hat on top of his silver coloured hair.

"I wish to be the first person to welcome you to Santo Rio High School and I hope you will fit in well here," His voice was lined in a deep Spanish accent, but his words were kind and soothing. He reminded me of a priest.

"Yeah me to," I said with a fake smile on my face.

He continued to speak, talking about the school rules about how this school doesn't tolerate laziness and lateness, blah blah.

I must have looked at the wooden clock above his head for the millionth time before Mr Dickinson realised how bored I was. He gave me a short wave of the hand as a signal for me to leave; who does he think he is? The King?

"Oh and Miss Chang, do change your roller things into proper shoes, these are against school rules." He motioned at my roller blades.

I sighed and made my way out of the principles office to the receptionist who was sitting in front of an oak desk, with one hand she was typing something on her computer and with the other holding a phone against her ear. She wore a neat light blue blazer and matching light blue skirt with a white blouse and white high heel shoes.

"Excuse me," I said when I reached her desk.

The woman just gave me a quick annoyed look then began typing and talking over the phone again. I looked at her with a bored expression on my face and tapped my foot impatiently.

Five minuets must have gone past when I finally cracked, I grabbed the phone out of her hand and slammed it down on the receiver.

The woman just looked up at me in surprise.

"Now are you going to give me my timetable and map, or do I have to got through all this mess and find them myself?" I asked calmly but I knew my eyes would give away my anger.

With out a word the secretary open the top drawer of her desk, pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to me with a slightly worried glance.

"Thank you," With that I left slamming the door behind me.

I know what your thinking, I must be really rude or something, born with no manner? Am I close? If I'm not then screw that, but if I am then sorry but that woman had it coming to her, I'm probably the last student that she will be ignoring for a while.

I looked at the timetable that was in my hands. Great, maths my least favourite subject. I looked around and found all of the halls empty; no surprise there then, as the president had talked through all of homeroom and it was well into first period.

I suddenly noticed a boy walking through the halls, alone. I know there is nothing strange about this but when he looked up he looked almost shocked at the fact that I was staring at him and he had a slight glow around him that made me notice he was there in the first place.

"Are you ok?" I asked, he looked behind him and saw there was no one there then looked back at me, his eyes wide in shock,

I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"You can see me?" He said in a Latino accent much like Mr Dickinson's but huskier and well, more manly.

This guy was hot and I mean HOT! His skin was slightly darker as I guessed he was a Latino. He was wearing a yellow baggy t-shirt that went just over his waist with an outline of someone in white in the centre and graffiti writing beside it in black, from his left t-shirt sleeve came a white sleeve that reached right to his hand and the other was completely cut off and he had black bandage material wrapped tightly around his wrist and hand just revealing his fingers. He also had worn baggy jeans that were cut in places and white trainers that looked brand new.

The thing that made him stand out the most was his hair; it was cut into a mohecan with dyed blonde striped into his natural black. Don't get me wrong it wasn't that long to make him look strange but short enough to make him look really really nice. There were also two slits in his right eyebrow and a small silver hoop at the top of his right ear.

"No I'm just talking to God and staring at thin air, of course I can see you!" I said in a sarcastic manner whilst rolling my eyes.

He smirked at my comment but then his face turned back into a serious expression.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you, I mean your not invisible or anything, are you?" I asked my eyebrow rose again.

"Well obviously not to you," He said turning around now casually and walking in the opposite direction his hands in his pockets.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked now getting angrier at the lack of conversation coming from his end.

"Miss, are you ok?" I small voice asked, when I spun around in surprise the little boy jumped.

"What? Er yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well it's j-just, w-who w-w-were you talking to?" The boy was no older than twelve but look like he was six.

"I was talking to that boy," I said confused turning around to see thin air in front of me.

"What b-boy?"

"Errr… I don't know," I stood with disbelief and confusion spread widely across my features. He was there a second ago! Wasn't he?

* * *

Kay den so left ya on a cliffy there didn't I? So anyway ya'll know what to do R&R peeps!

Hope ur liking the story so far and give me any ideas or suggestion and also advice that you may have into improving this!

Well nyway… Sayonara ppl!


	3. Attraction

Hey people! I'm back and with another chapter! Hey hey! Anyway I want to say a big thanx! To my reviewers, I love you all! And thanks for all the advice and stuff that you have offered I really appreciate it.

So like you lot better make sure you read and review this chapter and my other fic Forbidden Apple, oh and if any of ya'll want to contact me my email address is and yes I do have msn.

So….

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my own characters and my plot.

Enjoy….

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 3: Attraction **

"Class I'd like to welcome a new member to your year, this is Mirror Chang." The teacher had announced as the whole class began staring at me.

I hate being new; I hate it so much that I just wanted to walk out that same door I had just come in through. I looked over to my side and saw it there, looking so tranquil.

The teacher must have read my mind or something because she placed a hand on my shoulder for support. As if I needed any.

"Mirror why don't you introduce yourself to the class," The teacher said in a very fake, kind voice. She was the kind of woman who probably got the job by sleeping with the boss, you know what I mean? Maybe not, she's the bimbo kind that can't get their head around the fact that 1 plus 1 is 2 but 1 times 1 is 1, which isn't useful since she's a math teacher. She probably does the lessons out of the teachers guide and tries to do as little math as possible. I don't think that Mr Dickinson is the kind of man in his elderly age to be doing such a thing either, but then again people are full of surprises aren't they? I know I am.

"Hi!" I said in a high preppy voice that made two boys at the back chuckle, I realised later who they were, my stiff assed half brother and the King Fucking Kai (Hey I like that!). "I'm Mirror Chang and I have just arrived from London! Do you know where that is? No?"

My voice changed at that moment, to one dripping with venom and my eyes narrowed, "It's up my ass and so is this fucking school, so if anyone has a problem with that, they can take it up with me after the show, clear? Oh and one more thing, you don't remove that harpy claw from my shoulder in the next two seconds, believe me, you won't have it by tomorrow capeshe?"

With that I put another one of my fake smiles on and waited for someone to say something. The class was clearly split in two, there were the ones who clearly shocked by my outrage and sat there with their mouths hanging open and then there were the ones practically pissing themselves from laughter.

"D-d-d-dose anyone have any q-questions f-for Mirror here," Lady Bimbo managed to stutter as she snatched her had away from my shoulder and went over to the white board to get as far away from me as possible.

A smirked graced my lips as I watched her intently.

A boy with flame like red hair had raised his hand lazily and looked at me, a smirk on his face probably as big as mine.

"Yes?" I asked speaking in the preppy voice again.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure! Right after my flesh is ripped of my body by bugs and my bones decay in the ground beneath your feet, can I sit down now?" Another eruption of laughter from the back rows of the class followed, whilst some of the girls began to scrunch up their faces in disgust.

With a nod from Lady Bimbo I sat down in between a boy with bright red hair and the boy from before who had asked for my number, don't ask me why but I thought I would have a lot more fun with them than the boffins at the front and the prissy bitches by the windows.

* * *

I looked up when the bell went to find everyone packing their bags and getting ready for their next lesson.

"Mi aren't you coming?" The boy with flame red hair who I had become very friendly with asked. His name is Johnny McGregor and he's the laid back 'don't give a shit' kinda guy, which is always very refreshing to be around after having to share my summer with a tight assed dim whit.

"Yeah, there is something you usually do in school, know what that is? No?" Tala Volcov the other bright Russian red head that sat on my other side mimicked my voice from before, "You got to lessons!"

I gave him a whack around the head but laughed anyway.

"Hi," A voice said casually behind me as I reached for my bag and began to pack everything inside it.

"Hey," I replied looking up to meet dark brown almost black eyes, the girl who had spoken looked like someone coming of a Dracula film set. Her hair was a very rich black colour like mine with electric blue streaks in it; it was tied back in a high ponytail with bangs falling onto her face almost covering the whole of her right eye.

She was wearing a black corset tank making her already thin stomach even more flat. With that she wore a black skirt, black leather knee high boots, and lastly a black (Wehey bet you couldn't guess what colour it would be huh?) leather jacket. She also had a set of piercing down her right ear and one in her nose.

"What do you want Tamsyn? We aren't going to join another one of your cults so don't even think about it." Johnny spoke in a warning voice.

"Was I talking to you bird brain?" She snapped narrowing her eyes at Johnny who only glared back at her.

"Hey Tammy, don't be so rude!" a girl beside her spoke, she was slightly smaller than both me and Tamsyn and she had platinum blonde hair left loose and wavy around her neck and falling just bellow her shoulders. She on the other hand was wearing a very sporty outfit with a red tank top, white addidas skirt with two black stripes on both side, white addidas trainers and a white addidas jacket with the same black stripes on the sleeves and as on the skirt.

"Hi, I'm Sydney, and welcome to the hellhole that is and I quote, 'Up my ass'." Sydney said with a smile and I laughed at her impression of me.

"Hey, that's not fair! How come I get a smack around the head for impersonating you but you laugh when she does it?" Tala frowned at me.

"Oh Tala, do you really want to know why?" When he nodded I continued but this time I whispered really softly into his ear so no one else could hear. "I'm a lesbian."

I watched in amusement as Tala's eye widened in horror.

Don't get me wrong I have nothing against lesbians or gays; in fact I've always wanted to be friends with one, but just friends. That kind of thing really isn't my style but I respect the people who's style it is.

"Err Mr Hiwatari, would you like to take Miss Ch-Chang to her locker and take care of her for this week please," Lady Bimbo spoke up as she watched me intently from behind her desk, in her right hand she was holding her ruler rather tightly.

"Me!" Kai said in surprise.

"Yes you!" The blonde finally snapped handing him a slip of paper, "Now get her out of here!"

* * *

"Where the hell is your stupid locker!" Kai growled for what seems like the hundredth time. It was well into third period and my eyes watched intently as Kai stalked up and down the numbers of lockers yet again.

King Fucking Kai or KFK as I had nicknamed him was probably as dim as my half brother, maybe it wasn't that obvious and maybe he did act smart in class and pass his exams with excellent grades but in real life he was as blind as a bat.

"Kai?" I said getting finally bored of laughing at him at his desperate attempts to find my locker.

"What?" He snapped whirling around so he was looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Come here," With that he walked over curiously towards me and stopped just about centimetres from my face.

"Yes?" He said an eyebrow raised. From where I was leaning on a particular locker I could clearly make out the anger in his auburn eyes, he was well and truly pissed off.

"Does this locker seem in anyway familiar to you?" I smiled as his gaze rose from me to the number just above my head, then he looked back at the paper confused.

"No," He muttered, "This says 89X0 is your locker number, but the numbers don't go up that high"

I rolled my eyes at him, took the piece of paper from his hands and turned it upside down so it now said 0X68, the number of the locker above my head. He looked at me surprised and then anger rose on his features once more.

"How long have you know about this?" He seethed as he desperately tried to keep his voice calm.

"Oh I don't know, from when you showed me the number when we were going to English just after second period," I replied casually whilst taking a nail file out of my pocket and still leaning against the locker began to file my nails.

"That was an hour ago!" He replied not bothering to cover up his anger anymore.

"So it was," I chirped after a moments thought, looking up from filing my nails for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" he gritted his teeth in an attempt not to strangle me and I knew it, but hey something about really pissing him off was fun.

"Well I didn't want to spoil your fun, and anyway I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out," I gave him a wide grin and pushed myself of of the locker putting my nail file back in my pocket then made my way down the corridor.

I had been cleared of any unnecessary things as I had put them in my locker when Kai's back was turned.

"Where are you going?" Kai finally sighed in an attempt to let out his frustration with me.

"Outside, I don't think there is any point in going to period three this late, so I might as well grab some sun. You coming?" I asked stopping but facing straight ahead of me in the opposite direction of Kai.

He didn't reply to that but I heard his footsteps following, a smirk graced my lips as once again I made my way to the exit.

* * *

I stared up at the cloudless sky, daydreaming of god knows what in god knows where. To tell you the truth, I've never really been the religious kind of person, you know, like going to church or mosque or synagogue or whatever.

I'm the more religious type when something goes wrong or I want something, and don't say you don't know what I am talking about because I know you do it too. Don't get me wrong, I do respect people who do follow a religion because I believe its really hard work to keep from the temptation of wrong doing, lol, that's why I found it so hard in the first place, after all trouble is my middle name.

"Hey Mirror are you listening?" I heard a voice to my right.

Twisting my head to my right my eyes fell on auburn ones, he gave me a weird look then raised his eyebrow with interest. Man he looks damn hot when he's pissed of, hey just coz I think he's hot doesn't mean I like him.

"Of course I was," I lied, a smile on my face.

"Yeah, what did I say then?" He smirked knowingly.

"Erm… well… err…" Great why does he have to be such a smart ass?

"What were you thinking about?" He asked as he lay on his side, his head resting casually on his hand as his auburn eyes watched me lying just beside him on my back.

We were just outside school by the football fields, there didn't seem to be any PE classes so it was peaceful, everyone else was in class apart from KFK and me.

"And how is that your business, huh?" I asked my cherry eyes meeting his auburn ones and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, but anything to do with you is my business," With that he put one leg over me so now he was sitting on top of me.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked looking up at him, but I could feel my legs beginning to get numb, man this guy weighs a lot.

"You do," He muttered as he placed his hands on either side of my head so now he was leaning on top of me, his legs were still pinning mine down though.

"Me?" Whispering and raising an eyebrow in confusion, I held my breath, he leaned in closer, there were millimetres between us now and my lips were dry from anticipation.

To my shock I realized that he was laughing, I'm serious! There he was, millimetres from my face laughing at me!

"What's so funny!" I asked not hiding the anger in my voice.

"You are," He said a smirk gracing his lips, when he saw my even more confused expression he continued, "For such a tough girl that you make out you are, it is really easy to break through your defences."

He rolled off me so he was now lying next to me on his back, still chuckling with his hands behind his head.

Who the hell does he think he is! Break through my defences eh? Easy? He hasn't seen anything yet!

I rolled on top of him so our positions were reversed. I pinned his legs down with my own and placed my hands on either side of his head, he looked up in surprise but he still had that annoying smirk on his face.

"You're keen aren't you?" He said, a glint of amusement in his auburn eyes.

Without saying another word I leaned in close and started nibbling at his ear lobe, he gasped at my sudden move then sighed in pleasure as I slipped my tongue into his ear and began massaging the inside.

He weaved his hands around my waist trying to get me closer, lifting my head I looked into his auburn eyes that were gazing up at me like a servant to a queen. I smiled at him then out of nowhere my lips grazed his until his pressed demandingly on mine once more.

"Don't pull away," He said huskily as I pulled away before capturing my lips once more.

I must admit, he is a good kisser, maybe even more than that, a great kisser, but that wasn't the point at the moment, no, revenge was.

That's when I decided to put my plan into action, I slipped my lips from his and began to gently kiss and lick down his jaw bone and slowly towards his ear, he moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"You're being played," I whispered into his ear.

It took him a while to get the message I had just given him and in that time I had managed to slip out of his arms and stand up.

He looked up at me his eyes narrowed when a smirk grew on my lips. That's when it hit me, he wasn't done, oh no, I was playing with someone way out of my league.

KFK stood up abruptly pinned me with his body against the nearest tree, I looked into his eyes and all I could see was hunger, he was hungry for me. I tried to struggle against his grip but he took hold of my hands and lifted them above my head pinning them as well.

I winced in pain as the pressure on my right foot increased, he was crushing it with his leg. I was scared, no shit I was scared to death of what he could do to me, and of the possibility that he would do them.

He leaned in slowly and I could feel his warm breath against my neck as he spoke "Your not the only one who can play these games," When he pulled back again I could see the hunger completely gone, and amusment look its place.

"Get of me you fucking wanker!" I shouted struggling against his grip once more, but he held me strong, his smirk widening enjoying every moment of my struggle.

"Well well, Bonny and Clyde, skimming of geography to make out? How sweet," A masculine voice said and over Kai's shoulder I could see a boy of no older than 18, he had blue hair and was wearing a white baggy t-shirt with dirty navy jeans.

I used the diversion to my advantage and freeing my right leg I kneed Kai between the legs. In pain he let go of me and dropped on the ground before me, his eyes scrunched tightly shut and he groaned holding his hands over his crotch.

"Nice move Bonny," The boy smirked as he looked at Kai in amusment.

I was filled with anger at that moment and to say the wrong thing to me would seriously hurt. And that's what this boy had just done, I walked over to him raised my fist and slammed it straight into the side of his jaw, I could hear a snap sound as he fell backwards, the look on his face I will probably remember for ever.

With one last look at the damage I'd caused, I smirked at Kai who was rolling from one side to the other growling "Bitch!" and walked away back to the school building just as the bell went for fourth period.

* * *

Well that's it for now, I'll try to update as fast as I can but I need your reviews to keep me motivated! Read & Review people!

Thanx again to all the reviewers and I'll see ya'll soon!

Hopefully l8rs!

Ti


	4. Projects With A Twist

Hey ppl!! Truble's back with a brand new rap, er well maybe not, but I am back with a new chappie so to all da reviewers I love ya all and keep doin wot your doing!!

Well make sure you remember to review and I'll remember to write k?

Well...

Disclaimer: Truble does not own beyblade only her own characters and the plot.

L8rs!!

* * *

****

**Forbidden Apple**

**Chapter 4: Projects With A Twist**

I looked outside the window of the classroom I was stuck sitting in whilst the world outside enjoyed life. Why is it that every time I'm stuck indoors the weather is perfect, but the moment I feel like going out, its either raining or to cold?

There was a sudden slam of the door that got my attention, I tore my gaze from the life of the outside world, to where a teenage boy with two-toned slate coloured hair just sat down and was glaring at me.

I smiled at him and gave him warm wave with my hand whilst the teacher was writing something on the board. This to my amusement made his glare even darker.

"Now class, I know this is your first day back to school but I'm afraid we have to begin with a project," the teacher said in a kind voice. I like him, his name's is Mr. Roberts and he's my biology teacher AND he has got to be the safest teacher I have met for a while.

The fact that I had been daydreaming just a couple minutes ago has nothing to do with him, just the things he was talking about were boring. You know the beginning of the year prep talk and rules.

"Now your project will be about the cutting down of rainforests, the outcome of using fossil fuels and the advantages and disadvantage of using renewable energy sources." I heard most people groan at this but I stayed silent, after all it could have been worse.

"And," I knew I wouldn't like what was coming after the 'and' "you will be doing this project in pairs that I will be choosing." Another loud groan came from the class and Mr Roberts looked around with a cheeky smile on his face.

Mr Roberts is relatively young for a teacher, he looked around in his middle to late twenties, he had like this friendly aurora that surrounded him and makes you want to listen to him. I'm not trying to sound like as if I like him or anything, come on, he is good looking but that goes up to a point.

"Now if I can have no more disruptions these will be your pair for this project and for the rest of this year," He picked up his register and began calling out names, "Tala and Johnny, Bryan and Miriam, Kane and Mariah..."

"Sir! Kane is at the nurses office," Mariah, my brothers bimbo called out from her seat right at the front with the rest of her 'popular' gang.

"Oh, well I guess you will have to find him after school won't you?" That took the smug expression of her face that had just appeared; she obviously had problems against being partners with the guy I beat up. Hey, then again, I would too.

"Now as I was saying, Sydney and Ozuma, Kai and Mirror," That was it I swear to you, at that moment I think my heart had stopped for the first time in my life, I don't mean it stopped completely and I fell to the floor a dead corpse no, it just stopped for that second.

Why is it I always know that I am not going to like something before it happens? And even more strangely why does it lately always involve KFK?

"NO!!" Kai practically shouted from the back of the room as he stood up, I am NOT being within three meters of HER!"

I smirked at his reaction.

"Well I'm sorry Mr Hiwatari, I hate to inform you but you are within three meters of Miss Chang at the moment and you have no choice in the matter, I am the teacher and you are the pupil," Mr Roberts said calmly.

"Please sir, I could swap with Mirror and be Kai's partner," Hilary said, in what she tried to make sound as a flirtatious voice it ended up sounding like a drowning rat trying to talk, if they could.

"No Hilary, I'm afraid Kai will have to learn to live with everyone, even those who he does not particularly like, no offence to you Mirror,"

"None taken Sir," I replied smiling warmly at Kai who glared at me once more.

"Now Kai, would you like to sit down and let me continue with my lesson or do you prefer detention for the rest of this week as well as having to complete your project with Mirror," With that Kai sat down but I could tell he was muttering curses under his breath.

Mr Roberts looked around the class, and when he looked in my direction I couldn't help but smirk, but I swear I could see a smile tug at the corners of his lips!! I'm not joking!! Ha ha ha, I have a fellow Hiwatari hater!!

"Everyone, please begin your projects, this will be the only lesson we will be spending on this project so I am expecting you to finish off in your own time,"

With that everyone stood up and made their way to get the materials for their project and to their partners. Standing I gazed casually around for where exactly King Kai was and found him still sitting down in the back row of the classroom.

There was Johnny and Rei Kon a Chinese boy with jet-black hair, golden cat like eyes, a red bandana on his forehead and he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with "Sex, Drugs and Alcohol" written on it in black letters. Both boys were sitting on either side of KFK and Hilary in front.

Great! And it really did help that Kai's eyes were closed, he must be well and truly pissed off.

I walked up slowly to Kai's desk; there was a sudden silence as everyone began to watch what I was about to do, and more importantly how Kai was going to react to it. Then with out any hesitation I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly just encase he tried anything.

"What are you doing?" He seethed opening his eyes and glaring straight into mine.

"Sitting on your lap," I chirped happily which made as I noticed Sydney, Rei, Tala, Johnny, Mariam, Bryan, My twerp half brother and a couple of other kids I didn't know to start laughing.

As I had suspected Kai made a move to stand up but I held on strong. Both Johnny and Rei placed their arms on each of his shoulders and pulled him back down, KFK gave them both a dirty look before stopping at me and giving me the dirtiest yet.

"Sir? Can you get this brat of my lap, please?" Kai said in a smug voice, once more he must have thought that he was the smartest guy on earth.

"Mirror? What are you doing?" Mr Roberts asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Well Sir, as you can see there are no spare seats and well as he is my partner I thought that this was the perfect place to sit." I replied in an innocent tone that once more made some people laugh.

Why do people laugh whenever I say something in a kind or innocent voice, I mean it's not that impossible for me to be a kind and innocent person, is it?

"Oh I see, well carry on," Mr Roberts said and looked back at the sheet he was reading a minute ago.

I knew he was on my side!!! YEY!!

I gave Kai a grin and waited for him to say something, but he just sat there, me on his lap, and then guess what?! He had the cheek to close his eyes and completely ignore the whole lesson and me! Johnny gave me a sympathetic look before continuing his conversation with Tala about their project.

"Errr... KF... I mean Kai? Aren't we supposed to be doing our project?" I asked.

"Be my guest, but don't expect me to help," He replied without opening his eyes.

That's when I noticed Kai's wannabe girlfriend staring at us; she gave me a smug smile at Kai's reaction then another dirty look. Well I feel so hurt right now; I'm hated by two people, TWO people!! Not!!!

"You don't move your butt right now, then I will be forced to tell the whole school and most importantly the cheerleading squad how I had just kicked your ass half an hour ago, and I'm sure that boy Kane? will be more than happy to help me out, capeshe?" I whispered softly into Kai's ear and that got his attention straight away.

I slipped of KFK's lap and made sure that with my right hand I slid it slowly from his chest to up his neck and then finish of just at his cheek.

"Now go get our stuff baby," I gave him a slow smile and a teasing wink.

He to my surprise got up without any argument, walked over to the front desk and began to collect everything we needed for our project. Everyone was staring from me to Kai in pure disbelief. I couldn't help but smile wider as Hilary looked at me with a glare.

"How did you do that?" Tala asked impressed at my house training techniques as I sat down it Kai's seat.

"Oh I have my ways," I replied with a grin.

Kai came back and threw the paper onto the desk in front of me then walked back to my desk, grabbed my seat then brought that too.

"Thanks Kai!" I chirped and began to write something on a white blank sheet of paper he had brought.

Without a word Kai sat down in the chair he had just brought, and began to stare at me.

"What?" I asked slightly agitated by his lack of speech.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, took the piece of paper that I had written a couple of facts on and put inside his exercise book.

"I'll be around your house this afternoon so we can finish this of then." He said and began packing up his bag when the bell rang for lunch.

I raised my eyebrow at him but then let it go as Sydney jumped on my back and started screaming, 'Giddy up horsy!' After which we both fell face first onto the floor.

* * *

I hummed slowly a tune that had been stuck in my head for the whole day. I didn't know what the tune was but it was stuck in my head. Weird, but hey, oh well.

I opened my eyes for a moment to make sure I was walking in the right direction, and then closed them again continuing my walk forward to Kai's car. I stopped dead in my tracks as the sight in front of me had time to get to my brain and my eyes snapped open again.

"Oh shit," I whispered as I took in Kai's pride and joy, "He is not going to like this,"

Kai's viper was a complete mess, the paintwork was scratched up, the tires were slashed but worse of all, all the way down both sides of the car were the words 'Hiwatari, follow your brothers footsteps!'

"What the hell?!" I heard shouting from behind me; I turned around slowly to find Ozuma, Kai, Johnny, Tala, Bryan, his arm around Mariam and Hilary all gawping at the state of Kai's car, like I had done just a second before.

"MI! I know you don't like Kai but WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIS CAR?!" My dim witted brother shouted once more as he approached and towered over me, a look of pure anger in his face.

"I didn't do it," I whispered, Ozuma could become pretty scary when he wanted to be. I looked up and saw his normal green eyes were flaming and the muscles on his arms were tense.

How could he think I would do something like that?! I know I have done my fair share of car decomposition but even I wouldn't be this heartless and destroy a guy's pride and joy, but most importantly destroy my ride home!

"Leave her alone," Kai muttered not even bothering to look at me or my half brother, all he did was look ahead at the paintwork of his Viper, a worried expression on his face.

"WHAT! SHE JUST DESTROYED YOUR CAR!" Ozuma shouted once more, he looked at me, hatred encoded in his pupil as he pushed me for emphasis.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kai snapped now grabbing my brother by the material of his shirt and practically lifting him, Kai is a couple of inches taller. KFK must have realised what he was doing as he pushed Ozuma away, walked over to his car and punched it with his whole might causing, from where I was standing, his fist to bleed.

Ozuma was probably as stunned as everyone else in the group around me but he managed to look back at Bryan, Tala and Johnny for support.

"She didn't do it," Johnny sighed walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

I've only know this Scottish redhead for a day, but, and I know this sounds so cheesy, but I really feel like I've known him my whole life. Maybe Johnny's like that to everyone.

"Oz, read what it says, she wasn't here when...well...you know what happened." Tala finished off.

God what the hell are they on about? I know that I am new to this area and all but well these kind of things they could fill me in on don't you think? I reckon World War Three is about to start and I have no clue why! Why does my life suck?

"Sorry," Ozuma muttered so I barely heard him, on normal occasions I would have probably forced him to say it louder but this wasn't a normal situation now, was it?

I couldn't help but then let my eyes fall on Kai; he was just standing leaning there on the piece of scrap that use to be a sports car, bloody seeping from his fist but it didn't seem like he cared all that much.

"Come on, let's go." I said softly, taking Kai's bloody hand between both of mine that had a piece of material I had 'borrowed' off Lady Bimbo; look I thought it looked unique! I began guiding him towards the gates of the school. "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, bye," Both Johnny and Tala said in unison, and Ozuma followed us silently.

* * *

Kai and Ozuma were both silent the whole way home, we don't live that far from school but it was enough for the walk to seem to take years rather than ten minutes. And one more thing, I was forced to hold Kai's hand like a babysitter with a little kid the whole way home. I mean, like, who does that to their enemy, eh?

I know you people probably expect me to just give up on him and laugh at him when he's down, but well I'm not that kind of person, what can I say, I guess I'm too kind for my own good sometimes and well I have a soft spot for Kai I admit it, however much I hate him.

"Ozuma?" I said almost in a whisper so not to disturb Kai's chain of thought.

"Hn?"

"Where does Kai live?" I know that's a stupid question as I was there just that morning but well I was to caught up in pissing of Ozuma and then falling into that wild lamp to really notice where I was.

"Across the road from us," Was Ozuma's only reply, I couldn't believe it! I mean all that time and this son of a bitch only lived across the road from us?!

We stopped shortly after at a big house, I reckon it was bigger than my own and believe me mine is big. The houses have or at least mine has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a medium size kitchen, a large living room, a study and a very big front and back yard with a pool.

"Kai?" Ozuma said without much care and shoved him in the shoulder, which forced me glare at him.

But the whole shoving thing must have worked because the next thing I knew Kai was staring at me with those sexy auburn eyes that were digging tunnels in my soul.

"Thanks," Was all he said, but at that moment he could have said my house was on fire and I wouldn't have heard or cared. Then he was gone, walking into the large mahogany door painted black and closing it softly behind him, no looking back, nothing.

"Now YOU!" I snapped, coming back to reality, at Ozuma who was playing on a gameboy that seemed to have come out of thin air, or maybe out of his bag, duhhh!!

My brain dead cold-hearted bastard of a half brother looked up and with one look knew what was coming. That's when he ran for it! And guess what? I can't blame him for doing so!

* * *

Okay people so like what do you think? Yey or Ney? Make sure you review and tell me k? Anyone having problems with reviewing please send me an email telling me what you think and any advice you are willing to offer to k? Thanks **Siretra **for pointing that out to me!!

Well I'd like to thank these people for reviewing:

**Sunken Sun**

**Insane Sarcasm**

**BlackDranzerGurl**

**Frostt**

**Siretra**

**HauntedAngel**

**Bloody-Shadows**

**Sea-Tiger170**

**T.K-Kon**

Thanks ya'll and keep all those reviews comin please!!


	5. Ghost Findings

Hey people, I'm back. Anyway sorry I haven't updated for a while but like I have loads of tests coming up and I have done some already so like it's a real stress filled period in my life right now, but I'll try update as soon as I can.

Sorry that I reposted this chapter but something happened with my computer and it removed it from fanfiction. Weird init?

For all Forbidden Apple fans out there, don't worry I have already started the sixth chapter and I should be posting it real soon.

So anyway,

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only my own characters and well of course my plot.

Soo...

Enjoy....

**

* * *

**

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 5: Ghost Findings**

"Open up you two headed son of a!" I shouted whilst banging on my half brothers door.

"Why?" I heard Ozuma's voice on the other side of the locked door.

"You sooo have to tell me what the hell is wrong with Kai!" I was getting really annoyed with my dim-witted half brother.

"Why do you care?" His voice became muffled at that point.

"I don't its just... what are you doing?" I replied changing the subject.

"Getting changed, why you wanna come in and see?"

"Ewwww!! Hell no!" I scrunched up my face when he opened the door topless and a smirk on his face.

"Then what are you still here for?"

"Tell me why Kai is so upset about his car, like come on he's got insurance don't he? And even if he didn't, he is still filthy rich!"

Tala rolled his eyes at me and began undoing his trousers.

"Its none of your business and unless you want to see me naked I suggest you leave me alone," Ozuma's said finally and slammed the door in my face.

Bastard, I mean, I am his goddamn half sister!!! And he still has the cheek to slam the door in my face!

I grumbled curses under my breath the whole way to my room, slamming the door behind me and falling back on the king size bed, which lay in front of the extraordinary ceiling to floor window.

"What the hell is up with that know it all bastard?" I sighed shutting my eyes and letting my mind wander on the events of the day.

Eventually I got up and crossed over to the window pulling it open so a warm breeze hit my face.

"Uhm," I heard a cough and when I noticed someone standing behind me, I screamed causing me to practically fall out of the window. I'm not proud of what I done but hey, I am still a girl and I am allowed to scream like a little girl if someone sneaks up on me like that, don't you think?

"Calm down!" The boy said grabbing my arm and pulling me back inside.

"Don't do that!" I snapped as I realised who it was. The boy I had seen in the school corridor was standing in front of me, his hair was in the same mohecan style and he wore the same clothes.

"Sorr..." Just when the boy was about to apologise two other boys burst into my room, one with grey and red hair and the other with two toned blue hair.

"What happened?!" Ozuma panted staring at me.

"What do you mean 'what happened?'" I asked confused.

"You just screamed the house down!" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh right, err well..." I was about to introduce the teenage boy that was standing next to me but when I looked back at the spot where the mohecan guy had just been, there was nothing but thin air. "... I nearly fell out of the window," I replied lamely with another confused look on my face.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, whom I had just noticed was standing next to my half brother that was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, fine," I replied, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were all moody and stuff,"

"I said I'd be here to finish the project didn't I?" Kai stated as he looked around suspiciously.

"Oh, right," I replied doing the same.

There was a moment of awkward silence whilst my half brother watched both of us confused.

"Ok, now that you know I am ok, can you go away?" I asked giving Ozuma a grin as he scowled at me.

"Sure, not like I want to be around you any more than I have to," With that Ozuma left whilst Kai stood there staring at me oddly.

"What?" I snapped narrowing my eyes at him.

When he didn't reply I got really annoyed.

"We can finish the project after dinner ok?"

"Why did you do that before?" He asked, completely ignoring that I had just spoken.

"Did what?" I asked sitting down cross-legged on my bed.

"Take me home and all,"

"I don't know, I guess I felt sorry for you," I replied looking up at him.

"You feel sorry for me?" He snorted, "That would be the day,"

I glared at him.

"Well next time I won't bother!" I shouted.

"Well don't," He replied glaring back at me.

"I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I shouted at his back as he slammed my bedroom door behind him.

Once I could no longer hear his footsteps I sighed and lay down on my back staring at the black ceiling above me.

"Wanker!" I seethed.

"Yeah I agree," This voice I have now decided was really getting on my nerves, well more like the person who said it but still.

"How... did... you??" I stuttered looking over in the direction where now the mohecan boy stood directly in between my bed and the ceiling to floor window.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?" The guy said in a mocking voice as he looked down at me.

"You're a stalker init!" I pouted when he shook his head. "A fan?" He shook his head once more. "I give up!"

"You definitely aren't the brightest of all people," His eye gave a glint of amusement as he watched me rage.

"Shut up," I mutter turning to lie on my stomach so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore. I heard him chuckle behind me; I swear if he does that again I will be forced to shut him up, with my fist!

"Well, look at it this way, you were the only person that could see me at school, I disappeared when your friends burst in, then reappeared as soon as they went, now what do you think I am?" He looked at me expectantly as I watched him walk down the side of my bed.

Why can't he just give me the answer? I mean people who come into your room without you knowing then leaving as soon as someone else comes aren't that famous now are they? Unless...

"I'm calling the police!" I mumbled reaching for my mobile.

"Why?" He looked at me confused.

"Your obviously a BURGLER!" The guy rolled his sexy mahogany eyes at me before taking my mobile and resting it back on my bed stand.

"If I was, would you seriously think I would waste my time talking to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I guess not," Well that didn't work, I mean there's only one other thing I can think of and like come on, as if that's going to be real! "Let me guess, your going to tell me that you're a ghost," I said in an amused voice, but when I looked at up at him there was no laughter, no 'of course not!' nothing.

"You're kidding!" I choked on my own words and began to cough.

Mohecan boy just shook his head no.

Note to self: I have to find out that guys name!

"And you're seriously expecting me to believe that?" I asked raising both eyebrows.

He nodded.

"Okay, let's say what you're telling me is the truth, which I am not saying it is, prove it." I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked deep into my eyes before sighing and looking around. Slowly he made his way over to my desk and pulled out the knife I keep for self-defence, that's it honest! He placed the sharp end onto his palm and sliced it with one swift move. The guy didn't flinch or nothing, but weirdest of all, his palm didn't bleed! I mean not one droplet of the crimson stuff that leaks out of my thumb every time I get a paper cut.

I looked from his palm to his face that seemed satisfied with what he had done.

"So how come I can see you and you can pick up my stuff? Aren't they supposed to go right through you?" I still wasn't all that sure.

"I don't know why you can see me and why others can't, and us ghosts have telekinetic powers, we pick up stuff by looking at them," He replied obviously getting bored by my non understanding, and I am very sorry but its not like I meet a ghost everyday on the street and have friendly discussions with him or her!

I got off my bed and walked over to him slowly, he watched me curiously.

"Names Mirror but call me Mi, Ghost boy," I said offering my hand which he shook.

"Names Jay," He replied letting go of my hand.

"One more thing, Jay, next time you decide to come to my bedroom, knock on the door like everyone else does!"

* * *

"Mi, how was your first day at school?" Sharon my mum asked.

"Fine," I replied as I sat down in a seat beside Ozuma, Kai next to him then my mum and dad.

It was dinner time, for the past half an hour I was talking to Jay the ghost boy that had not only appeared at my school but also in my room. But then again I couldn't just tell my parents, an idiot and a slate haired bastard, oh look, I saw a ghost today! Didn't think that would happen eh?

"I hear that you and Kai are working on a project together," My mother said.

"Hn," I muttered in agreement, taking some potatoes and piling them on my plate.

The next ten minutes seemed to take years and were spent in total silence; I was just shuffling food in my mouth fast enough not to take hours but slow enough to make look like I had manners and wasn't just shuffling food in my mouth.

"Mirror?" A masculine voice seemed to speak out of nowhere and burst through my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at my dad who was observing me.

"You are seventeen now and well I was thinking, that maybe you should start learning how to drive."

"A car?!" I replied in shock.

"What?!" Ozuma was choking on a piece of steak that he had just swallowed, and my mum didn't look to pleased about the suggestion, the only person who still seemed in a good mood was KFK.

"I don't think so dear," My mother finally broke the silence that had followed our reactions.

"Why not?" Dad replied confused.

"I want a car!" Ozuma demanded loudly at his father.

"Be quiet son,"

"Because the last time she drove a car she must has crashed into every tree and lamp post in south west London, at least that's how the car looked when she came back," My mother announced to my humiliation.

Do people never forget these kind of things?!?

I heard Ozuma and Kai sniggering on my left to which I glared at both one at a time.

"Well that is why she has to learn, we just have to find someone willing to teach her," My dad replied unfazed. Sometimes I really love my dad! But that doesn't happen often.

"I could teach her," Kai offered, his voice innocent like an angels.

"No way! You'll try to kill me!" I said eyes wide at the offer.

"Oh come on Mirror, she'd love to," My dad said to Kai to which he smiled.

See, the whole loving my dad comes as fast as it goes.

* * *

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I asked as a boy with two toned blue hair walked in, a black rucksack in his hand and some papers in the other.

He walked over to me and sat down beside me on the floor in front of the huge open window.

"Nice view," Kai said taking out three books out of his bag and setting them down in front of me.

"Thanks," I replied, this was a great conversation; the rest of the time we spent on our project was in total silence. We just flicked through the books both of us borrowed from the school library and wrote down facts and sentences that we thought would be useful.

About an hour later I had finished, and looked up at Kai who was neatly writing on the sheet of A3 paper we had been sharing for the project.

"Why were you all upset about your car?" I asked, I never have been one of those people who beat around the bush; I just got straight to the point.

"That's none of your business," He replied finally after a moment's silence.

"Well I want to know anyway," I frowned at him; he kept his gaze down on the A3 paper not sparing one look at me. I was kind of thankful that he didn't bother looking up; god knows what I would of said or done if he had.

"Well I don't want to tell you," Kai spoke calmly as he finished the last sentence with a full stop and stood up packing his bag.

"You know I will find out eventually," I said looking up at him, that's when out eyes met, his normal sexy auburn eyes were sad and tired. I know I shouldn't have continued but something inside me wouldn't stop.

"Yeah you will, just not from me," He said tearing his eyes away from mine, turning around and leaving my bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Urrrrhh," I growled in frustration, I'm not mad at him because he hadn't told me what was wrong although that counts into it too but, I am angry at him because guess what, he left me to do all of the pictures and colouring in OUR project to do by myself!

Bastard!

* * *

Okays, well what did ya'll think? Make sure you review! Coz that'll let me know that you lot what me to write more. Anyhow thank you to all the reviewers so far and keep on reviewing.

Look out for the sixth chapter of Forbidden Apple ppl!

I'll c ya'll l8r!

Your host:

Truble


	6. Music Battles

HEYYYYY PPL!! I'm back!!! Finally a new chapter don't you think? Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had module tests in my school and all the revision sucked but guess what? Someone had to do it!

So anyway…

Thank you to all the reviewers and here are some I would like to reply to:

Tikytikytavvi101 & I agree, I totally love fit ghosts, if only I could see some, and I reckon Kai, Tala and Johnny are the fittest guys in beyblade, oh and Michael come closely second.

HauntedAngel: Thanx for the oh so amazing fact about the dodge viper, another useless thing I have now stored in my head.

Bloody-Shadows: I am not going to reveal my plot because that would just suck, so Jay may be Kai's brother or he might not. But hey! Thanks for another idea!

Okay, that's all but these are the ppl I also want to thank for being the greatest reviewers a girl could want:

Renanimeangel

Kaze ni Tanshi

Reiocu

Blackdranzergurl

T.k-Kon

RayeBBG

Siretra

It really means a lot to me that ya'll like Mirror and the plot, and I'm glad I can entertain you sooo let's get all this out of the way and begin the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only my own characters and there are a few and my plot so DON'T SUE ME!

Enjoy…

**

* * *

**

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 6: Music Battles**

I drummed my fingers on the desk whilst ignoring the teacher droning on and on about clothing regulation. Is it my fault that some idiots decided to come dressed as chickens? NO! But they make us all listen to the speech.

There was a sudden rush of silence and everyone waited for the teacher to shut her trap.

"Well, ok, you may leave for your lessons now," Lady Bimbo sighed looking around at all our blank faces.

I stood up and headed for the door when a hand fell on my shoulder and stopped me from taking another step.

"Let go!" I moaned as I saw Tamsyn standing there, her hand gripped firmly on my shoulder and a smirk on her face.

"Come on, we have music together," She stated and led me down the corridor towards the music rooms.

"Johnny! Help me!" I pleaded as we passed Tala, Kai, Johnny and Ozzy, each of them with a cigarette in their hands, looking out of the open window at the sunny school grounds.

"Shut up!" Tamsyn sighed smacking me around the head with her free hand and not allowing any of the boys to reply.

We finally arrived at the large music room; a white grand piano was featured in the centre and a load of different evergreen plants hung or stood all around the classroom.

"Wow," I looked around amazed as I sat down in the seat in front of the amazing piano.

I have always loved the piano, an instrument I have been taught since I was young, it was the only thing my older brother Riley ever taught me before he died.

Yes, Ozuma and me did have an older brother, his name was Riley and he was around three years older than me and Ozuma with black spiky hair and these really peaceful serene blue eyes that made you feel safe every time you had the chance to look into them. But he soon died after his sixteenth birthday, you see, he had cancer and the doctors found it to late. I reckon he was the only one of us that dad had ever really grown really really close to, after his death he just collapsed, well at least that's what I heard.

Riley was the son of my father and another one of his girlfriends that were before my mother. I bet your wondering that with my dad's track record he could have many more children out there, and for all I know, he could.

I let my fingers glide over the keys, not really paying attention to what I played, just allowing my fingers to wonder naturally.

"Nice," Tamsyn sighed as she pulled a chair next to mine and listened intently as the soft notes hit her ears.

The door slammed shut and we both snapped out of it, only to realise that none other that mister KFK was making his snotty way towards us.

"What do you want pidgin brain?" Tamsyn asked in a bored voice, as we both looked up at him.

"I have music now too," He replied, pulling another seat next to mine and began to watch me intently.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well aren't you going to play for us oh lady of the piano?" He mocked smirking.

"For you? Never!" I narrowed my eyes at him before snapping up and taking a seat in one of the chairs that framed the room. Desks that were covered in the state of the art keyboards also framed the walls.

The rest of the class filled in shortly and finally Ms Bemand walked in, her hair tied up in the usual messy bun as she walked clumsily towards the board, placing her things on the white desk in front.

"Well class, this lesson we will be composing a small tune, and at the end, to prove that you have done as I have asked, you will be performing it in front of the class."

It was at that moment that a tall girl entered the classroom, she hand platinum blonde hair and a skirt that must have shown parts of her thong because it was so short. She wore a tight and revealing crop top, with heals probably as big as her skirt and more makeup on her face than you have probably worn in a year.

"Sorry that I'm late Maim, but I had to see the principle." She replied in a preppy voice, quite like the one I used only I think she wasn't doing it on purpose.

You can guess what she had to see the principle about can't you, I mean, I thought I saw everything when those kids came in in the chicken suits, but come on, this outfit is ridiculous,

"Whore," I muttered absentmindedly.

"Getting jealous Rider?" Kai smirked from my side.

I know, KFK sitting on my right side isn't the normal or the good thing for our bitter situation, but I had no choice in the matter, once he set that tight butt on the chair, there was no moving him. And believe me, I tried.

"Jealous? Of what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "She probably has fake plastic breast implants in that crop top of hers, at least these are real,"

I laughed as he gave me a look of pure shock.

"Just take your seat Miss Ting," Ms Bemand pointed to the spare seat beside Kai, "Now class, could you please begin on your compositions,"

I turned immediately to Tamsyn who gave me an odd look.

"Okay, don't get too excited," She smirked as I pouted at her.

We turned our seats around and switched on the keyboard that was positioned right behind our seats.

"Can you get the headphones Tamsyn?" I asked as I began playing with the voice and style.

"Why do I have to get them?" She groaned at me.

"Because if you don't, I won't save your ass in this class," I replied smartly, to which she rolled her eyes and got up from her seat.

"Okay, Clover, this is Mini, Mini, Clover," Kai introduced me to Clover, the whore who had sat down beside us.

"We're partners," Clover announced like it was headline news.

"Mini?" I asked, gritting my teeth at the nickname and completely ignoring the prissy bitch.

"Well, I was going to call you mini thong because I know it would look good on you but that's just a bit too long," KFK smirked as Bimbo Clover began to giggle behind his back.

"Miss Rider, could you please get on with some work and not bothering young mister Kai with your behavioural problems," Miss Bemand scowled from the front of the classroom and cutting me off as I was about to reply.

I stared at her in disbelief, could this really be happening, I mean, behavioural problems?! I don't have behavioural problems! It's the bloody fucked up asshole in front of me and his prissy bitch that are the ones with the problems!

"I have teachers on my side too Mini, so watch your back," KFK chuckled before putting on the pair of headphones he had brought earlier.

* * *

The end of the lesson came soon enough and the time came for us to perform our composed pieces.

Mariah Low and Hilary Richards came up first to play their composition.

The beginning wasn't half bad but then they began to sing, a soft piano was playing in the background as the two girls switched on their keyboard at max volume.

Mariah played a few clumsy notes before Hilary stood up and took her place in the centre of the classroom. As soon as she opened her mouth I knew that this was going to hurt, I don't know what gave it away, the total prissy look on her face or maybe when she practically tripped on her way to the centre.

Her voice filled the room and believe me, it was not a pretty sight or more obviously, not a pretty thing to hear.

"Miss Richards, thank you," Bemand intervened before each of our eardrums burst. There was a short round of clapping coming mostly from Clover, actually no; it was coming only from Clover.

Hilary and Mariah both smiled at Clover before Hilary sat down again and they switched of their keyboard.

"Okay, after that delightful piece, Kai and Clover, your next," Bemand beamed as she looked at Kai.

I think the old bat has a thing for him, I mean it, like come on, how many teachers keep staring at you like you were god made man or woman? It has definitely never happen to me.

"Watch and learn Mini," He smirked as he switched on his keyboard and began to play. The voice was an electric guitar and there was a pre-recorded piano piece joined with a backing beat in the background that linked the guitar and Clovers voice together.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

_I'm going under!  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again" _Clover sang.

I can't say her voice was all that bad, because it wasn't, just her preppy, soft voice really didn't match the rock genre of the composition that Kai was playing.

"_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under" _

It was at that moment that everything went spiralling down, Clover reached one of the louder notes but her voice just couldn't hack the pressure and she began to cough and choke.

"I'm watching, but I am definitely not learning, because the only thing I'll learn is how to damage my voice from you!" I laughed watching Clover continue to cough as she sat down.

Kai had stopped playing and was glaring from me to Clover and then back again.

"Guess she wasn't the best choice for your composition, but what more can we expect from a dick brain like yourself," This time me and Tamsyn began to laugh uncontrollable as not only Kai glared at us but Clover too.

"Okay Miss Rider, if you think that you can pull of something better than Mr Hiwatari than be my guest," Bemand glared at me, and I could feel the hate emitting from her every pore.

"Yes Ms Bemand," I chirped standing up with Tamsyn right behind me. "Can we please use the piano?"

"If you have too," She snapped.

Tamsyn sat down at the great white piano and began to play soft noted that filled the room like oxygen. I looked around at all the faces that seemed to be staring just at me, that's when the nerves came kicking in.

I mean, what if they don't like it, I never have been one to show my work to other people, I have always kept myself to myself. My eyes fell on Kai, he was sitting there, staring at me like I was something that had just come out of the gutter. I knew I had to beat him.

"_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello,"_

I sang in my best voice, reaching all the sad notes that I had written with Tamsyn, and she was keeping her end of the bargain, playing each note without any mistakes.

Tamsyn turned into a short solo, her fingers gliding softly over the keys.

"_If I smile and don't believe," _I started once more. As soon as I had finished the first line, Tamsyn added some higher notes to the main body of the song.

"_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry,"_ Tamsyn went into another solo.

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday" _I let my voice play with the tune and I really did sing my heart out and my voice rose with the piano backing.

Tamsyn played her last solo, before coming to a sudden stop leaving as I saw the whole class in awe. Right at that moment, the pips went and Tamsyn and me grabbed our bags and left for lunch.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Tamsyn laughed as we sat down in the shade of a tree, our lunches in our hands.

"I know! Did you get a look at Hiwatari's face?!" I smirked as the memory came back to me.

This is one of the things I love about this school, being able to piss of my worst enemy whenever I want.

Tamsyn leaned against the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

"Hey," I looked up to find no other then Jay standing over me. My eyes must have widened to the size of an owls and my face must have looked pretty shocked because the next thing I know he was laughing at me, and I mean not just a small chuckle, but full on laughter.

"What do you want?" I asked frowning at him.

"What does who want?" Tamsyn opened one of her eyes and gazed about lazily.

"Errr… what do YOU want to do after school?" I replied lamely, damn! I forgot that Tamsyn was still there, bet she would have been well freaked if she found I was talking to thin air, I know I would.

What the hell am I going to do about Jay?

"Haven't thought about it yet," She replied closing her eye again.

"Well I found this and thought you might want it," Jay replied with a killer grin, completely ignoring the fact that Tamsyn was lying a few centimetres from me, but then again, why should he, after all, it's not like she can see him or anything.

'What is it?" I mouthed.

Tamsyn opened both eyes this time and stared at me, she gave me a weird look before lying back down, this time with her eyes open.

Great, I can't talk to thin air without her knowing and now I can't even look like I'm talking to thin air without her knowing.

"Read and find out," He smirked before dropping the piece of paper that fell slowly straight at Tamsyn and landed square on her face.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did this come from" She cursed grabbing the piece of paper, before stopping and reading it, "Well I think someone up there likes us because I have just found where we can go,"

"Where?" I asked curiously as I noticed that Jay had disappeared just as fast as he had appeared.

"Hiwatari's house, he's having a pool party it seems, but only for his closest friends so keep it quiet,"

"WHAT?!" I yelled getting up, "NO WAY!"

* * *

Waaaaheeyyyy okay over for another chapter!! So what do ya'll think? Yayness or Noness (if that's a word) Well you all know what you need to do, review!!!

Yeah I bet that your thinking, what the hell?!? Isn't that Evanescence?? And the only thing I can rely is, YES!! It is and I am not saying I own Evanescence even though that would be really really cool, but no I don't.

I am going to be using quite a few artists in this fic, well their songs, and I am not saying I wrote them or anything but hey, they sound wicked. So if you have any favourite songs tell me and I'll try put it in!!

One more thing, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT HAUNTEDANGEL, she is a personal friend of mine and her fics are wicked so check them out!!

Well that's all for now, so till next time….

L8rs!!


	7. Party Crashers

Hey dis author's note isn't long coz I haven't got enough time!! But hey, just thought u would like da next chappie!! BYYYYEE!!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only my characters and my plot.

**

* * *

**

Two To Tango

**Chapter 7: Party Crashers**

"MIRROR! COULD YOU PLEASE HURRY UP!" I heard Tamsyn shout on the other side of my bedroom door.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT GOING!" I shouted back sulkily from my bed. Okay I admit it, I am acting like a spoilt brat, but can you blame me? Tamsyn wants me to go to a party, that's not the bad part, the bad past is, is guess what?

Yes of course, how could it be any other way? The party belongs to no other than KING FUCKING KAI in the flesh. And believe me, he will be showing a lot of flesh as it a pool party. Heaven for most girls, but hell for me.

"Oh COME ON! It's not like we are going there on a social visit! We are going there to crash his party and guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"I nicked the video camera from Ozuma's room like yesterday, but like I didn't know what to do with it, so NOW, we can use it to get some dirt on the squeaky clean Hiwatari and the other SRM's!"

"Did you say dirt and Hiwatari in the same sentence?" I asked unlocking my bedroom door to reveal Tamsyn's face and an expression of pure evil on her face.

"Ohhhhhh yeah!" She smirked.

"Let me get changed and LET'S GO!!"

I ran back into my room, Tamsyn following and I walked straight into my walk in closet.

"What should I wear?" I asked flicking through some clothes that were hanging up.

"Well it's a pool party so a swim suit, and erm, something casual but sexy," Tamsyn replied her head peering round the door so her jet-black hair fell slightly over her face.

"How about this?" I asked holding up a few pieces of clothing.

"Great! But you so have to be brave to wear that!"

* * *

"What's going on?" I looked up and watched as Tamsyn sat on one of the branches of a tall tree that surrounded the Hiwatari mansion, looked in over the gates to the backyard.

"There are a hell ova of a lot of girls in bikini's," Tamsyn pulled a disgusted face that made me crack up laughing.

It probably seems really weird that Tamsyn is sitting up a tree and that we aren't inside having a ball. But, it's just that we tried getting in, only it didn't work, see the guy that answered the door and believe me if I ever see him again I am going to punch his lights out, yeah well he opened the door, saw us standing there a just slammed it in our faces before we even had a chance to open our mouths.

That's why we are here, not giving up, SOMEHOW we ARE going to get in, just, right now I'm not sure how.

"Well do you see any means of entrance?" I asked.

"Err… I dunno," She sighed defeated, before looking down at me.

"Am I really hearing you right? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with the real Tamsyn?!" I asked sarcastically, but all I got was a glare back. "Okay, come down and let me have a look!"

Without much effort Tamsyn climbed down some branches then jumped down to the ground in a cat like manor.

Note to self: Ask Tamsyn how the hell she does that! Coz it looks so cool.

"Help me up!" I ordered as Tamsyn straightened out her top before rolling her eyes at me.

What? I am only human and guess what! I have never been great at climbing trees! Since well, there aren't many in central London that are even worth climbing or that you can climb.

Tamsyn looked really cool in her leather jacket and navy jeans, her top had a large black wolf on it that appeared to be jumping at you. Her love of wolves is almost as massive as my love of tigers, that's why we get along so well.

With the help of Tamsyn I managed to get to the branch she had just been sitting on a second ago.

"Oh GOD!" I heard her moan.

"What?" I asked annoyed looking back down to the ground to see Tamsyn refusing to look up.

"Why did you have to wear a skirt? I can see you underwear!" She moaned louder.

"Oh god! At least I'm not wearing a thong so be happy about that! And you can look up now, I've sat down," I rolled my eyes down at her; well I had to do something to hide the blush that was creeping up on my face. Tamsyn would have seen it sooner or later and then she would be taking the piss out of me for the rest of the day!

I recon Tamsyn was right about me being brave wearing this outfit, I mean, a skirt is something I would usually wear to the house of my mortal enemy, but she said sexy, so I delivered. Anyway, it goes well with my black tank top and denim jacket so sue me!

I looked around and saw that yes indeed there were a lot of girl in bikini's prancing around Hiwatari's pool. I wonder where his parents are, I mean, if I had a son like KFK which hopefully I never will, but yeah if I did, I would never in hell leave him alone in my house over a period that is larger than two hours. But then again, what kind of a social life would his parents get with that attitude? Let me answer that… NONE!

I continued watching the party when I noticed Tala lying down on one of the deck chairs his eyes closed and like three girls surrounding him and pushing there large probably surgically implanted breasts in his face.

"Ewwww, did you know that Tala was a player?" I asked Tamsyn who stared up at me.

"YES! Who doesn't, all of the SRM's are players!" She said in disbelief that I didn't know.

"SRM's?" I really wanted to know what the hell SRM stands for, because, it was on Ozuma's door, and it was his IM name, then there are all the times Tamsyn has called them that.

"The Santo Rio Mafia! You bird brain!" She looked at me like I was hopeless. Well sorry if I have just moved here and don't know what the hell all these people are talking about.

"That sounds so stupid,"

"I know, and you can realise why when you know who came up with it," She sighed at me.

"My half brother," I said to which she nodded. "Figures, with his lack of imagination, but it sounds okay when it's abbreviated, I guess"

"I know, that's why no one calls them by their full name,"

"OH MY GOD! DIVE ME THE CAMERA QUICK!" I hissed at Tamsyn as I just realised I could also look into the actual windows of the Hiwatari mansion.

"Why?!" She hissed back.

"Just GIVE!"

She threw up the camera, I switched it on and began recording as the focus became clearer. In one of the windows, which I guess is Kai's bedroom, was none other than Kai, in a sexy pare of black boxers I must say. But that's not what got me all excited, at least not the only thing.

In the same room, was Meriah, the bimbo that is going out with my brother!!!! I AM NOT KIDDING YOU!!! I swear, I think this is a lucky break and someone up there really is looking out for me and giving me good luck!!

I watched through the camera screen as Kai's mouth began to move, I swear I love modern technology as I zoomed in and made the scene a lot clearer.

There was sudden pause between the two before Kai walked over to Meriah and they began making out, there and then, MY LIFE IS GREAT!!

"Oi what's going on up there- SHIT YOUR BROTHERS COMING!" She hissed before ducking behind the tree.

I think the couple heard something was going on because Meriah broke away from Kai and ran out the door, there was a pause before I swear Kai looked out the window and straight at… ME! FUCK!!

I recon I got really surprised then because I lost my balance and toppled out of the tree and straight onto Tamsyn who was still lurking below.

"GET OFF ME!" She screeched as I got up rubbing my ass.

"OOOWWWW!!" Can you believe it! I really think that whoever use to like me, heard me, and now they hate me. I tried standing on my left foot but guess what! It hurt SOOOO much!! Why does someone up there hate me sooo much??? That's when I fell on my ass again.

"What is up with you!?" Tamsyn stared at me in disbelief.

"My foot HURTS!" I wailed beneath her.

Normally I really don't do wailing and all but on this occasion, it's better for Tamsyn to think I'm really hurt so she will take pity and not kill me for landing on her.

"Tamsyn? What are you…?" Both of us turned our heads towards to street where a group of people were standing, watching us with amused expressions on their faces.

"Hey Michael," Tamsyn sighed as she realised who it was.

The guy Tamsyn was talking to was our age and dressed fully in sports wear, he had a navy cap, navy t-shirt with an outline of a baseball player in white, then navy jeans and black trainers.

"HI!!" I called from the ground as his sea blue eyes fell on me, before smirking.

"What's your name then?" Michael asked.

"Mirror, Mirror Chang," I smiled holding out my hand from the ground, "Can you help me up?"

"Sure," He took my hand and lifted me of the ground; I can safely say this guy is NICE!! I mean, the muscles that show through that t-shirt of his made me wanna drool! He helped me balance on my right foot, then continued to support me as if I could not support myself.

"Okay… Michael, give me my friend back!" Tamsyn yelled as she grabbed my arm and started pulling. I mean, can't she see that I am in pain and right now a cripple?! Which only makes it worse because that's when KFK followed by his little friends and Tala came out of his house to see what all the shouting was about.

"SHIT!" I hissed in horror before looking around for the videotape, OMG! OMG!! I will never forgive myself if I loose it. It was at that moment that I saw something shining in the bushes so I hopped there on one foot, took out the tape and pocketed it as fast as I could before giving the video camera to Tamsyn.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Kai asked, as he looked me up and down, before grinning. I could only narrow my eyes back at him.

"Tala? Can you help me out here?" I asked sweetly, Tala who was still wearing his swimming gear walked up to me and let me put my arm round him for support, let me tell you something, hopping around on one leg then standing on it too without a brake can get really painful!

"What did you do to your foot anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

"Tripped on-" I was saved of making up an explanation because I was obviously not going to tell him the truth! Not in front of KFK anyway, but judging by the person I was saved by, I'd much rather had to work out a stupid explanation.

"Is that my CAMERA?!" I heard Ozuma's voice yell from the door.

I swear, all he seems to be doing lately is yelling, and I mean LOUD!!

Tamsyn who was still holding the quite crumpled piece of metal in her hand just gazed at it lazily before throwing it back into the bushes from once it came.

Ozuma as always, decided to blame me.

"What the hell where you doing with my camera?!" He snapped walking up to me and Tala.

"It wasn't me!" I yelled, I mean, it was me but like Tamsyn can handle my half brother, but I can't.

"Leave her alone Ozzy!" Tala groaned, knowing fully well that this was going to brake into a large argument if someone didn't stop it in time.

"Where's the tape Chang?" Kai asked out of the blue, both me and Ozuma looked at him.

"What tape?" Ozuma asked confused.

"Well?" Kai asked ignoring my half brother and staring at me, I think it had all clicked into place now, the whole seeing me in a tree, then me falling out and now a broken camera! I mean, it doesn't take a genius to work this out.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said, not bothering to look at Kai because it could give away that I'm lying.

That's when Kai came charging up at me, his eyes were dark and a smirk graced his face. Before either me or Tala could react Kai had lifted me over his shoulder.

"HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!!" I yelled, but I couldn't help feeling his arm wrapped round my legs so I couldn't kick him in the face.

"Kai what are you doing?" Tala grinned as he watched the display.

"Well if she won't give me the tape, to get rid of it, I'll have to get rid of her," He replied, what the hell is that suppose to mean??? Is he going to burn me alive???? Or or ohhh noooo… he wouldn't…. noooo of course he wouldn't.

Who am I kidding, of course he would!

"HIWATARI!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled and began to hammer my fists into his back, but he held on strong and was making his way inside his house, towards the back yard where all the girl were still lazing around, not really bothered with what was going on around them.

I yelled and yelled but nothing seemed to work, until he came to a stop and I knew we had arrived. There was a minute of total silence around me as the girls looked at what was going on, before KFK lifted me of his shoulder and DROPPED ME INTO THE FUCKING POOL! I swear, this guy has not manners, no manners at all, I mean, what guy would to that to a girl?? A wanker!!

I felt the cold water engulf me completely as I felt my left foot touch the bottom and a serge of pain shot trough my leg. Not really intending to, I groaned allowing water to enter my mouth and I began to choke! I'm deadly serious and that wasn't supposed to be funny.

I tried kicking of with my legs to reach the surface but it hurt too much and soon enough my foot refused to fight anymore, fight against the water and I just floated there, water surrounding me and in total panic, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!

You know how people say that your whole life flashes before your eyes, just before you're about to die? Well I reckon that's bullshit because all I got flashing before my eyes were flecks of light because I was loosing oxygen, and I mean fast.

At that moment, I thought I was going to die if no one jumped in after me, and I mean, who would? After all none of these people like me, apart from Tala and maybe Tamsyn but with her it's never clear. I am serious, I really thought I was going to die, then and there in Hiwatari's pool, and it was Hiwatari's fault and Hiwatari would hopefully go to jail for doing this. At least my death would come to some use, right?

An arm wrapped around my waist out of nowhere like one of them killer squid's or octopus' or something, and began pulling me towards the surface, my vision was becoming darker but when my face finally reached the surface, instinct just kicked in and I took in a deep breath before spluttering and coughing.

I felt another pair of arms grab me and pull me out of the pool, but all I could think about was… I'M ALIVE!! And Hiwatari wouldn't go to jail! How unfair is that?!

All of a sudden I heard all these voices calling to me, asking if I was all right. Don't you hate it when people ask you that question? If you bother asking someone that then it's pretty clear that they aren't all right!

But one voice came out clearer than the rest and it was yelling, not at me but at someone else. I recognised the voice immediately.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM HIWATARI!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER OR SOMETHING?" Johnny's voice came out clear and he was obviously pissed.

"HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW SHE COULDN'T SWIM!?" Kai snapped back.

What is he talking about, of course I can swim! BUT NOT WITH A SPRAINED OR MAYBE EVEN BROKEN ANCKLE!

I coughed some more as the fight continued before Tala helped me up, Johnny just realising I was up rushed over, followed by none other than my attacker himself. But when I looked at him he was drenched, like me.

"Mi are you okay? God that's a stupid question," Johnny sighed wiping some water of my face so it didn't drip of my eyes. He is so SWEET!! I can't believe it!!

I recon all the other girls around us must have been glaring because I had not one buff/gorgeous guy around me but FOUR!! Tala, Johnny, Ray and Kai. Maybe someone up there loves me after all, actually I'll take that back coz I might jinx it.

"I'm okay," I replied hoarsely as my throat ached from all the water and coughing.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Johnny sighed in relief as he picked me up in his arms and started carrying me through the house and across the road to mine.


	8. Hospitals and Bedroom Surprises

Hey People!! Sorry I didn't talk much in the last chappie but I was been literally being kicked off my computer.

But anyway, here is the next chappie and I am quite proud because I wrote it so quick!!

Well THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!! YOU'RE ALL GREAT!!!

Err…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my own characters and my plot!!

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango**

Chapter 8: Hospitals and Bedroom Surprises 

I opened my eyes and glared at the ceiling above me, my mind wondering freely over different thoughts. Like why? Why did Kai save me? Well I know if he hadn't then well you know he would have ended up in a cell probably a quarter the size of his room with bars over the windows. Oh well, my head and foot hurts too much to think anymore.

"We can never leave you two alone can we?" Johnny's voice sounded from the end of my own room, I looked around to find him looking at some of my posters that hung on the wall above my desk.

"Why would you want to?" I replied slightly annoyed because I was having this same conversation for like the millionth time with the same person.

"Mi, there will come a time when you're alone with him if you like it or not and in that time I don't want you to kill each other, or more him to kill you," He looked around from the posters at me then switched on my stereo that was set on one of the shelves next to my desk.

"Why, don't you think I can beat his ass if I wanted to?" I sulked leaning back on one of the puffy pillows that were lying on my bed.

"Course I know that you can fuck him up, just, well, I don't want to see you get hurt, in anyway possible," His violet eyes fell onto the floor as he said this. Awwww, isn't that so cute?! I mean, wow, here is a hot guy practically telling me I'm like his little sister, how sweet.

"Just promise me you won't attack him," Johnny looked up once more and gave me a determined look, well what more could I do?

"I promise I will not attack KFK unless I have good reason to," I said with smirk.

"Fine," Johnny sighed shaking his head.

"Oi bitch!" I heard Ozuma shout from down the hall.

"Ozuma! You say things like that in this house towards anyone, and I will make sure that your curfew is reinstalled and it will be at nine!" My mother yelled from downstairs. "Now go to your sister and get your manners straight!"

Wow, I never knew that Ozzy had ever been actually taught manners, I mean living with my dad for all these years without a mother really would slip up the manners department.

There was a knock at the door and I gave Johnny an amused look as he grinned back at me whilst sitting down on my bed.

I hobbled over to the door and opened it only a little bit so I could just make out my half brother standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" I asked a politely as I could.

"I want nothing from you," He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Okay," Before he could continue I shut the door in his face.

"HEY" He yelled once more.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, just let me in!" He yelled.

I looked at Johnny who only nodded slightly. Why do boys always stick together??

I went over to my bed and sat down.

"Hey! Are you going to let me in?!"

"It's open!" I barked annoyed, I mean, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to another dickhead today, the first being Kai.

Ozuma walked into the room and as soon as he noticed Johnny sitting beside me they gave each other acknowledging nods after which Ozuma looked directly at me.

"Now if you don't want anything from me then why are you here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want the 'alright' question or the 'you will hate this' question?"

I looked up at him confused.

"The 'alright' question," Johnny answered for me.

"Kai wants to know if you're alright," He said slightly bored.

"Why does he care?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, pretty sad if you ask me,"

"Well why didn't he come here and ask me himself?" I tried a different approach. One thing I have learnt over the years about boys is that you have to take things nice and slowly with them when in a conversation. Anything faster and they will be on you like wild fire.

"He said that if he did then you would probably try to jump him and he is busy with his party," Ozuma stated leaning now against my doorframe.

"Nice to know he cares," I muttered sarcastically.

"So what's the other question?" Johnny asked watching the scene with an amused grin.

What the hell is he grinning at, I mean, if he really did think of me as his little sister then you would think he would have gone round to KFK's and dragged him here to apologise to me! Maybe I got him all wrong.

"Tala's mum wants you to baby-sit," Ozzy looked at me and smirked.

"BABY-SIT TALA??!??!" I practically fell of my bed, thankfully Johnny caught me in time.

"Not Tala you idiot, his sisters," My half brother rolled his eyes at me as I sat back on the bed.

"I never knew he had sisters!" I defended myself, like come on, I haven't been here long enough to know things like that!

"Well he does and they want you to baby-sit for them on Thursday night so make it free,"

"Do I have to?" I groaned pleadingly, kids have never been my strongest point.

"Yeah," That was the last thing Ozzy said before he left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

'BBBBBBEEEEPPPP!!!! BEEEEEPPPPPP!!' My alarm clock yelled as my mind began to come back from the bliss, known as sleep.

I sat up straight in shock as my blurry eye came into focus and locked onto the time on the alarm clock.

"Shit!" I groaned as I jumped up from my bed only to feel a surge of pain in my foot so I sat back down again. I began pulling my school uniform on as fast as I could without standing up. "I hate Ozuma, I hate Ozuma!"

God! Do you ever get that feeling that, there is one person in this whole world that you would just like to kill, as painfully as possible and in budget? Well I get that all the time, and most of the time it's not my fault that this stuff happens. I mean, if the people I hate would leave me alone, I would have a clear mind, full of happiness and innocence. But as it is, I have failed to reach anything at this level.

I grabbed my bag and began shoving books I know I would need today and then I grabbed my PE kit from beside my bed.

"MUM?!?" I yelled running down the stairs, "IS OZUMA STILL HERE?"

"No, he left around half an hour ago," She replied from the living room, where I heard the TV blaring.

"SHIT!" I cried in frustration slipping my trainers into my bag and gently pulling on my roller blades.

I got out of the front door shouting a 'bye' over my shoulder before speeding off in the direction of school, and wincing every time I put my body weight on hurt foot.

"Wankers! Both of them," I couldn't help but growl under my breath as I skidded round a lamppost into another street.

I mean, if I was Kai then I would have at least waited this morning to see if I was okay and if he could make it up to me by driving me to school. Oh and yeah, he got his dodge viper back, or more like, he got a new one, more modern in model, with a totally sweet sound system and only a two seater. That's what the party was for last night.

With an extreme effort I skidded round an old couple who as I noticed started waving their fists in the air at me. Oh well, old people shouldn't even be aloud to walk so slowly on the pavements. Like I know that just because they are old doesn't mean they have different rights but I recon as you get old then you should be banned to walk around at the busiest parts of the day. Or to be in supermarkets when you really need to pee but they wont let you go until you help them take a jar of prunes from the bottom shelf because their back is off, so they leave you to bend down when all your really want to do is to run to the toilet.

Or is that just me?

I passed a set of red traffic lights when a car horn sounded; I spun around curiously only to find a very familiar black dodge viper waiting for the lights to go green.

"Get in!" Kai shouted from the open window.

"No!" I yelled back before turning and skating onwards, the school building was looming up ahead as I lazily jumped over a post box and then skidding round another corner to where a bunch of people were standing, smoking.

Uhh, I really don't get the attraction with smoking, I mean like come on, there are better ways to die then from lung cancer or whatever else they taught us in Primary school back in London.

The dodge viper pulled up at my side so I was trapped between the gang, the car, the wall and the way I had just come from. That's great!

"Get in freely or I'll make you get in!" Kai growled up at me from his car.

"NO!" I yelled at him looking around for another exit. I saw my stupid half-brother sigh in frustration before getting out of the car and walking towards the school.

"Just get the fuck in!" Kai snapped getting angry.

"Why?!" I snapped back, I don't know why but I was really curious about what he wanted from me, I mean, it's not like I would give him anything.

Kai opened the car door grabbed my waist and hauled me in so I ended up sitting on his lap while he closed the door behind me. "OWWW!! MY FOOT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I screamed as the pain of the door slamming on my already injured foot made tears fall down my cheeks.

"Get you grubby hands of me!" I screeched pushing myself onto the seat that Ozzy had been sitting on just a second ago, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"God, you have to make everything so difficult don't you?" He sighed slamming his door shut once more and locking the doors when I tried to get out then taking the steering wheel before driving slowly towards the parking lot.

"What do you want KF-Kai?" I asked taking the roller blade off my injured foot, I whimpered as the pain began to get worse and I saw bloody seeping through the light material Johnny had wrapped around it last night.

"Fuck," Kai growled as he got a good look at my foot.

"Just get my to school and I'll be fine," I tried to keep my face straight but the pain that was pulsating through my body wouldn't allow it and I sobbed quietly.

"No fucking way, I'm getting you to hospital,"

* * *

"All done," The nurse gave me a reassuring smile, "I will just get you checked out and you can go home, make sure you keep off that foot for the next couple of days, you need to get it to heal," She said this before leaving the room and leaving me with Kai who had been sitting in the chair beside my bed the whole time the nurse was fixing me up.

I am even more ashamed to say that he held my hand the whole time and he saw me cry my eyes out. How shameful is that?! He can use this day to take the piss out of me for the rest of my life!!! But the way he was just sitting there, staring out of the window, thinking, it really didn't look like he was thinking about how to get this story spread around school as fast as he could. But then again, I could be wrong; it wouldn't be the first time.

"You know, you don't have to be here," I mumbled as he finally came out of his dreamland and stared at me for a while before answering.

"I know, but I want to be here," He said.

"Well that's about it… I just need a signature from you as you brought her in," The nurse came back in with a clip bored and some papers on it. "Are you family?"

"No," Kai answered.

"Mmm… must be boyfriend then, you do make a sweet couple," To this I snorted, really really loudly.

"No, I'm a friend of the family," Kai replied ignoring me.

"If you say so," She said sweetly handing KFK the clip board and pen, I saw Kai's signature and I must say its not that bad, not like one of them scribbles that you can't read and not easy enough to be copied, just in the middle. "Well that's it, you're free to go,"

Kai stood up and even though I tried to stop him he helped me up and then walk afterwards, the only excuse I have, is I CAN'T WALK WITHOUT HIM!!

"Just take me home," I said as he helped me into the car.

"Fine," Kai sighed before going around and sitting down himself. The car journey was pretty much in silence, apart from the music that was escaping Kai's new sound system. That's when my phone rang.

"Yallo?" I said opening up my mobile.

"Mirror?! Where the hell are you?!" Tala's voice come from the other end before I guess it got ripped out of his hands because then Tamsyn's voice came from the other end.

"Mi, what happen to you?!" She screamed.

"OH GIVE IT TO ME!" I heard Sydney yell, "Mi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused, not bothering to mention my foot.

"Because the last person that saw you was Ozuma and he said you were arguing with Kai, he isn't dead in a pit somewhere is he?!" She asked suspiciously.

"No he is not," I replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He is sitting next to me, we are driving home, wait…" I put the phone next to Kai's mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kai grumbled.

"See he isn't dead," I grinned pulling the phone back to my ear.

"So why are you missing school?"

"Because Kai got my foot caught in between his car door, so it started bleeding, so he took me to hospital and now we are driving to my house so I can get some rest on it," I told her the events of the not so old day.

"Wow," I could tell she was impressed. "Well you better rest it then, oh well, I won't waist your time, we better go before Mr Roberts realises we are using a phone n class."

"Sydney, can I have a word with you?" I heard Mr Roberts' voice.

"Damn, too late, well laters and we'll all come see you after school!" She chirped, "Buh bye!"

"Wait let me talk to her!" This time it was Tala, wonder what he wants.

"Bye!" I said before hanging up the phone.

"We're here," Kai announced as he pulled into our driveway.

I sat there waiting for Kai to come around and help me out like a queen. You know what? The only reason I recon Kai is here is because he is feeling guilty for what he done. Oh well, guilt is exactly what he deserves!

"Come on," Kai grabbed my waist and helped me out of the car then pulled me up over his shoulder.

"HEY!! LET ME DOWN NOW!" I yelled, I mean the last time he done this, it ended up with me in this state so if he does it again, who knows how I would look tomorrow.

"Be quiet, unless you want to walk yourself," He snapped taking my house keys from my hand and began to unlock the door, we entered the house and Kai carried me over to my room. He must know my house well because he went straight there with no hesitation. Me hanging limply on his shoulder, I couldn't be bothered to fight, I mean it would only do more damage then good, to me not to him.

"Here," Kai set me down and I sat down on the edge of my bed, silence filled the room as Kai just stood there watching me. "Well, I guess, I better get back to school," He said not really sure of himself.

"Yeah, you should," I replied, I don't know what was happening but my voice went all weird, I think he noticed because he gave me an odd look.

Kai stood there for a couple seconds more before he slowly turned around.

"Wait!" I whispered standing up on one foot.

Kai turned around once more and stood right in front of me, watching me intently.

I really have no clue what possessed me to do what I did next, it might have been the drugs to kill my pain, or maybe the pain that was slowly coming back, or the lack of sleep I had been getting lately or more likely the soft and sweet smell of Kai in front of me but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, until our lips met.

I KNOW!! You lot probably think I'm mad, and right then I probably was, but I couldn't help myself, he just looked so good, good enough to eat.

My feet gave way under the whole shock of what I was doing and I fell backwards onto my bed, Kai right after so he fell on top of me. He snaked his hands round my waist and pulled me into a deeper kiss, his tongue demanding entrance so I let him. Not only did he look and smell good but he tasted good too, as sweet as chocolate.

His lips were crushing against mine and the scene from my first day flashed in front of my eyes, when we were in this same position, and that's when my brain seemed to come back to reality.

"NO! I yelled against his lips as he came to an abrupt hult.

"What?" He said huskily as both of us caught our breaths.

"No!" I yelled once more, getting out of his grip, getting off my bed and hobbling towards my giant window.

"Mi, you know you want me," He stated in his sexy deep voice that made me want to melt.

Kai got off my bed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and planting teasing butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I sighed in ecstasy, but my senses were working over time.

"Get OFF ME!" I pushed him away, "GET OUT!"

"Mi, don't do this, I lost you once and I don't want to loose you again," He pleaded with me, I could really see the hurt in his eyes. But the voice in my head was just screaming that it was another one of his tricks to get me into bed with him.

"You never HAD me, so how can you LOOSE me?" I seethed backing away from him as he took a step forward.

"Mirror, please, just come here," He sighed.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, my heart was pounding.

He gave me one last pleading look before grabbing his car keys of my bed and walking out the door. I didn't move until I heard the front door slam shut, the only thing I had the strength to do was walk over to my bed and collapse from sheer exhaustion.

"What is up with me?" I whispered.

I guess Johnny was wrong, if me and Kai are alone, we won't end up killing each other, we would end up fucking each other, I know, because if Kai had stayed any longer I don't think my defences could hold up.

* * *

OOOOOOO Bet ya'll didn't expect that to happen!!! If you did then I am failing as a writer!! sob sob So anyway…

YAY or NAY?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. Truth, Dare or Kiss?

HEYYY Peeps, wow, I am on a role right now, its chapter after chapter! You lucky people you!! Well thanks to all the reviewers, you really do make me want to write more!! SO THANK YOU!! 

I got a review that asked what Kai meant when he told Mirror he lost her once and didn't want to loose her again, well basically in the err… third chapter there was that game the two played on each other and basically it's meant that he lost her then and now again! Hope that cleared that up!!

If you have any questions about this fic then just ask, my email is or just send a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter, which will hopefully be soon!!

Well anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only my plot and characters.

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 9: Truth, Dare or Kiss? **

"Mirror? Can we come in?" I heard Sydney's voice from the other end of the door.

"Yeah," I called out from my position in front of my open ceiling to floor window, my legs hanging down over the edge.

"How you been?" She asked, in a sweet tone, Tamsyn, Tala and Johnny following her in.

That's what I really like about Sydney, she might seem shy at times and not really into the world around her, but she is a born leader, and she knows when to quit and when to fight.

"Err… miserable," I replied, it wasn't just because of my foot, come on, you can guess the other reason.

"Aww… Mi!" She sighed and gave me a hug.

The rest sat down on my bed in silence and just watched as Sydney let go of me and sat down beside me.

"When can you come back to school?" Tala asked finally, cutting the silence.

"Next week," I replied sadly, like come on, now I have to stay at home and wallow in my misery when I could be in school forgetting about it, keeping busy. But then again, HE would be there.

"Only?!" Tala sounded let down, aww how sweet.

"Well yeah, I have to rest my foot for three days, and by then it will be the weekend,"

"Then you can't baby-sit can you?" Johnny spoke for the first time. I had never thought of that, maybe this whole foot thing has a good purpose after all!

"Yeah, I guess not, sorry Tala," I gave him a sorry look, which made him look even more depressed then before. This is really weird.

"Heyyyy, Mi?" Ozuma walked into the room, looking dazed.

"Yes?" I answered already annoyed.

"What the hell did you do to Kai?" He asked, I recon my heart must have started racing about a hundred times a second! How did he find out, he couldn't have! NO WAY!!

"Why you asking me?" YES!! Well-done Mirror! That was cool, you are so smart! "I don't know what happen to him! Why are you looking at me?" Great, you blew it now!

"Mirror? What did you do to him?" Sydney looked at me suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"Why? What's up with him?" Tamsyn spoke, wow that was the first time I have ever seen her quiet! For such a long period of time as well!

"Why don't you see for yourself," Ozuma yawned; you could tell he was getting bored.

I got up and Tala put his arm around my waist and let me put my arm around him for support before we all left for the outside.

"I thought you were suppose to be resting that foot of yours," Johnny eyed me suspiciously.

"And miss what I had supposedly done?! No way!!"

We crossed the street and I could already see what my half brother meant, there in his own garage was Kai, no top on, wearing some baggy black tracksuit bottoms punching the shit out of his punching bag. And I mean, he looked pissed, seriously and utterly PISSED!

"I'm glad I'm not that punching bag," Johnny muttered under his breath so only me and Tala could hear; we both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Kai?" Sydney being Sydney didn't care what mood he was in, she wasn't scared of anyone, which I recon is really amazing, but at this moment, it could be dangerous!

"What?" Kai snapped before slamming his fist into the punching bag again, he didn't bother looking up.

"What's wrong?" She asked before giving me a look that meant 'I know you had something to do with this' to which I replied by ignoring her.

Maybe not the smartest idea, but it will have to do.

"Nothing," Kai almost instinctively froze and turned round to face his audience. His eyes finally fell on me, but let me tell you this, Kai looks ultra buff after a heavy workout, his muscles were firm and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was to reach out and never let go. So you can guess when he looked at me my eyes hadn't been fast enough and were still glued to his chest. (Not literally, because that would be just sick!)

"What you staring at?" Kai spoke in an angry tone but when I finally managed to look at his face there was a grin on it. As if he was proud of something.

I didn't bother answering only narrowed my eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you two?" Sydney snapped, which would be a first, because I have never seen her getting properly angry.

"What do you think?! He slammed his car door on my foot?! Do you really expect me to be all lovey dovey with him after that!" Kai raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. Well they don't know what me and Kai knew so I was safe at the moment.

"That reminds me, Mi, you know yesterday at the party, we were doing err… something," Tamsyn smirked at me then at Kai.

"Yesss?" I replied not really knowing where this was heading.

"Well this fell out of you pocket when Hiwatari picked you up and threw you in the pool," Her smirk widened as she took out a tape from her own pocket and waved in the air slightly.

"Oh my GOD!" I looked at it in disbelief. "Err… Tammy? You better RUN!!!!" I screamed as I saw Kai lunge at her but she dodged him in time and began running in the opposite direction, Kai right behind her.

"MIRROR, CATCH!" She yelled throwing the tape in my direction as Kai coughed up to her and began overpowering her, Tala caught it.

"Tala, give me the tape, please," I pleaded whilst still holding on to him.

"NO! Tala, give it to me!" Kai shouted from quiet a distance where Tamsyn and now Sydney were holding him in place.

"Tala, PLEEEAASSSEEE!" I pleaded even more, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but you have to do something for me," He smirked evilly.

"What?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"I'll tell you later, here," He gave me the tape.

"YEEESS!" I chirped happily hugging him.

"Hey Mi? Hurry up! I don't think we can hold him any longer!" Sydney yelled at me and I saw Kai trying to get out of their hold.

"Tala, take me to Ozzy!" I ordered as he laughed before picking me up over his shoulder. You know what? I'm getting quite use to this position now.

"Hurry up!" Tamsyn shouted as Kai finally got out of their grips and began to walk towards me and Tala.

"TALA!! HURRY UP!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but it was too late, Kai had already grabbed my arm and pulled me down from Tala's shoulder. "OOOOWWWWW!!" I cried out as I landed on my injured foot.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked almost immediately crouching down beside me.

"Owww," I sobbed quietly.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to be out here," Johnny said triumphantly over us all apart from Tamsyn and Sydney who were lying on the grass exhausted from their fight with Kai.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, I know he is a sweet guy most of the time and all but right now, I wasn't in the mood to be told I was wrong.

"Come on, let's put some ice on that foot, it should help with the swelling," Kai muttered picking me up into his arms, Wahey! Result! I am no longer picked up over his shoulder but into his arms! Wait a second… is that his hand I fell on my ass?!?

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I snapped giving him a dirty look as he winked at me and moved his hand. We walked into my house and he called for the maid, she came in soon after with some cloths and ice in a bowl with some water.

"Will this do Mr Hiwatari?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, and call me Kai," He smiled at her warmly to which she beamed at him, quite like the way Ms Bemand often does every time she sees him. Sickening! But the difference here was that our maid was eighteen, the same age as my brother and well…Kai. She better not think he actually likes her, like come on; he's like that to everyone, right?

Kai took one of the cloths and placed it into the cold water then placed it on my swollen foot.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the cold cloth touched my skin, like you know the way you can get brain freeze from eating to much ice cream too fast? Well I just got foot freeze!

"Don't be such a baby," Kai smirked as he expertly tied the cloth around my foot then ankle, so only my toes were visible. "There, feel better?"

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked him after giving him a small nod to his question.

"Football game like a year ago," Kai replied, "I twisted my ankle and my brother showed me how to do it,"

"So you do have a brother," I said in triumph after finally getting some straight information about what was bothering Kai all the time.

"Had," Kai mutter, sitting down beside me.

"Ha-"

"How about we play a game of truth or dare," Sydney cut me off at that moment, great! Now I will never know what the hell is going on around here!

"Alright," Johnny grinned evilly at Tala who glared back at him.

"I'm in," Tamsyn said pretty happily.

Oh shit! Where is the tape?!? Oh god nooooo… where is it?!?

"You game?" Tala looked up at me.

"Sure," I replied whilst looking at Kai closely, I mean, he must have the tape, I started looking at his pockets to see if there was anything sticking out of them.

"Mi, what are you looking at?" Sydney asked me as she watched me intently.

"Yeah, what are you looking at?" Kai asked as he finally noticed me watching him.

"Nothing," I replied acting innocent.

"That just looked sick," Sydney pulled a disgusted face as it finally clicked in my mind. GOD WHY AM I SO SLOW?!?! They think I was looking at his crotch! EEEeewwww!!

"Well people, you're going to have to start without me, I need to take a shower," Kai said to everyone, then his eyes came to me, "You want to join me?"

"Y-NO!" I screamed giving him my most disgusted face, but all he done was chuckle before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Don't come back!" I muttered after him.

"I have to, gotta change that cloth around your foot," He smirked.

"At least put a shirt on next time, not everyone wants to see your abs," Tamsyn sighed at Kai's retreating form.

"I would, but I know Mirror can't resist me without it,"

"Shut UP!" I yelled after him but all I heard was laughter and the he was gone. "Jerk!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin," Johnny grinned at each one of us.

Sydney who had gone in search of a bottle in the time me and Kai had fought had come back with an empty wine bottle.

"Syd, what did you do with the wine?" Tala asked her.

"Drank it what do you think," She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "There wasn't much there anyway,"

"Okay who's first," Sydney asked herself as she dropped down to her knees and spun the bottle. "Johnny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Johnny grinned at me. Err… okay then.

"Dare… errr… I dare you to snog Tamsyn," Sydney smirked evilly.

"No way!" Tamsyn snapped.

"Come on Tammy, you agreed to play so you have to do the dare," Tala grinned.

"Yeah Tammy, and we want to see some tongue too!" I chirped which made Tamsyn's glare move from Tala to me. Damn she looks scary like that; well at least I am a cripple so she cannot lay a finger on me. He he he!

Johnny leaned over to Tamsyn and they began to get closer until their lips finally met and Tamsyn opened her mouth slightly to allow Johnny entrance.

"WWWOOOOHOOO!" I chirped once more, as they broke apart.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tamsyn snapped at me, to which I gave her an angelic look. "Don't even try that on me, you know it's not worth it."

"Okay Johnny, spin the bottle," Sydney grinned as Johnny followed her instruction.

"Yes! Tala," Johnny almost fell on the floor from his position on the armchair.

"No!" Tala groaned, must be history between them two.

Johnny got up after his little out burst of laughter and walked over to the bar that was at the other end of the living room.

"Mi you don't think you're dad will mind us using a bit of his vodka do you?" Johnny asked.

"Depends on who's drinking it," I replied watching him intently.

"Don't worry, it won't be any of you girls," Johnny smirked.

"Well you guys are all eighteen so go right ahead," I smiled at him.

"Cool," Johnny grabbed seven shot glasses and a bottle of vodka, "Syd, could you help me?"

To that Sydney stood up and took some of the shot glasses Johnny had problems balancing. They both sat down and stood each shot glass on the wooden floor of my living room. Johnny filled each one to the rim with vodka.

"I dare you to drink each one of these," Johnny smirked at Tala who looked at him in surprise.

Tala being the idiot he was took the first shot glass and drank it in one go, then the second, then third, then fourth. By this time he was starting to look a little bit off his mark.

"Come on Tala!" Tamsyn encouraged him,

"Yeah! You can do this!" Sydney called out.

Tala grabbed the next shot glass, took a swig and slammed it down on the floor, he wasn't looking very good. The sixth one came next and Tala had problems even picking it up, I could tell his vision was going.

He finally lifted it to his lips and emptied it, there was silence as everyone watched him in awe, I wouldn't ever dream of drinking that stuff in the amount, I mean it is disgusting!

"He ain't gonna do it," Tamsyn announced and every one knew she was right. He looked like as if he was about to throw up.

"Oh yes he is!" I said picking up the remaining shot glass and downing it. Can I tell you right now that if you are thinking of ever drinking vodka by itself, it is so not worth it, I mean the warming part on your throat and in your stomach is pleasant enough but then the taste! HORRIBLE!

Tala gave me a small smile before standing up and running towards what I expect is the bathroom.

"Do you think he is going to be alright?" Sydney asked slightly concerned with Tala's well being.

"He'll be fine, come on, he drank way more than this at my eighteenth and he survived then, so he will be fine now," Johnny grinned at the door Tala had ran out from just a second ago.

"Tamsyn spin the bottle since Tala isn't her to spin it and your closer then Mi," Sydney told Tamsyn.

"Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi!" Tamsyn smirked a really mean smirk, I am in deep trouble, I mean DEEP trouble!

"Truth," I said quickly, Tamsyn could think up some mean dares.

"Okay," Tamsyn looked slightly saddened by my choice, but you could expect that from her. "Who was the first guy you ever snogged?"

Johnny and Sydney seemed to be really interested now, they were watching me expectantly.

"His name is Harvey Reed, and it was back when I still lived in London," I answered, that was the truth, I can honestly say it is but the one thing I do not want to mention is that the guy was a first class jerk that played me with three other girls! Can you believe that?!

"Interesting," Tamsyn said thoughtfully.

"Okay Mi, spin the bottle" I leaned down from the couch, took the bottle and spun it.

"You again!" Tamsyn laughed lightly as the bottle pointed at me again.

"Come on Mi! Truth or Dare," Sydney asked impatiently.

"She had truth now lets give her a dare," Johnny smirked.

"Yes!!" Tamsyn laughed once more and fell back on her back. "Revenge time!"

I looked at Johnny and Sydney pleadingly but they both just grinned at me, great friends they are!

"Okay MI, I dare you to snog… KAI!" She started laughing hysterically, like one of them hyenas that really get on your nerves because you keep thinking they're laughing at you.

"Nice try Tam, but he isn't here," I smiled triumphantly.

"You might want to think again," Johnny nodded up over my shoulder, I turned around and my smile instantly fell, there was Kai, changed into a pair of black jeans and a white baggy t-shirt with a silver chain around his neck.

"NO WAY!" I yelled as my eyes met his once more.

"You can't get out of this one Mi, you made me snog Johnny so go ahead!" Tamsyn smirked.

"Please! Anyone but him!" I pleaded with Tamsyn who gave me a stone look.

"Come on Mirror, it's just a snog," Kai jumped over the couch and landed beside me, his arm around me.

I looked at him, well what can I do? If I don't do it then I'll be know as a chicken for the rest of my life, and he isn't the worst person I guess, right?

Kai leaned in, even though we were both sitting down he was still taller then me so he had to lean down. I moved my head slightly away so he cupped my chin in his hand and pulled me in for a rough kiss.

"Hey hey! We want tongues!" Tamsyn called out from the side, I could have killed her at that moment. Kai leaned in again and this time demanded entrance, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned in pleasure as his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

Can you believe what was happening?!? I was actually enjoying the kiss, I mean, I actually opened my mouth wider to give him more free reign, then I slipped my fingers in to his silky hair and pulled him closer.

"Ehm," I heard a forced cough behind me and my brain began to work again; I practically jumped out of Kai's arms and back to my original seat.

"Ha ha ha," I laughed nervously, "Got ya'll there didn't I?" I smirked at Tamsyn who after her brief moment of shock glared at me. The other two seemed to be out of shock to, Johnny just started laughing slowly but Sydney watched me intently, like a vulture watching it's dying prey.

Kai on the other hand just looked at me then smirked like I had just done something that had pleased him, and I mean, really pleased him. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!

"Mirror?" A male voice called out from the hallway.

"Yes?!" I called back thankful at the interruption.

"Tell your friends that they should get going home, it's nearly midnight and unlike you, they still have to go to school tomorrow!" My dad said as he walked into the living room.

"Shit! My French homework," Johnny groaned as he got up, Sydney and Tamsyn following.

"Kai you too," My dad spoke to Kai who was still sitting there.

"I just have to go to Ozuma and drop of our English assignment," Kai answered which as far as I know is a complete lie.

"Well, okay but Mi you get to bed!"

I stood up and smacked Kai's hand away when he tried to help me out before limping away. Kai right beside me walking really slowly.

"I really need to redo the dressing on that foot of yours," Kai muttered as I hugged Sydney bye.

"Laters Mi, Kai," Johnny, Tamsyn and Sydney said before leaving. As soon as we were alone, my dad staying in the living room and switching on the TV, Kai turned to face me.

"That was real back there," Kai looked me deep in the eyes.

I couldn't help but nod, those auburn eyes were just to over powering to lie to. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled me in for another kiss. My stomach felt like it would jump out as our lips crushed together, there was no where I would have wanted to be more right now then right there with him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Kai panted as we split apart for air. Did he just say that?!

I pushed him away from me and gave him my death glare.

"What's wrong now?!" Kai glared back at me, his voice sounded impatient.

"Just get away from me, and stay away from me!" I snapped and limped up the stairs.

"Mirror," Kai called out after me, "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" I turned around about half way up the stairs and asked him, he nodded, "You are just you! The self obsessed asshole that you are!"

I practically ran up the rest of the stairs and to my room, I ignored the pain that was mounting in my foot and just crashed down on my bed slamming the door behind me as I walked in.

"Bastard!" I pounded my pillow with my fists.

"Guy troubles?" I heard Jay's voice loud and clearly as he appeared in the corner of my room.

* * *

Well this is where I will leave it… THANK YOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE THAT REVIEWD MY FICS!! Without you I would be nowhere right now. I have decided to put Forbidden Apple on hold because sadly I don't have the heart or the inspiration to continue it. Don't worry; I'm not giving it up, just taking a break from it.

This fic though I will continue to write as right now I have plenty of ideas, THANK GOD!! Even though I probably shouldn't say that as it might jinx it but what the hell!

These are the fics I think are really awesome at the moment:

Eye Of The Storm by HauntedAngel

The Fairy Claws by Siretra

Home Again by xCrystalx89

A Lovers Trust by Renanimeangel

If you have a fic you would like me to read just review and tell me!!

Well I think that's it!

Till next time

Buh Bye!!

Ti


	10. Santa Maria

Heyy! This is amazing! I am actually on a writer's streak! Chapter after chapter! I would like to thank all the reviewers, you are THE BEST!!

Well count yourselves lucky because I don't know how long this is going to last!!

Anyway, sooo errr MEERRRYYY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!! Just encase I don't update before Christmas.

Well Anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my own characters and plot.

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 10: Santa Maria **

There was a knock at the door.

"DAD GET THE DOOR?" I shouted from the living room where I was watching 'The Ring' DVD. But no answer.

"MUM?! OZUMA?!" I yelled, as there was another knock on the door. For fucks sake I swear my family do not care about my well being, they will send a cripple to answer the door just because they can't be bothered to get out of bed. I know it's seven in the morning but well I couldn't sleep with the constant pain in my foot.

I know Ozuma is up, he's supposed to be going to school.

I paused the DVD, got up and limped over to the door.

"Oh, it's you," I said as soon as I opened the door and saw the slate haired teen standing there.

"Hi to you too," He muttered walking around me and into my house.

"Excuse me? Who said you could come in?" I asked as rudely as possible.

"I did, now go bother someone else," Ozuma said from the top of the staircase before going back to his room.

"Uhh," I growled and started limping back to the living room, you don't expect me to stay in the same room with the guy who makes me want to melt every time he is around me do you? Even if he is a complete jerk.

"Wait," Kai called after me.

"What do you want KFK?" I asked, not bothering to hide his nickname.

"KFK?" He raised an eyebrow but let it pass and he walked up to me and took my hand.

"Hey!" I snapped, snatching away my hand back.

"Just give me a minute of your precious time, please," He sighed.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he took my hand again and put something cold init.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously as it glimmered in the sunlight.

"The keys to my house,"

"Why would I want the keys to your house?" I asked giving him a completely confused look. I mean, why would I? Why would he give them to me in the first place, like he should know I would only use them for evil.

"If you ever need me," He replied simply, giving me a kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs towards Ozzy's room. I think I stood there still in shock for like another five minutes. Did he just say that?

Oh my god! Maybe I got him all wrong! Maybe he is a nice guy after all!

I finally started limping towards the living room again and began to watch 'The Ring' because if Kai and Ozzy saw me still standing there, it would be soooo bloody embarrassing!

I heard some footsteps on the stairs then "Bye dad, Sharon!" before the door slammed shut and they were gone. I felt the keys still wrapped tightly in my fist, Kai just gave me the keys to his house!

* * *

I got out of the car that had driven me to the house I was in front of at this very moment, my grandma's house, the grandma I haven't seen since… well since I was a baby.

You may be wondering how the hell I got here from being at home, and well, it was a bit of a rush. As soon as Ozuma had gone my dad came rushing down the stair, I was thinking he must be late to work but nooooo, I was late for my boat.

I am serious! My dad had planned this trip and had told me nothing about it!

After that it was all fast going, I was rushed upstairs to change and pack then my dad put everything into his brand new BMW. I said a quick bye to my mum and then we were off! I got to the boat just in time, with a quick bye to my dad I was shipped on and well that's about all that happened.

The boat ride was cool enough, the clear warm water splashing everywhere and sun beating down on us, that was until we went over a rough wave and my foot slammed hard in the deck! I swear if I don't watch it I will end up with two bad feet! And then how am I suppose to run away from grandmas house?!

Another car and driver waited for me as I arrived on Santo Rio's neighbouring island Santa Maria where my grandmother from my dads side lives. By then I really really needed to piss! It was like half past one in the afternoon and I hadn't taken my usual morning piss.

So you can understand why when my grandmother opened the door I rushed/wobbled past her and straight to the loo that I had quite a difficulty finding.

I came out happy and refreshed.

"Well, I guess you got your speed from your father," A short stocky woman announced as she looked me over, "He was always very good at running away from his problems,"

"Hi grandma Dee," I said as happily as I could whilst giving her a hug.

"Let me get a good look at you dear," Grammy Dee said as she looked me over again. I hate these parts of the family meetings, the last time I had done this was when I met Ozuma for the first time, and it wasn't a pleasant thing, believe me.

"Well you definitely got your looks from your father too," She said finally, "And what is this that you are wearing?"

"Err… jeans and a tank top?" I answered not really sure what she found so wrong with them.

"A girl your age should be wearing things that show more flesh," She gave me a knowing look.

"Err… sure gran," I really didn't know what to say after that, what could you say? Yes, let me just strip to a bikini top and some hot pants?! That is sooo not my style!

"Well follow me, I'll show you to your room," She gave me a warm smile and guided me to the other end of the house and opened a certain door. I can tell you now that when I saw that room my jaw nearly dropped off, I swear! It is amazing!

"I had some gadgets installed as soon as I heard you were coming, your father told me that you are really into your music so there are a few things in here that will help you with that," No SHIT! There were brand new keyboards, electric guitars, bass guitars, and classic guitars; there was also a drum set and a violin, double bass, and a TRUMPET! I am serious! A TRUMPET!!

"Wow," Was all I managed to say through pure shock.

"The trumpet is your granddads, from when he was a young boy, your dad learnt how to play that trumpet too." She smiled obviously happy memories, even though how can memories of my dad faulting every note can be happy is besides me.

"Well this is you play room, your bedroom is next door," We walked in and crossed the room to another door that walked into a completely oriental bedroom. It was full of Chinese patterns, there were a few fans and kimonos stuck to the wall for decoration, there was simple wooded king size bed in the middle and a door leading to the balcony on the left side.

"Wow, grandma, this is amazing!" I was overwhelmed, I know my dad's rich but I never knew that my grandma was too! This ROCKS!!

I took a few steps in and looked around a little more.

"Well as you are a Chang it is only natural that you would love this design scheme," Grammy Dee gave me a knowing smile, quite like the one about the whole dressing situation. "Well I'll let you get settled in, Michael will be up in a second with your luggage,"

"Wow, thanks Grammy Dee," I hugged her once more before she swatted my hands away.

"Calm down child, it's just a room!" She sighed before leaving.

I sat down on my very comfortable bed and looked around. Well this definitely isn't Santo Rio but I recon I'll be fine here. After all, I'm going back on Sunday, ready to go back to school with the rest, and Kai.

I really need to stop thinking about him! That reminds me, I still had the keys he had given me, they were in my jean pocket, safe and sound… OH NO!!

"NO NO NO! Not now!" I groaned as I patted my pockets for any sign of them. He is sooo going to hate me now! I got up and left the room looking at the floor the whole time, but no sign! I was ready cry at that moment!

"Oww!" I cried as I whacked into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy in front of me groaned

"Sor- hey it's you!" I perked up when I saw who was standing in front of me. The Michael that my Grammy Dee was talking about was the same Michael I had met back at Kai's party.

"Mirror right?" He asked grinning at me.

"Yeah," I smiled back, "Do you want a hand?" I asked finally noticing that he was carrying my luggage, there wasn't much of it but there was enough.

"No, I'm fine, anyway, you shouldn't be going anywhere near this kind of work in you condition," He said seriously.

"Hey! I'm not pregnant!" I pouted which made him chuckle.

"Look, how about you help me by opening the door," He said to which I beamed at him.

"That I can do," We walked back to my room and I opened the door like he suggested.

"Oh and before I forget, the driver said you must have dropped these in his car because they aren't his," He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of key.

"Oh GO THANKYOU!" I practically screamed jumping on him and giving him a hug.

"Man, you really need to loose more stuff for me to find," He said once I let go.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"So I can get more of those hugs," he smirked and I grinned back.

He handed me Kai's keys and this time I set them on my bedside table, where unless they have legs of their own they won't budge.

"Aren't they Kai's keys?" he asked, I swear I think my heart stopped for a second, and my breath got all rugged.

"What makes you say that?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well it has a silver key ring on it that says 'Property of Kai Hiwatari'"

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly for not noticing it before. "Yeah, they are, he gave them to me,"

"Wow, he must have it in for you bad!" Mike looked at me in a way that said 'well done'.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

"I work here and there, your gran needs a lot of help with her shopping, well at least that's what she says, and well my mum's a friend so she got me to carry the bags for your gran." Michael sat down on my bed before continuing, "I get paid well and it's an alright job so I don't really mind,"

"Well that's cool," I replied lying down next to him.

"Well I'll let you get unpacked, I'll see you at dinner," He said getting up.

"You're staying for dinner?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me, your gran made a feast for you, someone has to help you eat it all up," He chuckled at the thought.

"Well thanks I guess," I sat up as looked at him.

"See you then," He walked out of the door and shut it quietly behind him.

* * *

"Mirror dear? Are you ready?" I hard Grammy Dee calling from down stairs.

"Yeah! Coming," I called back, this place is awesome I swear! There is a pool in the basement and Jacuzzi with all these pretty fairy lights everywhere and every thing's made out of wood, there is also a steam room and my gran has her own hairdresser, manicurist, pedicurist and massager!! Can you believe that?! I live in HEAVEN!!

I took one look at my room before walking out, down the stair and into the dining room. Mike was definitely right when he said my Grandma made a feast! Thank god I am not a vegetarian or most of this would have to be wasted.

"Hurry Mirror, we would like to say grace," My Grandma ushered me in and I took the seat beside Michael which he had obviously saved as the rest of the seat were full. Full of people I didn't know.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit," We all made the sign of the cross, I know I am not a very religious person but by the looks of things, if I didn't do everything their way then they would bite my head off.

* * *

We finished the meal pretty much with everyone asking me questions, questions about London, my mum, then school and friends. Michael was the only one who was eating silently and I was thankful he was there because as soon as the meal was over the women which turned out to be my dad's aunties tried to get me to go with them for a drink at the pub. People their age shouldn't be allowed alcohol consumption! I mean, don't they get like heart attacks from that, or high blood pressure?!

But whatever, Mike saved me by saying that he wanted to show me the beach and so that's where I am now. Mike sitting next to me and we are watching the sunset. Well he is, I'm to busy watching some guys playing football on the sand. One thing I don't understand about boys is their fixation with football, it's an okay game I guess, but playing it is a lot better then watching it.

Damn, one of the guys has just looked my way, errr… why is he waving? Ahha, should have guess, he wasn't waving at me but at Michael. Oh great! Now they are all coming over here.

"Don't worry about them, they're cool, and if they're not to you then I'll sort them out," He must have seen the panic on my face. I am very bad at meeting new people; I hide it but really I get so nervous!

"Yo Mikey!" One of them cheered as Mike got up and grabbed hands with him then they hugged, but it was so quick if you blinked you would have missed it, I swear!

"That your girl?" Another one with blonde hair that was shaped just like Tala's but he had it a bit longer and messier.

"Na, she's Kai's girl," Michael replied to which I whacked him on the arm.

"Am not!" I narrowed my eyes at him but all he done was chuckle.

"Is he around?" The guy looked around like as if he expected him to jump out of nowhere.

"No Miguel, he's still back with the other SRM's," Mike rolled his eyes at him and I giggled.

"Why are you so scared of him anyway?" I asked interested.

"Let's just say we have a few things that we don't see eye to eye about," The boy, Miguel explained.

"Well guys, this is Mirror," Michael announced obviously thinking my conversation with Miguel was over.

"Mi, this is Miguel, Bryan, Max, Kevin, Spencer and Ryan," Mike pointed to each one in turn. Miguel, Max and Spencer had blonde hair, Miguel was wearing a Black t-shirt with navy jeans, whilst Max wore a dark green zip up jumper with beige trousers. Spencer had a leather jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Nice to meet ya," I replied politely as they began to say 'Hi'.

"So what you doing here," Miguel asked as we started walking towards the pitch.

"My dad's making me stay here until I recover," I replied.

"Recover from what?" Max asked as he started walking beside me so I was in the middle between him a Miguel.

"My foot," I sighed, they finally noticed I was limping.

"Oi Miguel, how about we introduce her to your girl," Michael called out from his position between Bryan and Spencer. Kevin and Ryan were up front and can I say something before I forget, wait… you can't forget about something like this… Anyway… Ryan is soooo bloody HOT!!

He has jet-black hair like mine that's short and spiky, then there are his amazing amber eyes that looked oddly familiar and god his body! I swear when I laid eyes on him I was about to drop dead. Oh and of course, he was wearing a black t-shirt with these beige kinda light browny trousers. There was a stud in his right ear and his right eyebrow was pierced. Damn he looks good!!

"Alright," Miguel called back and we started heading towards a café that was near the edge of the beach.

"What's her name?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence that was between us.

"Whose name?" Miguel looked at me confused.

"Your girlfriends name," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Oh, Salima," He grunted a reply. Bloody hell what is up with the guys around here?

'BRRRIINNG BRRRIIINNNGG BRRIIINNNG!!'

"Yallo?" I answered my phone after fishing it out from my pockets.

"Mi?" A male voice sounded at the other end.

"Ozzy?" I asked surprised.

"See, she's fine! What the hell is up with you and my sister?!" I heard him say in the background.

"Look just give me the phone… Hello?"

"Hi Kai," I sighed realising who was arguing with my half brother.

"Are you alright? Where are you? We tried calling your grandmas but she said you went out with a _guy_," Kai said the guy bit rather bitterly.

"I'm fine and I am at the beach and errr yes I am with a guy, actually a whole bunch of them," I chirped trying to see if I could make him mad.

"Do I know them?" he asked rather slowly as if trying not to show his anger.

"Yeah I think so, err… Michael, Bryan, Spencer, Max, Kevin, Ryan and Miguel," I ticked each one of with my eyes.

"Miguel?!" Kai practically yelled causing me to pull the phone away from my ear and holding it a distance. "Let me speak to him," Kai finally calmed down.

"Here," I sighed handing the phone over to a slightly surprised Miguel.

"Hello?" he spoke. "Uhhh…yeah…sure…uhha…no…uhhh no… don't worry she in good hands… bye." Miguel gave me back the phone with a smirk on his face that made him look really cute.

"Yeah?"

"Mi, get away from them, I'm coming over there and sorting them out for good!" Kai snapped as his anger finally won him over.

"Suuuuure, whatever you say of King!" I answered sarcastically.

"Mi, listen to me, just go home," he growled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I narrowed my eyes as if he could see me.

"For fucks sake! Just listen to me for once in your life!"

"Bye Kai!" I chirped.

"Mi?!?" He yelled but too late, I hung up the phone.

"Anything wrong?" Miguel asked as he put his arm around me.

"Nope, let's go," I gave him a warm smile. Who the hell does Kai think he is ordering me around like that?! Just coz he's hot don't mean he's god!

* * *

Will Kai come after Mirror in Santa Maria? Where has the tape gone? How long will Kai's friendship with Ozuma last? Will Kai and Mirror ever get together?

Find out in Future Chapters!! He he he.

I don't really like this chapter so I apologise for the crappiness (if that is a word)

Well that's all for another chapter!!

Make sure you read and review!!

L8rs PPL!

Ti


	11. Will You?

Ola muchachas and muchachos if that's how you say it and write it, lol. Yeah, well here is the next chapter!! Soz it took kind of longer then before but Xmas is a busy season!!

So what did you guys get for this merry time?? I got a laptop so hopefully now I will be able to write and post chapters a lot faster.

Oh and see if you can recognise the song, I changed a few things to match the fic but it's still pretty much the same.

Well I'll stop wasting your time now…

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or any songs featured in my fic, the only thing I do own are my characters and my plot!!

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango **

Chapter 11: Will You ?

'Slam!'

"Owwww!" I cried as I got up, opened my eyes, blinking a few times and found myself on the floor, still tangled in my bed covers. You would think that having a king size bed would limit the chances of actually falling from it right?

I must be special then.

I looked up as I heard my phone vibrating, only to find it had gone over the edge and smacked straight into my face.

"Owwww!" I cried again this time rubbing the area between my nose and forehead where my phone had hit. Today is going to be a painful day!

"Elllooo?" I groaned into the phone.

"The two timing, cheating, sun of a bitch, wanker, prick, dickhead, asshole of a fucker!" I heard Tamsyn seethe in the background.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Oh Mirror, right I was calling you, err… we have news," Sydney sighed. "You know how you told us about Kai's present last night? And you asked us to find out if he was actually coming?"

"Yes?" I answered half consciously as I tried to untangle myself from the bed covers. I remember quite a few things from last night, the whole meeting up with the boys, then the girls, and everyone being so friendly. Then Miguel taking me home, mmmm… that was nice. Then my gran putting that disgusting green stuff on my foot… OH SHIT!

"Well we have bad news," Sydney continued.

"Shit!" I groaned once more desperately trying to get out of the covers and getting that disgusting stuff off my foot.

"Yeah I know!" Sydney sighed in frustration.

I struggled against the covers for a little longer.

"Mi? Mi?! Are you listening to me?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes I am," I replied finally getting loose.

"So what were you saying?" I got up and walked to the bathroom.

Wait a second… rewind… I'm walking… OH MY GOD I'M WALKING!

"YEAH!!" I screamed in delight.

"Mirror?! What are you screaming about," Sydney asked suspiciously.

"I can walk!!"

"Well done! I've been doing it for years!" She said sarcastically.

"Uhh, just tell me what you want," I answered in a bored manner before starting to jump about on BOTH FEET!! YEY!!

"Well you know the whole situation between you and Kai?"

"Yeah?" I now started kicking a small pillow around.

"Well, it's going to get ugly,"

"Why?"

"Because yes he is going to Santa Maria, right after school, and err… he's…" she trailed off and started babbling about something.

"Sydney?… Sydney!" I heard Tamsyn snap in the background. "Give me the phone…Mi?"

"Hey Tam," I answered cheerfully, "I can walk on both feet!"

"Well done," She sighed before continuing, "Kai's taking his girlfriend with him when he goes to see you,"

"Ha ha ha, that's funny," I chuckled as I opened the balcony doors and looked outside at the clear sand and sea. Another sunny day.

"Mi, I'm not kidding, I wish I was, I would rather not like to see him and that slut snogging in every hall way," She sounded angry at that moment.

"Very funny Tam, stop pulling my leg!" I forced myself to speak steady but my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Mi believe me, I am not, your brother doesn't like this anymore than you do," Tamsyn sighed again.

"HALF brother and what does he have to do with anything?" I snapped clenching my fists, all my hurt turning into anger. HOW DARE HE?! He gives me his house keys one minute and the next he is running off with some slut! And now he wants to do it right in front of my nose!

"Well… Kai's girl is… well… Meriah," Sydney finished of as she took her phone back from Tamsyn.

"THE SLUT!" I screamed.

"Mi, Mi, look we have to go… I'm so sorry! We'll see you on Sunday," Sydney sighed heavily.

"Yeah… bye," I glared out the window as Sydney and Tamsyn said 'Bye' back before hanging up.

Who the hell does he think he is?! Tears were filling my eyes faster then I could force them not to. I fell on my bed once more and sobbed as I finally gave way to my sorrow. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

But then, this is Kai Hiwatari we are talking about right? The male slut of not only Santo Rio but Santa Maria and Santo Cristo too, or so I've heard.

But… I though I knew him, that he was different around me.

I guess it's the mean leading the blind.

A few more whimpers escaped me lips, what can I do?

"Mirror? What's wrong?" I heard a guys voice call to me from the balcony.

I couldn't answer so I started crying again.

"Mirror, shhh," The guy scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tight, his soothing voice saying comforting things.

"Jay?" I asked surprised when I finally looked up.

"Mi, what happened?"

"Jay, How did you get here?"

"You answer me first," Jay ordered.

"No you!" I pouted like a child as he chuckled.

"Fine, I'm a ghost I can go anywhere, remember," He sighed ruffling my hair.

"Hey!"

"So you answer me now,"

"You know KFK?" I said suddenly remembering everything again, Jay nodded. "He gave me the keys to his house and now he's coming here with his girlfriend,"

"Fool," Jay frowned disapprovingly, which made me smile. Damn he looks cute when he's angry.

"And… and… I don't know what to do," I sighed pulling away from Jay and lying back on my bed.

"Nice room," Jay commented as he opened the door leading to the playroom. "Wow,"

I grinned as his face turned into a child's at Christmas. He picked up the classic guitar and walked back into my bedroom before sitting down and playing a couple of chords.

"You play guitar?" I asked watching him intently.

"Use to, before I died," He replied playing another few chords before it turned into a tune.

Wow, he really is a good player, I've been learning guitar for like a couple years, but it looks like Jay has been playing his whole life and even further.

"Hey Jay? Play that on the electric guitar would you?" I asked as he looked up at me confused. Don't ask me what I was doing because I really don't know, I was following my instincts.

Jay gave me one last look before getting up and getting the electric guitar. He came back and began playing again once he connected it to the loudspeakers.

"Now what?" he asked me.

"Shhh," I lied back on my bed and took a deep breath.

"See me sittin' next to the window in the bedroom  
I break down - break down  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'  
Afraid now - hate now"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jay watching me, his fingers gliding over the notes with no effort. He grinned and began adding a few other chords, experimenting with what he thought sounded good with my voice.

"Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man  
I'll break down - It's fake now"

My eyes began to water as the words formed in my mind.

"Will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?"

I sang my heart out I reckon, my voice may not be the best in the world, but it's not the worst either, I have been writing songs since I was little, I mean it. Music is in my blood.

"Fade in and out of reason to fight the way I'm feelin'  
I break down - break down  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes  
and my dreams now - somehow  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.  
Wishing he could change, but he's always been this way  
If I leave now - I'll drown"

I burst into a fresh flood of tears and I heard the music stop, Jay walked over to me and wiped the tears away so my blurred vision turned focused.

"Come on Mi, Kai is a fucked up guy, I'm not saying that he deserves what you are going to give him but he needs to set his priorities straight," Jay muttered as he began playing with the tips of my jet-black hair, his head was lying next to mine so we were face to face.

"Hold on… what exactly am I going to do?" I sniffed wiping another tear that had fallen from my eye.

"You are going to start a war," He looked me straight in the eyes and my heart began racing. The only other person that could do that to me is Kai.

"How am I going to do that?" I asked half consciously as I gazed into those amazing mahogany orbs of his.

"With Miguel's expert help," Jay grinned, well what could that mean? I know Miguel and Kai aren't exactly friends but still. "Just find him, tell him you want to get one back on Kai and he'll help you with the plan."

"How do you know all this?" I asked surprised, for a dead guy he sure knows a lot.

"I've been around," he smirked. Well, if this whole thing means Kai gets his ass whipped into shape then I'm all for it, and that cheap slut too.

"THANK YOU!" I chirped before kissing him on the cheek. Believe me I think I was a lot more surprised then Jay and well he looked well surprised. But all I can say in my defence is… at least I didn't kiss him on the lips!

I shot up grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom, don't expect me to get changed in front of him!! That might just cause the poor guy to have a heart attack! How would that work though? Would he like die again or something? A ghost of a ghost, ha ha ha!

* * *

"Mirror, you are mad! I swear your are completely mad!" Miguel smirked as we exited his house. 

"Come on Miguel! You told me you two aren't exactly best of friends and this would be a perfect opportunity to pay him back for everything he's ever done to you!" I pleaded with the blonde teen.

"Mi, I said you were mad, not that I wasn't going to do it," Miguel gave me a wider smirk and put his arm lazily around my shoulders.

"So you're in?" I asked grinning up at him.

"You bet,"

"YESS!" I screamed jumping at him and giving him a hug. I know, I am really over emotional, but SUE ME! At least it doesn't get me into trouble… most of the time.

"Calm down," Miguel laughed as I let go before putting his arm around me again. Why does he keep doing that?

"So where are we going?" I asked suddenly. Yes I know, I am slow, I should have asked that question before we had actually left his house but ohh well, I have to accept myself for who I am.

"Bryan's house, he has all the ammo," Miguel grinned.

He took out his phone and started to dial a number, I leaned in to check who it was but I think he must have taken it the wrong way because he pulled me in closer so my head was practically lying on his shoulder!! Ahhh!! Walking like this is really uncomfortable.

"Mike? Yeah it's Miguel, get the gang round we are going to war with the SRM leader,"

"My half brother?" I asked shocked. I mean that's what his screen name was and it's on his door.

"No, Kai," Miguel rolled his eyes at me. "Huh? Yeah Mirror's with me… yeah she came up with the idea… alright, I'll see you there," Miguel hung up the phone and looked at me. "Come on Sergeant, we are going to war,"

"Yes Sir!" I grinned tilting my head up a bit, if I did it any higher there wouldn't be any space left between me and him.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Michael asked sitting down at the kitchen counter in Bryan's house. I was really surprised when I came to this house, his family must be as rich as mine because everything in it is extraordinary and unique, there were antiques and modern things in practically every room, just like mine. 

Miguel told me that Bryan apart from his older brother usually lives in this house alone, and now that his brother had left for university he really is alone in the house. Apparently his parents are always out on business. The thing that I found more interesting is that Kai is in the same position, his dad owns a large business in Japan and practically lives there, his mother is… well… mad and they had to put her in a permanent mad house.

I sort of felt bad for him at that moment, but then guess what came to mind, that famous smirk of his and the recording on the tape. I guess the tape is pointless now, I mean, the secret has been revealed.

Bryan Bautista is a sort of cousin of Bryan Wakeman, the Bryan back on Santo Rio and a member of the SRM gang. The two-maybe cousins but I swear the two couldn't be more different. I mean, Bryan back at home has lavender coloured hair and eyes, but this one has red hair and always wears a cap on it. But the more obvious difference apart from their looks is their character, Bryan W is a tough cookie, I so wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley alone, but Bryan B Is really quiet and from what I have seen, is really sweet!

"Let's have a look at what we have to work with first," Miguel said looking at Bryan who smirked and signalled with his hand to follow him. We walked down a couple of step and then in through another door then down another flight of stairs.

"Wow," I gasped at the amazing display of guns on the wall. Now your probably expecting real guns right? The ones with bullets that when you shoot them at someone else they die or something equally as gruesome. But no, the real guns are upstairs in his dad 'play room' as his dad apparently called it. The guns on his basement walls were toy guns, or more precisely, water guns and paint guns.

"I told you he has all the ammo," Miguel smirked at me as I began walking up and down the rows of guns taking in everything about them.

"This is amazing!" I cried happily.

"Thank you," Bryan spoke proud, that has got to be the first time I had ever heard him speak, I swear!

There probably has every model of water gun known to man on that wall! There were ready paint bombs, flour bombs and water bombs lined in the draws on either side.

"Have you set up the cameras around the port?" I asked still gazing around.

"Not yet but Max, Ryan and Spencer are there getting it done," Miguel leaned against a wall that was free from any sort of weapons.

"What about people, we will need more people then this," I smirked now looking straight at the blonde boy.

"Just for Kai?" Miguel raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is war, we can't take any chances," I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Please?"

I can't help using my femininity as an advantage, if it gets me something I want and doesn't hurt me then WHY NOT?

Miguel looked at me for a second before grinning, "Sure, anything for you,"

* * *

Okay that's it for now, the next chapter is the actual battle!! He he he, Well you'll have to wait for that!!

CYA PPL!!

Ti


	12. Toy Soldiers

Okay den HEYYYY PPPLLLL!! Yeah err.... here is the great WAR!! lol yeah i'm am weird I admit it!

This Chapter is dedicated to Eminem's Toy Soldier song and I know this chapter has nothing to do with the song but I am in love with it at the moment. So like if you don't likethe songBITE ME!!

Willow who is a member in this chappie and maybe in further is the creation of HauntedAngel so like THANK YOU!!

So like yeah.....

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my own characters and my plot!!

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 12: Toy Soldiers**

"Subject is approaching the island, over," I heard Ryan mutter into his walkie-talkie. Damn he is really getting into this!

"Is the slut with him?" I asked over the walkie-talkie that I had in my palm.

"Yes Maim! I see her and…there seems to be something… some kind of fire coming from her…butt, over," Ryan commented in his new military voice. What the hell is he on about anyway?! Mariah has fire coming out of her butt?! I always knew she was tight assed but this is ridicules! "No, no, my mistake, that's just Johnny's hair, over,"

Max beside me fell over in a fit of laughter as he heard the news, I only smirked.

"Who else is with subject KFK?" I asked, well if he is into the whole military thing then why can't I? After all I was dressed for the part, khaki combats, black tank top, docs, and a khaki bandana wrapped around my head, keeping my jet-black hair out of my face.

Note to self: Remember to get some neon orange die and get streaks re-done.

"The subject is accompanied by flame hair, RE, Russia and Raven, over," Ryan's voice came out of the black device.

I knew it was a bad idea to give him the binoculars.

"Ryan?" I sighed.

"Yes maim? Over,"

"Give me Miguel,"

"Mi? What's up?" Finally a normal person.

"Can you translate to me who exactly is with KFK?"

"Err… Johnny, Bryan, Tala and Ray," Miguel replied.

"Thanks, over and out!" I smirked and ran the short way to some barrels and hid behind them, Max right behind me.

"Okay are all teams set up?" I whispered into the walkie-talkie, "Team A?"

"Ready," Spencer's deep voice rang out.

"Team B?"

"Ready," I could tell Miguel was smirking.

"Team C?"

"Err… we are having slight difficulties here," A female voice sighed.

"What kind?" I asked worried that the plan was going to go down the drain. This was it, my chance to show Kai how low life he is. I was amazed how many people hate him, or at least were willing to get involved in bringing him down.

"Kevin is stuck in one of the open barrels," I could tell the girl was rolling her eyes at that moment. This girl on the other end is Willow, Max's cousin and she came all the way from Santo Cristo to help out, along with a few other people.

"How did he get in there?" I asked looking over the barrel and noticing Tala was already on dry land.

"Gary got too excited, don't worry about it though, I'll sort it out," She sighed again.

"Thanks,"

"Come on Mi, we need to make sure that only Kai, Mariah and Bryan get the attack," Max whispered to me.

"I know," I sighed then looked over my shoulder at my team. Me, Max, Lee, Tyson and Enrique.

"Okay, come on we need to head to those barrels," I pointed to some barrels in front of us, but if anyone went out of place then Kai would definitely see them.

"Dingaling ding ding ding ding, dingaling ding ding ding ding, dada da da da, dudu du du," The James Bond theme tune filled the air.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed in frustration as I turned around once more and found Enrique and Tyson hands together in the form of a gun and lying down on the floor.

"Uh, look Lee take the babies to Miguel and help him out okay? Me and Max will handle this," I sighed why am I the one stuck with the babies? We jumped over the barrels then headed for the next set.

We ducked just in time as Bryan turned around and began looking around suspiciously.

"Okay, Team B cover us,"

There were four teams,

Team A) Spencer, Michael, Mathilda, Julia and Salima.

Team B) Miguel, Ryan, Daichi, Emily and Joseph.

Team C) Willow, Kevin, Gary, Raul and Bryan.

Team Alpha) Me, Max, Tyson, Lee and Enrique.

Team Alpha and B were positioned at the port and the plan was to get Tala, Johnny and Ray out of the way, because as of yet no one had anything against them, only their taste in friends but that wasn't a good enough reason to let them face what the other three were going to face.

The fact that Bryan is there is totally not my fault, you see Bryan and Bryan have something against each other, but I'm not sure what it is exactly. The reason why Bryan W is being attacked is because Bryan B refused to give us ammo unless his cousin is in the firing line of it.

So here we are, finally.

"Max you ready?" I asked looking to my side at the cheerful blonde boy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he grinned.

"Let's go!" We jumped out from behind the barrels as we saw an eruption of water hit the group. Kai, Tala and Bryan were already soaking wet and Mariah was squealing like a pig behind her boyfriend. I grabbed Johnny and Tala's hand; both were still in shock and didn't put much struggle against my pulling them away.

Max was already laughing his head of beside Ray as we stopped behind a wall of barrels.

"What the hell is going on?" Tala growled angrily. "And who the fuck are you two?!"

Wow I never knew Tala had it in him to be angry with me, oh right, he doesn't know it's me, uuuuuuhhhhh!! I am sooooo slow!!! You see we put on some masks so that even if Kai or Bryan or Slutty get a glimpse of us they won't know who we are!!

WE ARE SO SMART!!!

"Hey Tala," I whispered taking my mask off.

"Mirror?!?" Johnny and Tala said in unison, both in disbelief.

"Look there is no time to explain, just stay here with Max he will fill you in," I sighed and gave Tala a pleading look, "Please don't go after me,"

"Mi what is going on?" Tala repeated himself.

"Alpha Leader?" I heard Ryan's voice from my walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" I asked, Tala, Johnny and Ray watching me intently.

"Subjects are approaching site two,"

"Shit!" I groaned, if I don't get there now then I'll miss the best bit! "Guys I promise I will explain later!" And with that I ran off for site two where Team A and C are, probably joined by Team B and the rest of Team Alpha by now.

"What's the status?" I panted as I finally arrived.

"The traps and cameras are set, we just need Cinderella to come to the ball," Miguel smirked. Well Kai in a ball gown is quite a funny thought.

We waited for another five minutes before we heard voices approaching.

"All teams on standby," I whispered into my walkie-talkie.

"I got all wet!" Mariah moaned as she walked up the hill slowly.

Yeah, site two is on a hill, and it's on the way to my grandma's house. So believe me, it is a real pain going up that hill every time you come back from the beach or somewhere.

"Mariah shut up," Bryan snapped angrily.

"Kai? KAI?! How can you let him talk to me like that?!" Mariah screeched in her snotty voice.

"Kai? How can you go out with this harpy?" Bryan asked giving Mariah a dirty look.

"Well at least I'M not the one that look's like I have pissed myself!" Mariah smirked. Bryan was completely dry apart from the wet patch on his trousers, compliments of Miguel.

"Yeah? Well you look like a drowned rat," He snapped back.

"Will you two just fucking SHUT UP!" Kai growled at both of them. Well that must have really woken them up because from that moment on, neither said another word.

Kai once again looked pissed off and I guess being stuck with a slutty harpy and a grouchy Bryan really doesn't help with the mood now does it?

"Alpha leader," Ryan hissed from my side. I looked at him only to find him waving his hand around. Can you believe it?! I mean who in their right mind would be waving their hands around madly at this time.

He must have realised I wasn't getting what he was saying, I don't know what made it more clear, my completely dumbfounded look or the sheer fact I swatted his hand away once it got too close to my face. I think Ryan is completely losing it.

"It means I go this way and you go that way," Ryan rolled his eyes at me like it was the most obvious in the world, then he started waving his hand around again.

This guy is mad, completely and utterly mad.

Ryan jumped over the bushes we were hiding behind and fell on the floor in front, then the weirder part is that he started rolling to the left until he came to a halt at the post box.

"What is up with him?" I asked Miguel who only shrugged and smirked.

"Come on, we better get this party rolling," Emily whispered, Joseph right behind her nodding like one of those dogs you get for your car or whatever and they nod to whatever you say, like, 'Did you set the duvet in my room on fire?' and the dog would answer yes so like my mum couldn't ground me because I had someone that admitted to the evil doing. To bad it doesn't work anymore.

"All teams, get ready for attack," I whispered watching Kai walk towards us.

I wonder if he knows something is going on, god if only he knew, but he deserves this right?

Course he does!

"All teams ATTACK!" I yelled as we jumped up from behind the bushes.

There were paint bombs coming from the trees where members of Team A were hidden. Team C had ran out from behind cars and were gushing water at the three teens.

"RYAN!" Daichi yelled as he watched Ryan jump into the centre of it all and land ontop of Mariah who had started screaming her head off.

"FOR MY COUNTRY! FOR MY QUEEN!" Ryan declared as Bryan shoved him off Mariah, that seemed to set him off more because the next thing I know Ryan starts throwing water bombs in Bryan's face.

My eyes fell on Kai who was fighting with a particularly high jet of water coming from Willow's water gun. Of course he didn't know that, because a) he couldn't see anything and b) we all had masks on.

I grabbed some bottles of paint and glue as Miguel grabbed the bag of pillow feathers before we ran into the heart of the battle. I signalled Willow to stop the water, which she did, and I began spraying the glue and paint all over Kai who was groaning and rubbing his eyes.

Miguel on the other hand had ripped the bag of feathers open and began dumping that on Kai too, Willow, Raul and Michael ran to our side and began dumping buckets of gunk and some milk on him. Believe me, the whole milk thing was not my idea, Tyson said it was the latest gruesome stuff and if you take into account that this boy has never eaten anything healthy you can understand why he would think so.

But we took it anyway, along with a bucket of broccoli and shampoo; I had nothing to do with that either!!

Kai who by now resembled a mutated chicken was punching the air in hope that his fist would actually connect with someone, his eyes were closed so he couldn't see where he was punching, and that was probably because if he opened them the paint, milk, shampoo, eggs, broccoli, tomatoes, and err….. what the hell is that?!? would burn his eyes.

"Will what the hell is that?" I hissed at Willow who started laughing hysterically along with everyone else.

"Julia's bra and thong!" Willow managed to cough up as she fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. I smirked at the sight of Kai, the thong around his head and bra around his neck.

I looked around and found Mariah being picked up by Gary and thrown to Spencer who in turn caught her and threw her back, them two are treating her like a netball! Poor her…NOT!!

Bautista, Raul, Lee, Kevin, Salima and Mathilda on the other hand were tying up Wakeman. Mathilda was on Wakeman's back and screaming as he tried shaking her off, Salima was at his feet and refusing to let go and Bautista began tying Wakeman's hands together. Raul, Lee and Kevin were just standing there laughing and throwing the occasional bucket of something stupid or disgusting.

Ryan was on the grass unconscious probably knocked out by Wakeman and Tyson was sitting next to him with a bag of popcorn and watching the whole thing.

I stood back and looked at my creation, not bad for my first war right?

Suddenly an arm snaked around my throat and another around my waist cutting off my oxygen supply.

I tried screaming for help but like I couldn't get anything from my mouth!

I saw a fist fly through the air and right over my shoulder. The arm loosened and fell backwards to the floor where a deep groan escaped. I looked up to find Miguel rubbing his fist in pain.

"Miguel," I muttered hoarsely as my throat hurt.

I heard a scream as Mathilda finally let go of Wakeman and fell into the near by bushes. Kai was lying on the floor, Julia and Emily ontop of him whilst Michael and Lee tied up his hands and Enrique and Willow tied up his legs.

Soon enough there was silence, well apart from Mariah still screaming as Spencer and Gary continued to throw her to each other. I think they have started a new game, and the aim of it is is to dunk Mariah's head into a set amount of buckets filled with different things.

Kevin was helping out with that, bringing each bucket for Gary and Spencer to dunk her head in.

Kai and Bryan were lying on the floor, not next to each other obviously. Bryan looked the worse from where I was standing, his head was completely white from flour and he reeked of egg. I mean I was standing far away from him and I could still smell it.

My eyes then fell on Kai who was just lying there, not moving just groaning now and then. I walked over to him and sat down gently on his chest, what a sorry sight he looked, I took off my bandana and gently wiped the gunk off of his eyes and mouth.

His auburn eyes opened slowly, damn he looks bad, his eyes were red from the rubbing and his left eye looked like it was going to hold a nice bruise tomorrow.

"Mi?" He coughed as I took my mask of and stared at him. He looked so sweet just lying there, helpless and so defenceless. I could do anything I wanted to do with him right there and then. "Mi?" He repeated himself.

Without any warning I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, but let me tell you, if any of you are planning something like this and then you do kiss the guy then follow my advice and DON'T!! I swear the taste of that guy is disgusting!!

But oh well, I pulled away and leaned softly over him.

"Next time you ever think of hurting me like you did today with that slut, I swear you will look A LOT worse then this," I warned staring straight into Kai's eyes.

I heard Mariah scream as her head was lifted from yet another bucket.

"But…" He muttered,

"No buts Kai, hear what I am saying because from now on I don't want to have anything to do with you,"

Kai looked hurt, I'll tell you that, but he deserves it, he has no right to be doing this to me, not after all he did!

"Hey Spencer! Give me a hand," I said as Spencer passed Mariah still upside down to Gary and helped me pick Kai and Bryan up.

"Where do you want them?" He asked with a smirk.

"They came from the sea, let's get them back to where they came from," I grinned and undid the ropes around Kai and Bryan's feet so they could walk.

"Spencer don't do this!" Bryan yelled as we approached the edge of the pier. Don't worry, we are going to cut their hands loose so they can swim, we only want to teach them a lesson, not actually kill them!

So Mariah was walking beside me, and if looks could kill I would be dead at least fifty times by now.

"Mi, look we can sort something out, whatever there is between you and Kai then keep it between you two!" Bryan continued.

"I knew dating you was a bad idea, Ozuma was a lot better then you," Mariah hissed at Kai who kept his head down the whole way to the pier, in total silence, then again, so was I.

"Bryan shut up," Bautista smirked as we finally approached the edge.

The girls were all laughing and cheering as we stopped.

"Can I have the honour?" Bautista asked to which I nodded with a small smile.

"Bryan don't do this!! I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU FOR TH-! He was cut off because he was flying to the sea, Miguel had cut the ropes at the last moment and down he went. You know, I reckon gravity sucks, imagine getting up in the morning and being able to fly to school, or at least float, you could still be asleep, lol!!

"Let me deal with Mariah," Willow jumped up excitedly to which I laughed; she can be really hyper when she wants to be. Willow grabbed Mariah's shoulders and stared straight into her face.

"If you ever even think of talking to one of us or even if you ever LOOK at one of us I swear you will be needing a lot more then a visit to the hairdresser!" She smirked.

"NOOOOOO!! I'll pay you anything!! There could be sharks in there!!" Mariah wailed as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Err… do you think we care what happens to you?" Willow asked bored now.

"But…but…" Mariah sniffed as she tried to think of some reasonable reason for her to be released.

But you will not believe what happened next, I sure didn't believe it and I saw it with my very own eyes!! Kai I think had finally enough and guess what! He shoved her in himself!! I swear she went flying!! And that's not the best bit!! When she landed on the water you should see her FACE!! I swear there is nothing like it in the world not only did she fall like a pancake but the look on her face was a cross between 'Ow' and 'Oh my god' and I swear I do not see them everyday!!

All of us fell over laughing, I mean it is funny; her hair was all stuck to her forehead and everything. God she looked stupid!

"Mi?" I heard a male voice and I looked up to see Kai's serious face staring down at me from my position on the floor.

"Yeah Mi, it's his turn now," Miguel smirked, as he helped me up, you see! Kai watch and learn, this is the kind of guy that deserves girls! One that actually respects them!

"Yup," I smirked as he watched me intently.

"You don't want to do this," Kai said slowly.

"Oh? And why is that then?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well the inevitable will follow," He continued.

"Yeah? And what is that then?" I sighed and watched Miguel cut the rope around Kai's hands. Don't worry, Spencer and Gary were on either side so he wasn't going anywhere and he knew it.

"This-" He smirked grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him! CAN YOU BELIVE THIS!! I MEAN WHY ME!!

The water crashed around me and the cold hit me almost instantly, I know that the sea is quite warm around here but guess what!! I AM STILL COLD!! My teeth even started chattering.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed at Kai who ducked as my fist came flying at him.

"Maybe you don't want to have anything to do with me, but I want to have everything to do with you," Kai smirked and pulled me towards him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled again pushing myself away from him.

"So you can swim," Kai smirked pulling me towards him again.

"Damn straight! And if you don't go away right now then-"

"Then what?" Kai asked cutting me off.

"Then-"

"Then you'll send your little boyfriends on me?" He asked bitterly now.

"They are NOT my boyfriends!" I snapped.

"Yeah? Then why does Miguel keep looking at you like you're a piece of meat rather then a woman?" Kai snapped back.

"Look who's talking! The guy who has never had a relationship longer then…what was it? A WEEK!" I spun around well as best I could in the water and swam away to the shore where Willow and Miguel were waiting for me. I didn't turn around, I mean what's the point, I officially know Kai is not worth another thought!

* * *

Well yeah this is it for now so like tell me what ya'll think k!!!!

REVIEW!!

Well err yeah that's it I think??

THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS SO FAR!!I can't believe I am actually on chapter 12!! This is so weird for me. So if ya'll want me to continue REVIEW!!

So CYA!!

Ti


	13. Home Coming Surprises

Hey PPL! I am back with a new chappie!! Yes I know, it is taking me longer and longer to post chapters and I am really sorry about that!!!

I would like to that all you great guys out there that have reviewed my fic!! You really are the BEST!!!

I would like to thank:

Beyblade-gal  
HauntedAngel  
xCrystalx89  
darklatinangel  
Bloody-Shadows  
RayeBBG  
Siretra  
Kausi  
luvkai  
O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O  
renanimeangel  
Tikytikytavvi101  
Mzhiwatari

You are so great!! I would also like to thank all those who have reviewed my previous chapters!!

Well err I think that's it…

CHECK OUT CARELESS WHISPERS!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just my plot and characters!!

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 13: Home Coming Surprises**

"MUM?! I'M HOME!!" I shouted as I skipped through the front door and shut it behind me. There was no reply; she must be out on one of her girlie nights out. Ever since we came back, Sharon has been going out every weekend, meeting up with her old friends. And dad is probably at a late meeting again, you would think that he wouldn't have these things on a Sunday!

"Hey Mi? Come here!" I heard Ozuma's voice call from the living room, I gave Tala a confused look as he walked in about a minute after me. Probably wants to get at me for the whole Mariah thing again.

Yes I am home! Home sweet home! Well I reckon it's about time I got home, I mean, I do have school tomorrow! The rest of my time in Santa Maria was either spent with my grandma, Willow, or Miguel and Michael. I guess the best would be with Willow as she is one of the wildest girls I have ever met, well apart from me and Tamsyn of course!

"Why?" I yelled back taking off my trainers and leather jacket and skipping to the living room, Tala walking behind me.

"That's for you," Ozuma pointed to a brown box that lay on the couch opposite him as we finally reached the living room.

"What's HE doing here?" I asked just noticing the slate haired teen sitting on the couch opposite Ozuma, right beside the brown box.

"Hey Tala," Ozuma grinned ignoring me and acknowledging Tala.

"Where have you two been then?" Kai watched Tala as he waited for one of us to answer.

"Out," I replied annoyed reaching out for the brown box. The purple bruise around the bottom of his right eye stood out quite nicely against his slightly tanned skin. Miguel really did a good job with that!

"Out where?" He asked again still watching Tala cautiously.

God why is he interested in where I go out all of a sudden?!

"None of your god damn business!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. "What is this?" I asked my half-brother who was watching me and Kai with an amused expression on his face.

"Open it and see," Ozuma replied.

"Mi everything to do with you is my business, how many bloody times do I have to tell you that?" Kai rolled his eyes at me as I began glaring at him again.

"Hey Kai, back off man," Tala growled.

"What the fucks up with you?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the bright red haired teen.

Kai watch your step! One wrong move and you'll be dead! Wow, that's actually kind good, lol.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously looking at the brown box in my hand.

"Kai," Should have known, he would be the first person to give me a death present, especially after what I done a few days ago.

"What is it? A bomb? Anthrax?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, if it was any of those then it would affect me too, how stupid do you think I am?… Don't answer that," Kai rolled his eyes again.

"A bra and thong?" I asked again.

"No, but that's a good idea," Typical, what more could you expect from a pervert like Mr Hiwatari over there.

"Tala leave it," I sighed as I pushed Tala away from the couch where KFK was lounging, enjoying every moment of making me and Tala mad. I could feel that Tala's muscles were tense under that t-shirt of his.

"So it's safe right?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking it over.

As I moved it slightly a small noise escaped, and I admit, it made me jump.

"Shut up!" I growled at Ozuma who started laughing at my reaction.

I looked at the box again and with caution lifted the lid. You will not believe but the cutest EVER emerald green eyes looked back at me from the box.

"Awwwww!" I cooed as I picked up the tiny thing inside and held it in my arms, "It is SO CUTE!!"

"I thought you would like it," Kai smirked as he watched me handle the little ball of fluff.

"It is so SWEET!" I cooed again, then the really unexpected happened, I sat down next to Kai and gave him a really big HUG!! I KNOW!! I AM GOING MAD! "Thank you!"

I think everyone else wasn't expecting it either because not only Kai looked shocked but so did Tala and Ozuma, well that is before Ozuma started laughing again.

I jumped back up realising what I was doing then grabbing Tala's hand and leading him to my bedroom.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tala asked through gritted teeth as soon as we entered my room.

"I don't know, but look at it, it's so sweet!" I chirped looking down at the black and white kitten in my hands; it's cute emerald eyes gazing up at me.

"How the fuck are we going to make this work if you're draping yourself over Hiwatari," Damn, he is on surname basis, that's gotta be bad.

"I wasn't draping myself over him, I was thanking him," I sighed as I put the kitten down on my bed then walking up to Tala and putting one hand around his neck and the other in his hair before pulling him in for a kiss. He didn't fight against it.

Yes you might be thinking WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING! And I don't blame you, but it turns out as I found out about two hours ago that me owing that thing to Tala was really him wanting to ask me out and wanting me to say yes. Which I did obviously. Tala may not be the man of my dreams, hey I haven't got a man of my dreams at the moment, but until I do, he is the best second in line.

After all, he is BUFF!! Funny, and he really cares for me, so what more could I ask for, and for all I know, he could be the one for me!

"Hey Mi-" The door of the room flung open as me and Tala looked around at the intruder. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Kai growled as he took the scene in.

"Well we were about to make out, what does it look like?" I asked sarcastically.

Kai's hands clenched into fists as he walked over to Tala and was ready to punch his lights out.

"Kai, KAI STOP IT!" I yelled at Kai as I stood in between the two teens. You know it's kinda scary standing between two guys, both angry, both ready to kill each other, and both WAY more powerful then you!

"What's wrong Volkov, so scared you're getting a girl to protect you?" Kai seethed ignoring me completely.

"Kai SHUT UP!" I screamed as the space between Kai and Tala became a lot smaller. I pushed my palms against Kai's chest and began trying to push him away.

"You think I'm scared of you Hiwatari? Don't make me laugh," Tala smirked at Kai who only clenched his fists tighter.

"Still cocky eh Volkov? Wanna prove it then?" Kai smirked back.

"HEY! NO! Not in my room!" I yelled.

"Let's go outside then," Tala narrowed his eyes and waited for Kai to answer.

Well at least they heard SOMETHING that I had said.

"No! Not here, not outside, not ANYWHERE!"

The two teens decided to ignore that too because Kai left the room without another word, Tala right behind him.

"You stupid IDIOTS!" I screamed at their retreating forms.

What am I suppose to do now? Tala and Kai are about to beat the shit out of each other, over what? OVER ME!

I looked around and found the kitted lying scared under my bed, awww; we must have scared it to death with all this arguing.

I took it in my arms and put it back on my bed covers then grabbing my hoodie, closing my bedroom door behind me and running down the hall to Ozuma's bedroom whilst putting it on. I just hope that the kitten will be safe…oh and Tala.

"Ozuma?!" I slammed my fists against his door after finding it locked. "OZUMA!"

"What?!" He answered annoyed, unlocking the door.

"Tala…Kai… FIGHT!" I screamed before running back to the stairs, running down them and through the front door where Kai had just punched Tala right on the face.

"HEY!" I yelled before jumping on Kai's back and refusing to le go.

"GET OF ME!" Kai growled before Tala's fist came out of nowhere causing Kai to buckled under my extra weight from the impact, and guess what? He fell right on top of me.

"GET OF ME YOU FAT CUNT!" I screamed in pain as his weight crushed my legs and chest. Kai really should loose some weight!!

Tala grabbed Kai by his t-shirt and lifted him off me before punching him in the face again.

"TALA NO!" I got up and ran in between them, separating them before Kai could ram his fist into Tala's cheek again. But Kai was smarter then that and struck Tala in the stomach with his knee causing Tala to fall back clutching the centre of his stomach and groaning in pain. "OZUMA YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE AND HELP ME!"

I pushed Kai away from Tala and held him away as Tala straightened up and came in for another attack… but it didn't come. I looked around to find Tala being held back by Ozuma who had FINALLY come to my rescue.

"Kai stop it!" I snapped as he started pushing against my hands, not taking his auburn eyes off of Tala. "Kai!"

"What?!" Kai growled finally letting his eyes fall on me, "Shit, Mirror! We didn't do anything to you did we?" He asked, and for the first time I think he actually cared if I was all right.

"Well thanks for realising I am alive!" I rolled my eyes at Kai who had stopped trying to get at Tala, and paying full attention to me.

"Did we?" He asked his eyes looked really worried.

"Well do you think I would be standing here in front of you if you had?" I asked truthfully, like come on, I so would have had a concussion by then!

"I guess not," He sighed.

"Mi get away from the fucker!" Tala growled in anger as he still fought against Ozuma.

"If I walk to Tala do you promise not to run at him and start the fight again?" I asked, I know, it's a long shot and god knows if I can trust him, but maybe I can.

"Don't," Was the only thing he said.

"Whatcha mean 'don't'?" I looked at him confused.

"Don't go back to him,"

"Kai, I am going out with him! Of course I am going to go back to him!" I sighed, what the hell is he trying to do? I know he hates me and all but like, he has no right to run my life and tell me who I can and can't go out with!

"Go out with me," Kai muttered so I could hardly hear what he had said.

"WHAT?" I gasped in shock, "You're playing with me again aren't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "God Kai! Just promise me! I know you hate me and all, but just do this one thing for me!"

"I promise," He sighed in defeat and looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"You better keep it!" I warned before slowly turning my back on him and walking back to Tala who pulled me into a hug.

"God are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone. FUCK MAN! You would think I had just gone into a tigers cage or something, not had a chat with Kai!

"YES! I'm fine! Which is more then I can say for you," I sighed pulling away and watching the blood trickle from his nose to his lips.

"Thank god!" He sighed in relief holding my head in between his hands and pulling me into a quick kiss.

"Kai! Give it up man!" I heard Ozuma behind me. With one look back I could tell Kai wasn't happy but like, why? All he has ever done to me was play and bully me, what the fuck is wrong with him now?

"Come on Tala, let's fix you up, you look like shit!" I smirked as he glared down at me before allowing me to lead him back indoors and to my bedroom.

* * *

"Lay still you baby!" I growled as Tala shifted once again under me.

"But it hurts!" Tala moaned as he swatted my hand away, the one with the antiseptic.

"Well if you hadn't gotten in that fight then you wouldn't have these wounds! And then I wouldn't have to clean them!!" I rolled my eyes at Tala.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tala groaned as I wiped a cut on his stomach. You know, maybe the whole fight thing wasn't exactly a good thing, but seeing Tala without a shirt on underneath me is really something that I like!

"Sure, just lay still! Do you want to get these infected?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"But it hurts!" He moaned again and I couldn't help but laugh at the childish face he pulled.

"What about, if I do this…" I asked and licking the blood of his lips. Okay I do protect myself from all those out there that maybe thinking VAMPIRE! But like no, last time I checked I wasn't! Even though, it doesn't stop his blood tasting really sweet.

"Mmm…I like that," Tala grinned as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. He took the cloth with the antiseptic and threw it on the ground before pulling himself on top of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried as Tala hissed in pain.

"Hiwatari has some strong kick," Tala grinned as I smirked, "But don't tell him that,"

"As if! It's not like I'm going to be talking to him anytime soon, I think we have done enough to really piss him off this time," With that Tala leaned in and began placing butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Oi Mirror," Ozuma barged right in without knocking. "Oh," he looked at the positions we were in, GOD IS THERE NO PRIVICY IN THIS HOUSE? "Don't mind me, carry on,"

"You're sick!" I narrowed my eyes at the red and grey haired teen.

"Awww… I am so hurt!"

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Can you keep this… thing, out of my room?" Ozuma lifted up the cute fur ball that Kai had given me.

"Hey! You're hurting… is it a he or a she?" I asked as I pulled myself from underneath Tala and walked over to Ozuma, taking the tiny kitten into my hands from the mean way Ozuma was holding it, by the skin on it's neck. Like I know it's technically not suppose to hurt but like, it LOOKS painful!

"He's a man!" Ozuma grinned proud.

"The way you're acting you would think you were his father," I smirked as Ozzy glared daggers at me.

"Well it was nice chatting to you Ozzy but I have better things to do that stand here and chat to you…BYE!" Grinning I slammed the door in his face.

"Bitch!" Ozuma cursed from the other end of the door.

"Now, where were we?" I grinned at Tala before locking the door.

* * *

Well that's all for now!! THANK YOU To all reviewers so far!! AND MAKE SURE YOU CONTINUE REVIEWING!!!

Lol, well CYA!!

Ti


	14. I loooove you!

Hey Guys!! Sorry it's taking so long to post but like I am concentrating on a lot of things right now, so like I will update as soon as I can.

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! This fic wouldn't be still going if it weren't for you guys!

Well err… thanx again!!

Disclaimer: Truble does not own Beyblade, just her own characters and plot!!  
Well

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 14: I loooove you!**

"Oh MY GOD!! That's so cute!" Sydney cooed loudly, causing practically everyone around us to stop and stare.

"Syd SHUT UP!" Tamsyn snapped annoyed at the amount of attention we were receiving. Tammy has never really been the one wanting to be the centre of attention. A small boy that had been walking past had gotten so scared of Tamsyn's harsh voice that he had tripped up and was currently running away in tears. Damn, she has some mean powers!

"He looks so much cuter in person!" I replied taking another look at the Polaroid pictures I had taken the night before of the cute fluff ball and choosing to forget about the Tamsyn and that boy incident, well what could I do? If I say anything she will be down my throat!!!

"What are you gonna call him?" Sydney asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied thinking it over, I really haven't got a clue. Like, I have never had a proper pet before really, just some gold fish.

"Well I'm sure you will think of something," She took the Polaroid from my hands again, "Can I keep this?"

"Sure,"

"Hey Mi?" I spun around to find Johnny running towards me.

"Mi we need to get to English before we're late!" Tamsyn snapped again.

What the hell is up with her? She's been ratty all day! But then again, with Tamsyn everything really is unpredictable, unless she tells you herself, you will never know.

"I'll catch up with you guys," I sighed, Johnny was giving me his award winning sad look, you can't really call it puppy dog eyes because the look is a lot cuter then a puppies. No wonder he has so many girls falling at his feet, and I mean literally! Sydney told me some time ago that some girl fell at his feet, grabbed them and refused to let go until HE would agree to go out with her.

Poor Johnny didn't know what to do, so he tried the nearest teacher, yes he dragged the girl through the school to find a teacher at the end of the day, but that wasn't much help because all she had done was laugh. So the poor guy was forced to drag the girl to the police station a couple roads away from the school where he issued a restraining order against her.

And Johnny hasn't seen her since; at least that's what Sydney says.

"What's up?" I asked Johnny slightly worried; Johnny never asks for help or shares his problems…just like Kai. God those two are more similar than I thought.

"Meet up with me after school," He sighed as he got a glimpse of Kai and Ozuma walking towards us.

"Hey Johnny, brat," Ozzy smirked.

"Hey Oz brain, Kai," I replied with the same smirk on my face.

"How's the cat doing?" I took a break from smirking at Ozuma to look at Kai.

"Fine, me and Sydney are going shopping after school to get all the essentials," I smiled at the memory of the tiny thing, currently being taken care of by my dad, I know, not a smart move, but I had no choice.

"Oi MI! You were suppose to be catching up with us not having discussions with idiots!" Tamsyn yelled.

"Woops, well cya guys!" I grinned sheepishly before running off after Tamsyn who was stalking off angrily. Man, I really need to find out what the hell is wrong with that girl!

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem bimbo?" I snapped. 

God I swear there are just too many dumb people in this school, okay, I am not calling myself smart because I can think of quite a few people in this school that are smarter. But like, the amount of stupid people is a lot bigger!

"You are my problem!" She screeched her little head off.

"What did I do now then?" I asked rolling my eyes. I swear, I sat down in my usual seat at lunch and the next thing I know, the blonde bimbo, known as Clover, is jumping down my throat.

That in it self isn't weird because we have a lot of arguments, but normally I actually know what the hell I had done!

"You're sitting there!" She snapped pointing one of her pointy fingers at me; I got a very clear view of those fake claws that were stuck onto her real nails.

"So? I usually sit here," I replied getting more confused by the second, "And if you don't stop waving those claws in front of my face, I will be forced to snap then off one by one.

"But Kai sits there," She pointed to the empty seat across the table before pulling her hand back behind her back.

"So?" I replied still confused.

"GOD! You are so slow! I want to sit next to him!"

"Then why do I have to move?" I snapped getting angry, like I know that I am slow but like I don't need bimbos like Clover telling me that!

"Because you are in the perfect place!" She frowned at me.

"What's going on?" A male voice broke through our argument.

"Hey Kai," Clover instantly kicked in the whole flirty look and voice, god she must have that trained to perfection! To kick in in about half a second, how sad!

"What's going on?" Kai repeated himself.

"Your bimbo wants to sit next to you, so she's trying to kick me out," I replied glaring at Clover who was glaring right back at me.

"Oh right," Kai replied simply before sitting down in his usual seat and completely ignoring both of us.

"Bye bye Clover!" I chirped turning back to my lunch and Tamsyn.

"What the hell is up with you?" I asked; Tamsyn was sitting there, her head down whilst poking her sandwiches with her finger. When it comes to Tamsyn that is definitely a bad sign. "Tammy! Tell me!"

To my surprise she shot up, and god I can tell you that that scared me half to death! God! I wish people wouldn't do that! I mean doing that could cause heart attacks at a young age! She slowly looked at Sydney, then Kai and finally me, weird…

"Come on," She muttered getting up and walking away, not even bothering to wait for me. I jumped out of my seat and practically tripped up when my shoelace got caught under my foot, I would like to thank my balance because without it I wouldn't still be standing here, does that sound like one of the award speeches?

I ran forward, and guess what! She was nowhere in sight! I mean, come on, if she wants to tell me something, don't you think that I actually should be with her when she says it?? Uhh…

My eyes wandered around the school grounds, but no sign.

"Who or what you looking for?" I voice made me practically jump out if my skin, I swear! Next time someone does that I will skin them!

"Tamsyn," I replied looking straight into mahogany eyes.

"Are you coming to my house after school then?" Kai asked out of the blue.

"Err… why?" I asked confused.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I shook my head, "Me and Sydney are having a party.

"You and Sydney?" I asked even more confused, why the hell would they be having a party together???

"I guess no one told you that either," He sighed shaking his head.

"Told me what?" My eyebrow rose with interest, but let me tell you, on the inside my heart was pounding like mad! I think I knew what was coming, I knew I wasn't going to like it, but I stood there anyway like a prisoner waiting for my sentence.

"We're going out," His gaze was locked to the floor. I guess he couldn't stand to be around me so much that he didn't even want to look at me.

"Wh-t!" I choked out, I knew it, but it shocked me anyway. I guess Kai actually saying it made it sink in. Well that's what they always say in teen magazines and on TV right?

"You heard me," Kai answered coldly, he looked up at me, an icy expression on his face.

What can I do now? I have my options I guess, like I could say 'Great! Well done! Hope you two will be happy together!' but there are a few words that just keep repeating in my head 'No! Kai, don't do it!' I'm just not sure why…

So you can guess what I said right?

"That's great, hope you two will be happy," I think my voice was the thinnest that it has ever been, my heart was pounding still and tears were filling up my eyes.

"Thanks Mi, Mi? Mi what's wrong?" Kai put his hand on my shoulder as the tears kept on coming and I couldn't stop them.

"Nothing!" I mutter pushing his hand away, I guess there was nothing else to do but run, and that's exactly what I did next, I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I wasn't really sure where at the time, but all I could think about right then was Kai, and how he was going to be snogging right in front of my face with a girl I thought was my best friend!!

"Owww!" I cried as I smacked hard into someone.

"Hey!" A deep voice growled, a very familiar voice as well, but my eyes were still blurry from the tears. "Mirror?!"

Two strong arms were around me in an instant, helping me up and not letting go. I took in the soft scent of my founder; it really is ironic how I end up running from Kai only to run into Tala.

"Shhh," Tala soothed me as he pulled me in a hug. "What happen?"

Think brain! Think! AND IT BETTER BE SMART! Or I swear I will die!

"Period pains!" I cried, wow, if the reason weren't so COMPLETELY embarrassing to tell your boyfriend then it would really be a good and smart reason.

THANK YOU BRAIN!

I really am glad that on some occasions I can work under pressure, it really helps with things like this.

"Oh, come on, I'll take you home," Tala sounded so unsure of what to do that if I wasn't so upset I would have laughed. He looks so sweet when he's unsure!

* * *

"Hey Mini hurry up in there!" There was banging at my bedroom bathroom. 

"Just a second!" I yelled back. Jesus! These people have no patients anymore!

Well here I am in the middle of my bathroom, dressed in a black mini dress, knee high boots and makeup completely done gothic style, my hair left loose and straight. You may be wondering what the hell I am doing, and well I am too, but like they say in teen magazines, never wallow in your misery!

"Okay, what do you think?" I asked as I unlocked the door and entered my bedroom.

"Daaamnnn!" Tamsyn wolf whistled loudly.

"Shut up!" I laughed, looking at Tala expectantly. "So… what do YOU think?"

Tala stayed silent, his eyes transfixed on me and a dopey expression on his face. I can safely say that I think my plan will work!

"Let's go!" I grinned as Tamsyn who seems in a much better mood jumped up from the bed and put her arm around my neck.

Mariam, Bryan W's girlfriend was with us too and you know what? She is really an okay person! How she ended up with a boyfriend like hers I have no clue!

"Open up!" Tamsyn yelled as she banged on the Hiwatari front door.

"Tammy, have you been drinking something?" I asked suspiciously, well what else would you think if you found a normally moody girl, as hyper as err… Sydney.

"NO! HELLO!" She chirped loudly as the slate haired teen opened the door, to my amusement Tammy just barged right past him.

Kai I think muttered something in another language because I really didn't understand it.

"Hey Kai," I smiled at him; his auburn eyes met my cherry ones before they began slipping lower towards my outfit. Tala on the other hand seemed perfectly happy for once and put his arm around my shoulders before leading me in, without a single word to Kai. Damn, that was harsh!

We walked straight into Kai's living room and don't ask me how, because all of it was really a blur. I mean like, I have never been to Kai's house, well unless you count that time when he dropped me in the pool and I nearly drowned! But yeah, apart from that, no.

4 hours later…

"Taaaaaamsyn!" I yelled whilst walking slowly through the house. What?! My legs would give in if I walked any faster! Yeah, and you might be wondering why I am yelling Tamsyn's name through Kai's house, and well that's because people had started disappearing, so like I got worried and wanted to go home, but when I looked around Kai's living room there was only Tala passed out on the couch, Sydney sleeping on one of the leather arm chairs, Bryan and Mariam were talking in hushed voices by the door to the garden, and well, everyone else had… disappeared.

So here I am now, and believe me, I do not feel good! I swear the ground is moving, wow my first earthquake! I heard they have some here! Wait, hold on, maybe not, I guess all those bottles Tala had giving me weren't filled with juice.

"Taaaaamsyn!" I yelled again, if there was anyone around, doing things behind closed doors then they will definitely know I'm coming.

I walked up a set of stairs and you cannot believe how much effort that took, I swear I am going to beg my dad to install a lift in ours! Then again, that might not help, how would you press the button if the wall is moving, you would be standing there for an hour going 'Maybe here? No… Maybe here? No'

When I finally reached the top I found a couple making out quite violently against one of the walls, well isn't that sweet!

I leaned against the wall and began blinking violently, my excuse, no it's not that I am going mad, it's just my vision wasn't as good as it was a couple hours ago. I mean, I have never seen the ground move so much, oooo, is that a pony I see? Oh more like a wine glass, I guess my childhood dream still won't come true.

"Taaaaaamy!" I cried getting tired of the constant walking, the only thing I want to do right now is sleep, god if only I could!

"Mirror?" I spun around, Yeah, not such a good idea when your drunk, there was a moment when my head felt so light but then my butt slammed to the floor and I didn't feel so good again.

"Kaiza!" I grinned happily as a slate haired teens face came into my vision range, "Wot up?"

"Mi, you're pissed," I think he was trying to stay serious but that didn't last very long because he was grinned in a matter of seconds.

"Kai, your ot!" I grinned broadly at him, as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I don't think drinking yourself to death is a fun thing," Kai muttered as he let me put my arms around him before picking me up and taking me somewhere.

"Were e goooooing?" I asked, well what more could I say, my surroundings were a complete blanc, thank god Kai had shown up and wasn't drunk, otherwise I would probably be wandering around his mansion until tomorrow morning!

"My room," he replied stopping at and opening a door before walking in.

"ICE!" I smiled looking around once he set me down on his bed then sitting next to me.

"Where's Tala,"

"Sleeeeeeeping, shhhhhh!" I lay back on his bed and began to laugh.

"So… what do you really think of me and Sydney going out?" He asked slowly as if he wasn't too sure if he was saying the right thing. I know what he's doing! He's trying to take advantage of me! Well he can go to hell! I am sticking to my story!

"You baaaaad boy! How culdya do dis to me?" Damn! Why is it my brain COMPLETELY switches off when I'm drunk???

"So you don't like it?" He asked again, this time more confidently.

"NO!" I yelled with a frown.

"Well would you rather be with me or Tala?" He asked, his eyes watching me intently.

"Errr…" Shit! Don't ask me that question now! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! "Well, our ice,"

"I'm nice?" He asked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Ye, our ice," I grinned grabbing the material of his shirt and pulling him on top of me. You would be just as I was really amazed at how easy he came down on me, his lips crashing into mine and his hand around my waist.

Okay, I think it's time for some real confessions,

I Mirror Riley Keri Chang officially confess that… that… I think I'm in…l…lo…loooo…LOVE! OKAY I SAID IT!

Fucking hell, never in a million years would I have wanted to say that, not at this age, for fucks sake! I am only 17 years old. If I knew about this when I was back in London, that I was going to fall in the L word, then I would have slapped myself now so HARD!

Why me Kai? Why?

"Kai?" I groaned happily as his mouth left butterfly kisses all down my neck.

"Hn?"

"I loooove you," I tried to regain my mind and sanity but it was too late, well it was until Kai stopped abruptly and sat up straight. "Huh?"

I looked up at Kai who wasn't watching me but the ground; he eyes were glazed over like he was thinking hard about something.

"Kaiza?" I asked sitting up and putting one arm loosely around his shoulders, and believe me, they are wide! And the other I placed gently on his cheek and turned it so he was looking straight at me again. "I lub you,"

Silence filled all around us as I gazed into those auburn pools of his, my own orbs were slowly coming back to focus.

"I love you too," Kai mumbled before crushing his lips back to mine. His hands instantly back around my waist, one hand rising up my body and slowly undoing the back of my dress.

"Hey MIRROR!" I voice yelled outside, Kai instantly backing away like I was on fire and burning his hands.

"Go to sleep yeah?" Kai whispers in my ear, those were the words I wanted to hear, my headed nodded without even needing my brain to think, "Night," Kai leaned down and kissed me on the lips before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Night Kaiza," Then the world turned black as my mind fell into the land of slumber.

* * *

Okay so like watcha'll think? Any good? Well if you think my writing in turning crap then you can tell me that too, lol.

Err… yeah so MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!

And check out Forbidden Apple and Careless Whispers!!

So… CYA!!

Ti


	15. I Don't Give A Shit!

Hey GUYS!! YEY! This chappie didn't take as long as the other ones, and I thank my great reviewers for that!!

Tikytikytavvi101: Hey, yeah I so love Tala too!! He is soo cool, but lol, I like Kai more.

HauntedAngel: Hey girl! Yeah getting Mirror drunk was the best I could come up with, so I'm glad you think it works.

TorriChiobie: Thanks, that sucks that the review wouldn't come up but thanx for reviewing anyway! I really appreciate it!!

XCrystalx89: Oh the tape is still around and believe me it will come back to haunt Mr Kai Hiwatari, lol, god I am evil! Yeah, sorry, and Sydney she's Tamsyn's best friend since before Mirror moved in. Thanx for the review!

EEVEE: Hey thanx for the review, I was thinking of an idea for a new story, the idea was to bring Riley and Mirror together and a new girl I have been thinking of called Rain, (Got that name from Resident Evil lol, great movie and I love that girl!) But yeah, that was my idea and I was going to make then triplets. So… what do you think? Any ideas on the pairings? Should Mi stick with Kai? (Hey that rhymes!)

RayeBBG: Hey, I think Tamsyn is a wicked chick, lol, yeah that's why I made her that way lol, and I am so gonna try and bring her into the story a little more because she really is in the background right now. Oh and Johnny is gonna get kicked back in too, god I luv that guy! And I know one person that adores him… HA, can you guess who it is?

Bloody-Shadows: Hey hey! YEY!! I love it when I get to write surprises for you guys, it makes writing so much more fun! So yeah, I'm not going to say more then this, it is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride for Kai and Mirror!

Chibiwolfgurl: Okay I love Tala too, but I'm still not really sure how I am going to get Kai and Mirror together on a permanent basis or if I am going to do that at all, I'm sorta writing straight from my head, planning just makes the story boring, well I think so. But just for you and any other Tala lovers (me being one!) Mirror will not break Tala's heart, I promise!

I would like to thank all of you for the reviews and MAKE SURE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Okay… thanks to these people too…

Luvkai,

Beyblade-gal

Siretra

Sea-tiger170

The-unknown-freak

Darklatinangel

Blackdranzergurl

Vysantha

EMILY06

Armith-Greenleaf

Native-kitten

Oh thanx for any previous reviewers!

Well…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just my own characters and my plot!! So please do not sue me!

Enjoy…

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 15: I Don't Give A Shit!**

What the fuck?! Where am I???

I opened my eyes to a completely foreign room, yeah, guess what I done? Stayed cool and observed my surrounding to find the best possible solution? HELL NO! I turned on my other side and FREAKED!!

"AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed so loud the lump lying next to me woke with wide eyes and rolled right off the bed.

"God dammit!" The person cursed from the floor.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed again, I know I am a complete weirdo, but like I really do get freaked out if I find myself in someone else's bed, in someone else's room with someone IN THE BED!!

Yeah, well I am not gonna say that I am not proud of what I did, because I understand why I did it, err…. I think.

"MI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A girl with jet-black hair propped her elbows on the edge of the bed then laid her head on her hands.

"WILLOW?!?" I screamed.

"HEY! Keep it down!" She snapped cradling her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Not that down!" She snapped again, really there is NO way of pleasing some people!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't Johnny tell you?" Willow sighed still rubbing what I presume is the place of impact when she landed on the ground.

"He was going to tell me something, but he never got the chance," I answered after a moments thought.

"Aww, that looks so sweet," She cooed.

"What does?"

"You thinking and putting your finger to your lips," She grinned.

"Suuuure, so what you doing here?" I asked again after which a half naked Tala barged through the door.

"Who died?!?" He panted, as he looked around alarmed.

"Nooo one?" Willow laughed.

"Then why were you screaming?" He asked again, awww he looks tired!

"I just found out there was someone else in this bed," I smirked as he walked up to me a kissed my forehead.

"Err, what's going on here?" The raven-haired teen asked looking from me to Tala then back.

"Long story," I sighed getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Breakfast in ten minuets," The intercom beside the door sprang into life scaring the SHIT out of me!

"And if I survive without having a heart attack, I'll tell you the whole thing," I grinned closing the door and switching on the shower.

* * *

"Hey people," Me and Willow ran into the kitchen. "WHOOOOW!" Willow being the just that tiny bit faster thinker then me grabbed the table top but guess what? I kept on skidding down the kitchen on the freshly cleaned white kitchen tiles. 

"AHHHHH"

"Watch out," A male voice sighed as two strong arms grabbed hold of my waist.

"Thanks," I grinned up at the person, only to meet two amazing auburn eyes.

OH MY GOD! You know how they say that you may suffer temporary memory loss after you drink too much alcohol? Yeah? Well I wish it could be a permanent thing so I don't have to remember the images that are creating in my head.

I DIDN'T do that right? Please say I didn't do that!

"Hey Mi? What's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kai staring at me with one eyebrow raised and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Err…" I mumbled, WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!?

"You can let go you know," He winced as my nails dug into his arms.

"Sorry,"

"Come on Mi," THANK LORD JESUS CHRIST THAT WILLOW IS HERE!! I am so thankful because without her I would probably still be standing there!

We walked over to the medium size pine dinning table that was placed just in front of the counters where Ozuma, Tala, Tamsyn, Sydney, Ray, Johnny, Bryan, Mariam and two guys I didn't know were sitting.

"What the hell was that about?" Willow hissed as soon as we had sat down, "You looked like such a dweeb!"

"Well thanks, I REALLY wanted to know that," I said sarcastically resting my face in my hands.

"No really, tell me, is there something going on between you and Hiwatari?" She asked.

"NO!" I snapped, my head instantly snapping up too. "I just made it so obvious didn't I?" I hissed back.

"Err… yeah," Her smirk was now so dark I think only Kai can pull darker. "I thought there was something going on,"

"How?" I gave her a genuine confused look.

"Well last night, when Johnny brought me here, as soon as he called your name Kai came out of his room and well you were in there too, so what else was I suppose to think?"

"Pancakes?" Sydney asked as she looked at me pleadingly.

"No thanks," I answered with a cold look that Sydney will have to learn to live with. I know I am being such a selfish bitch, but I can't help it, she really hurt me!

"Mi!" She groaned, "You can't be angry at me forever! Especially not in school!"

"OH MY GOD! SCHOOL!" I screamed getting up and running out of the kitchen. I completely forgot! We have school TODAY!

"Mirror Riley Keri Chang! GET YOUR BUT BACK HERE!" Willow growled from the bottom of the stairs that I was climbing.

"But we have school!" I snapped spinning around to face her.

"Not today," Willow rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Do you want to go to school?" She asked slowly.

"No."

"Then SHUT UP!" She growled before walking back in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

I slipped through the door of one of the spare bedrooms that Kai owns in this massive house of his. 

"I am so booored," I moaned quietly as I wondered around the house, I swear this house too big! Even when I'm sober it's hard to find anyone! Tala who got seriously drunk last night dropped on the bed and fell asleep instantly so I guess I have to find someone else to keep me company.

"Hey hey hey," I turned around slowly.

"Hi?"

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Walking, what does it look like?" I answered. The guy in front of me was one of Kai's friends, one that I didn't know.

"So you're Mirror Chang right?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah, and I need to go,"

""Hey wait!"

"What?" I snapped getting annoyed.

"Oi Rio leave her alone," Oh great! My saviour! I swear I would rather be left alone with this Rio guy then having to be saved by Kai. You know what, I think that guy is following me!

"Kai, keep your nose out of it, she ain't your girl,"

"Rio," Kai warned.

"Ah shut up both of you," I snapped before turning around and walking away.

Now where? Hmm, better go home and check the kitten is all right.

I was just reaching for the doorknob of the front door when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"Mi we need to talk," Kai's orbs came into clear view. Uh! But I don't want to 'talk' about it! I want to 'forget' about it, I was DRUNK! It was HIS fault!

"If it's about the cat then he's fine," I looked up at him like I had no clue what he was talking about.

"It's not about the cat,"

"Oh well, we have to go to school tomorrow because my mum will have my head if I skip another day,"

"Fine,"

"Was that it?"

"No! Mi Stop acting stupid!" He growled getting clearly annoyed.

"Is it about that glass statue in the living room? That was soo not my fault! Willow threw the pillow! I just ducked!" I babbled just trying to stay off the subject. And the whole glass statue was really not my fault!

"What statue?" He asked frowning.

"Never mind then," I looked down at the ground.

"Mi, what I said last night I mean," Kai cupped my chin and lifted it so I had no choice but to look at him, well unless I wanted to look at Tamsyn and Willow behind him. SHIT!

"Don't let us interrupt anything," They both smirked as Kai's hand slipped and went back into his jean pocket.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Okay okay, we get the picture," Tamsyn raised her hands up in defence as they both walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Mi," Kai sighed finally.

"Look if we have to talk then let's talk somewhere where my boyfriend won't see," I took his hand and led him out of the door, into my house and straight into my room. "Talk,"

"Mirror, do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Some of it,"

"Good," He sighed digging his hand into his hair and messing it up a bit, man I love it when he does that! Wait, I didn't say that! "Mi I don't know what you want from me and normally I wouldn't still be here, but… I don't know,"

"Right… is this the part where I jump into your arms, say 'Kai I love you so much!' and start blinking like mad?" I asked.

"That would be great, well maybe without the blinking part," He grinned putting his hand back into his pocket.

"You wish," I grinned; bet he had a fantasy about a girl jumping into his arms.

"Look Mi if you don't want this just say so, but if you do, stop fighting me," He cocked his head to the side, maaaaaan, he looks so CUTE!

I just watched him with a blank expression on my face as he leaned in, closer and closer.

What do I do? Do I say yes? But I can't do this to Tala!

I could smell him now, the sweet smell of his aftershave… mmmm.

YES OR NO? THINK YOU STUPID GIRL!

My vision was getting blurry and then my eyes started closing, I was getting lost in his scent, in the feel of his hands around my waist.

OH FUCK THIS!

I grabbed Kai's t-shirt material and pulled him roughly towards me as our lips collided and I flew into heaven. Maybe not the smartest choice, and you must really think I am such a bitch for doing this to Tala, but I really do like him, it's just he doesn't make me tick the way Kai does.

Kai's tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned as his fingers began slipping under my top and higher. My own fingers were digging into his silky strands of hair, this is bliss!

"No, Kai stop," I pulled away just before his hand quite managed to get high enough to mean anything. Uhh how stupid does that sound, I mean if it's under my top in the first place it obviously means something!

"What's wrong?" He asked huskily before he licked those perfect lips of his. Is he trying to seduce me?!? If he is then it is sooooo working! Hold on, he's probably doing that absentmindedly! Uhh I really shouldn't think so much; I'm giving myself a headache! "Mi?" Kai waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh… shit!" I admit it, I blushed! For like the second time in my whole life I blushed! And I'm only saying that it's the second time because I don't remember blushing at anyone so maybe I have.

"What's wrong?" He repeated himself.

"Kai, I have a boyfriend that use to be your best friend, and you have a girlfriend that use to be my best friend, why don't you figure it out," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't give a shit," He smirked pulling me back to him.

"No," I groaned, I know, this is such a bad time for this but like we need to take responsibility for what we are doing to our mates… I seriously need to think less, maybe that's what's making me so slow, the over thinking.

"Mi, like you said, they used to be our friends so why do you care so much?"

"Because I still like both of them," I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed.

"Fine, so what do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know,"

"Mi! Guess what?" Tala walked in through the door, I swear five minuets earlier and he would have seen it, seen it all! "What's he doing here?"

"Checking up on the cat," I sighed picking up the tiny kitten that had just crawled out from under the bed, a sleepy look on his face.

"Hmm…" Kai and Tala just glared at each other from their positions.

"So what did you want to say?" I asked handing the kitten to Kai.

"Your folks are taking all of us to their winter cabin," He grinned looking back at me again.

"What winter cabin?" I gave him a confused look. I have never heard of my parents owning a winter cabin!

"It's your dad's,"

"Riiight, and who's us? Just us two?" I could feel Kai's rage and to tell the truth I wasn't so happy about it either.

"No, you, Ozuma, me, Ray, Bryan, Mariam, Sydney, Tamsyn, Willow, and him," The last bit his said in a disgusted tone but right then I DIDN'T CARE!!

"YES!" I screamed jumping up and down, yeah; I can get really hyper sometimes. I ran over to Tala and gave him a big hug. "Well we are set for the winter!"

* * *

I would just like to apologise for this chapter because I think it's one of the worst ones I have written, but I had to make this ones so mushy otherwise I would have never got them two together.

But yeah, I apologise and I swear I will try to make the future chapters A LOT better and funnier hopefully! Lol.

So make sure you READ AND REVIEW!!! Because without you guys I wouldn't still be writing!!

Buh Bye!

Ti


	16. Roses

Hey Guys! Well here is another chapter and well YEY!! THANKS TO ALL REVIEWRS!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!!

But I won't waste your time so…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my characters and plot, oh and Willow is HauntedAngels'

Enjoy…

Two To Tango 

**Chapter 16: Roses**

"Hey girlies," I grinned as I approached the school gates.

"Hey Mi," Tamsyn smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"WHAT!" I yelled getting scared, believe me, when Tamsyn looks at you smirking that dirty smirk of hers then you know something bad has happened to you but it is VERY amusing to her.

"Yo Mirror!" I spun around to find a tall blond guy running towards me.

"MIGUEL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I practically screamed, yes I know, so this is what Tamsyn is all happy about. Willow was right in calling me a dweeb!

"Miguel?" Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Mi, Willow, Tamsyn," He grinned; weird thing was that through the whole name thing he was just staring at me!

"Okay now you are scaring me, first Willow, then you-" I started.

"Hey Mi," A petit girl grinned at me.

"And now Mathilda!" I am seriously getting pissed now, where are all these people coming from?!?

"What are you two doing here?" Willow asked amused at my face, yes well I can't help looking like someone has stuck something up my ass! Hold on, no, that's called surprise to normal people.

"We moved here," Mathilda grinned, she was a petit girl like I said before, but a very pretty petit girl. She had this sorta sweet pink hair and she always wore that leather jacket saying 'Junkie' at the back. All in all I like her clothes, kind of a cross between mine and Tamsyn's.

"Parents got a new job on this island," Miguel finished it off. Aww how cute! They finish of each others sentences… hold on… aren't couples suppose to do that? Ewww… they are like brother and sister!

"Riiiight… that still doesn't explain why you're here," I turned to Willow my eyes narrow.

"Finally! I thought you would never ask!" She rolled her eyes at me grabbed my arm and pulled me towards school, just as the first bell went.

"La la la la, I am not listening to you!" Willow sang, her hands clasped tightly around her ears and her eyes closed.

"Willow! You are going to listen to me!" Johnny snapped.

"I am still not listening to you!" She sang on.

"Look a skateboard!" Johnny yelled.

"What?!? WHERE?!?" Willow jumped up her eyes wide open as she looked around the classroom.

"Gotcha," Johnny smirked grabbing her wrists and sitting her down again.

Awww, they are so sweet together!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mathilda asked as I turned back to her, Tala, Mariam and Bryan.

"Depends on what you're thinking," I grinned.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT!" Willow screamed her head off.

"Oi get a room!" Bryan growled. God he seems permanently in a bad mood since the war on Santa Maria, and well I can't blame him, we kicked his ASS!

"We should get them two together," Mathilda continued.

'Beep! Beep!'

To my amusement everyone took out their phones and checked if it was them.

"It's mine," I smirked opening the new message that had just come. I couldn't help but grin widely as I read through it, that guy is UH!

'Hey gorgeous, what you up to? Lover boy with you or is he off chasing another cat somewhere? Yours always, K'

Kai ever since that meeting in my room when Tala almost caught us has been calling Tala a dog, and Tala's been calling Kai a mongrel. They are so nice to each other aren't they?

"So what do you think?" Mathilda asked expectantly as I looked up at her, still grinning.

"What? Er… sure?"

"Great!" She said happily then started discussing something in whispers with Mariam. Weird girl, I am telling you, I hang around with strange people.

I looked back down at my phone as Tala and Bryan started arguing over what car looks better in a magazine, GUYS!

'Oh nothing, Tala and Bryan have started arguing and I'm getting bored, Johnny and Willow seem really close, xx Mi' I sent the text and within second another text appeared.

'What Bryan and the dog are having their first lovers quarrel? Yeah I'm bored too, Winston keeps chatting shit, why don't you get a hall pass from Mackenzie and meet me in front of the water fountain. Johnny's a player and Willow just needs to figure that out, K'

Well I agree with Kai, Johnny is a player but he isn't as bad as Kai and Tala, well the way they use to be.

'Can't, Willow is coming over, love ya! Mi'

"What are you so happy about?" She asked as she sat back down in the seat next to me and started flicking through the magazine Tala and Bryan were looking at a second ago. Right now they were still having the open argument so they didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing," I smirked watching the two continue to argue.

"Is it Kai?" She asked.

"Shut up!" My head snapped back at Willow who smirked. She can't go saying things like that in public places and especially not in front of Tala!

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Shut up," I snapped, yeah that's when I realised that everyone was all silent all of a sudden and well even Tala and Bryan had stopped arguing.

There was a knock on the classroom door and Miss Mackenzie being the teacher she was didn't hear it. Mackenzie is the sort of teacher that doesn't care what you are doing as long as you don't fight or disturb her, that is only in Gifted and Talented though.

Oh and Willow being in school? Yeah, she really surprised me with that too, see I don't know what happen but she had a massive argument with someone back on Santo Cristo and well the only person she could come to was Johnny and me. So here she is, and guess what, she's living in my house too!

There was another knock on the door; no one really pays attention to that anymore because it's usually a teacher getting annoyed with the noise.

A guy with dark purple hair opened the door but this time it wasn't a teacher, oh no, it was far from that! It was a guy about three to four years older then us with what looked like a bunch of roses.

"Class be quiet please," Miss Mackenzie finally woke up from her coma, "I SAID SHUT UP!" She screamed when no one listened to her.

The guy at the door seamed kind of scared of her, what a joke!

"May I help you?" Mackenzie asked the guy with the flowers.

"Wonder who they are for," Willow hissed beside me, yeah I bet she does, she would probably faint if they turned out to be from Johnny.

"I need to deliver these flowers," He said looking around nervously at everyone staring at him.

"Right, and may I ask who they are for?" Mackenzie continued.

"A Miss Chang," He replied.

I swear I think I died; all eyes turned to me, I think I was in so much shock that I didn't even realise the fact that I was falling, yeah, that is until I hot the ground, HARD!

"Owww," I groaned as the class burst out laughing, even Mackenzie was smiling when I sat up again. Tala and Bryan were practically on the floor and Willow was nearly pissing herself. GREAT friends and boyfriend I have!

"Well Miss Chang would you please hurry up," Mackenzie was now looking at me, so I had no choice but to get up and walk over to the delivery guy.

"Thanks," I whispered as he handed them over with a smile then with my free hand I signed the form he had pulled out before sitting back down in my seat. It would have been so much less embarrassing if everyone WASN'T staring, but you can't have everything you want can you?

"Oh my GOD!" Mathilda and Mariam screamed when I sat down.

"Who are they from?" Willow asked suspiciously.

I looked over at Tala who was staring at the flowers like they were the source of all evil. Obviously not from him then.

"Tala?" I asked just to make sure; he looked up at me but didn't say anything, just shook his head slowly then continued to glare at the flowers.

"Then I don't know," I sighed putting then down on the table.

"Check the card you dipstick!" Willow growled rolling her eyes then picking up the piece of paper that was stuck in between the roses and she read aloud. "For my one and only Mirror, Love you, K"

K? K? Oh god that guy is so stupid! Not in front of TALA!! What the hell was he thinking?!? I mean, it's really sweet but like NOT IN FRONT OF TALA!

Tala seemed to be thinking along the same and different lines as me and before anyone knew it he had stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

"Shit," I cursed getting up and running after him, Willow and Johnny right behind me. "TALA! Where are you going!" I yelled at Tala, yeah I know what he wants to do and where he is going, I'm not that slow but like I need to act like I have no clue what is going on.

"Mirror stay out of this," he snapped as he barged into a classroom and walked straight over to Kai who was sitting in the back rows. Kai wasn't stupid so he got up and looked slightly down at Tala who looked truly pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem?!?" Tala growled shoving Kai.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?!?" Kai growled right back.

"Tala stop it, you don't know it was him!" I snapped, god this guy! I could kill him for this… but I guess it is sweet, him getting all jealous over someone else liking me.

"You think I'm stupid or sommin?!?" Tala shoved Kai again, "You lay one finger on my girl and I swear I will break your neck!"

"Mr Volkov! Would you get out of my class!" Mr Winston the History teacher ordered but Tala completely ignored him, and so did Kai.

"Why the hell would I want to touch that witch!" Kai snapped narrowing his eyes at Tala. I know Kai is acting and all, but, his words, they really hurt.

"Witch yeah? Why you sending her flowers then?" Tala asked his fists clenched.

"What flowers?" Kai looked truly confused but I don't think Tala saw that.

"Mr Volkov!" Winston yelled from his position behind his desk. He was a small man so it was no surprise really that he didn't want to get in the middle of the fight.

"The roses you sent to Mirror!" Tala growled getting even angrier because of Kai's denial.

"I didn't send that bitch no flowers,"

"What's going on?!?" Sydney got out of her own seat and walked over to us.

"Tala thinks Kai sent Mi flowers," Willow grinned as she watched the whole scene.

"Did he?" She asked again slowly.

"Maybe, it was signed K, so really it could be anyone who's name starts with K, Kai was an obvious choice," Willow answered again.

Johnny who had been standing there watching slowly walked up to the two bickering teens.

"Miss Low would you please go to the head master and as for assistance," Winston asked Mariah who got up straight away.

"It would be a pleasure Sir," Mariah smirked at me when she said that.

"Mi it's not worth it," Willow sighed as I tried you lunge at Mariah, god that stupid pink haired bimbo will get it someday, I swear she will!

She walked past us with a huge grin on her face and then slipped out of the door to grass on us.

"Johnny stay the fuck out of this," Tala snapped shoving Johnny away and lifting his fist that then connected with Kai's stomach. Kai gasped out of shock but then punched Tala on the cheek that sent him crashing to the floor.

Kai and Tala are both as stubborn as each other and well when it comes to fights either one could win, I mean, them two have grown up together, had their first girlfriends, cars, one night stands together, well not together together because that would be kinda nasty!

So when Tala fell to the floor I felt I had to step in, being the protective girlfriend that I am and should be.

I ran up to Kai and I don't think he was expecting it but I slammed my knee into his stomach as he leaned over to catch his breath. Oh believe me, through out the whole thing I was screaming in my head, 'Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry ext.'

"Tala stop it!" I snapped watching Kai who obviously thought Tala had kneed him, hey that means I'm strong! Yey! Or that Tala is weak, boo! Anyway so Kai rolled on top of Tala and began to punch him over and over and over again.

"Kai!" I yelled, really these two are so getting on my nerves! I jumped on Kai's back and then Kai realised that there was someone else involved in the fight too.

"Oh shit!" I muttered as Kai grabbed my leather jacket material and pulled me right between himself and Tala. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I heard Johnny and Willow start laughing their heads off in the background. Well I am so glad that they find this funny… NOT!

Kai's lifted his fist obviously not seeing that it was me not Tala or Johnny, so yeah, I screamed a little louder just to emphasise that I WAS THERE! Oh shit! Kai was still raising his fist! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?

Tala groaned as he came back to life.

"Mirror?" He moaned spiting out some of my jet-black hair. Er, yeah that wasn't my fault!

"Mirror?" Kai finally realised who I was, AND THANK GOD!

"Miss Chang please move away," The soft voice of Mr Dickinson ordered and well I couldn't do anything else but to follow his orders. Kai got up off of me and still following the act that had been failing, he didn't help me up. That seemed to get Tala even angrier as he brain switched off again.

I helped Tala up.

Mr Wade the physical education teacher and Mr Roberts my biology teacher walked in front of me and separated the two teenagers who began throwing curses at each other.

Everyone around was yelling and cheering as Tala took another swig at Kai who in turn tried to push his way past Mr Wade to get at Tala.

"Now, Mr Volkov, Mr Hiwatari and Miss Chang would you all please follow me," Mr Dickinson ordered.

"Good luck," Willow grinned walking up to me, watching the whole scene with amusement.

I followed Mr Dickinson as Mr Wade and Mr Roberts guided the two teenage boys behind me, trying to stop them jumping on each other again, hold on, that just sound wrong! You know what I mean right?

"What were you thinking?" Mr Dickinson sighed as he sat down at his seat, Kai and Tala were both refusing to say anything, they were both sulking.

"Sir, I am very sorry but there is a lot of tension between these two," I replied not bothering to look at either, but I could tell they were both staring at me.

"Tension?" Mr Dickinson raised an eyebrow.

"I all respect Sir," I'm not trying to get myself into trouble here, I mean, there is no point, "It's none of your business."

"Well Miss Chang, when three of my student disturb lessons to have fights and endangering other student, I do qualify that as my business,"

"Sir, I am very sorry for what happen today but don't expect me to be the good girl because I am no going to tell you who started what, I'm not a grass like that bimbo Low." I said calmly looking Mr Dickinson straight in the eyes.

"Well if you aren't going to place the blame then I suppose all of you will have to serve the week detention as punishment," He rubbed his eyes and with his hand shooed us off.

"Babe you are awesome!" Tala cheered putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the school hall. Kai walked behind us silently.

"Thanks," I giggled as he started nuzzling my neck.

"Hey Tala, you go ahead I need to go and find Willow, she was gonna meet me in the girls toilets," I grinned as he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," He kissed me lightly on the lips, "I'll see you at lunch," And with that he walked away in the direction of the maths rooms. Fourth period had started in the time we were in Dickinson's office.

I walked back up the hall and found Kai waiting for me around the corner.

"Come on," I sighed taking his hand and leading him exactly where I told Tala I was going.

"What?" Kai asked confused as we approached the door and walked through the doors.

"I need to clean you up," I smirked as he watched me.

I pushed Kai on one of the closed seats and then took out my PE t-shirt, oh well I have PE next so I guess I'll just borrow a t-shirt off Willow or Tamsyn, they always have more clothes then they need to.

"Now sit still," I muttered putting the t-shirt under the tap and then sitting down on Kai's lap (facing him) and began wiping the blood that had dribbled down from his eyebrow and around his eye then blood coming from his nose.

"You are serious about this right?" He asked pulling my hand away and staring at me.

"Yeah," I grinned at him. God I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't.

"Good, because we are going to have to tell Tala,"

"What?!?" I gasped, the door of the girls toilets opened and someone walked in, causing Kai to put his hand over my lips.

"You heard me," He whispered as the person switched a tap on.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Is there someone here?" The girl voice sounded an awful lot like Clovers.

"Lift your feet up,"

We waited as the person looked around but decided nothing of it so she walked out.

"Because I can't stand to watch you with him," Kai growled as soon as he knew we were alone again.

"No Kai, not before Christmas!" I got up off his lap unlocked the door, picked up my bag and walked out. But I couldn't help thinking that maybe he was right.

Okay so what do you guys think? Make sure you review so I know if I should write more!!

Cya!

Ti


	17. Winter Cabin

HI PEOPLE!!!! Lol, well here is the next chappie, sorry that it took so long but I had to get some insparation, with which I am at an all time low right now so SORRY!!

THANK YOU to all reviewrs that have reviewed any of my fics, you guys r GREAT!!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and any of the hot beyblade characters though I wish I did, (I don't own any not so attractive ones either) I only own my own characters and plot!!

Well I won't waste your time soo...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 17: Winter Cabin**

"MIRROR!?" Willow voice echoed through the house as I stuffed my clothes into my suitcase.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed back.

JESUS! People have no patience anymore, since four this morning people have been in and out of my house and room like they own the place. Well I could understand my mum, dad, and even Willow but Kai, Tamsyn, Tala, Johnny, Sydney, Mariam, Mathilda and Miguel really didn't have to come in here when I was half dead.

Yes, the first person, (Tala) almost gave me a heart attack when he dumped a bucket of cold water over my head and completely soaking me and my bed. Yeah I really didn't appreciate that, not at four in the morning. Then the rest of the time I have been running around helping others pack when I'M THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO PACK!

"Stupid Tala," I muttered under my breath taking my toothbrush and hairbrush then stuffing that into my bag too.

The past two weeks were like hell! Not that I have ever been there, but like they say it's really warm and cosy down there! But yeah, Kai and Tala spent the whole time arguing, fighting, and getting each other and me into trouble. But the detentions were the worst, well some of them were kinda funny but like it always ended with me stopping the fights, calming down Tala and watching a very un happy Kai.

The only good times that I remember were either without either, or when I was alone with one. I can't say that I hate or don't like Tala because, I love him, I know that sounds stupid, if you love the guy then why are you cheating on him right? Well I love Kai too and maybe even more, god that guy make me feel so special, like I was the only girl in the world worth looking at, if that makes sense? I know that sound really cheesy but it's just the way I feel.

And the whole roses thing is a complete mystery, Kai says that he didn't get them for me, and well I knew he wasn't dumb enough to do something that in front of Tala! So I have no clue who sent those roses, someone that's name begins with K… who? Or maybe someone was staging Kai up! Maybe they didn't want to send them to me but just get Tala to react the way he did! Mariah, Clover and Hilary! Those bitches better watch themselves; as soon as we are back in school I am after them!

"Where you going?" A voice suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Switzerland I think, or was it France? They're all the same,"

"No their not," Jay replied sitting down on my bed.

"Uh! You have to make everything so difficult!" I groaned throwing a pair of socks at him that bounced off his head.

"Can I come?" He asked finally after a moment's thought in which I desperately tried to find my Korn and Metallica albums.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly finding both albums but then remembering that I still didn't have Linkin Park! Packing is hectic!

"Can I come?" He repeated himself as I looked at him thoughtfully trying to remember the last place I had seen it. It normally works, the whole 'go back and think where you last saw it' theory.

"Sure whatever," I sighed walking up to my hi-fi and looking in it to see what cd's I had in there.

"It's in your bathroom," Jay sighed as he got up and got it for me.

"THANKS!" I screamed stuffing that in my bag too and then getting my cd player from my desk draw. I wonder how it got into my bathroom… weird.

"MIRROR GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Willow yelled again.

"FINE!" I yelled back grabbing my bag and cat carrier before walking out of the room with a quick wave to Jay.

"Finally!" Was my first greeting. You would think they would be grateful for my help with THEIR packing. But when it came to my own there was no one in sight and then they STILL moan.

"Give her a break," Tala grinned putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why?" Tamsyn asked raising her eyebrow from her position by Johnny and Kai. Kai may I say was not looking very pleased. Yeah, he didn't look very pleased earlier when he came to see me, but that might have been because Sydney had hid his boxers somewhere in my house. I know, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?

Sounds like something I would do.

"Coz she's beautiful," Tala smirked as everyone else groaned and sweat dropped.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I frowned at the gang.

"Never mind," Willow rolled her eyes grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the van that was going to drive us to the airport.

* * *

"Hey!" I chirped as I sat down next to Ozuma. 

"What do you want?" Ozzy grunted looking out of the window of the plane.

"So where are we going again?" I asked thoughtfully. Knowing where you are going is a good place to start when you're going somewhere right?

I know, it's a bit late to ask, but better late then never as they say!

"Switzerland you fool," He replied rolling his eyes at me.

"Thanks!" I chirped again getting up and walking over to my seat again.

Kai Hiwatari is like I said before some time RICH!! Filthy and ugly RICH! Yeah and when his grandfather (as he calls him) found out that Kai was going to spend Christmas with us he gave us his private plane to get there, my parents were taking care of the rest.

Oh and don't ask me how his 'grandfather' found out because I would rather not get involved with the Hiwatari family… well apart from Kai I mean.

"How long is it still?" I asked sitting down next to Tala, the whole place really is fancy, a bar, couches and everything! You can tell that Willow and Tamsyn who don't come from very rich backgrounds are loving this!

"Four hours," He replied pulling me up to him and laying me down on top of him. "And if you don't quit asking me I'm going to go mad,"

"Fine," I sat up, not really in the mood for sleeping, as was Tala's plan.

"Hey," A familiar voice greeted me.

"JAY?" I hissed causing Sydney, Tamsyn, Willow and Johnny to look at me oddly. Miguel and Mathilda were at the bar making drinks for everyone, Tala was dozing and Ozuma was sulking in the corner.

"What?" He asked, looking like he had all the right to be here.

"Where's Kai?" Sydney asked.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered pretending I was listening to what they were saying.

"Toilet I think," Tamsyn answered concentrating on the game she was playing with Johnny and Willow.

"You said I could come," Jay frowned.

"No I didn't," I frowned right back.

"Mi what's wrong?" Sydney asked looking at me even more oddly.

"Er… Johnny's losing!" I said thinking of something fast. You know what? I am really not that slow on occasions!

"YES! At least Mi's on my side!" Johnny cheered from the sofa in front of the medium size TV.

"Yes you did," Jay continued.

"Well go home now!" I hissed whilst Sydney's back was turned.

"No," Jay scowled.

"Please?"

You know, I have never seen Jay get angry before, and believe me, it is not a pretty sight! If you think that Kai, Tala or Johnny can give you a mean glare then I swear you would be having nightmares from Jay! I think I will be having some!

The whole plane started shaking and I don't mean the kind of shaking you feel when your mum tried to wake you up, (unless she does it hard?) no, I mean the kind that feels like an earthquake, with is really ironic because we are in the sky!

"Okay fine you can come!" I yelled as everyone started screaming and running around in a circle waving their arms wildly in the air. No, sorry, I think that was just me… whoops?

The shaking stopped and I stopped running and screaming.

"Mi are you sure you're alright?" Tala asked sitting up.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked sarcastically, after a shock like that SURE I'm FINE!

"You just started screaming and running around, yelling 'Okay you can come'" Tala continued.

OH GOD! This REALLY HAD TO HAPPEN! I twisted around to where Jay was leaning against the side of the plane watching me with an amused expression on his face. The WANKER! He made it so that I could just feel the plane shaking! The rest of the gang just watched me go mad for NOTHING!

I thought Jay's looks were bad? But I bet mine are even worse, maybe that's why he had disappeared so fast.

"I HATE you!" I hissed angrily walking back to Tala and pulling him down as I saw Kai exit the toilet. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I moaned for what felt like the millionth time. 

"No," Kai answered.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"No," Willow sighed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Johnny answered.

"Are w-" I started.

"NO! AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Tamsyn growled loudly.

"Fine!" I sulked curling back into Tala's arms as he chuckled.

"We're here," Kai announced finally after about half an hour of pure silence! This is great! But then again, all of us are just tired probably.

"YEY!" I chirped happily jumping out of the car and running towards the cabin. "Wow!"

I think I stood there in pure awe for at least five minuets. I didn't even hear everyone else starting to take out the bags. Well I heard everything when a cold snowball landed square on my face!

"Come on," Tala smirked wrapping his free arm around my waist and guiding me towards the cabin as I glared daggers at Willow who was laughing her head off. GREAT FRIENDS!

"WAR!" I screamed slipping out of Tala's grip, grabbing some snow and throwing it at Willow.

"HEY!" Tamsyn growled. Woops, I guess Willows faster then I thought!

"Uh oh," I grinned dodging another snowball and landing on the floor.

I took some more snow and chucked it over the bench I was hiding behind.

"Ah!" I heard someone scream. BULLS EYE!! I am so good! I am so good!! Er… maybe I shouldn't be doing that…

"Mirror!" I heard Kai snap.

"What?" I asked standing up from behind the bench. AWWWWW… poor little miss Sydney! Got hit by a snowball, how so very bad of me! NOT!

"Apologise," Kai ordered. Teh just because I like him it doesn't mean I am going to be all nice to his girlfriend!

"Well Sydney," I began as I walked slowly towards her, behind my back I was carrying two fresh snowballs that I was moulding into shape. "I would just like to say that, I… am… NOT SORRY!" I smirked shoving one snowball into Sydney's face and the other into Kai's. WHAT? He deserves it if he thinks I would actually apologise to Sydney!

"RUN!" Willow yelled finally, as she jumped out from behind a mound of snow, Tamsyn following and running towards the cabin, as Mariam, Bryan, Ozuma and Tala, Johnny, Miguel and Mathilda watched us with amused faces.

"Mirror!" Tamsyn yelled spinning around and finding I still hadn't moved. "Do NOT turn around, JUST RUN!"

So I followed her instructions, but I made one fatal mistake, I turned around! Oh GOD you should see Sydney's face! I thought I was going to trip up from laughing! I swear! But one thing that did stop that happening was that Kai was CHASING ME!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed running as fast as I could right into the cabin, shoving Tala and Mathilda out of the way and running to the closest room possible before slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Mirror! Open the door!" Kai growled slamming the door with his fists. Damn, he really is a good actor!

I turned around to look at what room I had ran into and I think my jaw dropped. This 'bedroom' was the size of a VERY descent size living room! With three king size four-poster beds, a massive fire place, a deep crimson carpet on the floor and warm sand yellow on the walls.

"Wow," I sighed in awe walking around and looking at the paintings on the wall. Right at the end of the room were glass doors that led out into the garden, and on the right was a wooden door leading to a very modern bathroom.

My folks really out did themselves with this!

The banging had stopped at the door so I put my carrier bag down on the middle bed and unlocked the door before slowly opening it. A figure barged right past, slamming the door behind him and pushing me up against the wall before crushing his lips to mine. I couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" He asked pulling away to catch his breath.

"Nothing," I muttered kissing and sucking at his neck.

"Mmmm," Kai wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter as our lips joined again and this time our tongues took centre stage.

"Hey Mirror!" Willow shouted from the other end of the door. "Hiwatari's not here so stop hogging our bedroom!"

Oh if she only knew that he was right here, with his tongue in my mouth, if only!

"I'll see you later," I mouthed when we pulled away, taking his hand and pushing him out of the door to the garden. I know that Willow and Tamsyn both know something is up, that I like him, and they both saw us on that day in his house when I finally gave up fighting him, but they still didn't know that there was something actually going on

"MIRROR!" Willow yelled again.

"I'm COMING!" I yelled back closing the glass door with one more kiss from Kai and running up the door room and letting in Willow and Tamsyn who were both looking very tired and sulky, suitcases all around them and my cat carrier in Willow's hand.

"Kiwi!" I cooed as it sweet emerald eyes looked up at me from inside the dark carrier.

"Kiwi?" Willow deadpanned watching me.

"Yeah! It's cute!" I defended myself taking Kiwi out of his cat carrier and putting him down on my bed.

"Typical," Willow sighed.

"What the hell were you doing in here? Laying an egg?" Tamsyn asked sarcastically placing her own suitcase on the bed closest to the room door and Willow closest to the glass doors.

"No, I just needed to piss!" I answered rolling my eyes and falling down on my own bed right beside Kiwi.

"Okay I really didn't need to know that!" Willow fell onto her own bed.

"Then don't ask," I yawned, as there was a knock on the door,

"Come in,"

Tala and Ozuma walked through the only to stare at the room in awe.

"So bloody not fair!" Ozuma growled walking in deeper.

"What?" Willow asked bored.

"How come you and Kai, Miguel and Bryan get the best rooms!" Ozuma continued.

"We're just lucky," I muttered getting up and pushing Ozuma out the door.

"HEY!" He yelled ramming the door with his fists. Well am I going to get all the guys to punch this door this holiday?

"Come on," Tala wrapped his arms around my waist loosely, kissed me on the forehead and guided me towards my bed.

"Uh! Come on there are other people here too! Besides you!" Willow raised her voice.

"I know, I'm just saying night," Tala rolled his eyes and kissed my passionately, "Night," He whispered kissing me again on the cheek before turning around and walking back out the door.

"And no night night to us?!?" Tamsyn asked in a fake disappointed voice, to which Willow started laughing.

"Ah shut up!" I groaned throwing one of the cushions and probably missing, but right then I didn't care, I didn't want to speak, I didn't want to think, it was all to annoying or painful so what was left? Sleep of course!

* * *

Okay, so that it!! Make sure you review and tell me what you think!!

Well, CYA!!

Ti


	18. I Don't Speak French!

**OKAY PEOPLE! I AM HAVING A VOTE TO FIND OUT WHO YOU WANT OUT OF TALA AND KAI TO END UP WITH MIRROR!**

**SO REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only my own characters and the plot!**

**ENJOY...

* * *

**

Two To Tango 

Chapter 18: I Don't Speak French!

"Mirror?" I heard a voice whisper.

"I don't wanna go to school!" I groaned turning onto my side to get away from the voice. Well who actually WANTS to go to school?

"Mirror you really need to wake up!" The voice spoke again annoyed.

"Mum!" I groaned once more.

"Mirror PLEASE!" Okay that is so not my mum! I opened my eyes to find something hanging right above my head.

"What the?" I asked my eyes focusing to look around the mess we called a bedroom.

"See!" Willow snapped.

I looked in her direction and found her completely tied to the bed with pieces of clothing, yeah… clothing all right… thongs and bras!

"Who the hell done this?" I asked getting angry. Who the fuck thinks it's their right to come in here and mess with us like this?

"I don't know, but can you come here and untie me please?"

"Where's Tamsyn?" I asked pulling away the tissue paper that was thrown all over my bed.

"Don't know, she wasn't here when I woke up,"

"Bastards," I snapped getting out of my bed only to slip on the wet carpet and smack my head on the bedpost. "OW!" I groaned loudly, I mean it, right then I was close to tears!

"Mirror stop messing around and UNTIE ME!" Willow screamed.

"Uh!" I groaned again getting up and untying her hand.

I watched Willow seethe as she undid the rest and get up herself.

"Come on," I ordered pulling on one of Tala's jackets that he had given me and walking out of the room.

I have a very good idea who it could have been, who else but Mr Kai Hiwatari and Mr Johnny McGregor! Those idiots are so going to pay!

"HIWATARI!" I growled loudly so my voice echoed through the house.

No answer.

"HIWATARI IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR PUNY BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL-"

"You'll what?" A familiar voice asked amused. I turned to my side to find Kai leaning on the door of the bathroom, his chest completely naked and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I'll beat the shit out of you that's what!" I seethed.

"Right," He answered sarcastically, "What do you want witch?"

Kai is seriously starting to piss me off! I mean the time we spend alone is well amazing but rare, the rest of the time we have to jump down each other's throats! And it is really starting to bug me how well he can act!

"I know you made that mess in our bedroom and if you don't clear it up I swear I will KILL YOU!"

Kai raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch me seethe with an amused smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I am not going to clean anything up, especially for you!"

"Arr!" I growled walking over to him as he continued to watch me.

"Mirror? What's going on?" Tala asked as he walked around the corner just as I reached Kai and glared into his eyes, he glared right back.

"Volkov, do you mind keeping your dog on a leash, or I will be forced to hurt her," Kai asked in a cocky voice I recognise, he used it with me when I first met him.

"SHUT UP!"

"What's going on?" Tala asked again, Willow was standing behind us, watching the whole incident with great interest.

"This son of a bitch wrecked our room!" I growled suddenly realising how close me and Kai were to each other and backing away.

"And you're sure it was him?" Tala asked, my head must have snapped to my side so fast that it made Tala jump.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure it was him?" He asked again, but this time he seemed slightly nervous.

"Since when did you care if I was sure?"

"Do you?" Tala's confidence came back and he looked at me expectantly.

What the hell is going on here? Wasn't Tala supposed to be on my side?

"Well… yeah," I answered.

"How?" Tala asked again.

"I just do!" I watched Kai grin darkly at my lame response. But what else was I supposed to say? I have no proof it was him, I just KNOW!

"Then you have no proof?"

"Well…no…what the hell is up with you? I thought you were on my side!" I frowned in anger.

"I am but Mirror, Kai's my friend and you can't just go blaming him for everything!" Tala continued, my jaw dropped, they were FRIENDS? Since when? The last time I checked they were beating the shit out of each other for the roses and now they are FRIENDS?

"When did that happen?" I choked out amazement written all over my face.

"We had a chat yesterday and well we decided on a couple of things," Tala shrugged leaning against the wall.

"Decided on a couple of things?" I raised my eyebrow, "What kind of things?"

This isn't happening right? It's all a weird and horrible dream right?

"We aren't going to be fighting over you for one, Kai assured me that he has no interest in you, he just wants to piss you off but that's it,"

"That's nice," I rolled my eyes; well I hope they will be very happy together! "Now back to our room,"

Willow came closer behind me as I glared at Kai.

"If you and McGregor don't tidy it up there will be no Merry Christmas for you too," I warned.

"How did you know Johnny was involved?" Kai asked interested.

"Are you kidding? Johnny is obsessed with Willow, who else would tie her up with underwear if not a sex crazed Johnny," I answered with a smirk when Willow punched my on the arm.

"So if it ain't tidy when we come back there will be hell to pay okay?" Tala nodded obediently whilst Kai just watched me amused. What the hell does he find so amusing?

"Where are we going?" Willow asked as we walked away from the boys.

"To find Tamsyn that's what!" I snapped.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Me and Willow ran as fast as we could. I think I am going to be sick! WE DID NOT JUST SEE THAT DID WE?

"AHHHHHH!" We screamed again as Willow came to a halt and grabbed my arm so stopping me too.

"WE DID NOT JUST SEE THAT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed not being able to form words; the images of what we had just seen were so fresh in my mind.

"EWWWWW!" Willow groaned whacking her head violently.

"AHHHH!" I grabbed her hand and started whacking my own head with it. I know, I am a total psycho!

"Now what?" Kai asked walking out of our room casually followed by Johnny, Tala, Bryan and Miguel.

"What happened?" Mathilda screamed as she ran down the stairs, Mariam right on her tail and finally Sydney.

"Err… we saw a spider," Willow answered as I continued to whack my head with her arm.

"It's official, Mirror has lost it," Tamsyn answered walking in too, Ozuma right behind her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Me and Willow screamed at the top of our lungs, I ran behind Tala who started laughing like loon, well everyone did, obviously apart form Tamsyn, Ozuma and Bryan. I was amazed to find that Kai had actually lightened up and was laughing too.

"Christmas tree!" Willow said, her back to Tamsyn and Ozuma. What we had seen is something our virgin eyes were NOT meant to see!

She pointed at Kai, Mathilda, Johnny, Mariam and me before closing her eyes, turning around and walking out of the room. Well she would have if she had gone around the wall not slam straight into it. Does she think she is a ghost or something?

That reminds me, I have to find Jay when we get back, we need to sort this out once and for all.

After about fifteen minuets we were all set, Mathilda and Mariam in their really shocking pink and black jackets, me in Tala oversized jacket, and Willow in her leather jacket. Well us girls definitely looked abnormal but hey! We are abnormal!

"So where is the Christmas tree place?" I asked as we continued to walk down the road towards a building.

"There," Johnny pointed to the building we were approaching; he was way ahead, Willow right by his side.

"He he he, I have never had a really Christmas tree!" I said excitedly linking arms with both Willow and Johnny after running up to them.

The fact that I have never had a real Christmas tree is probably through the fact that my mum hates cutting down trees because it is against the environment and it encourages global warming and stuff. I agree with my mum about all of that but, well it would be nice to have just once a real Christmas tree right?

"Then it's your lucky day," Johnny grinned, we walked into the forest that was beside the Christmas tree place and right towards the lights that lit up the building.

We all arrived in what I hoped were high spirits, Kai and Johnny went to get the axes and things that guys have to do and Willow took the opportunity to pull me aside.

"Your brother and TAMSYN!" Willow hissed so Mathilda and Mariam who were also whispering to themselves couldn't hear.

"I know! And eww!" I groaned the image coming right back into my head, we were innocently walking through the house, looking for a friend that had disappeared, and now that I think about it, I should have realised straight away where she was.

But at the time I didn't, so me and Willow are opening random doors when we finally reach a door and we can hear noises. So you can guess what two idiots like us did, yup, we barged in through the door and shouted 'SURPRISE!' I think me and Willow were more surprised, there was Tamsyn naked on top of my own empty brained naked half-brother, both sweating and panting.

I THINK I AM GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES!

That's when we ran out screaming.

"And it's HALF brother!" I corrected to which Willow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Tamsyn and your HALF brother! That's just so… cute!"

"Huh?" I looked at Willow as if she was mad.

"Come on witch," Kai ordered as he walked past, axe thrown casually over his shoulder. I was just about to join Willow and Johnny when a small hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey!" I said both to Kai and to the owner of the hand, who ended up being Mathilda.

Kai rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead, whilst Mathilda linked arms with me and guided me away.

"Remember what we talked about?" Mathilda hissed.

"No," I answered honestly.

"We are trying to get Willow and Johnny together but you're always in the way!"

"No I'm not!" I answered defensively.

"Uhh," Mariam rolled her eyes this time and just continued walking, me and Mathilda following. We walked along in silence, well I could here Johnny speaking then Willow laughing but that was it.

Half an hour past and Johnny and Kai were hacking away at the chosen tree.

"Timber!" Mathilda yelled in warning as we watched the great tree fall onto the fluffy white snow, I bet Kiwi is going to like this, the poor thing was terrified after the attack but Kai had the heart to take Kiwi with him so he was safe.

Johnny and Kai grabbed the tree, Kai at the front and Johnny at the back.

"I'm pooped," I sighed as we began walking back, all the Christmas spirit had been sucked out of me.

"Me too," Willow answered with a sigh.

"But you're happy!" I smirked as she glanced quickly at Johnny then glared at me.

"Shut up!"

We were arguing about Kai and Johnny for the next ten minuets when I realised something.

"Where are we?" I asked aloud so that everyone could hear me.

"What?" Kai growled as all of us stopped and looked around.

"Willow?" We all looked at Willow who had been guiding us.

"Er… I know where we are, we just need to keep going in that direction and we will get there in no time," She answered confidently.

So we carried on, it's the blind leading the blind I say. After another half an hour we fell out of the woods and onto a road that lead into a small town.

"Yeah you REALLY know where we are going don't you!" I asked sceptically as Willow smiled sheepishly.

"This is a town not the winter cabin," Johnny chuckled.

"Come on! Let's ask for directions!" Kai and Johnny dropped the tree on the snow-covered grass that grew beside the pavement.

"Stay with the tree," Kai ordered, both Mathilda and Mariam nodded violently, poor girls are scared of him!

"Excuse me," I stopped a young guy, around our age maybe a year or two older.

"Hey stupid this is Switzerland! They don't speak English!" Willow snorted at my attempt to which I glared at her.

(A/N I have French lessons in school but well I suck, so most of this will come from an internet translator so if anything is wrong or does not make sense, then all of the French speakers who read this please tell me! I will provide what I think they mean underneath!)

"Parler vous English?" I asked trying to remember the little French I learned back in London.

(Do you speak English?)

"Aucun cheri mais moi ne parlent francais," The guy answered with a smile. He was wearing normal Levi jeans, a black t-shirt with a leather jacket.

(No Darling but I speak French)

"He says he speaks French you fool!" Willow mocked from my side, Kai coming closer behind me.

"Votre petit ami?" The guy continued looking at Kai.

(Your boyfriend?)

"Ouais vous avez un probleme avec cela?" Kai answered with a voice so deep and husky, I could feel his breath against my ear.

(Yeah you have a problem with that?)

"You speak French?" I asked surprised turning around.

"Ane gentil," The smirked.

(Nice ass)

Whatever he had said Kai was furious, I mean his eye was TWITCHING! I have never seen that before!

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" I asked, I admit I have no clue what it means but like a song never lies!

"Ouais mon cheri!" The guy answered grinning and taking my hand as I smiled in triumph.

"Mirror, you do know what you just said right?" Willow groaned slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"What?"

"Erm…"

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight," Kai answered through gritted teeth.

"Your joking right? I got it from the Moulin rouge!" It was a decent film and the song lady marmalade might have had Lil' Kim, Christina Aguilera, Miya and Pink in slinky costumes but still!

"I don't think he is," Johnny answered watching Kai clench and unclench his fists.

There was a moment's silence, I looked up at the guy who grinned and winked and that was it! All hell broke loose!

Kai lunged forward his fist raised as he rammed it in the French guys jaw, how many times do I have to see this?

Some people in the crowd started shouting about something but I couldn't figure out what. That was until a moment later when a car pulled up, Kai and the French guy didn't notice so they continued to slug each other, but the car wasn't any ordinary car, oh no, it had blue flashing lights and had police written on the side and front.

"Oh shit!" I muttered, this is going to be one hell of a night!

* * *

**KAI OR TALA? YOU CHOOSE!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ti**


	19. Wigs And Contacts

Hey GUYS! OMG! THANK YOU! The amount of reviews I got gave me a heart attack I swear! You guys are so the BEST!Sorry I took so long but I have been majorly sicksince Saturday and well when I say major I mean MAJOR!

THANKS AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade just my plot and characters and Hauntedangel owns Willow!

Enjoy...

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 19: Wigs and Contacts**

"Apportez l'autre" The man in front of me ordered to which a guard that was positioned by the door left immediately.

(Bring in the other one)

Have you ever had that feeling that you wanted to piss yourself because you're scared so much? No? Yeah me neither but like right now I was seriously close. God that would be an ugly sight though.

Whoever said that Switzerlandish people, or is that Swiss people? Uh I get confused with this type of stuff. But yeah, whoever said Swiss people weren't scary definitely hasn't met these guys!

One thing I don't get about this whole situation is why am I here? What the hell did I do? It was Kai and that Swiss guy that were fighting but me, Willow and Johnny are here too.

"Quel est votre nom?" The officer guy that had ordered something sat down opposite me, can you believe this? We get lost in Switzerland and then we end up in a police station!

(What is your name?)

"Err… oui?" I guessed to which the guy rolled his eyes, he then repeated himself slowly. Well it's not my fault if I found French in school boring and didn't bother to pay attention!

"Quel… et… votre… nom?"

Nom? Eh I know that one!

"Mirror," I replied happily as the guy looked at me bored.

"Cette fille est stupide," The guy continued making the other FOUR guards laugh. I know my name is strange and all but, I like it.

(This girl is stupid)

I just smiled knowingly, whatever they were saying, they seemed nice.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and another two guards came in, but they weren't alone, oh no, they had Kai too.

Another thing I don't get, why do all these guards have GUNS? Do they really think I am that dangerous? Wow, maybe I look tougher then I think, hmmm… I should get kick boxing lessons.

They shoved Kai into the chair beside me.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing he said, awww, how sweet!

"Yeah, you?"

"Okay,"

"Quels sont vos noms," The guard interrupted, he didn't bother looking at me anymore.

(What are your names?)

"Mickey and Mini Mouse," Kai replied leaning back in the metal chair.

"He's Mini and I'm Mickey," I added grinning at Kai who smirked back.

And that was it, can you believe how easy that was? I say one or maybe many stupid things and they let us go! He he he, I am the smartest girl on earth!

The officer guy stood up and walked out, I seriously think he should go on vacation, with that kind of crabby attitude it won't take long for him to crack.

The four guards that were left told us to get up and follow them, well at least that is what Kai said, and well I trust his words… I know, I'm so corrupted.

"Mmm… you smell good," Kai muttered in my ear as we walked on, the two guards behind us both turned red with embarrassment. Weird, shouldn't I be the one that is embarrassed.

"Thanks," I replied absentmindedly as his arm snaked around my shoulders. God Kai is definitely up to something.

Another two minuets and we came to our destination, a JAIL CELL! Can you believe this? A JAIL CELL!

"What the fuck?" Kai spoke the words that were screaming in my head, well apart from JAIL CELL!

The two guards behind us shoved me and Kai in, Kai obviously being the quick tempered and fully awake one rushed at the jail bars yelling something in French at the guards who were walking away after locking the cell door.

"Hey what took you so long?" Willow asked as she leaned against the wall hugging one knee.

"Me being stupid, Kai being… well… Kai," I replied with a shrug and sat down beside her.

Johnny was fast asleep on the ground, his head resting on the Willows lap.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Willow asked as we watched Kai finally give up, sit down beside us and sulk.

"I dunno, it's okay Kai, they can't keep us here forever," I comforted.

"Hn," Kai 'hned' and closed his eyes. Great! I have to put up with him sulking now! Life is so GREAT!

"Right?" I whispered to Willow after a moment. Can they keep us here forever? And like me and Willow will be these old haggy women that limp around and get shot in the ass with an electrical poll thing every time we call one of the guards 'sunny'. Just what I wanted… not!

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Johnny yelled as he ran through the doors of the police station and began running around like a loon on the lawn outside.

I looked up with blurry eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"They let us out," Kai answered as he continued to carry me.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled moving just that little bit too fast therefore slipping out of Kai's arms and onto the cold solid ground below. Why me?

"Stupid," Kai muttered looking down at me with a frown.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled again jumping up and running forward, I know! What the fuck is wrong with me? That's when the inevitable happened, and I smacked heads with non other then Johnny.

"OWWW!" We both groaned, me back on my already cold and damp butt. Head butting really does hurt!

"Just shut up, both of you," Kai growled picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder as if I was a bag or something.

"Where the HELL have you lot been?" Tamsyn practically screamed the house down as we walked in through the front door.

1…2…3… "RUN!" Me and Willow screamed at the top of our lungs and made a quick dash for our bedroom.

"Not so fast," Kai muttered grabbing my collar and pulling me back.

"Let GO! WANKER!" I screamed as Tamsyn approached me, a death glare so evident that it was scary.

"Every girl for herself!" Willow declared as she ran off and slammed the door of our bedroom behind her.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to fight against Kai's hold; Tamsyn was practically in front of me by now.

"Err… guys?" Bryan and Tala finally walked into the room.

"What?" Tamsyn snapped, lucky, so lucky, Tala I will love you forever if you just keep her distracted whilst I figure out how to get out of this ogres grip. Okay so Kai isn't and ogre but like… WHY IS HE HOLD ME HERE!

"Where is Mathilda, Mariam and the Christmas tree?" Tala asked looking around.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly.

Bryan who had been standing there walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Where are they?" He more like ordered rather then asked.

"Bryan back off," Tala warned putting his hand on Bryan's shoulder. I guess my BOYFRIEND saw my completely freaked out face.

"Where are they?" Bryan asked again standing up straight.

"I don't know, why you blaming me?" I scowled, well I am not the only one who forgot about them and doesn't remember where we left them.

"Come on, I think I can find them," Kai sighed finally and left with Bryan.

"Well that was fun but… GOTTA GO!" I said before making another run for it, "Open up!" I yelled as I ran to our bedroom.

"Mirror! GET BACK HERE!" I heard Tamsyn yell.

Shit! I was pounding on the door but the only thing I could here was Tamsyn's footsteps and Willow giggling on the other side of the door. Great help she is!

I ran up the stairs and into the first room I found, well wasn't I lucky huh? Tamsyn didn't catch me AND I find myself in Sydney's bedroom! Well Mariam's and Mathilda's too.

"Mirror get out of there right now!" Tamsyn ordered as she banged on the door.

Wonder where Sydney is, she didn't come with us so… eh… who cares? I walked up to a bed and do you know what? I know I am strange and everything but this is just ridicules!

If Sydney EVER asks about this, it did NOT happen okay? But I admit this; I looked inside her bedside draw and found the weirdest things!

There was a jet-black wig with ginger streaks, some red contacts, a box of condoms and a LOAD of makeup. I mean, how many girls keep a wig in their nightstand drawer?

"Mirror?" I looked up in shock and jumped about a metre in the air.

"I was just going," I replied a little too fast.

"No wait, I need to talk to you," Sydney said wrapping the towel she had around her a little tighter. Must have just come out of the shower.

"What about?" I asked deciding that maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea; after all, Tamsyn was still waiting for me like a guard dog. If she was a dog she would so be a Doberman!

"Kai," She said simply digging a t-shirt out of her bag and wriggling into it whilst still holding up the towel, let me tell you, it was very amusing to watch and not in a perverted way either.

"What about him?"

"I know you and him have being meeting in secret," She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Right, so when did you find this out then… a dream?" I asked not really bothered, I don't really think she knows so what's the point of proving right what she probably dreamt up?

"You haven't?" She asked shocked, what did I say? She hasn't got a clue! Stupid blonde bimbo!

"No I would never cheat on Tala," I rolled my eye got up and walked over to the door. "One more thing,"

"What?" She asked looking up from the book she had picked up.

"Is that my perfume?" I took a sniff of the air and no doubt it was my scent.

"Er maybe, Mathilda was spraying the whole room with different perfume earlier," Sydney replied but she didn't seem too sure of herself.

"If you say so," I walked out the door thanking my lucky stars that Tamsyn had given up and wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Come on," Kai muttered shuffling closer to me as the gang decorated the tree.

"Shut up," I repeated myself. Kai was getting on my nerves.

"If you don't meet me outside in two minuets I will never forgive you," Kai continued ignoring my 'shut up's'.

"Fine," I looked at him finally and he smirked then stood up and left.

What else am I suppose to do? I know I am completely weak but with him, can you blame me?

I stood up too.

"Where you going babes?" Tala asked poking his head from around the tree where Tamsyn was about to put a bauble. That's one of the reasons I was sitting and watching rather then actually doing the work; Tamsyn could be fatal with tinsel.

"Out for air, you wanna come?" I asked knowing perfectly well he wouldn't want to. Something just doesn't mix between Tala and snow.

"Na," He replied then continued putting the tinsel on.

I slipped on my boots and coat before walking out the door.

"I love you so much," Kai kissed and bit at my neck whilst pushing me up against a tree.

"Me too, but…" I said putting my finger on his lips so he would stop and just listen to me. "… I found a black wig and red contacts in your girlfriends room, do you know what that is about?"

Kai gasped and shot away from me so fast you'd think I was on fire or something.

"You do don't you?" I asked again, he watched me with wide eyes before twisting around a running away.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

Well that's it...

REVIEW!

L8r!

Ti


	20. The Truth Hurts

Hey! Sorry Guys it took so long! I am fully to blame, I just... I have no reason for not updating other then I seriously have been busy.

But I am saying sorry by making this chappie longer and it doesn't end with a cliffie! YEY! Well it sora doesn't!

Well..

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my own Plot and Characters!

Enjoy..

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 20: The Truth Hurts**

'Lick Lick Lick'

"Mmmm… Kai," I sighed happily as my eye fluttered open and my vision focused.

"Meow," My eyes came to stare at two emerald orbs that were staring back down at me.

"Oh… morning Kiwi," I sighed again slightly disappointed stroking the little kitten as it purred madly.

"MIRROR!" I jumped about a meter in the air as a voice screamed and someone sat up so fast in the bed beside me, I nearly had a heart attack! I SWEAR! Someday I will kill someone for doing that to me!

Kiwi, the unlucky and lucky one flew through the air and landed on Tamsyn's empty bed on all fours.

I fell back against my pillow again, my hand over my heart and panting hard.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Willow screamed excitedly again as she jumped from her bed and onto mine, before jumping up and down like a little kid.

I looked at her, what the hell is she screaming about? I know my hearing sucks in the morning, and that would be good if I didn't have to hear that scream that practically got me screaming, but then, luck has never really been with me for long.

"What?" I groaned trying to avoid being trampled by the hyper girl.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled poking her face near mine so we were staring eye to eye.

"PRESENTS!" I screamed finally getting what on earth she was so happy about. I jumped up and started jumping up and down along with her.

Yes, me and Willow are mad! AND WE AREN'T ASHAMED TO SAY IT!

"Wakey Wakey," I hear a voice chuckle at the door, I had just managed to get a glimpse of slate hair when ice cold water covered me completely.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping off the bed in a random direction my wet t-shirt sticking to me along with my now wet and cold hair. I guess I was thinking that I could jump out of my skin… yeah it didn't work.

"Watch it!" I heard a masculine voice call out about a few seconds before two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I came in contact with a warm and muscular body.

"Owwww," Willow groaned off of my bed. She held her head in her arms tightly as I finally noticed Miguel, Bryan and Ozuma laughing their heads of by the door, Ozuma on his knees and I could tell there were tears in his eyes from the glittery shine that was covering them.

"Willow are you okay?" I asked one of the strong hands was making a route right to my ass.

"Owww," Was all I got in response as I looked up to see Kai grinning down at me, his eyes a warm yet mischievous auburn.

"Don't even think about it," I hissed pulling myself free and making my way back to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked looking back at Kai who seemed to be the only person here apart from me and Willow that wasn't practically pissing themselves from laughter.

"She smacked straight into that wall," Kai smirked before he too started laughing. Bryan and Miguel were holding onto the doorframe for support as they continued laughing and Ozuma was pounding his fists into the ground as tears streamed down his face.

Kiwi was watching us all with a disgusted look as he jumped off Tamsyn's bed and walked slowly towards Ozuma. He sniffed him slowly when Ozuma finally stopped and was heaving loudly before sneezing right in his face and walking away with a triumphant sassy walk.

GO KIWI GO!

For once it wasn't me who smacked straight into a brick wall. Okay I know, I am not a very good friend but thinking about it I just could help but grin.

"Come on Willow, speak to me!" I pleaded with the girl who was still covering her head tightly.

"Owww," She groaned yet again.

"Presents!" I grinned knowing fully well that that would bring her back from her land of pain.

"PRESENTS!" She screamed happily jumping up and running straight out of the room. I got up and was about to follow when I felt someone staring at me.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the slate haired teen on my right.

"Nothing, just your t-shirt looks good on you when your wet, shows off your body well," Kai said casually as if it was the most normal thing to say to your BESTFRIENDS girlfriend in front of HIS FRIENDS!

"Oh yeah," I said remembering just why me and Willow had jumped out of our skins…well not quite, we only tried to. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw Kai flinch at the degree of my harshness, serves him right for thinking he could get away with this.

"Just waking you up for the birth of Jesus Christ," He smirked after a moments thought.

"Yeah? Well if you don't start running now I will make sure that YOUR birth will never ever be celebrated ever again!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and how would you do that then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the wall.

"By KILLING YOU!" I screamed pouncing at the unsuspecting teen who fell under my attack. Wow, who ever knew that having Kai's well-toned body under you could be so comfortable!

"Hey!" Kai groaned as his hand flew straight to his head where he had whacked it against the wall.

"Serves you right, and you are so going to tell me what the whole wig thing is about as soon as we're alone" I huffed getting back up and walking out of the room and straight for the living room where our Christmas tree was.

Bryan and Miguel had already left and Ozuma was trying desperately hard to get up with the support of the doorframe but falling miserably as another fit of laughter took over.

"PRESENTS!" I chirped loudly running over to the tree where Willow was already ripping off the wrapping paper from one of her presents.

"A thong?" Willow looked at the small piece of material with a confused look.

"From?" I asked looking it over.

"Tamsyn," She replied an odd look covering her features even more just as Tamsyn came into the room and smirked.

"Oookay," I gave Tamsyn an odd look too before opening one of my own, from Tala.

"Well that's cute I guess," Willow said in an unsure way as I found a pair of brand new roller-skates inside. I got to tell you, I was kinda disappointed, after all I bought him the latest games consoles, cds, games and DVD's, not to mention tickets to all and I mean ALL of the summer rock concerts.

Kai and Ozuma walked into the room… well more like Kai walked into the room and Ozuma sort of hung off him like one of Kai girlfriends from the past. As soon as Ozuma's gaze landed on Willow he was off again, Kai being the great friend he was dropped him in mid air and continued walking before sitting down on the couch beside Tala and watching me holding the roller blades with a smirk.

"You don't seem to excited," Tala finally said watching me.

"No, these are great, thanks!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Don't lie Mi," Tala grinned, "Besides, the rest of you present is coming this evening," At the news I cheered up instantly, I know, I am so child like, but OH WELL! SUE ME!

"Oi, Tamsyn got everyone a thong," Willow hissed as she watched Bryan, Mariam, and Miguel open their presents from the other couch and find different coloured things.

"Typical," I smirked handing Kai a present that I found for him.

"Hey baby!" I high pitched voice filled the room as a blur flew past and landed straight onto Kai's lap knocking the present into the air which Bryan caught with ease from the other side of the room.

Well me and Kai definitely had a shock! Sydney was now on Kai's lap and sucking his face off. Yeah… I was about ready to burst from anger, HOW DARE SHE? Putting her filthy hands on MY man?

…I know, technically Kai isn't mine, Tala is… but… OH I DON'T KNOW!

Kai gave me an apologetic look as he finally managed to push her away, Sydney on the other hand didn't seem to have noticed.

"Catch," Bryan called out before throwing the present back to Kai who caught it, Sydney seemed really interested in this specific present. Let me guess, it's from her!

"Fuck!" Tala swore as he got a glimpse of what was in the box. WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?

"Wow," Kai stuttered in shock. IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHAT IS IN THAT GOD DAMN THING I WILL DIE!

"What is it?" Bryan asked now taking an interest in the scene.

"Err…" Kai started but never managed to get the words out.

"A white gold, diamond encrusted watch," Sydney announced giving Kai a massive smile as she took it out of the box and fastened it around Kai's wrist.

"Fuckin Hell!" Ozuma swore from the ground where he was still lying.

"Shit!" Tala swore again, but this time it wasn't because of the watch, oh no, he had the massive box I had wrapped all of my presents for him in and the top was open.

But yeah, you can understand why I was still watching Kai and the bitch rather then my boyfriend; Kai's eyes seemed to drift from the sparkle of the watch and caught mine.

"Fucking hell, thanks Mi," Tala grinned widely, KAI IS SO GOING TO PAY NOW! Sydney, watch and learn!

I stood up from my seat beside Willow, Kai's eyes were glued to me and I walked over to Tala who pulled me onto his lap.

"Your…" I started then kissed him lightly on the lips, "…welcome," I finished of with a more passionate kiss then before, I could feel the tension that was emanating from behind me, right were Kai was sitting.

"So where's my present?" I heard Sydney's high-pitched voice from behind me.

"What?" Kai practically growled that out, damn, even for Sydney that was a little too harsh!

"Where's my present?" Sydney repeated herself, not the slightest bit phased by Kai's tone of voice.

"I forgot it," Kai answered in now a bored tone.

"Hey Mi here!" Willow chirped from the floor as she handed me another present.

"Thanks," I opened the shoe box sized box that Willow had given to me to find it filled and I mean FILLED with red rose petals!

"Oh damn!" Willow smirked, "Some one really doesn't like you, those will die in a few days,"

"There's something there," I rolled my eyes taking the small box that was stuck in between and opened it. I think my jaw literally dropped open; there was the most amazing white gold bracelet I have EVER seen.

"That's so pretty!" Mathilda cooed as she walked up behind the couch and admired it along with Mariam.

"What are those?" Mariam asked indicating the jewels that were between the coils of white gold.

"Tiger eye," Tala said through gritted teeth as he glared daggers at the bracelet.

"Ewww! You mean there are actually tiger eyes in there?" Mathilda wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No, it's a jewel named that," Kai replied a matter-of-fact voice.

"Who's it from?" Tala asked, if looks could kill that bracelet would have been burned and evaporated from the planet by now!

"Err… K," I read allowed from the note that was placed alongside the bracelet along with 'I Love you'.

"When I find out who he is I swear I will…" Tala began.

"Tear them limb from limb, yeah yeah we got that already, hey Mi look at this!" Willow finished of as she picked up what looked like a cupcake and tilted it so I could see what was written on top.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed jumping off of Tala's lap and running right up to her. "JOHNNY MCGRAGOR GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

"Oh my god!" Willow breathed in and out really quickly.

"I knew it!" I grinned as Johnny came in through the door, his features showing confusion.

"Shut up," Willow hissed staring straight at the ground as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Bloody hell! That has gotta be the first time I have ever seen you blush!" I smirked as Willow smacked me on the arm.

"Hey Willow, can I talk to you?" Johnny asked understanding what this was all about. Well yeah you would think so after I had just thrown the cupcake at him!

"Oi! I could've eaten that!" Miguel moaned from the couch.

"Eh you'll survive!" I waved him of with my hand. "So whatcha wanna say?" I looked up at Johnny expectantly. Yeah I know, it's a long shot but it's worth a try right?

"In private," Johnny added as I frowned at him.

"Yeah," Willow muttered as she got up and followed Johnny out of the room.

"You go girl!" I called out after her but all I saw was her middle finger poking up from around the door. You try to be encouraging and what do they do? They put their middle finger up at you and throw it back in your face. Why do I bother?

I looked back at my own hand that was still clutching the bracelet.

"Hey Mi, let me help you with that," Miguel offered as he sat down beside me.

"Thanks," I smiled as he fastened it around my wrist. Could it be from Kai this time? Please say it is! The jewels are so crimson and warm, just like his eyes, GOD! I think I'm getting addicted to Kai's EYES! How freakin weird is that?

No… It's Kai I am addicted to… right?

"Oh here Kai," I gave Kai another two presents that were lying side by side. Well here goes nothing, PLEASE SAY HE LIKES IT!

Kai took the two small packages from me and began opening the one wrapped in silver wrapping paper. The one I had bought him.

"I'm going to take a shower, you coming?" Sydney declared as she got of Kai's lap.

"No," Was all Kai said before he opened the box.

"Fine," With that the bimbo left.

Kai took out the chain that was inside the small box. How ironic that both of us decided to buy each other jewellery! There were two silver dog tags at the bottom of the chain with both our names in graved on it.

"What does that say?" Tala asked as he looked over.

"Mut and Korn," Kai replied casually slipping the chain on his neck and hiding the dog tags by putting them down his t-shirt.

"I never knew you like korn Kai," Mathilda sighed as she walked past, a drink in her hand and a new designer hat on her head.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Kai answered absentmindedly as we both caught each other's eyes again.

"What's in the other one," Tala pointed to the other box as Kai ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mathilda screamed her head off as she saw what was inside.

"What is it?" I asked jumping up to my feat and looking at Kai intently.

"Maggots," Tala answered grabbing the box from Kai and closing it.

"AHHHHH! I TOUCHED THAT!" I screamed running as far from Tala as I could.

"Shhh," Miguel soothed as he hugged me. Where the hell did he come from? But I guess hugging him is better then those creepy maggots. Never have been one that like the insect world.

"It's from K," Tala said through gritted teeth, he really hates that guy!

Kai stood up straight and headed out of that room at that moment. I guess something broke in him then, I mean, he wasn't all that happy before but now he just seemed really REALLY pissed off.

"This guy is sick," I said as Miguel continued to rub my back in a soothing way.

"Mi are you alright?" Tala asked as he walked up to one of the windows and opened it before throwing the box out as far as he could into the woodland.

"Aren't they going to come back?" I asked turning around so I was now facing Tala and the rest.

"Are you kiddin me?" Bryan smirked from the couch.

"They'll either freeze to death or get eaten," Tala answered with a smile as I walked up to him and he hugged me.

"Those things are disgusting," I mumbled into Tala's chest as he kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Oi catch," Mariam called out taking Willows position as present giver outer… if that's a word. Tala caught the present with one hand and passed it to me.

"It's from K," I muttered reading the label on the top.

"Open it," Tala ordered watching the box intently.

"Well we can safely say that this K guy likes Mi and hates Kai," Tamsyn announced as she walked into the room, Ozuma slightly behind her, they were both sweaty and holding hands.

"I don't even want to know what you two got each other for Christmas," Mathilda looked at the two of them with a look of pure disgust. Well she definitely will make Tamsyn's I HATE and TO KILL lists.

I looked back down at the box and slowly unwrapped the foil.

"What if there are more maggots or something worse?" I asked looking up at Tala was smiled reassuringly.

"I'm here if anything happens,"

What to do? I sort of want to open it but then again I sort of don't. Well there is only one way to find out right?

I opened the box and… "What the fuck?"

"A wig?" Tala picked up the wig and looked at it closely. It was a black wig with orange highlights. OH MY GOD! IT'S THE WIG FROM SYDNEYS ROOM!

I looked back into the box and found the red contacts too! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

There was an envelope and a video in it too.

"Here," Tala threw the video to Ozuma who was closest to the plasma screen TV at the far side. He pushed it into the VCR and we all sat round to watch.

The screen flickered to life and a scene played out on the giant screen, it was Kai and a pink haired girl.

"Mariah?" Mathilda stated more then asked.

"Oh! This is the thing me and Tamsyn taped at Kai's pool party!" I grinned as the tape showed Kai and Mariah making out before she ran off and I fell down the tree. The screen went black then came to life again.

This time it showed a black room, nighttime, there was a close up of someone with black hair, and what looked like orange highlights.

'Kai' The voice moaned.

"Is that Sydney?" Mathilda asked getting up close to the screen trying to figure out who it was.

"It looks a lot like Mirror," Bryan stated as I glared at him.

'Mirror! Oh yeah,' Kai's voice filled the room as almost all the girls EXPECIALLY ME turned red. And I don't mean a soft red, oh no, I mean DEVIL RED, AS RED AS CAN BE!

"What the hell are you watching?" Kai's voice filled the room once more but this time it wasn't from the video. Kai was standing by the doorframe of the room watching all of us.

"A video," Bryan smirked, everyone's eyes were on Kai.

"Oh MY GOD! Their having SEX!" I screamed as realisation hit me.

Everyone looked at me like I was a complete head case.

"You don't say!" Tamsyn rolled her eyes at me, "Sometimes you being so slow is even embarrassing for us!"

"Well thanks Tamsyn, with a friend like you who needs enemies?" I deadpanned then looked back at the screen.

"Is it you?" Tala asked in a serious voice.

"NO!" I shouted standing up and looking at Tala. How could he think I would sleep with Kai whilst I was still dating him?

"It's her alright," Bryan stated, I am really getting sick of that guy! What the hell have I ever done to him? But he is ALWAYS against me!

"It's not her," Kai muttered from the door.

"What?"

"It's not her," Kai repeated himself this time louder.

"Then who is it?" Bryan looked so disappointed then.

"It's Sydney," Kai answered staring at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

I swear I was nearly shaking with anger, there were tears already coming up into my eyes as my hands clenched into fists. He SLEPT with HER! HOW COULD HE?

"What?" Bryan asked confused.

"I dressed her up as Mi because I'm in love with her…" Kai continued, Tala was watching me, his own eyes were watering "…But she wouldn't sleep with me,"

"She might have not slept with you but you definitely had something going on," Tamsyn smirked as I spun around to look at the TV. There was a new image and it was of the outside, last night to be precise, and me and Kai were there kissing.

"Tala!" I called out after Tala who was walking out of the room, I didn't see his features until he turned around, and well I couldn't see anything, no hurt, no anger, nothing!

"This is jokes," Tamsyn started to laugh from the couch. "And now even better!"

All our eyes turned right back to the screen that had changed setting again, this time it was back at home, in Santo Rio, and it was Tala… kissing another girl!

"YOU JERK!" I yelled walking up to Tala.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said but there was no meaning in those eyes. He didn't care. I swung my fist back and slammed it straight into his face. Tala groaned and fell back, his hand clutching his nose as it began to bleed.

"Mi?" I heard Kai voice on my left. Tears were filling my eyes by now, not only did one cheat on me, but BOTH!

I turned to look at Kai who was watching me with sad eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed before turning around and running away.

* * *

REVIEW!

CYA!

Ti


	21. Snowboarding Love Trubles!

HEY GUYS! ITS MY BDAY! WHEEEEEE! WOO HOOO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Happy Bday to me! Happy Bday to me! Happy Bday Happy Bday Happy Bday to ME! WHHHEEEEEE! Okay with age I become even madder and well that doesn't run in my family. SO IM UNIQUE!

Okay my special treat for you guys is if you haven't guessed already an update for every fic! So yey to you guys! Lol.

Okay, if ANYONE and I mean ANYONE can guess how old I am today I will answer ANY and I mean ANY question they want. I will answer it honestly, or try to.

(For all those that chat to me on msn or aol this isn't for you because most of you already know!)

So yeah, this A/N is going in every chapter I post on this very special day, if I haven't said so already ITS MY BDAY! 21st MARCH! Lol.

Okay I'll quit annoying you guys and well ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 21: Snowboarding Love Trubles**

I looked up at the ceiling as I thought about everything that had just happened. Tala had cheated on me the whole time, Kai slept with Sydney. How did it get to this?

"Mi?" I voice called out my name through the locked bedroom door, it was Willow.

"What?" I asked, I know it was rude, she hadn't done anything to deserve it but well I can't help snapping in this mood.

"Let me in," She spoke again in a pleading voice.

"I don't want to chat," I replied, I really am not in the mood to talk over this, I just want to crawl under a rock and die!

"Mirror!" Willow groaned annoyed, "Let me in! I need to get my hair band"

I sat up rolling my eyes, I have my heart ripped out and stamped on a few thousand times and all she wants is her hair band! What friends do I have?

I walked up to the door unlocked it then swung it open to come face to face with Willow, she was all flustered and happy it was almost making me sick. How could she feel so happy after what has happened, tears began to well in my eyes as Willow's orbs opened wide in shock.

"Mirror," Came Kai's voice, I looked over Willow's shoulder, my cherry orbs coming in contact with auburn.

"Stay away from me!" I snapped tears now falling rapidly down my cheeks. I grabbed Willow's jumper and pulled her into the room before slamming the door shut and locking it again.

"What happen?" Willow asked in a pure state of shock.

"You don't know?" I asked in almost as much shock as her.

"No, Johnny took me outside for a walk," Willow grinned happily as she remembered what happened.

I walked back to my bed and threw myself back; the tears were still flowing from my eyes, but more slowly now.

"What happen?" She asked again sitting down beside me.

"Oh nothing, just Tala cheated on me since practically the beginning, oh and Kai slept with Sydney," I replied making it sound sarcastically as if it was nothing.

I heard Willow gasp her hand was over his mouth as she watched me, pity and hurt was full in her eyes.

"And to make it oh so much better its all on tape so I can watch it anytime I want!" I finished off the tears streaming down my face hard once more. Willow pulled me up into a hug that I needed so much!

How did it get from me having two amazing guys to having none?

"I am so sorry," Willow whispered as she hugged me tight, rubbing my back in a soothing manner, the tears continuing to fall.

I pulled away from Willow and lay back on my bed, hugging my knees.

"Is there anything I can do?" Willow asked a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, can you leave me alone? I need to take all of this in," I asked, I didn't say it in a rude way; I honestly needed some alone time.

"Okay," I could see the anger that was radiating off of her as she stood up and left through the bedroom door.

She's on the warpath!

I rolled back on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mirror," I looked to the door and saw bright red… Tala.

"I have nothing to say to you," I said looking back at the ceiling, to be honest I wasn't really that upset about Tala cheating on me, I cheated on him too and I was only mad because of… because of… Kai.

"Maybe, but I have something to say to you," Tala sighed as he walked up to Tamsyn's bed and sat down facing me. "Mi, I loved you right from the beginning but well I knew you liked Kai from the beginning too,"

"What?" I asked my eyes falling on him. He knew?

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you and Kai hooked up and well I was too… too…" Tala paused to think, " I was too addicted to you to just let you go before, before we decided to be an item,"

Tala stood up and walked over to my bed before sitting down again.

"I loved you too," I whispered, "I still do," This was true I still loved Tala with all my heart just…

"You love Kai more," Tala finished off my thought as if reading my mind.

"Yeah," I looked into Tala's eyes, I had never seen them so sad before, but he wasn't hurt I could tell he wasn't.

"I guess we just used each other," Tala sighed as I sat up and lay my head onto Tala's shoulder.

"What should I do about Kai?" I asked in barely a whimper.

"You still love him don't you?" He asked to which I nodded, there was no denying that. "Then tell him that,"

"But he slept with her," I cried a single tear running down my cheek.

"Yeah, but he dressed Sydney up as you, he didn't want to sleep with her but… you," Tala finished with a light laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking up at him as he grinned down at me.

"Well, Kai definitely has an imagination and Sydney seriously has to be desperate,"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"And by the way that Willow stormed out of here I reckon she's about to give Kai a little piece of your mind," Tala smirked as I finally took notice of the red mark on his nose.

"Yeah, by the way, sorry about that," I sighed touching softly the red mark.

"It's okay," Tala smiled warmly.

"So who's the girl on the tape?" I asked with a sly smile spreading on my face.

"Her names Tatiana," Tala grinned standing up and helping me get up too. "You'll meet her when we get back home,"

"I better," We walked out of my bedroom to hear shouting coming from the basement that had been turned into a gym/chill out are.

"What the?" I asked as me and Tala walked down the stairs to find Willow and Kai in a heated argument.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Willow yelled, wow, she can seriously het loud when she wants to.

"You! You come here shouting at me when you haven't got a clue what this is all about!" Kai snapped back, it was true, Willow didn't know the whole story, she knew much more then anyone else but not all.

"I don't need too! All I need to see is my best friend crying her eyes out and know that it's YOUR fault!" Willow snapped back her anger completely taking over her.

Kai looked at the ground with nothing more to say.

"Can you guys stop talking like I'm not here?" I asked knowing fully well that they DIDN'T know I was there.

"Mi," Kai muttered his head snapping up and staring at me, his crimson eyes were hurt and sad.

"Mi," Willow said my name, her voice was full of worry.

"Kai, can I talk to you in private?" I asked as his features were washed with relief. He probably thought I would scream at him so more and say it was over.

He walked up to the stairs and began climbing. I looked at Tala who smiled. He really is a great boyfriend, even though he ain't my boyfriend anymore.

I walked outside grabbing my coat and shoes on the way Kai behind me slightly. We walked right up to the place where we had last been alone together, the place where we were caught on tape.

"Mi I'm so sorry," Kai said as soon as we stopped.

"Shhh," I put my finger on his lips to hush him. I know this may sound horrible but well at that moment I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I didn't what to hear what needed to be said.

I'll save that for another day, for another time, right then and there all I wanted was to be with him.

He watched me as I slipped my hands around his neck and fell in to his arms. I was practically begging him to hug me. But I didn't need to, his hands were instantly around my waist and pulled me as close to him as was possible.

"I love you Mirror Chang," Kai whispered into my ear as he hugged me tighter almost as if he was afraid to let me go.

I smiled at what he said, he loves me!

"I love you too Kai Hiwatari," I replied into his chest but I know he heard there was nothing else he was listening to right then probably.

* * *

"MIRROR! COME ON!" Willow screamed from the top of the massive slope.

"HEY!" I panted, "IT'S EASIER SAID THEN DONE!" I yelled back making my way up.

"It's your own fault you shouldn't have got down without me!" Willow stated as I finally got to the top.

Me and Willow had decided as this was the last day we were spending here we might as well actually do some winter sports. So here we were on our snowboards.

"Okay, first one down is the winner!" Willow smirked as I groaned.

"Give me a break! I just climbed up the bloody hill!" I panted.

"Uhh come on! I've waited too long as it is," Willow grabbed my arm and pushed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I began to slide down the slope picking up speed with every second.

"Mirror COME ON!" Willow yelled getting ahead if me as I tried to regain balance.

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed again toppling onto my face and continuing to roll down the snowy slope.

WHY? WHY ME? What did I do to deserve this? I made peace where there was war! HA! That sounds kinda cool!

I continued to roll down the slope my head whacking against the powder snow.

"AHHHHHHHH" I continued to scream, well I was in fear of my life at that point! And come to think of it, if I did die then my BEST FRIEND would have killed me!

It gives a whole new meaning to 'With friends like these who needs enemies' doesn't it?

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed as loud as I could before I felt as hand on my face.

"Mi?" I opened my eyes and met auburn.

"Huh?" I asked, well I must have stopped rolling then. I could see Willow on her knees in laughter a little bit away as I glared.

HOW EMBARASSING! I had just rolled down a snow slope like a bloody dough ball then refused to stop screaming while I stopped at the bottom! I am such a looser!

"Come on," Kai smirked as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me indoors before settling me on the couch.

He then walked out in the direction of the kitchen leaving me alone with… Miguel?

"So your still together?" Miguel asked, his voice seemed quite spiteful.

"Yeah," I replied grabbing the remote and switching on the giant TV.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because he loves me and I love him," I said simply not taking my eyes of the TV. Miguel is a really nice guy but well he can get annoying at times.

"You still love him after what he pulled?" Miguel spoke in sheer disbelief.

"Yeah she does, why? You have a problem with that?" Kai asked coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"POPCORN!" I chirped reaching out but Kai kept it that little centimetre from my reach. I looked up at him and frowned crossing my arms in a childish manner.

"Yeah I do, you treat her like dirt but somehow you manage to convince her to forgive you and give you another go!" Miguel snapped. Could he be the infamous K?

"Could you stop talking like I'm not here?" I asked getting annoyed with him.

"I didn't convince Mi of anything," Kai replied.

"You probably threatened her into staying with you! I know how you tick Hiwatari, it's just your style to manipulate a pretty girl!" Miguel rose to his feet as Kai handed me the bowl.

"Excuse me," I said but neither boy listened they were too busy pushing each other. "EXCUSE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, both boys stopped and stared at me.

"Kai did not convince me of anything and is not manipulating me, if you think a guy could manipulate me without getting into serious pain then you don't know me very well!" I sighed looking up at Miguel. "And Miguel Kai doesn't treat me like dirt,"

I grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him down on the couch beside me before pulling myself onto his lap, resting my head on his shoulder and stuffing my face with popcorn.

"Fine, but when he starts mistreating or hitting you don't come crawling to me," Kai stiffened at those words and was ready to get up and punch the daylights out of Miguel but I held him down.

"I won't," I replied, and with that Miguel walked out of the room leaving me and Kai alone.

"Fucker," Kai cursed.

"Baby, don't worry about it!" I kissed him lightly on the lips before resting my head back on his shoulder and watching Battle Royale that had just started.

This was one hell of a long day!

* * *

Dats Dat!

REVIEW

CYA!


	22. Hybrid Project Productions

HELLOOOO PPL! lol, soz bout da wait but here it is, even thought I don't think it was THAT long! Aight so MAKE SURE U R&R!

Some of you may know if you read my a/n in da last crap chapter, I SO hate that chappter! Anyway so like yeah in the last chapter does who read it I started a competition that if you win you can ask me 1 question, ANY question! Okay?

Well as some of you guessed I am 15!

So here are the winners, I have no clue if you guys are psychic or if im so obvious but yeah make sure you ask a GOOD question.

In no perticular order:

StaRfIrE: Hi! I will continue my story lol, and i'll try make it fast, so yeah while you review this chappie make sure you thing of a QUESTION! lol.

Shakena: Lol, sorry about the long wait for the last chapter! But yeah think up a GOOD question and i mean ANY question of ur choosing k? R&R!

xCrystalx: How the hell did you know I was 15? Did I put it up sumwere? Uhh if i did i'm so STUPID! lol, okay so its only fair I answer your question, my fav restaurant... hmmmmm, well its gotta be Nami Chi, if you didn't guess by the name its a Chinese restaurant and it has the BEST food I SWEAR! Oh and I should say Pizza Express too coz my sis works der, she's the manager, so i get free food lol, YEY!

Midnight-Devil: Hiya! Ur so sweet! Ya da best prezzie is a review coz like you can't really give me anything else can you? hmmmm... anyway yeah, I know that your guess was a little how should i say this not very specific, yeah that's the word but well 15 is in between 13 and 16 so TAKE UR BEST SHOT! Make it a good 1!

Dranzer-Mix: Hey, OMG! I know that 17 is not 15 so technically you didn't guess right but like I am so flatered! That like you would think that so because of that ASK AWAY! Question Question in my fic, what GOOD question will you pick? lol, i'm such a poet!

Okat that's it I think... yeah, to all those that didn't guess, had no clue or guessed wrong then there is next year so yey!...wait...that wouldn't work would it? Ohhh welll...

Thanks so ALL my reviewers!

And here they R:

Renanimeangel: HEY GIRLIE! THANX 4 da review! All I can say is, im tryin real real hard to update fast, just doesn't work sometimes lol. About the reviewing thing at least you reviewed in the end so thx again!

Meka: HI! Yeah KAI AND MI ARE TOGETHER! At bloody last! lol, i shouldn't be saying that should I? Oh well, anyway I hope you like this chappie because I like it more then the last. I think Mi did forgive Kai too fast and well thats one mistake I hopefully won't make again! Thanx for there view and review again!

Stuckinamerica: Can you? Omg I have never snowboarded in my life but that is like my dream of all dreams, along with many more lol. I think it's so cool when readers relate to what you write, so YEY! You put a big smile on my face! Uhh, that sounds so uhh, if you know what I mean.

Untoachable: Hey! I'm really glad you find my writing funny, because at least someone finds me funny lol, I know you have no clue what i'm chatting about but HauntedAngel you do! Anyway untoachable I'll try to write funny just for you! lol

Wounde-raven: 10/10 OMG! Thanx! But I still think I suck, I mean the last chapter was so shit, anyway I hope you forgive me and that you like this chappie even more!

Tikytikytavvi101: Thanx SO much for the review, wow you have been reviewin for a long time! Err, i think lol, my memory sucks, just ask Chiya, I sometimes even forget Mirror's name! Yeah that's how bad it is, lol. I did have a happy bday, didn't do much though. About the whole Miguel being K well you'll have to wait and see won't you? Heh heh, I am so EVIL!

RayeBBG- You're welcome! lol, yeah thanks for the review and MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW ONCE MORE! I'll try update as soon as I can, hopefully 2morrow but I need your review to get me there!

KaiJr91: Hey don't worry about the whole two, three words; do you want to know a secret? Yeah? I CAN COUNT TO THREE! Ha ha ha, but only managed that like a few weeks ago, so don't worry about it! Tank u 4 da review!

Musei Kage: In ur face SYDNEY! Lol, i have a virtual battle in my head, it's mostly Mirror against Clover and Mariah, but other times its Sydney and Mirror but guess who wins? I don't really need to answer that do I? Is it normal to have anything virtual in your head? Oh and are you still singing, my throat hurt after the first hour.

Tala'sTwinSister: Are you really Tala's twin sister? If you are then WOW! If your not then it was soooooo be cool if you were, too bad Tala and most importantly Kai aren't real! Thx for the review!

-Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-: Is this soon enough for you? I hope it is, heh heh. It's real great that you love my fic, that means a lot to me and if your review I'll try update even sooner!

Hauntedangel: Hi Chiya, I don't think it was rushed, I might have made some mistakes but then again, I'm only human right? Anyway Mi forgave Kai because she loooooooves him, lol, like I said sometime today to my best friends boyfriend, if you love someone there arn't many things your not willing to do for them! Now is that smart or is that smart!

eMiLy06: Hey, a wikket fic? lol, well I hope that's a good thing! Anyway, thx 4 da review! Make sure u update again!

ariotlatio: Thnx for your review, it well seen and needed! I hope you like this chappie because I really need 2 give you guys something good after a crap chapter like the last!

Wind Archer: Thanx girlie! The party was GR8! My god I hadn't had dat much fun 4 a while! lol, and the cookie was soo gud! Chocolate chip! MY FAV! lol. thx for the review! Thx for sayin i'm a great writer; it's a real ego boost for me! lol.

Beyblade-gal: IM SO SORRYY! I hope this was faster, well i think it was faster! Dramatic? Hmmmm, i'll keep that in mind for next time! THANX 4 DA REVIEW!

luvkai: Hiya! Was it depressing? Wow neva thought I could write funny and depressing things! lol, well THANX for da review! R&R this chappie 2 plz!

RampantChaos: Hi hi, wow that was one hell of a review, gave me a lot to think about! So for a long review I shall give a long answer lol. I'm real glad you like my fic and my imagination well it's always been like that, which is a good thing for fics but sometimes a bad thing when your friends tell you something nasty and you can't get it out of your head lol. The Used? To tell you the truth I have never heard of them but I'll have a look around and listen to their songs! They might give me some ideas too, so thx 4 da tip! A soundtrack for the fiction, that's one thing I haven't thought about before, but I'll definitely do something like that now! lol. More detail and elaborate GOTCHA! Thx for da advice and review! I really appreciate it!

Okay so I'll stop wasting your time!

Enjoy...

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 22: Hybrid Project Productions**

"Who let the dogs out? WHO WHO WHO WHO?" I sang loudly as I stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and began drying myself.

"Mirror! Hurry up in there! We have like two hours before we have to leave and your hogging the bathroom!" I heard Mariam's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I called back wrapping the towel tightly around me and grabbing my hairbrush and clothes.

"Come on! I need to pee!" Mariam groaned.

"Yeah yeah," I unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Finally!" Mariam sighed in relief pushing past me and shutting the door.

"Feh," I walked down the hall and to my bedroom. "What you guys doing?" I asked watching as Willow, Tamsyn and Mathilda sat in front of the massive TV their eyes glued to the screen.

"Watching that tape again, I missed it the first time," Willow answered giving me a brief look before setting her eyes on the screen again.

"Are you guys packed yet?" I asked looking around at all my clothes that were thrown around everywhere. I never was much of a clean up girl; I wonder what kind of wife I would make in the future, probably a bad one. Ohh well, lets hope I find a guy that can cope with that!

"Yeah," Willow answered lightly.

"Yup," That was Mathilda.

"Hn," And that grunt which I take to be a yes was from Tamsyn.

"Tamsyn?" I asked now interested in a thought that had popped up in my head.

"Hn?" Tamsyn grunted again.

"You and my brother are going out right?"

"Hn," That's great! All I'll get out of her are 'hn's'.

"What did he get you for Christmas? And if you answer with a 'hn' I swear I will beat the shit out of you, even if you are stronger then me" I said the last part a lot more quietly.

"A leather cat suit and some marbles," Tamsyn answered from the floor as she rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling with a smirk.

"I sort of understand the cat suit but why the marbles?" Mathilda asked looking puzzled.

"Because I lost all mine so he gave me some of his," Tamsyn chuckled as everyone got the joke… yes even me!

"Okay I'm back!" Mariam walked through the door and sat down beside Willow on the bed.

I got changed and sat down beside Tamsyn just as the tape finished.

"We have like two, three hours to get in the car and on our way to the airport right?" Tamsyn asked after a moment's silence fell amongst us all, everyone locked in their own thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered leaning back against the bed closing my eyes and yawning. A furry paw reached down from the bed and ran against my face; I looked up to find Kiwi staring down at me.

"What should we do in the mean time?" Mathilda asked looking at each of us expectantly whilst I rubbed gently behind Kiwi's ear so he started to purr, a soft purr… awww SO CUTE!

"I know! I always wanted to do this!" I sat up straight and smirked. "And me and Willow need to get back at the boys for wetting us!"

"What is it?" Tamsyn asked rather too cheerfully then was normal from her.

"Mariam you still have an empty film in your camera right?" I asked smirking from ear to ear. The guys are SO gonna pay!

"Yup and I charged it over night so it has full battery!" Mariam replied in almost a proud voice. Weird girl!

"Good," I looked around to find every girl staring at me expectantly. "This is the plan,"

* * *

"How are we going to start it?" Willow asked looking at the camera that Mariam was holding, she was going to film this. 

"Err… how about 'Hi, I'm Mirror' then you say your names then err…" I suggested to which everyone agreed.

"Then lets say the production name and number," Mathilda raised her fist in the air and started doing a victory dance to which me and Mariam joined in. Yeah I know, we are all psychos, some more then others, me probably the most! AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!

"Hey guys where's Sydney and Miguel?" Willow asked all of a sudden.

"Err, I dunno," I answered with a second thought, after all, I NEVER know where they are.

"Sydney is in our room listening to her CD's and not talking," Mathilda answered from her spot.

"And I saw Miguel outside punching the living daylights out of the punch bag," Mariam finished of.

"Okay," Willow smiled brightly before leaning against the wall and watching us.

"We have to call our selves something too," Tamsynsaid with a smirk as me, Mathilda and Mariam finally stopped our victory dance.

"Yeah, we have names duhh!" Willow answered sarcastically leaning against the wall and watching us sleepily.

"I mean all together twerp," Tamsyn snapped and narrowed her eyes at Willow.

Willow stuck her tongue out at Tamsyn, which just got Tamsyn even angrier.

"Shut up! BOTH of you," I snapped before turning to Tamsyn with a smile. "What do you suggest we call ourselves?"

"Hybrid something," Tamsyn replied in an 'I don't give a shit' attitude which she does use quite often.

"Hybrid…" I put my finger to my lips in thought.

"Hybrid Blade!" Mathilda screamed excitedly.

"No way," Tamsyn snapped.

Mathilda slumped hanging her head low.

"It's okay Mat! It was a good idea but not the right one for us," I put my arm around her shoulders and petted her head with the other.

"How about Hybrid Mutts?" Mariam suggested.

"I am no dog," Willow answered.

"Okay, how about Hybrid Project?" I finally sighed, I think it's smart! I mean this all is just a project, I have no clue if it will work!

"I like it," Mathilda nodded her head, to which I stopped patting it and started jumping around in joy. How old do you think I am? Seventeen? NOPE! I'm SIX! HA HA HA HA! It's the make up you see, heh heh heh… I'm going mad! MAD I TELL YOU! AHHHHHHH!

"Me too," Mariam agreed with a smirk and I started jumping more.

"Yeah," Willow grinned.

"Fine, Mirror just stop acting mental and save the energy for the production," Tamsyn rolled her eyes as I smiled a bright smile at her then stopped jumping about.

"Okay so you lot know what to say?" Mariam asked as she smirked, "Good lights camera ACTION!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed running around in a circle whilst waving my hands in the air in panic.

"Mirror, calm down!" Mathilda laughed as everyone around me fell to their knees in laughter too, and can you believe it! TAMSYN WAS CRACKING HER HEAD OFF! TAMSYN! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! NOOOO!

"Heh," I laughed lightly, watching them nervously.

"Okay, let's try that again," Mariam chuckled pointing the camera at us before pressing the record button.

"Hi I'm Mirror!" I chirped at the camera.

"I'm Mathilda,"

"I'm Willow," Willow said calmly.

"I'm the bitch queen, in other words Tamsyn," Tamsyn smiled… yes SMILED at the camera. Won't be long now until the end of the world comes! SAVE THE CHILDREN! SAVE THE CHILDREN! (Meaning MEEEEE! After all I am SIX! HA HA HA!)

"And I'm Mariam," Mariam twisted the camera to herself and smiled widely.

"And this is a Hybrid Project Production," I spoke again before the camera twisted to Mathilda.

"This is production number one!"

"That we would like to call…" Willow started.

"Girl Power REVENGE!" Me Mathilda and Mariam screamed at the top of our lungs.

"…Ye…ah, that's it?" Willow said slowly watching us with a scared look on her face.

"Come on we need to make this fast!" Tamsyn snapped and Mariam stopped recording.

"Okay next part!" I chirped heading into the living room where Ozuma and Bryan were playing video games.

* * *

"Hey Ozzy!" I chirped sitting down beside him on the floor, his eye continued to be glued to the screen. 

"What?" He asked quite rudely if I say so myself! You'd think he would be so much nicer to his favourite and only sister. Well hopefully only sister!

"Why are you so rude to me all the time?" I asked watching as his face showed annoyance.

"Go away," Ozuma growled his fingers moving swiftly and skilfully over the ps2 controller.

"Well all I wanted to say was…" I came closer to him and whispered into his ear so that Bryan couldn't hear. "… Tamsyn wants you to meet her in the lounge, she said something about giving you the show of a lifetime,"

I grinned as Ozuma's eyes widened, he dropped the controller stood up and ran to the lounge.

"Where the hell is he going?" Bryan asked his face annoyed at the interruption to his game.

"Kitchen, Mariam is crying in the lounge," I said 'a matter of factly'.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?" He yelled getting up.

"Because you don't like me," I muttered as he walked out and to the lounge, muttering curses under his breath.

"Guys!" I growled frustrated before getting up as well, well that's part one of our plan. I ran up the stairs and overheard Tamsyn talking to… KAI!

I tiptoed to the door and listened in on what she was saying. You can never trust Tamsyn! Oh why oh why did SHE have to get Kai?

"Kai, Mirror's getting horny in the lounge," Tamsyn muttered as she sat down next to him on the couch where he was drawing something.

YES KAI IS THE BEST BLOODY ARTIST AROUND! I swear if you asked him to draw you any kind of monster, person anything really you will not be disappointed.

"What?" Kai asked looking up at her as if she was mad.

"Oh shit, sorry no, Mirror's crying in the lounge," Tamsyn corrected herself. I smacked my forehead I swear that girl is… UHHHH!

"Oooww!" I groaned as both Kai and Tamsyn turned around. I JUST HAD TO SMACK MYSELF SO HARD DIDN'T I? I am so… UHHHH! Kai was smirking at me and Tamsyn was glaring.

"But she's here," Kai got up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" His hand was already on my forehead where I had smacked myself.

I AM SO STUPID! I AM SO STUPID! I AM SO STUPID!

"Fine," I smiled up at Kai who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No no no!" Tamsyn snapped getting up herself, grabbing Kai's ear and dragging him downstairs.

"Ow ow ow," Kai yelled trying to get out of Tamsyn's tight grip causing it only to increase.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed following them down the stairs, I know that this is revenge and all but I don't want to HURT Kai!

"Doing what we planned," Tamsyn snapped. Kai continued to try and swat away her hand whilst groaning in pain.

"What we planned never included any pain, especially to him!" I snapped back, Tamsyn stopped suddenly causing me to walk straight into Kai. She let go of Kai's ear and glared at me.

"FINE, YOU do it then!" With that she whirled around and sauntered of towards the kitchen.

"What the HELL was that about?" Kai asked rubbing his now red ear.

"Nothing," I muttered looking from the spot where Tamsyn had disappeared to my boyfriend, (I feel so weird saying that!).

I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"Come on," I whispered taking his hand and leading him towards the lounge.

"Why the lounge?" Kai asked suspiciously, I knew he knew that something was up; I guess I just have to play my cards right, right?

"Because the girls are in my room," I answered with a sneaky smile.

Kai narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just want to treat my boyfriend right, is that a crime?" I asked my hands raised in defence.

"That's not, but making your boyfriend follow you somewhere under false pretences is," Kai answered knowingly as I frowned and he smirked.

"Stop acting smart, it suits me a lot more then you," I huffed sulkily crossing my arms, turning around so now my back was facing him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Feh," I never was a great card player, why was I so stupid as to think I could pull this off? Hey that sounds real smart! I stuck my nose in the air and walked in the general direction of the lounge.

"Mirror, wait," Kai called out after me, I turned to face him.

"You don't trust me do you?" I asked, well that was a stupid question, if he says he does then well… he shouldn't and if he says he doesn't then well WHY THE HELL NOT?

"On some occasions, not really," Kai replied, DAMN! This guy is smart! WAHHHH! I suck!

"Then trust me now," I gave him my puppy dog eye's whilst walking up to him.

"Hmm," Kai hummed thoughtfully as I lifted my hand and started playing playfully with the tips of his slate hair.

"Come on," I grinned enticingly tracing his strong jaw line with my finger.

"Hmm," Kai hummed again, I could tell through those auburn eyes of his that he was battling on the inside to figure out what to do. I slid my thumb over his lips, his watch over me never faulting.

"Fine," I sighed pulling my hand away, turning and walking right to the lounge. PLEASE GOD LET THIS WORK! If this works I will forever hold your name highly, not that I haven't up to this date but I will just err… I just WILL! AHHHHH! I'm confusing myself!

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist twisting me around so I was face to face with the slate haired teen. He looked deep into my eyes before planting a soft kiss on my lips soon followed by a deeper one. His hands had lifted me up so my thighs were wrapped around his waist and he had backed me up against the wall, trapping me.

"Kai!" I groaned, believe me it was SUCH a struggle to pull away from him!

"What?" He asked huskily catching his breath, as I caught mine.

"Lounge, I am not making out with you in plain sight of anyone who walks past!" I ordered. Kai rolled his eyes and carried my to the lounge.

"Kai?" A male voice asked as soon as we entered the room.

"What are you-" Tala started. I in the mean time had slipped out of Kai's arms and behind him.

"GET THE DOOR!" Bryan and Ozuma yelled as I pushed Kai right inside slamming the door shut and locking it.

Well, that's stage two complete!

I looked down at my watch, two thirty, that leaves half an hour to complete stage three and we are DONE! I looked down the hallway from left to right, Kai and the other boys punching and slamming at the door, yelling stuff behind me. No one here soo… LET'S DO A VICTORY DANCE!

"Na na na na na na," I sang happily whilst dancing all the way back to the kitchen. I AM SO GREAT! WHOOOOO!

* * *

Okay guessers with good guesses GET YOUR QUESTIONS IN!

I hope ya'll liked this chappie! I think it was better then the last! lol, so you guys make sure you REVIEW and I'll get the chappie in a LOT faster!

Okay guys! I'll see ya'll l8r!

Ti


	23. Make Love Not War

Ola PPL! HI HI HI! lol, right well here is the next chapter I know it was suppose to be overnight but what can I do.

Anyway THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Not only this fic but any of my many others lol, so like yeah people make sure that you read them too!

Sooo...

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the HOT and not so hot characters from it, sadly.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 23: Make Love Not War**

"Is it ready yet?" I groaned sliding from the couch onto the floor. You have no clue how BORING waiting for a plan to come together is!

"No! And for fucks SAKE! If you ask me again I will lock you in with them" Tamsyn growled as she continued to read her book.

"What you reading?" I asked as an after thought, Tamsyn's eyes left her book and landed on me.

"Sydney's diary," She replied, her eyes twinkling evilly.

"WHAT?" I shrieked my eyes wide open as I stared fully at the teen girl to my right.

"What?" She asked innocently, her lips turning into a smirk as she watched my shocked face.

"Ha ha ha," I laughed nervously, "You're kidding right?"

"No look," She turned the book so I could see the cover and there in pretty silver letters was 'Sydney Queen's Diary' then in bold red letters 'KEEP OUT'.

"Why the hell did you take her diary?" I asked my eyes still wide.

Tamsyn just shrugged and went back to reading the content.

"It's pretty interesting, a lot of stuff about Kai and you," Tamsyn smirked wider.

"What? What about me?" I asked now interested. I solemnly swear I would never look in someone's diary without their permission. But if someone else reads it and tells you it's all right init?

"AHHHHHHHH!" We heard a scream from upstairs and both mine and Tamsyn's eyes snapped to the entrance of the living room. "WHO STOLE MY DIARY?"

My head snapped back to Tamsyn who looked at me evilly, "Catch!" With that she threw the book at my head stood up and ran out of the room. I honestly don't know how I get myself into these things, or how others manage to get me into these things. I sat there amazement, shock and pain running right through me, about a minuet after Tamsyn left the blur of a blonde entered and stood over me, a glare that would kill if it could, on her face.

"YOU!" She screeched.

"Owwww!" I groaned covering my ears with my hands as my head began to hurt more.

"First you take my boyfriend! Now you take me DIARY?" She hissed in a deadly tone. "What next? You're gonna steal my underwear?"

"At least I didn't steal your identity like SOME people," I countered my head throbbing from her tone.

With that she growled in frustration before spinning around and storming out of the room. I swear I will KILL Tamsyn for this… err… maybe I'll just let Kai do it… heh heh… she is kinda scary init?

I stood up, let my spinning head settle before making my way to the kitchen.

"You set?" Mathilda asked me as I sat down beside her on a stool in the kitchen.

"Yup, all the guys apart from Miguel are locked up in the lounge, now all I have to do is make a few phone calls," I grinned whilst turning my attention to Willow who was mixing something that look dead and rotten in a bowl, Mathilda was beside her a scary lunatic smile on her face.

"Okay so we have the guys trapped," Mathilda said thoughtfully.

"We have loads of ammo and machinery thanks to said idiots," Willow continued as she leaned against the counter then continuing to stir the mixture.

"Those guys are so gonna think again before messing with any of us," I smirked putting my finger into the bowl scooping up a bit of the mixture then sniffing it. I EWWWWW! It STANK! I swear I have no clue how Willow could just stand there and stir it I mean it was DISGUSTING! Like as if you mixed a rhino's poop with an elephants poop and errr some other stuff all together! Err… not that I have done anything like that before… heh heh, HONESTLY!

"I still don't get why Johnny has to be in there and Miguel doesn't," Willow grumbled.

"Actually, neither do I" I said after a moments thought.

"Who put him in there?" Mathilda asked her gaze landed on each of us in turn.

"Not me," I said. "Obviously not Willow,"

"Not me," Mariam giggled watching the mixture intently.

"Tamsyn," We all sighed together.

"That's why," I muttered getting off my stool and walking out towards the garage. "I'm gonna make peace kay?"

"Yeah," Willow called back as I headed out of the door and to the area where a lot of grunts were coming from.

I opened the garage door and came to face a teen blonde boy; his bare back was towards me and didn't notice me come in. I slipped inside enjoying the fact that I could surprise him. I watched him slam his fists into the punch back hanging in the corner of the large space; I walked quietly around a silver Mercedes as Miguel took a left jab.

"Miguel?" I whispered sort of hoping he would hear, I KNOW I KNOW I am with Kai, FINALLY! But that doesn't mean I can't give attention to a guy who certainly disserves it!

To my slight dismay Miguel turned around, his blonde hair slightly falling on his sweaty face and a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his cheek before he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Oh hey Mi," He muttered his clear blue eyes boring tunnels in mine. Uh, I looked down at the ground ashamed of letting myself be so overtaken with this guy whilst my boyfriend was locked up in another room about to be pranked by me. That's when I noticed his hands.

"Miguel!" I groaned grabbing his wrists and lifting them so I could get a better look. "Your suppose to bandage your hands BEFORE you box!"

"I forgot," He muttered watching me as I surveyed the damage. His knuckled were red raw, cut in a few places where blood was slowly seeping out.

"Uhh… what am I gonna do with you?" I sighed setting him down on a couple of empty crates. "I'll be right back,"

With that I took off back to the kitchen were Willow stood still mixing but by herself.

"Willow? Where's the first aid kit?" I asked as she came round from deep thought.

"Err… in that draw," She replied lazily. "Mi can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," I answered walking to the said draw. "Not literally," I added as an after thought.

"Do you think me and… Johnny… make a good…" She started rather… what's the word… unsurely? Yeah maybe.

"Make a good what?" I asked giving her a confused look. "Cake? Well I think so that is if Johnny can bake and that's a looooong shot-"

"No!" Willow glared at me. "I mean do me and Johnny make a good…"

"What?" I asked as she paused again deep in thought. I swear sometimes that girl is a mystery that just cannot be solved.

"…"

You know when you get a great idea a light bulb above your head lights up? Well yeah that's what happen to me right then… that's if it could happen I mean.

"Couple?" I asked taking out the first aid kit and shutting the draw.

Willow nodded.

"Course! The best after me and Kai," I smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued to stir. I stepped around her making my way to the freezer and taking out a two small ice packs.

"Thanks," She muttered as I made my way back to the door.

"Sure, any time, I sure would like some cake though," I walked back into the garage where Miguel was sitting waiting for me. I kneeled down in front of him and set the small box beside me.

"You don't have to do this," Miguel said as I looked up at him.

"I know but if I leave you to do it you'll end up hurting yourself more," I sighed then smirked, grabbing his wrist again I began dabbing it with a cleaning anti bacterial solution before setting on it one of the small ice packs, then moving to the other hand.

"There, now when it stops stinging tell me and I'll bandage it up for you kay?" I stood up and Miguel stood up with me.

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked with obvious interest.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You didn't come here to bandage my wrists did you?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh right… err… no I didn't" I stuttered dumbly. Uhh I am so STUPID! I smacked my head with my hand as Miguel chuckled lightly. "Right, what I wanted to say is…"

I held out my right hand to him and he looked at it puzzled. "Let's make peace!"

I am too HYPER all the time I SWEAR! And it must be REALLY bad if **I** noticed, like come on! I'm the slowest thinker in this building! Well maybe apart from Sydney, actually I don't know…

He looked me deep in the eyes a serious look on his face that made me want to back off into a corner. I hate being shorter then the guys, then again, if I was taller then that would be FREAKY! HA ha ha! I could be Godzilla and squash everyone whilst I walk in the street! HA HA HA!

One down point, how will I go to the toilet? They never showed that part in the film did they? I would need some gigantic potty!

To my sheer surprise Miguel raised his hand not to smack me around the head and say 'Your funny' then laugh at me, oh no! He took my hand and shook it, a smile back on his face.

"Since when were we at war?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"Err… never?" I answered dumbly, I let my head drop so my chin touched the top of my chest, with a deep breath I cleared my head before looking back at Miguel who was watching me with a scared look on his face. "Heh… heh,"

I reckon the nervous laugh brought Miguel back to the real world because he smile sweetly putting his arm round my shoulder. He led me out of the garage and to the living room where Tamsyn was sitting reading a book… OH NO!

"Tamsyn please say that that isn't Sydney's diary," God if you are up there with all your **friendly** angels and all PLEASE wake my guardian angel and tell him to DO HIS JOB!

"It's not Sydney's diary," She said calmly.

"What is it?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"It's Kai's sketch book," Tamsyn answered crossing her legs tilting the book and squinting at one of the drawing. "What the hell is this?"

She flipped the book so me and Miguel could see; there was a large black shape right in the middle.

"I have no clue," Miguel said thoughtfully.

"Whatcha mean? It's a bat!"

Both teens burst out laughing. What? Why is it so funny that I would say bat? Like I know lots of people say I'm funny, especially when I don't know I'm funny but this is pushing it.

"That is so not a bat," Tamsyn smirked as she looked back at the sketchbook.

"Is too!" I argued picking up the phone and a piece of paper. "Now shut up!"

I dialled the number that was clearly written on the piece of paper.

'Ring… ring ring… ring ring,'

"Hello?" I greeted as a woman picked up at the other end. "Yeah I would just like to cancel a flight that is leaving today, it's a private plane under the surname Hiwatari,"

"May I ask who is speaking?" The woman asked in a polite tone.

"I'm Mirror Chang, Kai Hiwatari's personal assistant," I replied confidently, if there is one thing in these types of situations that you must not do its panic and act weird, something that to me naturally is very hard, but I have been working on it!

"Could you confirm Mr Hiwatari's birth date and mothers maiden name,"

"The fourth of February and Hilton," I said expertly, the information I got from Kai, its not like I am stalking him and finding out everything about him! He may be my boyfriend but I am not obsessed.

"Thank you, I will cancel that for you right away," The woman answered pleasantly.

"Thank you, bye," And with that I hung up, one last phone call to make, I called a random good airline and booked seats for us in second class, I know this may not make any sense at the moment but in time you will learn or see whichever comes first.

"It's ready!" We heard Willow call from the kitchen.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I cheered happily jumping up and down, "DIE MOTHER FUCKERS DIE!"

"What's ready? Where are the other guys?" Miguel questioned Tamsyn who looked up at him from the sketchbook and smirked.

* * *

"You don't want to know my friend, you don't want to know," She replied shaking her head dropping the sketchbook on the coffee table then grabbing my arm and pulling me into the kitchen.

I quietly unlocked the lounge door, Miguel was standing behind me ready to lock the door right after I entered. He was now involved in the plan, it was his own wish we didn't have to force him… much.

I slipped through the door and heard a 'click' sound of the lock behind me, I had Mariam's camera in my hand and a solemn look on my face. As a weird thing that Willow is she painted war stripes on my face and made me wear a hoodie with the hood on trying to say if was a cloak… honestly I have to make an appointment at the loony bin for her, heh, that's if she hasn't made one for me yet.

"Mirror?" Kai said my name in a cross of anger and concern, oh well he's about to get what he deservers, some good old-fashioned PAY BACK! AHHHHHHH!

Anyway so I walked without a single word to any of the boys to the back of the room, my eyes on the ground as I headed for the couch. The boys were either standing in the middle with cross looks on their faces or leaning against the wall dozing off or at least Johnny was.

"Bitch what the hell is going on?" Bryan snapped, I knew he was going to get mad at the slightest glance of me in any of this.

"You call her that again and I swear I'll pound you," Kai growled, yeah that's the reason they sent me in here, I have four protectors in the room, Kai being my boyfriend, Tala being my ex boyfriend but still my friend, Ozuma being my brother… actually that doesn't count he would loooove to see me humiliated, errr yeah but there is still Johnny who is my best friends boyfriend! The others have less heh heh heh, I'm speeecciiiaaall, he he!

Bryan shut up realising that fact as Tala and Johnny glared at him.

I quietly sat down on the couch switched on the camera and aimed it at the group of boys.

"BEGIN!" I screamed as all the guys' attention came back to me then at their surroundings.

There was a loud war cry made by none other then Mariam, she needs an appointment too, then a lot of screaming and finally the top panes of the windows opened and a girls head stuck out of each window. Heh and may I also mention that this room is practically surrounded by windows? Ha ha ha!

"What the-?" Ozuma asked as he looked up at Tamsyn holding onto a water gun, but the water in it wasn't clear oh no, it was filled with red die.

"Shit they nicked my ambush supplies!" Bryan swore as he took in each girl's weapon.

"Are you stupid or summin? You don't leave stuff like that around with girls like them about!" Johnny mocked whilst giving Bryan a dirty look, Bryan glared.

"Especially knowing that they want payback," Ozuma muttered watching Tamsyn's gun wearily.

"I said BEGIN!" I yelled from my spot now bored, well if you take into account that I am filming not actually doing anything err… damaging then you wouldn't be surprised I would find stupid boy talk boring.

The girls smirked evilly before firing what ever they had in possession at the guys.

"There is no fucking way you're doing this," Kai stated walking over to me before sitting down beside me and pulling me onto his lap.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" I yelled, "Your suppose to get messed up too!" I stated with a frown as the Tala ducked from a sludge ball thrown my Mathilda. She then winked at Johnny before sending one at him that backed him into a corner and Tamsyn got him with the red die.

"You can't win," Kai whispered in my ear as I scowled. Bryan had just been attacked with a honey bomb thrown by Willow who sent a flour ball right after it hitting her target straight onto the face. She danced triumphantly on the ladder but when it started shaking she stopped with a terrified look on her face, I nearly lost my scowling face at that moment but I kept my mind on the present.

"You wanna bet?" I challenged as he gave me an odd look, Ozuma was walking backward ducking now and them by the attempts of Mariam who was throwing potatoes at him, but as you do when your walking backward you don't see what or who your walking into, and Ozuma just happed to come across Tala who was doing the same. The two guys smacked in to each other with no place to hide as the girls combined their power and send a mix of everything at them.

HA HA HA HA! Oh my GOD! You should see their faces! I mean come on! There was honey dripping down Tala's nose! Lol, if I was still with him I would find that highly attractive but as I am not then I find VERY funny!

"I dare you," Kai smirked, I knew he thought I wouldn't do it, but when it came to war I had to make sacrifices and this was no exception.

I took a chance in my friends and prayed that they would attack Kai and not me. I jumped up to my feet pointed the camera at Kai and ran towards the boys who were either on the ground moaning from being smacked by one of Mariam's potatoes or trying to get the honey out of their eyes.

Kai had two choices, sit and wait to be attacked which was inevitable and a manly thing to do or follow me and have a chance of hiding behind me like a coward or little kid would do.

Which one do you think a man like Kai Hiwatari chose?

He ran after me and tried to duck behind me as Mariam slammed a potato in his direction me ducking and narrowly missing it myself. Me taking a chance on my friends wasn't such a smart thing to do, I just got a glimpse of the evil glint in Tamsyn's eyes as she watched me point the camera at Kai who was smacked on the side of the head by a paint bomb.

"Ahha!" I called triumphantly as Kai glared up at Willow who punched the air with her fist in a sign of triumph. "HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed as I started skipping around the room.

"Watch out Kai!" Mathilda called out as she threw the sludge ball which Kai dodged. I jumped over Bryan who was lying on the floor groaning then continued to skip.

"Mirror?" I heard Tamsyn call sweetly. Oh no, that's a bad bad sign!

I didn't feel much after that only Kai pressing me against the wall and the sound of water splashing against something.

"Kai?" I asked as he backed away and looked at me, "You didn't?"

"I did," He answered looking slightly pissed off.

"Maan, now you're making me feel bad!" I pouted. Kai looked at me a grinned that amazing grin of his. "Thanks," I kissed him lightly on the lips then spun him around to see the damage.

The whole of the back of his t-shirt was red and the side of his face was covered in paint and flour.

"STOP!" I yelled a Willow and Mariam groaned.

"Err actually you can carry on with them, come on," I grabbed Kai's hand and knocked on the door three times. There was a familiar 'click' and Miguel opened the door, I smiled at him as I lead Kai out, down the hall and to the kitchen where I grabbed a towel and wiped off the paint and flour, I know I am cheating, I know I am being weak! Wahhhhh I need someone to stand up against Kai for me!

"I'm going to take a shower," Kai said as I wiped off the paint that was on his eyebrow.

"You can't," I said sternly, ha ha ha! TAKE THAT! "You can't get changed and you can't argue,"

"What?" He asked a little taken aback.

"And we have to go, come on,"

I pulled him through the front door and pushed him into the drivers seat whilst I sat next to him.

"Fine I'll change on the plane," He sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah sure you will," I muttered with a smirk. The plan is working terrifically! HE he he! I should be a military commando or whatever… on second thoughts, maybe not, I would probably get everyone killed including myself even though I wouldn't be there.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I smiled sweetly knowing I was smiling too wide and making Kai nervous. YES! TAKE THAT MR I AM SO HOT CAN'T ARGUE WITH ME COZ I'LL MAKE CONFUSE YOU WITH MY BUFFNESS!

"HA HA HA!" Willow jumped into the van and with Mathilda's help she pulled in an unconscious Bryan then Ozuma. Tamsyn pushed in Johnny and Tala, Miguel Mariam, Tamsyn and Mathilda got in next.

"LETS GO!" I yelled happily, as Kai raised an eyebrow, still unsure of what was happening.

Kai turned the key in the ignition and the whole van came to life, I slipped on my seat belt and we began to move.

"HEY WAIT!" We heard something that was no more than a whisper, I turned in my seat and say Sydney running after the van, a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair slowly slipping off until it fell to the ground.

I swear I nearly pissed myself! There is not describing the look on her face and she ran. Kai stopped the van as I fell off my seat in fits of laughter, Mariam joining me just for the hell of it because none of them had turned around and seen Sydney yet.

She stopped at my window panting heavily her hair dripping and everywhere, yeah that' when everyone else started laughing.

We waited for another ten minutes before we were all ready to go, Mathilda had helped Sydney out with her packing whilst she got dressed and we finally set of for home. Home sweet home.

* * *

OKAY! Well that's all folks! Lol, so tell me what you think and if this fic is worth continuin, I swear my writting is get well sloppy, ahhhhhh!

Oh for those who don't know what buff means it mean err... hot, yeah like a person is super hot or good looking kay?

Alright well REVIEW!

CYA!

Ti


	24. K's Letter

HIYA! Yeah, well here is the next chappie, really quick if you ask me, heh heh, I wanna thank ALL my reviewers YOU GUYS ROCK!

lol, well...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade even though in my dreams I do, heh heh

WELL HERE YA GO!

Enjoy...

**

* * *

Two To Tango**

**Chapter 24: K's Letter**

Sleep, glorious sleep, one of those things I never get enough of for one reason or another. And today just can't be any different can it?

All I am saying is that the whole fact I am so tired this morning is Kai's fault! That's right, Kai's not mine! Even though it was kinda my choice to stay and er, ah whatever he wanted to watch a movie and told me to stay so it HIS fault!

HA! Ha ha ha ha!

I opened my eyes warily knowing the sunlight would hurt if I opened them to fast. See! I am not mental and I do think things through, which is more then I can say for Willow who on her way to getting up has already managed to whack her head twice on the bed post and land on the floor.

"What you doing down there?" I asked leaning slightly over our bed at the teen girl lying face flat on the floor.

"I'm doing my morning exercises, what does it look like?" Willow grumbled getting to her feet and walking slightly like a zombie into the bathroom.

Err… okay? Morning exercises? I've never seen her do any of those before, and they do look sorta painful. Oh well, I'll let Willow do the morning exercises for the both of us! Heh heh heh.

I switched on my laptop and signed in on AOL.

"You have email," The female voice of AOL announced and bloody hell did it give me a heart attack! I mean the whole room was silent apart from the shower running in the bathroom and I had the laptop on full volume… yah, stupid me.

After the initial shock I opened the email.

Ha ha ha ha ha, that's weird, err… what the hell am I suppose to reply to that? I mean come on, there is something called privacy in this world of ours isn't there?

"Hey what's got you all worked up?" Willow asked as she walked out of the bathroom, a black towel wrapped tightly around her. "Did the AOL lady freak you out again?"

That girl honestly knows me too well, but this time it's more then just the lady, oh ye, it's way way more!

"Hello? Earth to Mirror!" Willow waved her hand in front of my face to try and force me out of my thoughts.

"Hunaushau," I mumbled pointing at the laptop screen. Willow bent down and began to read,

"Fuck," Willow announced finally, I swear it took me longer to read that! Eh, she has to be a faster reader then me doesn't she? "I think you and Kai have a stalker,"

"No shit," I finally said sarcastically whilst rolling my eyes. I may be slow, but I ain't that slow!

I looked back at the email that was full screen sized on my laptop.

My Beautiful Mirror 

_Kai Hiwatari, the player of the school is one person you shouldn't be associated with, he's scum Mirror, and you don't deserve scum._

_I've seen you two together, he may act all in love but look how many other girls he's been with:_

At that point there were loads of pictures of Kai, each one with a different girl, him having his arm around them, or kissing them, there was even one where he was in a Jacuzzi, with someone that looked oddly like Tamsyn, but her face was sort of different.

_Don't let him break your heart Mirror, you don't deserve that. You may be thinking I am a stalker and if what I do will keep you safe then that is what I am. Mirror don't let him play you, at this very moment he is probably off with some blonde, the Hiwatari family have no conscience so please don't let them hurt you._

_I'll be thinking and watching over you._

_K_

It finished off with pictures of me and Kai snuggled up on the couch in his house last night. When we were watching that movie that made go to bed so late.

I swear this is really freaking me out now, I mean, if this guy hates Kai so much then why does he follow him everywhere? I mean, why would anyone follow him around like that? And then send me all this? When some of these pictures were taken I don't think I was even around here, I think I was still in England.

"Come on we gotta go," Willow sighed walking into the walk in closet to get changed.

I looked at the email again before pressing forward and typing If I see this then he might as well see it, after all he is in every single one of those pictures right?

I switched off the laptop, before walking into the shower and letting the hot water engulf me, washing away all my doubts in Kai. If he really was this player that K makes him out to be then, then I wouldn't have the great time I had yesterday. Kai has never pushed me into anything sexual, at least not lately.

As far as I remember there were only incidents when Kai would get frustrated with me for not kissing him when he knew I liked him, but that's it.

I let the mango and kiwi scent of my shampoo slip away any thoughts I was having into to the gutter. I won't worry about it now, I'll wait to see what Kai has to say about this before I go freaking out, it's better to hear both sides of the story before making your decision right?

I washed my body before walking out of the shower, I dried myself with the towel and walked straight into my bedroom where Willow was lying on our bed reading one of her latest discoveries from the local library.

Walking into the closet I pushed away any thoughts of Kai that were trying to creep back into my head. I slipped on my uniform then began to tie my hair in the towel to dry it as best as possible.

"Good morning," A cheerful voice greeted from my side. But as always I wasn't expecting it and well I slipped and slammed into the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Owww," I groaned, rubbing my head where it was now in pain.

"Mirror- Oh hi?" Willow walked into the closet.

I looked up to see Willow staring straight at Jay who was smiling down at me. I instantly glared up at him.

"Hi, who are you? And how did you get in here?" Willow asked her eyes never leaving Jay.

"You can see him?" I asked in pure shock, Jay had just realised she was talking to him too.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be able to see him?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Er, maybe because he's a ghost," I muttered as I got up.

Willow started laughing nervously as she waited for me to say something like 'ha ha ha GOTCHA!' or 'Just kiddin!' but Jay is a ghost and there was no use denying that.

"You're kidding right?" She asked me in a whisper as she turned me away from Jay.

"No, and we haven't got time for the whole proof thing, just trust me, he is a ghost. He's already given me proof,"

"I see," Willow muttered thoughtfully, I turned to face Jay with a glare on my face.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"I went to Paris for my holiday," He smirked at me.

"Paris?"

"Yeah the capital city of France,"

"I know what it is!" I snapped at Jay who smirked wider, "Why did you go there?"

"You said you didn't want me around in the cabin so I decided to go on holiday by myself."

"I see, one more question, how long were you in this closet?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Since you came in from the shower," He shrugged not realising his mistake.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed pouncing on him and tackling him to the floor.

"Correction, I'm already dead," Jay grinned up at me as I was about to slam my fist into the side of his face, my eye twitched in annoyance. This guy can make me ANGRY! Even Kai can't make me this angry I swear, he is arrogant and self loving and stupid and and he was really nice to me when I found out Kai had a girlfriend! But most of the time he is an arrogant BASTARD! YEAH!

"Willow? Can ghosts get broken noses?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Er, not sure, this is the first one I've met,"

"Well let's try it out," I smirked at Jay who was smirking right back.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," Jay warned as I glared.

"And why not?" I asked impatiently.

"It's gonna hurt you way more then it'll hurt me,"

A gave him one final death glare before slamming my fist into his face. And you know what, punching Jay is almost like punching a brick wall, I scrunched up my face in pain as tears started to fill my eyes.

"I told you," Jay sighed as he disappeared from under me then re-appeared standing in front of me, with one hand he helped me up and with the other he began to massage my right fist.

"Jesus Mirror, you should really listen and obey more," Willow rolled her eyes at me to which I sniffed. The pain was diminishing at a surprisingly face rate.

"Feh," I wiped away a single tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"Come on, or we'll be late," Willow sighed grabbing my free hand and pulling me out of Jay's warm grasp and out of the closet, out of my room after picking up both our bags and down the stairs.

"How come there is no one here?" I asked as we found the kitchen was deserted. Usually when I'm late at least Ozuma is in here stuffing his face with toast, but today even he isn't here.

"Must have left early," Willow answered pulling out two apples from the fridge and handing me one. "Let's go,"

"Bye Jay," I called over my shoulder, "I'll talk to you when I get back kay?"

"Yeah, bye," I heard Jay answer even though I knew he wasn't actually there in sight.

It's a neat trick he learnt before we left for the cabin, he can talk without actually appearing.

I slipped on my roller blades and coat as Willow grabbed her skateboards and we made our way to school.

* * *

"Hey, why is it so quiet here?" I asked Willow as I skidded to a stop in front of the school gates. I looked around and there were no kids running in because they were late.

"Shit! We must be really late!" Willow cursed as she ran up the steps to school.

"Hey wait for me!" I called after her, yeah it's not the easiest thing to run up a set of stone stairs in roller blades, and it's even worse when you are as clumsy as I am.

"Come on," Willow called over her shoulder as she ran to our homeroom, she stopped in front of a very familiar door, but then didn't move.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I mean, come on we aren't that late that it's so shocking, I am never that late!

She gave me an odd look. "There's no one in there,"

"Huh?" I looked inside myself and sure enough, there was no one there. "Is there school today?" I asked unsure now.

"Yeah, me and Johnny were going to meet up early," Willow sighed as she looked up and down the empty corridor.

"What time is it?" I asked again just realising I had forgotten my phone.

"Err…" Willow dug out her own phone a looked at the screen her eyes widening in surprise.

"What?"

"… it's only SEVEN!" She groaned pushing open our homeroom door and walking inside.

"Seven? We woke up earlier then SEVEN?" I asked shocked to which Willow nodded. "Okay I'm going back to sleep,"

I sat down in my usual seat at the back right in front of the window, Willow right next to me.

"Hey let's go and explore!" I suggested as Willow yawned.

"I thought you wanted to sleep,"

"Changed my mind," I announced with a grin, it was always like me to change my mind at the last moment.

"Sure,"

* * *

"Hello?" I asked as Willow passed me her phone.

"Mirror? I swear he is chatting bull shit," I heard Kai's voice on the other end, he sounded kinda worried.

"Huh?" I asked confused. What the hell is he talking about?

"The e-mail,"

"Oh right, yeah, what about it?" I asked, "And why do you sound so worried?"

I sat down on a swing I had made out of two of the climbing ropes. Yeah at this very moment we were in the gym playing around with the gym equipment, well I was, Willow was sitting on one of the mats finishing off her maths homework which I had finished LAST NIGHT! YEY!

"Isn't that the reason you aren't talking to me?" He asked, I could tell he was confused now.

"Whatcha mean I'm not talking to you, I am talking to you, I'm talking to you right now," I answered swinging back and forth on my home made or maybe it should be school made swing.

"But you weren't answering your phone,"

"Oh that's coz I forgot it,"

"Oh, so you aren't mad at me?" He asked in a worried tone that made me smile.

"Not yet, but we have to talk," I said closing my eyes and just being happy about hearing his voice.

"Yeah, do you want me to drive you to school?" Kai asked.

"No need, I'm already here,"

"What? Why?" He asked obviously he had just checked the time; it was just half past seven, another hour before I usually got here.

"Long story, just get here early,"

"Sure, bye,"

"See ya,"

I hung up the phone and looked at Willow who way busy rubbing something out.

"What do you think?" I asked, her head snapped up as she realised I was talking to her.

"Hm?" She asked confused.

"Do you think I can trust Kai or not?" I asked, I really needed some advice, I wish this situation was black and white, and I knew if Kai was bad or good, but Kai was grey.

"I can't tell you that, only you know that," She stated with a sigh, "Sorry to break it like I was some agony aunt of TV but well… sometimes their right,"

I sighed, my head was filled with 'what if's' and I knew they wouldn't get me anywhere. I heard the door to the gym open and my head snapped up to see the intruder.

"Hey girls, what are both of you doing here so early?" Johnny smiled that cute and warm smile of his that lit up the darkest room. Willow was lucky to have him, she didn't have any doubts about him, he liked her too much to go off with someone else.

"Hey babe," Willow grinned up at her boyfriend before kissing him lightly once he walked up to her.

"We're thinking," I answered in a mournful voice, I couldn't be bothered to hide the doubtful sadness I felt.

"What did Kai do?" Johnny asked, I could see the fire starting to flair in his eyes, which made me smile. Johnny was more like my big brother then Ozuma will ever be, and I loved him for being there for me always.

"What makes you think it has something to do with Kai?" I asked slightly amused.

"It's always him, he breaks every strong girl, one after the other," Johnny growled low in his throat as Willow smacked him on the arm. "What?" Johnny gave his girlfriend a puzzled look.

Willow just gave him one of her looks that I knew meant, 'This is exactly what she doesn't need to hear'.

"If he done anything to hurt you I swear I will-" Johnny obviously didn't get the looks Willow continued to shoot at him.

"It's nothing to do with him," I cut him off knowing perfectly well Johnny was going to get into a detailed description of how he was going to beat the shit out of my boyfriend… my boyfriend… Kai… I still feel weird saying that.

I heard once more the opening of the gym door and saw the slate haired God himself leaning against it, smiling at what a pretty blonde cheerleader was saying to him. A feeling of dread washed over me as tears began welling up in my eyes, was K right?

I heard a deep growl fill the wide space as my attention turned from Kai to Johnny, his deep violet eyes were glaring daggers at Kai who had just finished his conversation with the blonde and was walking towards us, a wide smile on his features that made the tears well up even harder.

Kai's smile faded the moment he saw Johnny's face, his eyes turned to me and a worried look spread like wild fire over his features.

"What?" He asked, his gaze travelling from Johnny's angry face to my tearful eyes, there was nothing I could do to stop a single tear running down my cheek.

"You are such an asshole," Willow snapped her own features matching her boyfriends.

"Hey Kai! I forgot to give you something," The blonde cheerleader had run back into the gym and right up to Kai, without a moment's hesitation she grabbed Kai's t-shirt material and pulled him in for a kiss.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched Kai's eyes travel from the blonde to me, the blonde still stuck to his lips. That's when I had enough, the tears just rolled down my cheeks as I got up and ran out of the gym, I had no clue where I was going but I needed to get away from him.

"Owww!" I groaned in pain as I fell into someone, I fell back on my ass. I let out a small wail as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Mirror?" I heard a male voice before being scooped up in someone's arms.

"Miguel leave her alone," I heard Kai's voice behind me, the sound of his voice just reopened the wounds Miguel had patched up with his soothing voice.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she so upset?" Miguel asked, there was a hint of danger in his voice.

"Fuck off, it has nothing to do with you," I felt myself being lifted in Miguel's arms as another set of hands grabbed my legs and lower back.

"Go to one of the cheerleaders, I'm sure they'll be more pleased to see you then she is," Miguel growled as he pulled me away from the set of hands.

"Just give her to me, she's my girlfriend," Kai growled right back.

"Let me go," I cried as Miguel put me back on two feet. I just managed to see Kai's smug face before my anger flared, "And you GO TO HELL!"

With that I pushed my way through a group of sophomores and ran out of the school doors just at the bell rang for homeroom.

* * *

Aight, that's it, so wotcha think people? Yey or Ney?

Heh heh, REVIEW! PlZ!

Cya!

Ti


	25. Brother? Sister?

Ola PPL! I'm here with another chapter after getting 400 REVIEWS! OMG I seriously can't bloody believe it! You guys are SO the best! I want to thank EVERYONE who is an author of any of those 425 reviews! I also wanna thank those who read but don't review, at least my work is being read and not put in a rubbish, lol.

Alright so I'll stop wasting your time now!

Disclaimer: I do own beyblade and I do own Kai Hiwatari so SUE MEif you so bloody want! I havn't got anything worth taking anyway!

Lol, ENJOY!

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 25: Brother? Sister?**

I rested my head on my hands as I stirred the soft pink dairy delight in front of me every now and then taking a slow sip. I was sitting in one of the new cafés that had opened near the mall drinking a well needed strawberry milkshake, it was a cheerful place but I wasn't in a cheerful mood.

"Honey you really have to talk to him about this, you make can't assumptions with no proof," I looked up at the black haired waitress as she began drying glasses that had just been washed.

"I know Chizu, but well, every time I think about going to him I wanna puke, I really don't what to hear anything bad from him," I answered solemnly as my head landed on the counter with a 'thud', but I was too depressed to even mutter an 'ow'.

Chizuka Avelon is a really great girl I met right here, she offered me a free milkshake when I came in through the door and well we just started chatting, it was as if instinct had pulled us together.

She is a very pretty girl with jet-black straight hair reaching just below her chin, a long fringe that covered most of her eyes and she was forced now and then to brush it away as it tickled her nose. She had amazing silver eyes that were gave her a complete mysterious and interesting look, you could so tell she was a guy magnet!

Chizuka was still on her winter brake so she was using up all her free time to get in money for spending whilst she couldn't work when she was back at school.

"How do you know it's going to be something bad?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as I groaned into my arms. That's the thing, I don't know it's going to be bad for sure, but well, I have a lot of doubts in my head.

"I don't it's just, oh I don't know," I moaned hitting my head against the counter a few times before deciding it was too painful and it wasn't making me feel any better.

"Oh wow, look at that hunk that just walked in through the door," Chizuka giggled as I stifled a groan, that had to be the sixth 'hunk' walking in through that door in the past hour! "Look, look! He's coming over,"

I looked up to see a very hyper and blushing Chizuka straighten out her skirt as she waited for his arrival.

"Mirror don't look so depressed, it might scare him off!" She hissed at me to which I groaned again but sat up straight at the same time.

"Hey," I heard an all too familiar voice as my eyes met crimson.

"Hi," Chizuka answered, her voice was flirty as she gave Kai a glowing smile, which was more then I could pull off, all I did was stare at him like a deer caught in headlamps.

Chizuka also didn't realise that Kai's 'hey' was directed at me and not at her so she continued giving him her smile whilst he never took his eyes of me, this made a small smile creep up on my lips.

Maybe he wasn't the player that K said he was after all.

"We need to talk," Kai continued as he kept his orbs glued to mine, making that familiar sensation of melting fill me up again.

"Do you know each other?" Chi asked finally giving the smile a rest as she looked from me to Kai.

"Yeah, this is Kai," I sighed as a look of shock appeared on her features.

"Oh, OH!" With that she scurried away to take a customers order. Oh she is so LUCKY! What I would do right now to scurry away into a corner and die!

"Mirror I don't understand why you were so upset with me," Kai sighed sitting down on one of the stools beside me.

"The blonde," I muttered as the memories flooded back into my mind once more.

"I'm doing a project with her for maths and she has this annoying crush on me that just pisses me off," Kai replied to which I gave him a small smile. "She's always trying to seduce me but I swear it's not working, and the projects due tomorrow so we won't see each other after that,"

"And all those pictures?" I asked looking down into my milkshake; I swear his gaze has the weirdest and the sexiest effect on me.

"I swear when I find out who this K is the guy won't come out standing after a meeting with me," I smirked as I looked over at my protective boyfriend. "It's true I use to be one of the biggest players in school, like Ozuma and Tala but since I met you…" His words drifted away as Chizuka came back and leaned over the counter to hand Kai a milkshake.

"…er thanks," Kai thanked with slight surprise as Chizuka smiled at him warmly, I could only roll my eyes as she continued flirting with him.

"Bye Chizuka!" I waved as she pouted at me causing me to laugh. But she got the message and went off to clean some tables or wash some dishes.

"Who is she?" Kai asked as he looked back at the black haired girl, surprise still visible across his features.

"A friend," I grinned as his attention came back to me and that serious gaze of his returned.

"Yeah, what was I saying?" His eyes rolled to the side as he remembered what he was saying. "Oh right, since I met you I don't want to be with anyone other then… you,"

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! How SWEET! IS THAT? Oh my GOD I thought I was going to melt to nothing more then water at that very moment, I looked deep in his eyes and knew he meant every word.

"Chizu? How much do I owe you?" I called out.

"Nothing," Chizuka answered as she walked up to us with a smile on her face.

"Whatcha mean nothing? I must have drank about four milkshakes and then there's Kai's one," I protested as she began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it! What are friends for but to provide milkshakes in times of need,"

"Here," Kai pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed in Chizuka's hand as she just stood there and stared. I grinned up at her.

"I gotta go, I'll give you a call tonight okay?" Chizuka nodded staring at the bill held tightly in her hand. I knew Chizuka didn't come from a rich upbringing, not like me and Kai so to her this was an amazing sight.

I grabbed Kai's hand before pulling him out of the door.

"Are you still mad at me? Because I can understand why, that little bitch Clover keeps trying to suck up her friends to me and she makes sure you're there every time to see it," Kai growled his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Shh," I hushed standing up on my tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on his lips, much to my delight Kai answered by pulling me in closer and I began to giggle when his hand stroked over a ticklish spot on my lower back.

"Let's go back to school, Willow's gonna freak if I'm not there to have art with her!" I laughed as Kai pulled his arm around my shoulders before leading me to the car park and to his dodge viper.

* * *

"Hey girls," I greeted sitting down at the lunch table in between Willow and Mariam.

"Thank god you're back! I thought you were going to leave me ALL alone in art!" Willow gave a sigh of relief; Kai gave me an amused smile as he walked over to the other side to sit beside Tala and Johnny.

"Hey Johnny we going out tonight?" I asked as Johnny's attention turned from glaring at Kai to soften on me.

"Where are we going again?" He asked a puzzled look on his face that made me, Willow and Mariam laugh.

"For the thing," I said cryptically.

"What thing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The THING," I said a little impatiently kicking him under the table.

"OW! OH THAT thing!"

I smirked as Kai, Willow and Mariam gave us odd looks. Tala was busy staring at his plate, I don't think he had even realised I was there.

"What thing?" Willow asked suspiciously as Kai watched us and Mariam began smiling at Tala again.

"Just a thing me and Johnny are going to do," I smiled as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"This better have nothing to do with me getting embarrassed," She warned as I shook my head.

"Nope nothing at all to do with you," I said truthfully turning my attention to the moping Tala.

"You know, you should come with us,"

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, "Oh hey Mirror, when did you get here?"

I rolled my eyes at him before getting up, going around the table and pulling him up from his seat.

"Tell me," I ordered as we walked behind one of the pillars that held to ceiling up from falling on top of us and the rest of the cafeteria.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you're all out of it today,"

"I'm not," Tala shook his head as I rolled my eyes once more.

"Tala I may not be your girlfriend anymore but that doesn't mean I don't know when you're upset," Tala gave me a small smile to that.

"It's just, it's this girl I've been seeing,"

"The one on the tape?"

He nodded.

"I still haven't met her!" I stated with a slight pout, Tala just grinned lightly pinching my nose.

"You are so cute when you're pouting," Tala laughed as I glared at him.

"Tatiana?" I said moving the subject back to the original one.

"Yeah, we had a fight and she's well pissed with me," Tala sighed, god did that seem familiar!

"Then make it up to her!" I grinned at how easy the answer was.

"How?"

"I don't know, she's YOUR girlfriend not mine, I haven't even met this girl remember?"

"Yeah, uh if only you women weren't so confusing!" Tala groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you men," To that he smirked pulling his arm round me and guiding me to the lunch table.

"Thanks chica," Tala whispered to which I grinned happily. That has got to be one of the only nicknames I actually like!

"What THING?" Willow snapped at me when I came into hearing range.

"NOTHING!" I groaned back.

She glared.

"Oh look it's the looser crew," I looked up to find Clover smirking at us.

"Apart from Kai, Johnny and Tala of course," Mariah added with a scary flirtatious smile at the said boys in turn.

"Go away Clover unless you want you face in the dirt," I threatened.

"Tut tut," Clover shook her head, "That's no way to talk to your new cheerleading squad leader!"

I almost choked on the sip of Kai's soda I managed to take whilst she was talking. Then again what could I expect, it's not like anyone else would have got the part.

"Right, and we should care why?" Willow raised an eyebrow at the blonde standing a foot away from her.

"Exactly, it's not like that gives you any power over anything but the cheerleading squad," Mariam added.

"That's what you think," Clover gave us a scary smile before turning on the spot and swishing away, Mariah, Hilary and the rest of her little lunatics right behind them.

"Stupid bimbo," I muttered setting myself down on Kai's lap and grabbing his soda again. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"No," Kai answered with a grin at the pout I pulled.

"NO!" Willow wrapped her arms protectively around her food the moment my head turned in her direction.

"Oh PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAASSSEE!" I pleaded jumping up from Kai's lap and setting myself beside her.

"Get away VERMIN!" Willow yelled scooting down the bench away from me and pulling her lunch with her.

"Awwww! But I'm hungry!" I pulled a sad sad face I had been practicing on Kai to get me things, you know the whole doggy eyes thing with the tears and all.

"I said-"

"OOO! ICECREAM!" I jumped up from my seat spotting an ice-cream van driving outside the school gates and crouched down beside Kai. "Please Please! PLEASE!" Once again I pulled out the face but this time IT WORKED! Heh heh, like a charm.

"Come on," Kai sighed in defeat getting to his feet and resting his arm around my shoulders. "I still don't get why you can't buy your own ice-cream, you have got the money," Kai added as we walked towards the school gate and to the ice-cream van where a little kid and his mum were getting their ice creams.

"It's not the money that counts Kaiza, it's the thought!" I grinned happily as he rolled his eyes but grinned anyway.

* * *

"God I am so BORED!" I groaned smacking my head lightly against the table to vent my frustration.

"Init, I wanna go OUT!" Chizuka groaned following suit.

"There's nowhere to GO!" Mariam groaned too and followed suit.

"Bloody hell, why the hell are all of slamming your heads against that poor defenceless table?" Johnny asked as he walked in through the café door.

If you haven't figured it out already me, Chizuka and Mariam were in the same café I was in this morning.

"We're so boooorrreedd!" I groaned looking up at Johnny and giving him a slight smile before resting my head on the table again.

"No need to take it out on the table!" Johnny defended the table, JESUS! Never thought he was a table lover! Must remember to tell Willow that. I feel sorry for her if they get married, all those tables in their flat, I mean her balance is better then mine but if she gets up in the middle of the night I doubt she would miss all of those damned things!

"I am so sorry oh dear table!" I apologised sarcastically as Johnny grinned.

"Hey Mi, who's the hunk?" Chi whispered in my ear so Johnny wouldn't hear.

"You do know whispering is rude," Johnny stated sitting down beside me in the booth the girls and me had occupied.

"We know, but to you it's fine," Johnny put a fake but funny hurt expression on his face that got us laughing.

"Chi this is Johnny, Willow's oh so beloved boyfriend, Johnny this is Chizuka my new best friend," I introduced the two.

"What about Willow and Tamsyn?" Johnny asked after saying a 'hi' to Chizuka as she blushed, God typical Chi, I swear that girl needs to get more confident with guys!

"I can have more then one best friend,"

"Sure,"

"How did you loose Will?" I asked interested why the two love birds weren't out making out somewhere.

"She has martial arts practice," Johnny replied, "Where's your lover boy?"

"He's at some family shindig," I replied bored, once again resting my head on the table.

"And he didn't invite you along?" Mariam asked almost shocked.

"Are you kidding me? If he dragged me along I think I would kill him before killing myself!" I snorted taking the milkshake Johnny had ordered and putting the straw in my mouth.

Johnny just rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's do something," Chizuka groaned finally, "I KNOW!"

"What?"

"Let's go FISHING!" Chizuka stood up knocking her drink so it fell on the passing customer.

"AHHHHHHH!" We heard a blood curdling scream and my head shot up to find none other then Clover drenched in chocolate milkshake. "You… you BITCH!"

"LOOK!" I faked a gasp jumping to my feet, "Here comes the football team!"

"NO!" Clover gasped running in the opposite direction of where I was pointing.

"Anyway, fishing?" I asked sitting down and resting my head on the table again, the cool feeling on my forehead made me feel better. I looked up when I got no reply, Chizuka was just standing there her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Do you know her?" Chi asked after I pulled her down so she was back sitting beside me.

"Yeah, sadly,"

"That BITCH!" Chizuka growled dangerously as her eyes narrowed, she was glaring straight at the bathroom door Clover had ran into.

"Huh?" I asked confused, I mean I know Clover is a bitch but I wouldn't ever get this worked up over her.

"She stole my boyfriend!" Chi hissed.

"Oh,"

* * *

"So what are we going to buy?" Chizuka asked as we walked into a punk shop after entering the mall.

"I need to get Kai's birthday present," I answered, my arms folded behind my head as I continued to walk down the rows of clothes, every now and then pulling out a skirt or top before putting it back, these clothes are for me NOT for Kai.

"Wow I've only just seen the guy and I'm already here with his friends buying his birthday present," Chi chuckled looking at a pair of black steel toed boots. "Do'ya think I should get these and kick Clover after school sometime?"

"Should break a few bones if you kick in the right place," Mariam said thoughtfully, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Johnny you can come in WITH us," I called back at the entrance where Johnny was standing looking a little uncomfortable.

"This is a GIRL punk shop," Johnny replied stressing the word girl.

"So?"

"So let's go somewhere else, somewhere you can actually buy something for Kai."

"Fine," I called back at him and walking out of the shop.

"Excuse me," There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face a guy about my age, slate coloured hair and deep cherry eyes. I stared at him in shock, at first I thought it was Kai who hadn't been getting enough sleep but this guy was so alike but different. "Are you Mirror Chang?"

I nodded still caught in the guys gaze, his eyes so reminded me of my own.

"My name is Tori Hiwatari," The guy replied and my breath caught in my throat.

"D-d-did you j-just say Hiwatari?" Mariam stuttered, as I just started at him in shock, NO WAY!

"Yes, I heard that you were dating my brother, Kai Hiwatari," He continued, his warm gaze never faltering from me.

I nodded again, still not able to make anything come out of my mouth apart from random mumbled.

"Could you tell me where he is or how to contact him?" Tori added.

"You're his brother?" Johnny asked finally getting a word in.

"Yes, half brother,"

**Brrrring Brrrrring**

I looked down at my jean pocked puzzled, what was that strange sensation shaking in my front pocket?

"Mirror you gonna answer that?" Chizuka whispered under Tori's gaze. OH! It's my phone vibrating! DUHHHH! I dug my phone out as my eyes connected with Tori's once more; I didn't even bother to look at who was calling.

"Husafgo," I mumbled going dumb as my brain went mush.

"Mirror?" I heard my boyfriend on the other end but it seemed so far away. Kinda ironic that he just happens to call when his so called brother is asking about him.

"Fminig?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as I shook all thought of Tori out of my head and I stared at the floor.

"Nothing, what's up?" I asked wanting to know what he wanted before I told him the news.

"Your sister is here," Did he just say that or am I hearing things?

"What?"

"Your sister is here at my aunts," Kai repeated himself, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Kai I don't have a sister," I laughed lightly, slightly nervously.

"I'm not joking, she looks so much like you it's scary," Kai continued as his tone changed, I knew he wasn't joking.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother is standing in front of me," I stated trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"WHAT?" Kai almost yelled as I pulled my phone away from my ear. Johnny used that time to snatch it away from me and put it to his own ear.

"Kai? …yeah she's telling the truth man…….. no, I know it can't be him, it's not him…" Johnny answered, who the hell is 'he'? "It looks like you have another one,"

Another one? Oh right, oh yeah, Kai already has a brother! I forgot about that!

"How long have you been dating?" I looked up remembering Tori was still standing there.

"A little before Christmas," I replied getting lost in those swirls of cherry. He nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

"You're a very pretty girl," Tori added with a grin as a blush fell to my cheeks; better not let Kai see any of this, EVER!

"Thanks," I replied as Johnny thrust the phone back in my hand and I put it in my ear. "Yeah?"

"Meet me at my house, take my _brother _with you," Kai stated.

"Okay," I answered with a small smile, "Love you,"

I could tell Kai had smiled at that moment, I don't know how but I could just feel it. "I love you too," With that I hung up the phone and looked up at Tori with new strength, this new Hiwatari was not gonna break me up from the original!

"Let's go and meet my sister!" I stated slipping my arm through Chi's and Mariam and walking out of the mall towards the cars, Johnny and Tori right behind us.

* * *

Due to sercumstances beyond my control I have had to COMPLETELY change to plot of the next few chapter, so now that I am royaly pissed off about that I'm not sure when I will update again. And it's all thanks to one person, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Sorry guys.

Ti


	26. Romeo & Juliet

Happy Birthday Shout Out to Chiya (Hauntedangel) & Rachel (Rising Pheonix) even though her birthday is in er... seven days? or is it six now? lol, anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!

THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

You guys ROCK!

This chapter is sort of a linking chapter so its won't be that interesting, but I can promise you, the next chapter which I have already written will be a lot more... errr... dirty.

I'll say no more.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

** **Two To Tango**

**Chapter 26: Romeo & Juliet**

I took a deep breath whilst staring at my black ceiling from my bed. My ceiling to floor window was wide open and a crisp breeze flew right through from the sea and made me shiver.

My brother? He can't be my brother, but in law he sorta is, well not by blood, but still.

He can't be my brother…

…Oh mum is so going to KILL dad when he gets home. By the looks of things she is about ready to skin him alive.

But Kai…

…Cherry…

…Tori…

…brother?

I took another deep breath as a jet-black haired teenager walked in through my door, a bag slung over her shoulder, which she soon dropped off, by the side of my bed.

"Hey Mi," She greeted walking over to the laptop and switching it on.

"Hey," I said quietly still deep in thought. How could this happen? I mean I know my dad was a massive player when he was younger but still, what the hell is wrong with him?

Three kids in one year, and to three different women!

"What the hell crawled up your arse and died?" She asked glancing at me before looking back at the laptop and typing in her password.

"Well, not mine but his mums,"

"Huh? Whose mums?"

I sat up and looked at her as she gave me a puzzled look.

"Willow, have you got any brothers or sisters?" I asked suddenly realising I hadn't ever asked her that.

"Yeah, I have a twin sister back on Santa Maria," She replied with a small smile as she probably remembered her sister.

"Well so do I," I replied half-heartedly, I looked out of the window and at the darkening sky outside.

"YOU have a TWIN SISTER?" Willow gasped in shock turning her full attention to me even though I could see a conversation box flashing with Johnny's email in it.

"Not a twin sister, just a sister… and a brother, well two," I looked back at her as her eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" She asked sitting down beside me her eyes locked on me.

"You know how my dad was a player," I said and Willow nodded, "Well he has more kids then we knew about, Tori Hiwatari and Cherry Rider,"

"Hiwatari?" I nodded, "NOOOOO!"

I nodded again, it was true, both Tori and Cherry were my siblings, mine AND Kai's.

"You mean, Kai's mum and your dad?" I sighed then nodded again.

"Shit! Why does all the good stuff happen when I'm not around?" Willow groaned lying back on my bed.

"But you do know what this means right," I continued glancing at her then looking down at my hands.

"What?"

"…Kai's sorta my… my… brother," I finished the sentence off, the last word came out a little more then a whisper but I knew Willow heard it.

"Well not really, not by blood or law," Willow stated stretching.

"But his brother is my brother, and his sister is my sister," I muttered feeling a bit dumb.

"Yeah, but his mum ain't your mum and his dad ain't your dad, AND your dad isn't married to his mum,"

I nodded slightly, lying down next to her and stared back up at the ceiling, it was only half past nine but I already felt so tired, so once I closed my eyes, I couldn't lift then to save my life.

* * *

"Meow," I heard a cute 'meowing' sound as a little head nudged me in the side. I let my eyes flutter open and I came to face Kiwi, his emerald eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah yeah, come on I'll get you some food," I sighed getting out of bed and glancing at the clock, it read 6:45.

Well Willow will wake up soon enough so this is a perfect opportunity to go visit the neighbours.

I walked into the shower, got washed then dressed before heading downstairs, my heavy packed backpack slung loosely on my shoulder as I headed downstairs, Kiwi on my tail. 'Not literally, I don't have a tail!"

"Hi sweetie," My mum smiled as I walked into the kitchen, she was sitting at the dining table sipping her coffee and going through paperwork for her job.

"Where's dad?" I asked a little suspiciously.

"In bed, he had a late night last night," My mum answered whilst I gave Kiwi his Whiskas breakfast then prepared my own.

"Is he okay?"

"Fine, just a little tired,"

"Have you told him yet?"

Mum looked up at me with a puzzled look, which got me slightly agitated. "Told him what sweetie?"

"About Tori and Cherry," I continued slowly, she does know right? She was getting mad yesterday! Of course she knows!

"Who are Tori and Cherry?"

"Oh never mind," I laughed nervously before grabbing my toast and jogging to the door, just as Ozuma walked down the stairs drying his hair.

"Bye mum, bye Ozzy!" I called over my shoulder before jogging across the street and knocking on the door of Kai's house.

"Hey gorgeous," Tori answered the door, he leaned against the doorframe and grinned down at me. If he is trying to seduce me then it is sooooooo not working, oh who am I kidding? Those eyes, mmmmm… KAI! I LOVE KAI, KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI! WHOOO KAI MY **BOYFRIEND!**

"Hey Tori, where's Kai?" Tori frowned a little at this but let it pass.

"He's in his room, isn't really a morning person is he?"

"Err… yeah," I muttered not really sure if I should tell him that Kai was a morning bird. Looking up at him I noticed him gazing around me as if he was expecting someone.

"Expecting someone?" I walked passed him as he slipped his arm around my shoulders. Okay Mirror, breath! In… out… in… out.

"Not unless you know someone more beautiful then you," Tori grinned down at me as his arm fell to around my waist.

"It's okay bro, I know where Kai's room is," I said coolly as Tori sort of flinched, his hand fell off me almost as if I was on fire and burning his hand.

"Bro?" I nodded with a smile.

"You are my bro, you have half my blood inside you," Tori narrowed his eyes and suddenly I felt very very small.

"Don't call me that," Tori ordered, but his gaze soon softened when it landed on me. "I'm sorry but I guess I'm not used to people other then Cherry calling me their bro,"

I nodded silently and made my way up the stairs to Kai's room, Tori walking off into what I suspected was the kitchen.

I knocked lightly on the door and could hear muffled cursing.

"What?" Kai snapped flinging the door open and glaring at me. Once again when he saw it was me his gaze softened. "Oh hey Mi,"

With that Kai pulled me into his room and into a kiss. "I missed you," Kai muttered as his kisses travelled from my lips to my ear then down my neck. I sighed in pleasure as I let the world of bliss make my mind Blanc. I bet Tori couldn't do this as good as Kai does it… he he he...

"Hey Kai," Cherry walked in, her hair was a rich jet-black like mine and reached down to her waist, but she tied it up in two high ponytails. Her eyes were a golden crimson colour just like Kai's. "Hey Mi,"

We looked at her and Kai growled, I looked up at him again and saw him glaring at Cherry.

Cherry is younger by a year then both me and Kai, Tori is a year older then us.

"I was just wondering if you would like some breakfast," She smiled sweetly and I smiled back, something about her was just not right, almost fake.

"No thanks, I've already eaten,"

"No," Kai answered and Cherry frowned but shrugged and walked out of the door. Yeah if you hadn't guest, my bro and sis were living with Kai since he has the most free space in his house, and well my parents don't seem to know who they are or that they are here.

"Come on, I'll drive you to school," Kai muttered pulling on a t-shirt which I had just noticed he hadn't been wearing and pulling me out of his bedroom door and his front door.

* * *

"Johnny! NO!" I groaned as Johnny crashed into the props cupboard at high speed. Me, Kai, Johnny, Tamsyn, Mariam, Mathilda, Ray, Miguel, Kane, Kevin, Willow, Bryan, Ozuma, Tala, Chizuka and Ryan were sitting backstage in our drama class.

Well me and Kai were sitting, well… heh heh… I'm kinda sitting in between his legs but you know… heh heh.

The rest of the gang were either running to help Johnny out of the closet, that would be Willow, Chi and Ryan. Or they were doing exactly what got Johnny in the closet, blading or boarding.

"Johnny! I told you not to try the stair railing," I rolled my eyes as Chi and Mariam started laughing their heads off.

Yeah you maybe wondering why the hell is Chi and Ryan are in our drama class, and well it's because Ryan, yes the mad psycho has moved from Santa Maria with his family here to help his grandma since well, she's getting old, no nice way of putting that is there? She is getting elderly, eh now that sounds too posh.

Oh and Chi's here because some people from her school are helping us with this project we are going to be doing.

"Can I have a go now?" Ryan asked his eyes wide and a mad grin on his face, and to think, I thought he was cute once.

"Yeah Yeah! Can I Can I?" That was Chi and they were both looking at me expectantly.

"Hey why are you looking at me?" I asked raising my hands in defence as the gang around us laughed. "It's not like you're gonna listen to me anyway,"

Kai chuckled behind me and kissed the back of my head, the arm around my waist tightened and I leaned back against his chest.

There was another scream and yell as Chi and Ryan crashed.

"What in the name of Hattie's hat is going on here?" I looked up to find our drama teacher Mrs Railton staring at the mess the gang had made of the props cupboard.

"Er… we're tidying up," Tamsyn grinned from her spot beside Ozuma.

"You call this tidying up?" Mrs Railton screeched, Johnny, Chi and Ryan looked up at her with big sad eyes.

I giggled slightly at the complete change on Mrs Railton's face, she was now watching them softly.

"Okay, well just make sure all this goes back in that cupboard at the end of the lesson," She smiled, and with that she walked away. I looked up at Kai who was smirking.

Let the show begin!

* * *

I sighed, my arms hung around the edge of the pool and I leaned my head back to gaze at the clouds above before closing them.

"Hey Mi," I opened one of my closed eyes to gaze into cherry as Tori crouched above me. Now remember your breathing techniques Mirror! Breath in then out, that's right, now on and on.

"Hey Tori," I smiled up at him, well its about all I could manage with the fluffiness that had filled my head.

"I heard you're doing a play in school," He commented standing up and walking to the deckchairs that lined the edge of the Hiwatari pool.

"Sort of, its more of a movie kind of thing," I replied dunking my head under the water then resurfacing.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be Juliet," I heard Tori say as I wiped the water out of my eyes.

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet?" I asked a little surprised, bloody hell Tori knows more about this play then I do!

"Yeah," I just managed to clear my eyes in time to see Tori getting into the pool. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCKING SHITNESS SHIT!

"So you're gonna go for Juliet right?"

"I don't know, I think I'll prefer the role of the director," I said thoughtfully swimming on my back and away from Tori who was watching me with a small smile on his lips. "I'll let the actors embarrass themselves without me."

"But what if a really fit guys will play Romeo?" Tori began swimming towards me. KAI! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?

"I won't be interested, I have Kai, and that's all the fitness I need,"

I hit the opposite edge of the pool, Tori shortly trapping me between it and his chest.

"What if Kai is Romeo, you wouldn't want some other girl kissing him would you?" I looked into his eyes by accident and just couldn't tare away.

"No," I mumbled.

"Mi, you want a drink?" I heard Kai's voice from inside his house.

Tori looked down at me with a smirk as he leaned down towards me, my breath caught in my throat. I LOVE KAI! GET AWAY YOU DICK! AHH GET AWAY!

If only my body listened to my mind.

With only millimetres to spare between our faces his smirk grew. Then without warning he pushed off the side and began swimming the length of the pool.

"Mi did you hear me?" Kai asked stepping out to the porch.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly gazing up at the sight of Kai in only swimming trunks. A smile spread over my lips. Tori's flirting and teasing may affect my body but Kai can affect the whole of me, so IN YOUR FACE TORI!

I swam up to the ladder and stepped out of the pool. A low whistle filled the air as I glanced behind me at Tori who was watching me with a dirty smirk on his face. Stupid asshole!

Kai seemed to pick up my feelings because he glared at Tori, put his arm around my shoulders and led me back to the kitchen where Cherry was eating a packet of crisps, couldn't get any better then this could it?

"OH MY GOD MI MI MI!" Chizuka ran into the kitchen skidded on the slippery floor and looked from Cherry to Kai then to me. "You will never guess what I just found out!"

"Santa clause really doesn't exist?"

"No! And he DOES exist, just coz you've never seen him you shouldn't doubt him!" I grinned at her as a cross of surprise, disgust and sheer terror fell over Cherry's face.

"Fine I give up what?"

"TORI IS GONNA BE ROMEO!"

I stared at her dumbly for a few seconds before getting what she was saying.

"Yey! Go Bro!" Cherry cheered punching the air with her fist.

"Okay, then I'll go for director," I shrugged taking the drink Kai had offered me.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"

I looked back at her suspiciously; she flicked the fringe that was tickling her nose away before continuing.

"You're Juliet,"

"WHAT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I AM NOT KISSING THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I think he's dreamy!" Chizuka sighed all dreamy eyed, her hands clasped together in a dramatic way.

"I thought you liked Ryan," I scowled folding my arms.

"I do! Just…"

"Who did Kai get?" Cherry asked.

"Oh err… Tybalt," Chi replied.

"Wow," I grinned up at Kai who looked down at me, I couldn't tell if he was pleased, upset or mad.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked quietly.

"No!" I snorted at the thought, which seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Willow and Tamsyn said you would say that," Chi grinned jumping up and down.

"Oh?"

"Willow said to tell you that if you refuse to play then she will hate you for the rest of your and her life because she really needs this to work out without problems, her grade depends on it."

"Why? Who did she get?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Co-Director,"

"Co-Director with who?" Kai asked, I could tell he was surprised.

"Clover," Chi said nervously.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, Willow told me not to mention that!" Chi grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her head in a nervous gesture and I could see the sweat drops form on Kai and Cherry's heads.

* * *

Yey or Ney?

Probably a Nay but don't worry as I said before the next chapter I like more so hopefully you will too.

REVIEW anyway please just to show me you're still reading.

Cya!

Ti


	27. Naked Letters

**Hiza, I'm here with another chapter, have to be quick coz i'm suppose to be asleep now. lol.**

**Thx to all my reviewers you guys ROCK!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

****Two To Tango **

**Chapter 27: Naked Letters**

"I'm home kids!" I heard my father call, just the person I was waiting to see. Uh, he is going to pay hell for this, brothers and sisters aren't suppose to come out of nowhere after all!

"Hi daddy," I greeted walking towards the front door where one of our invisible maids was hurriedly taking his suit blazer off and briefcase.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" He asked kissing the top of my head as we began to walk towards his office, it was right beside our kitchen strangely enough.

"I'm fine, dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to talk to you about something…" I began unsure really of what to say. Should I spring a surprise attack like Chi only hours ago used on me or should I ease it into the conversation? Actually on second thought, how can you ease something like this into a conversation? Like, 'Wow really great weather today, and I have a brother and sister you never told me about,' Do you see my point?

"You aren't in trouble in school again are you?" He asked almost immediately.

"No, not yet, it's something else, more important," I continued with a sigh, he always expects the worst from me.

"Your mother isn't pregnant or sick is she?" He asked a little worried now.

"Noo," We walked through the door of the office and my dad sat down in front of me behind his desk whilst I spun around on the spinning chair.

"Then what is it Mirror?" To tell you the least my dad was worried then, I mean, when I normally talk to him, and I don't talk to him often since he isn't here often, but yeah when I do talk to him its usually, 'Can I have some money?' or 'My foot hurts!' and both are said in a winy voice.

"When were you going to tell me and Ozzy, or more importantly my mum that you had another set of kids stashed away?" I asked seriously, I stopped spinning and faced him.

"What kids?" He asked a little taken aback.

"Cherry Rider and Tori Hiwatari," I said confidence building, he was soooo not going to get away with this!

"Tori?" My dad asked and I nodded, "So that's what she called him,"

"Huh? You mean Kai's mum right?"

My dad nodded.

"I knew she was pregnant, but she wouldn't tell me if it was mine or Lance's," My dad continued looking down at his hands.

"Lance is Kai's dad?" I asked trying to get a hold on the situation.

My dad nodded again.

"What about Cherry?"

"I never knew about her, Anna was a woman who could keep something as obvious as the sun shining a secret that no one would ever find out,"

"But how could you?" My hands clenched into fists, my father has four kids only years apart.

"Mirror you know exactly that I wasn't a Saint back then, I was far from it, but I loved each one of the women I have children with, and I love each one of you," He paused for a second looking at the pictures of me a Ozzy as baby's that were stood on his desk. "Mi I never meant it to come out like this, I honestly didn't know about Cherry, and I didn't know Tori was mine, and well I'm still not sure,"

I looked up at him and my clenched hands relaxed, I could see in his stoic blue eyes that he was telling the truth. So what does that tell me? I can hear you ask, and well the answer to that is nothing.

"They're coming over for dinner tomorrow night," I stated before walking out of the office and back to my room.

* * *

"Ahh how do you work this out?" I asked looking up from my maths book at Johnny who was scratching the back of his head with his pencil.

"Err… maybe you add that to that then square root it?" He looked at me hopefully but all I could do was shrug.

"I don't know, I don't get it!" I groaned falling back on Kai's carpet. I was back in the Hiwatari household to a. get away from my dad and b. to do my homework with a smart person who can explain it to me.

So far I'm only doing one, Johnny is at probably the same level in maths as I am, and that is low.

"Or maybe you take them away and then divide them by 0.5?" I groaned again. I have to think about that stupid equation one more time I will SCREAM!

"KAI?" I yelled to my boyfriend who was probably lazing around somewhere or playing on his new PS3.

Me and Johnny waited silently for a reply that never came. I rolled my eyes and sat up again.

"KAI?" I yelled again.

"Yeah?" I jumped about a meter in the air when Kai said that, he was standing in the doorway behind me where I had no chance of seeing him. Uhh! He is so SLY!

"Help us out," I asked putting the whole freaking me out issue to the back of my mind for a couple of minuets. "Please."

Kai looked at me for a second without a word, huh? What the hell is he thinking about? Oh it so not better be anything embarrassing or sick!

"Only if you do something for me," Kai replied with a smirk.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, there is no hiding the fact that I was suspicious, but if you saw the weird look on your boyfriends face then you would understand.

"Be my model," He said.

"Huh?" I was even more taken aback then my dad was earlier.

"I need a model for my human figure project and I want it to be you," Kai continued as I looked completely dumbly at him.

"Why me?"

"I'll let you copy my maths," Kai watched me intently.

Hmm, now let's see what are my options, sit around for an hour or two with my boyfriend doing nothing then being able to copy his absolutely correct maths homework, or slave with a calculator for the rest of the night. Doesn't take a genius to work out what I picked.

"Okay," I smiled standing up. I looked down at Johnny who was looking a little unhappy, I gave him a thumbs up and smile before following me boyfriend out of his living room and to his bedroom.

* * *

"Okay take your clothes off," Kai ordered as we entered his bedroom.

"Huh?" My head snapped up and I pondered if I had heard right. Did he just say what I think he said, because if he said what I think he said then I hope he didn't say what he might have said.

"Take you clothes off," He turned around to face me, he auburn eyes catching mine as they widened.

"I… off… clothes… what?" I stuttered staring at Kai.

Kai walked back up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my on the forehead, the moved down to between my eyes, then my nose, and finally he captured my lips in a heated kiss and all my tension just seemed to flutter away like two pretty white doves flying away in the sunset together…

"Mi?" I heard Kai's voice and I opened my eyes to find his gazing down at me, through my wandering mind I hadn't noticed Kai had pulled away and I still had my mouth open from his kiss.

I shut it quickly as a blush fell across my cheeks.

"You want me to take my clothes off?" I asked with a gulp, however much Kai wanted to kiss me and believe me I wouldn't mine that, but yeah however much he wanted to he wouldn't be able to make me relax about his request.

"Yeah, the is a human figure project, I need a human figure… in the flesh," Kai added when I looked at him uncertainly.

"But… but… we haven't…" I stuttered again. And this was true, however long we have been together now, and err officially that would be what, a month? Something like that, but yeah we haven't had sex, and well, to be honest, I haven't EVER had sex, so well, I've never been naked in front of a guy before.

"Mirror, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before," Kai smiled down at me, a warm smile, how does he know that? For all he knows I could have a massive lump growing out of my bosom. "But if you want, we can get the problem of not sleeping together out of the way now then you won't have anything stopping you. I don't mind."

Kai smirked at me as I shot him a glare, but it was lost when Kai captured me lips with his again, I tugged slightly with my teeth on the ring that was on his lip, I had completely forgotten he had his lip pierced, well until he put it back in a few days ago and I remember just how amazingly hot he looked with it. He had lifted me of my feet.

"Hey!" I yelled and Kai stopped mid throwing me on the bed, which believe must have put a massive strain on his arms coz lets face it; I'm not exactly a feather.

Kai sighed and put me down. "Okay, how about you change into a bikini? I've seen you in one of those before."

I put my finger to my lips thinking about it. I mean that could work right? He has a point, he's seen me in it many times so it wouldn't be any different this time.

"Okay," I chirped making up my mind and he smirked down at me.

"You're cute you know that?" He chuckled lightly nuzzling my neck. That's the second time someone told me I look cute with a finger to my lips when I think, wow, maybe I should do it more often when asking dad for money, or Willow for food.

"Yup," And with that I ran out of my room, to my house, put my bikini on, then my clothes again, and ran all the way back, merely noticing Ozuma and Willow sitting in front of the TV in silence. Strange… but I'll let it slide this time.

When I walked back into Kai's house I saw Cherry walking down the stairs reading a beauty magazine, she looked up when she sensed me watching her a smiled.

"Hey Mi, what are you up to?" She asked, she always wanted to know what was going on, I recon it's because she hasn't got any friends yet so well, she has to find out everything from me, since well Kai isn't on speaking terms with her for some reason. Have to ask him about that later.

"I'm gonna model for Kai," I blushed slightly, I felt so weird saying that. When I was a little kid I often had sad dreams of being a super model, they were daft but fun to act out with my friends back in London. Actually some of the boys were so desperate to join in that even thought they didn't want to be models because of the premature pride, they became the catwalk itself, so you can understand why my mum stopped the game after I twisted my ankle, my friend bruised her knee and twisted her ankle and the boy beneath her was taken to hospital just in case a concussion was coming on.

But then all kids are stupid right?

"Modelling? Modelling what?" She asked stopping at the foot of the stairs and smiling down at me. I was actually taller then her but she was on the last step giving the look that she was taller then me.

"Er, myself," I said sheepishly. "He's doing a human figure project and well needs to draw my figure," I laughed nervously and she giggled.

"Oh well have fun," She smiled stepping around me and towards the kitchen.

"Oh wait Cherry?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at me.

"My dad wants you and Tori to come round for dinner tomorrow night, is that okay with you?" I asked still in a bubbly mood.

I saw a slight flinch at the suggestion, but it was gone almost as fast as it came and Cherry grinned at me.

"Yeah, let me talk to Tori about it first though, I'll tell you later okay?" She asked.

"Sure," I climbed up the stairs and into Kai's bedroom. "Okay I'm here,"

I looked in and Kai was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He lolled his head to the side to look at me as I came in and smirked that famous smirk of his. I walked up to the side of the bed a watched him watch me.

"You ready?" I asked after a moments silence, it was really weird but I really didn't have to say anything to feel comfortable around him.

He nodded lightly and I began stripping of my clothes, his gaze was on me the whole time and I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment, I mean there isn't anything really _wrong_ with my body, at least not anything I have noticed. But well, I wasn't really comfortable with him watching me like that, but what could I say? 'Could you turn around Kai whilst I change please?' You can't say that to your _boyfriend_ especially at our age.

I finally slipped off my three quarter jeans and stood there half naked beside his bed as Kai just idly watched me. A bigger smirk fell on his lips as he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto of him. I yelped in surprise, yeah I couldn't help it, he had honestly got me in surprise. I was just thinking how bloody embarrassing I feel with him looking at me and then out of nowhere there's a hand on my wrist and well I'm flying through the air only to crash into a solid chest.

And I wouldn't mind on any ordinary occasion but well, I was half naked with only just having a conversation of Kai wanted me to do the Full Monty and expect to sit or whatever for a long amount of time whilst he drew every bloody detail. Actually now that I think about it I don't really feel comfortable doing that in my bikini either.

I sighed as he straddled me beneath him and gazed into my eyes.

"Okay, just stay like that," He said lightly getting off me and in search of his sketchbook, pencils and rubber.

He sat down on a chair beside the bed and grinned at me as he pulled open his sketchbook. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. I hope this isn't going to take long! I already feel thirsty!

* * *

An hour later and well three sketched later, I am still in his room with my bikini as Kai finished off the fourth. I had a sneaky look at two of them when he went to find a sharpener and well I can honestly say he makes my body and well everything about me HOT! Coz as hell I haven't seen my body look like that before.

As I was admiring myself, yup how vain does that sound, but yeah Kai came back and told me off for looking before he had a chance to finish them off. I just grinned and went back to sitting one leg over the other on his bed with a serious look on my face, just as Kai ordered.

The last one was of my lying on stomach facing him with a smile on my face. I wonder what that will look like.

"Kai how many sketches are you going to do?" I asked getting slightly bored; I stifled another yawn as I watched the sun set in the horizon through his window.

"Just this last one," He replied, but his eyes never left the sketch he was perfecting, a look of pure concentration on his face.

I sighed again and just looked around at anything that would keep my attention for a couple of minuets so I didn't have to think about how bored I was.

I looked back Kai and watched as his hand moved knowingly and expertly over the piece if A3 paper. I watched his auburn eyes flare as he took in every detail and added it to his drawing, I was kind of use to him looking at every part of me now, after the first drawing I was just too bored to care.

* * *

And another fifteen minutes later and he was DONE! Yey! I stood up and stretched enjoying the feeling of finally freeing my muscles from the strain of being in the same position for ages.

I looked down to find him grinning at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously as my eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," He replied his grin getting slightly wider and starting slightly to look more like a smirk.

"Tell me!" I ordered starting to panic, "You drew me as a fat teletubby didn't you?" I asked with wide eyed as my hands flew to my face and covered it in shame.

"No," He laughed standing up. He placed his sketchbook on the seat he was just occupying and pulled me into a hug. "Why do you think so lowly of my art?"

"I don't," And that was the honest truth, I thought he was the best artist alive, well after me of course, and I loved every single bit of his work, well apart from some strange thing that looked oddly enough like a cross between Ozuma and Tala, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. "I just don't think so highly of myself,"

And that was even more true, I was never really self conscious about my body, no I was too confident for that, but I always got that feeling of shame anytime someone looked at me, just me in more detail. And lets face it, Kai was looking at all the detail.

"Why?" Kai asked brushing away a strand of my jet-black hair behind my ear.

"Because, I'm ugly," I said not really meaning it.

I watched Kai frown at this.

"I never took you for caring so much, I never took you for a Clover or Mariah," Kai said, I scowled. Just because I worry a bit about myself doesn't mean I'm like those prissy bitches! "Besides, you're amazing…" After a short chuckled that made my heart skip a beat he continued, "In looks and personality,"

I blushed slightly at this but grinned at him anyway. "Kai Hiwatari you really know what buttons to press," I said in a tell off voice that made him laugh more.

"It couldn't be any other way," He smirked pulling my arms around his neck and pulling me in close again.

"Kai," I moaned slightly as Kai began to place butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Hey lover birds," I heard a voice at the door and we pulled apart. I could tell Kai was annoyed, very annoyed.

I looked at Tori who was looking me up and down with a grin, that's when I realised I was still wearing my bikini.

"Oh you naughty," Tori stated with a wink to me.

"Tori what do you want?" Kai growled agitated.

"To speak to you bro," He replied. That was strange, so he didn't have a problem with calling Kai bro, but he had a problem with me calling him that?

"I'm listening,"

"No offence Mirror, but in private," Tori said sheepishly running a hand through his already messy short slate hair.

I looked at Kai pleadingly, that was the last thing I wanted, to do, to have to stand outside Kai's room in a bikini when knowing Tori he probably has his college friends round. Yeah he's already got a college placement, had his first day and brang his new friends over. I can't say they are that bad but well they aren't like Johnny or Tala either.

"Come on," Kai gestured for Tori to step outside, and shut the door after following.

I slipped on my clothes and decided to have a look around. I walked up to Kai's desk and sat down on the chair, I looked at Kai's plasma screen computer and then around it. Unlike Ozuma, Kai switched his computer off regularly so I hadn't had access to Kai's MSN and anyway, I didn't really feel like telling anyone that for the past hour and fifteen minuets I had been sitting half naked in Kai's bedroom whilst he drew me in full detail. Willow will have a good laugh about this later, but I'll save that right before we go to bed so she might not be able to sleep as punishment for laughing in the first place.

I opened the top drawer of his desk and looked at a neat array off pencils, rubbers, paperclips, a stapler some clean paper, some neon colour sticky notes and other similar things. I moved to the next. I wouldn't really call this snooping because well, I just let my boyfriend draw every bloody inch of me!

The next draw was a lot more interesting, well at first it wasn't, just some school notes, this years and some from lasts. But underneath all the rubbish I found a letter, a letter addressed to Kai.

I skimmed through it and my eyes widened as it ended.

Hey Kai 

_How you been hanging without me? Bet it's real hard especially for you. Yeah I can just see you rolling your eyes at that, you know Kai you should really change your style, you're starting to get a little too predictable. But that's rich coming from me right?_

_So how's mum? Is she getting on all right with me gone for a few weeks? Bet she already misses my cooking, and I bet Betty misses my 'oh so funny' humour._

_All right now I sound self-centred but you know I'm exactly that. What did you call me before I left? Oh yeah, an egotistical moron and little man, I think you'll find you're more that then I am. Bet your frowning at that now._

_Okay I'll talk about here for now, I guess this place is survivable if you're into the army jail thing, we have to wake up at six in the morning every morning for early exercise and a four lap around the football field, yeah it's slave labour. Apart from that, the early nights, there not being any girls or more specifically fit girls and the Hitler bitch that seems to stalk me, this place is great. You should've come with me._

_All right Kai, it's lights out in like 15 seconds so I'll make this fast. Say hi for me to everyone, and make sure you feed Razor and take him out on the beach._

_Right, that's it I think._

_Stay safe and out of trouble._

_Laters Bro_

_James Hiwatari. _

_

* * *

_

Ooooooooo lol, well nite nite people! Got a french exam tomorrow!

REVIEW!

Ti


	28. Life Like Artwork

**Hello everyone, here is the next chap, i'm really hoping to finish this fic soon, it's gettin too long, and I guess this is step one! I bet you're all dying to know who K is... he he he, just wait and see.**

**THANK YOU REVIWERS! I LUV U ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only the hot part of Kai, Tala and Johnny... so that means the whole of them lol!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 28: Life Like Artwork**

I walked in through the front doors of the school humming along to the tune that was roaring in my ear.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hi?" I smiled at three boys that were looking at me; they were my height but at least a year younger.

"Is it true you're going out with Kai Hiwatari?" The what looked like youngest asked and I nodded slowly.

"Oh because see my mate there, he wanted to ask you out," The taller one of the three continued. I looked around to the direction where I could see a guy with blonde hair leaning on some lockers and watching us.

I grinned, this wasn't the first time that someone has done this, but it was the first time I've seen the guy who supposedly liked me stick around for the show.

"Tell him to find a girl his age, coz I don't go for younger boys," I winked at the taller one before turning around and walking towards the assembly hall.

Pushing past a load of third and first years I spotted Kai, Johnny, Tala, Ray and Ryan standing beside their usual window with cigarettes in their hands.

"Hey boys,"

"Hey Mi," Johnny, Tala, Ray and Ryan chorused to which I grinned.

"Hey," Kai smirked pulling me into a kiss but I pushed him away.

"Eww, not with cigarette breath!" I narrowed my eyes as the rest of the guys laughed. Kai just shrugged put out the cigarette on the windowsill and threw it out of that same open window.

"Hey Mirror," I looked at Ray who grinned. "You look well fine,"

I gave him my puzzled look before looking back at Kai.

"You didn't?" I said slowly and unsurely. He didn't show the rest of the guys the sketches did he?

"No I didn't, they did," Kai replied and I gave him an even more puzzled look.

"Ms Herd put them up on the wall in the art room, we had a look at them," Johnny replied with a shrug. What the hell was up with these guys today? They all seem stoned!

"Hold on, there are sketches of me half naked on the wall in the art room?" I asked laughing nervously.

There was a low whistle behind me and I turned around to look at a group of guys looking me up and down with smirks and scary grins on their faces.

"Oh my god!" I pulled my bag up to hide my face as my cheeks burned red. I looked at Kai who was looking at me blankly. "What the hell are you smoking?"

"Weed," He replied putting his arm around my shoulder and guiding me towards the assembly hall.

"Kai it's the other way, and don't go ANYWHERE near me, okay?" I snapped. Can you blame me for getting angry? The guy thinks that he can put up half naked sketches of me in front of the whole school, get stoned and STILL be my boyfriend and expect me to like him. Oh he has it sooo wrong.

"And Tala, Johnny, Ray?" All three turned to me. "I'll beat the shit out of you after school for this!" I hissed dangerously. I think they came back to the real world then because a glint of fright went through each of their eyes.

"What about me?" Ryan asked grinning.

"What about you? You haven't changed!" I said rolling my eyes before stalking off to assembly.

* * *

"Oh wow, he drew you really well!" Mariam cooed as she observed the sketch.

"I know, a little too well," I replied dryly.

I wasn't in the mood, for the past four periods I have been getting non stop wolf whistles, sick comments and looks.

"Oh come on, what do you have to be embarrassed about?" Mathilda asked. We were inside the art room at lunch with the door locked so no one else could see it. Oh and I asked Ms Herd to take it down but she said this was Kai's work that needed to be up for him to get the grade.

That's why it was still up there.

"How about being half naked for everyone to see?" I said rolling my eyes. There was a knock on the door and I saw Kai standing there looking at us from the glass panel. "What?" I snapped opening the door only slightly and glaring up at him.

"Can I talk to Willow?" He asked and I gave him a puzzled look. "Willow?"

"Yeah, your best friend, you know the one with the jet-black hair, annoying, going out with Joh-"

"I know who she is!" I snapped, "What do you want to talk to her about?"

"That's my business," He replied and my eyes widened.

"Kai why are you being so cold towards me?" I asked but Willow came up behind me and Kai didn't answer.

"Bye," I said simply before moving away from the door and sitting back in one of the seats. What the hell was up with Kai? He was all sweet to me yesterday, but now, he was so cold to me, he was fine to everyone else but to me.

I thought back to when it all changed…

…when he came back from talking with… TORI!

That son of a BITCH will PAY!

"Excuse me but do you have permission to be in here?" My head snapped up to look at a woman standing by the door. Willow and Kai were gone, and Mathilda and Mariam were still gazing at the sketches.

"Er, yes maim," Mathilda answered.

"And from who exactly?" She asked again in a snobby voice. Who the hell was she?

"Ms Herd, the art teacher," Mathilda continued.

"And what are those above you head?" She asked walking up to my two friends and looking at the sketches of me. "This is disgusting!"

I looked at her dumbly, did she just call Kai's work disgusting? Did she just call me disgusting?

"Excuse me? What is disgusting?" I asked a little shakily. I wasn't scared of her, it was just I wasn't sure what emotion I should wield for her.

She was a plump woman with her died ginger hair wrapped in a tight bun on the top of her head, like a sumo wrestler. She had on a navy two-piece suit with a skirt and blazer matching in style and colour. She looked like a reject from the office.

"This, is this a student from this school?" She asked.

"Yes it's me," I replied, is she stupid or something? I know it's not in colour but still, an idiot could tell it was me.

"Oh? And what exactly is a sketch of you naked doing on the school wall?"

I growled already disliking the woman.

"My boyfriend drew it, I am not naked but in a bikini and it's his grade work that has to be shown for him to get his grade."

"Not in this school," She replied taking the top of one of the sketches closest to her and ripping it down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed jumping to my feet.

"This work is disgusting and I will no tolerate it on the walls of this school," She replied ripping down the next one, then the next one.

"NO!" I screamed again standing in front of her and the fourth drawing.

"That's it, how dare you stand up against a member of the school staff!" She snapped glaring straight at me and I glared right back.

"I don't see any member of school staff!" I hissed anger still flowing freely in my veins.

"Excuse me darling, but I am the new Vice Principle," My eyes grew wide in shock. NO! "And I have had enough of you intolerable behaviour! Either move or I will be forced to ring home and tell you parents about this incident, as well as giving you a very long period of after school times to make up for this!"

"Do you think I care!" I asked laughing at the end. "Kai needs this for his grade and you are not tearing it down!"

"Oh well I suppose you wouldn't mind If I done the same thing to your friends here?" She asked an evil glint in her eyes.

I could see Mariam's eyes widen in horror. Lately she had been getting a lot of calls and letters home for different reasons and her parents told her if she got one more they would… well I'm not sure what they would but Mariam seemed terrified of it.

But I couldn't let her rip down Kai's sketch, it's his grade, a grade he's been working really hard to get! And however much I hate him for putting them up… I still like them; they made me look at myself differently.

I looked at Mariam who was close to tears and Mathilda was comforting her. Kai or Mariam?

"Fine," I sighed moving out of the way, I walked up to Mariam and I hugged her, ignoring the triumphant laugh in the background followed my the ripping of paper.

"Oh and Ms Chang, I'll be seeing you in detention every day this week and the next." I growled as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks Mi," Mariam thanked me with a smile and I gave her a weak smile back.

"That BITCH!" I screamed in frustration looking at the spot on the wall where just minuets ago there were four sketched of me in my bikini.

"Who's a bitch?" A new voice asked as six teens walked in through the door. I saw Kai's eyes look at me then travel to the space on the wall.

"Where are my sketches?" Kai asked his gaze back fully on me and making me feel very small.

"The bitch Vice tore them down," Mathilda replied as I kept staring into Kai's eyes. He was being cold again, I could tell from his eyes, he was being as cold as ice.

"I don't think that's the only bitch around here," Kai growled turning on his heel and exiting. Tala, Johnny and Ray gave me odd looks before walking out after him. I looked at Willow and Ryan.

"You believe me right?" I asked now close to tears, I heard the shocked gasps that came from Mathilda, Mariam and Willow at Kai's comment, but I didn't blame him, I let her tare his work down.

Willow nodded quickly and ran to me pulling me in a hug. "Mi don't worry, he's just not himself today, and this just really brought his mood down."

"But why is he being so cold towards me?" I asked now in tears as my knees felt weak and I fell with Willow to the ground.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Chi as we walked quickly behind the school building towards the vice's office.

"Yeah, do you think she's there?" Chi asked me and I glanced back at her stopping for just a minuet.

"If she is Willow and Mariam will get her out," I replied. Yeah the bitch that made Kai hate me is going to pay for what she done. So that was why Chi was here, we were suppose to be in drama but well lets just say that I would much rather be here then having to act out scenes with Tori or Kai.

"Yeah,"

I stuck my head a little over above window sill and found the office empty, I had just enough time to look around before two figures stepped in front of my view.

"Hi!" I chirped up at the grinning faces of Willow and Mariam.

"Hey," Mariam replied grabbing one of my arms and Willow the other before pulling me up. Then the same for Chi.

"So what are we planning on doing in this room?" Chi asked with a smirk as she dusted of her black leather skirt.

"Ohh I think the walls would look sooo much better with splashes of red and maybe… hmmm… oh how about some sponge from that old looking leather chair?" I suggested in a posh tone looking at the brand new office of the vice.

"I agree," Willow smirked taking out of her pocket a pocketknife and flipping it open.

"Lets begin,"

Ten minuets later…

I lifted a finger to my lips in a way to silence Chi who was trying to suppress the giggles she was desperately trying not to let loose.

Yeah you may be wondering what the hell we were doing and well, we were still in the vice's office, and well under her desk hiding because about a minuet ago she had come in.

THANK GOD FOR MARIAM!

Yeah she heard her before she actually opened the door so we had a chance to escape. Now let's move on to the reason me and Chi were under the table. Well that's another thing leading of the fact I am… I am… oh there's no point denying it, I am very slow.

There said it.

Hmm, I swear I said it before… oh well.

But yeah, me a Chi aren't the fastest thinkers so when Mariam hissed 'SHE'S COMING!' her and Willow jumped out of the window whilst me and Chi just stood there looking at them blankly.

But this time wasn't THAT bad because well, I thought a little faster and me and Chi managed to hide under the table and therefore not been caught… yet.

"Oh my JESUS CHRIST!" Tut tut, you shouldn't use the lords name in vain oh bitchy one. Actually I do that a lot but this isn't about me so let's diss the vice once more.

Chi whacked her head against my shoulder as she continued to try suppress the urge to laugh. I glared at her.

"Who did this?" I never took our new vice of speaking to her self, have to make her an appointment at the loony bin. Or maybe the local dump, either is good to me.

We kind of got carried away with the whole trashing her office thing, well me and Willow did, Chi just kept rolling around on the floor in hysteric laughter and Mariam kept skipping in a circle singing some little girl tune.

Okay lets dump the vice at the dump and dump Chi and Mariam at the loony bin. There that should be okay… right?

Anyway, we slit her antique leather chair to bits, stuck the sponge that was in it on the wall with red paint as we said. Then well… that's when we got a little too excited.

Willow started a homemade fire in the metal waste paper bin and started throwing all the vices papers into it. And well I painted a red cockroach right above her desk, with the words 'VERMIN' written underneath. Do you think she'll get the point I am trying to put across?

Oh and then Mariam came back to reality and started throwing random things out of the window. Actually… now that I think about, she hadn't really come back to reality… I think she was still off in her dream. And finally Willow and me started throwing things at the windows and smashing the glass into tiny little pieces. Oh what a pretty sight, especially in the pretty afternoon sun, he he he.

And that's when Mariam rang the alarm, and here we are.

"Someone COME! PLEASE! I have been VANDELISED!" The woman screamed, all I could see was her fat legs but it was enough, I could imagine what her face looked like so when she left, me and Chi let out the laughter. We were still howling when we locked the door and leaned a wooden chair underneath the door knob and jumping back out of the window.

That should really teach her a lesson, a lesson of how not to mess with Mirror Chang, or my boyfriend, but most of all, my friends.

Speaking of boyfriend… Kai.

My laughter stopped and I though back to what he said. I have to go face him now or I'll never have the guts later.

"Mirror?" I heard Mariam call my name and my eyes snapped up to her. She smiled at me softly.

"Go get your man back chica," Chi grinned pushing me forward.

"Good luck!" Willow called after me as my walk turned into a jog then a full on sprint. I ran into the school, and through the halls, receiving a few wolf whistles and cat calls from those who were sent out of class before I collided with the door I was looking for.

"Sorry I'm late," I announced as all eyes landed on me. Clover, Mariah, Tori and Miguel were sitting on the stage whilst the rest of the class sat in the seats opposite and facing them.

"Here comes my fair Juliet," Tori grinned at me and I glared. I gave the class a look over before spotting the person I was looking for… Kai.

"Maim? May I please speak to Kai for a second, it's about filming the bedroom scenes in his bedroom."

Ms Railton looked at me then smiled, "Of course" Thank you! Whoever up there likes me today I want to thank them dearly, without them I would probably be facing an expulsion and a break up.

Actually the break up still could happen.

I looked at Kai expectantly and pleadingly, as he made no move to get up.

"Please," I pleaded. Finally Kai stood up and with all eyes on either me or Kai he walked over to me and we stepped out of the class and into the hall.

He leaned back against a locker as I shut the door then closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Normally this move would make me sway to the very possibility of fainting but today there was this real bad ache in my chest, in my heart.

"Kai I don't know what Tori said, but whatever he said I didn't do it, and it isn't true," I said kind of too quickly for my liking.

"How do you know he said something?" Kai asked after a moments silence, I was starting to think he wouldn't reply at all.

"Because he is the only one who would, and you know that Kai. So whatever he said trust me and not him," I said with tears slowly filling my eyes.

Kai didn't reply just stayed there with his eyes closed.

"And about the sketches," I croaked out and finally his sexy auburn eyes snapped open. "It's all my fault, I tried to save them but…" I was cut off as Kai pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my back, "she threatened Mariam, and I couldn't let her down, not with her parents,"

"Shhh, it's okay Mi," Kai soothed me as he slowly rubbed my back. I sobbed slowly into his chest as all the pressure was let out of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," I sobbed once more. That's when Kai stopped, he put his index finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his eyes.

"Mirror, it's not your fault, I can do those sketches again…" He stopped for a moment as he thought about it, "…that's if you let me,"

I smiled up at him as he grinned down at me before I nodded.

He wiped away the tears that were still rolling down my cheeks with his thumb before continuing.

"I'm sorry I just took something to heart that I shouldn't have, and I made you suffer because of it," He continued but his gaze fell to the ground and his hands dropped to his sides.

I ginned wider, it was going to be okay, and someone up there really does like me! YEY! I have an angel that likes me! I have an angel that likes me! I bet that's more then many other people have!

"Shut up, and sleep with me, come on uhha and sleep with me," I sang happily dancing around in a circle.

"Yes maim," I heard Kai's voice as two pairs of arms wrapped around me from the back and I felt his lips nip and kiss my neck.

The bell went and we separated, heh, but only so I could face him that is! We stared making out right there and then, right in front of anybody who would watch, and that was frankly everyone, Kai being the hottie of the school and well me being the porn star! AH! I never thought I would be called that!

"Let's go home," Kai smirked as we parted for unfairly needed breath, I could so go on making out with him till the pigs fly and we have turned back into monkeys, which as far as I know won't happen soon.

I let him slip his arm around my shoulders before leading me towards the school door.

"Miss Chang?" I hear my name being called and I turned around to see the one person I was hoping I wouldn't have to see anymore. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I gave her a puzzled look trying to remember what, to dye her carpet? Oh yeah, I'll do that next time.

"I'm sorry maim, please enlighten me as it had seemed to slipped my mind," I replied in a sweet voice as Kai started to snicker and so did some spectators form my year and others.

"Your detention," The vice barked as I remembered. DAMN THAT WOMAN! She just HAD to wreck a good moment. Just because I wrecked her office it doesn't give her the right to wreck my moment!

"Oh yeah," I replied grimly and the vice smiled in satisfaction.

"Come on Miss Chang, the quicker we get started the quicker I can begin your torture," Did I just hear that right? I looked at Kai who gave me an odd look back.

Then he shrugged kissed me softly on the lips and grinned. "I'll see you later,"

"You bet'cha Wellington boots you will!" I grinned as he chuckled; we went our separate way and me to my doom.

* * *

"Hey Will?" I whispered as the jet-black haired teen turned in her seat to look at me. The vice was just outside telling some poor sod off for his earrings, thank god she hasn't said anything about my eyebrow… yet. "Who is James Hiwatari?

I know I kinda know that answer to that, he said bro in his letter so he must be Kai's brother, but another one?

"That's Kai's brother," She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I've figured that out already!" Willow gave me a dirty look before continuing.

"He died around a year ago, run off the road by another car when he was on his way home from an army camp," She continued and my eyes widened. I remembered all those months ago when I first came here and that incident with Kai's car.

"Bloody hell," I replied in shock.

"Yeah, Jay was a really fun guy, I only met him once but once was enough for you to love him." Willow grinned.

"Jay?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah that was what everyone called him." Willow continued deep in thought.

Hold on, Jay, brother of Kai who is dead. So he must know Kai.

"How old was he?" I asked.

"19," OH SHIT!

"WILLOW!" I cried.

"What?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"For once you are the slow thinker! Doesn't Kai brother remind you of anyone?"

"Err… no?" She answered after a moments thought.

"Well who else do you know that knows Kai, looks around 19…" I said but she still gave me a blank look, "…and is dead?"

"OH FUCK! JAY!" She screamed and we both stood up.

"Let's go," I stated as we ran over to the nearest window opened it and jumped outside running the full length home.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think! CYA!

REVIEW!

Ti


	29. Summary

**Okay, here is the story so far; at least of what I remember of it, and believe me, with my memory it's not very much. Chiya will back me up with that!**

Okay here are the relationships featured in this story so far.

Mirror x Tala

(They broke up at Christmas)

Mirror x Kai

(They got together officially at Christmas)

Willow x Johnny

(Got together at Christmas)

Ozuma x Tamsyn

(Got together at Christmas)

Mariam x Bryan W.

(Been together for a loooooong time, before Mirror arrived)

Tala x Tatiana

(Got together a little before Christmas, long story there that I will explain later!)

Okay, err… I think that's it? If it's not then tell me later!

Bryan W. and Bryan B. are two different Bryan's, and to tell you the truth, when I was writing this I got confused and thought I hadn't put Bryan in already when I had, so I had to edit things and make things up. Yes, when writing a fic, many things can go wrong, especially with my memory.

Okay Bryan Wakeman is the Bryan that is on Santo Rio and goes out with Mariam, he is the mean guy that always bullies Mirror.

Bryan Bautista is the Bryan from Santa Maria, the cousin of Bryan W. He is the one with all the ammo and stuff.

Okay, Kai's and Mirror's family.

There's Kai's mum and dad.

Anna Hiwatari and Lance Hiwatari

Then there is Kai's adopted dead brother James Hiwatari (Jay) You don't find out he is adopted until a little later, but Jay and Kai are different looks wise.

There's Mirror's mum and dad.

Sharon Rider and Liam Rider

Ozuma Rider her half brother from one of her dad's flings.

Oh and Mirror is a Chang because that's her mum's maiden name.

Now there is Tori Hiwatari and Cherry Rider, they are both half sister and brother to both Kai, Mirror and Ozuma. They all share the same dad.

I know confusing at first but easy to get when you think about it a little.

Mirror's friends:

Willow,

Mariam,

Mathilda,

Tamsyn,

Chizuka,

Tala,

Johnny,

Miguel,

Ray,

Ryan.

Those are her close friends, there are others but well I can't be arsed to write them all down. Might do that when the fic ends and I read through it.

Mirror's enemies

Clover,

Hilary,

Mariah,

The Vice Principle,

Bryan W. (But they have to tolerate each other)

Kane

Kevin.

That's it I think… once again if you find anymore please tell me.

Okay, so Tala and Tatiana's relationship.

Tatiana is not my invention but the invention of a friend, but I have to find out her screen name on first before I can put it here, but yeah, I don't own Tatiana, SHE does! Okay so her and Tala got together before Christmas, so technically he was cheating on Mi, but Mi was cheating on him, so it was all good and their friends now. But yeah Tatiana is coming into the fic very soon, she's a critical part to the plot, but you will see her a lot more if I make a sequel, I'm not sure yet if I will.

So anyway, if you have any more questions about the fic or anything, leave a review with you question. Or send me an email to the email addresses I put up on my profile.

A chappies following this so you have more to read! YEY!

Lol.

CYA!


	30. Family Discussions

Hello everyone! I hope you found my little summary useful, if not then I'm sorry! lol, well here is the next chapter as promised. R&R!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS R DA BEST!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my own characters and my plot.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Two To Tango**

**Chapter 29: Family Discussions**

"Jay! Jay? JAY?" Me and Willow chorused as soon as we got into our room. Willow threw herself onto our bed whilst I opened the window and gazed outside.

We waited for five minutes in silence but no sign of Jay.

"JAY?" I yelled again.

"You called?" I heard his voice, turned to the side and saw Jay sitting down on the chair at my desk.

"When were you going to tell me you were Kai's brother?" I asked getting pissed off. He looked at me with those amazing mahogany eyes and I couldn't help but let all my anger flutter away.

"How did you find out?" He asked not denying a thing. To be kinda honest I wanted him to say, 'What do you mean Kai's brother? I'm not Kai's brother!' Guess that's not the case.

"I read the letter you sent him," I replied.

Jay nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're gonna answer every question we ask okay?" Willowordered sitting up on our king size bed. "You owe us that,"

Jay looked up at Willow then at me and nodded. "Fine,"

"First and for most, how did you die?" I asked sitting beside Willow.

Jay looked uncertain at first, as if he was fighting a battle within himself if to tell or not. He sighed before answering, "A car pushed me off the road," He said and I looked at him oddly. Usually when people push you off the road you just hit the breaks and your fine!

And that's what I said.

Jay grinned lightly at me but then sighed. "He pushed me off the road and down a cliff,"

I gasped as Willow hit me hard on the arm.

"I'm sorry," I apologised but Jay didn't say anything.

"Hold on, you said he, who's he?" Willow asked this time.

"Some guy who hates my family, he kept sending me things, threatening me, trashing my things like my car,"

"That sounds a little too familiar," I muttered and Willow nodded. "Did he call himself something?"

"Yeah, he signed everything with 'K',"

Me and Willow glanced at each other then back at Jay who gave us a puzzled look.

"What is it?"

"Hey Mi-" My bedroom door opened and my two tone slate haired boyfriend walked in. He looked at Willow, then at me and finally his eyes landed on the person he shouldn't be able to see… his brother.

"J-Jay?" He stuttered, eyes going wide. I looked at Jay and his eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'll talk to you later," Jay stated before disappearing into thin air once more.

I ran up to Kai and pulled him into a hug. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"Kai?" I whispered pulling away after a minute, but his eyes were un focused. "Kai!" I said a little sharper to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"What did you come here to say?"

"… Cherry and Tori are here for our dinner," He replied after a moments silence.

"Come on, we'll talk about this when we get back."

* * *

"Hey Mi," Cherry smiled at me when I walked into the room, closely follow by Kai and Willow.

"Hi sweety, how was school today?"

I looked at my mum,Cherry and dadand smiled.

"It was err…" I said thinking back to the disaster day I had, "mad," I finished off and my mum and dad gave me odd looks.

"What did you do thi-" My dad asked but got interrupted.

"So Tori, how are you liking Santo Rio so far?" Willow asked pulling me out of the fire. My folks apparently didn't notice the sudden change in conversation and looked at Tori for a reply.

"It's alright, some people are…" He paused for a moment in thought, his cherry eyes travelling to the left as his mind wandered. "… more unusual and fun here then back at home," His gaze landed on me and I rolled my eyes.

The conversation continued but I blocked it out, instead I turned my head and looked at Kai who had his bad boy mask on, he wasn't talking, he was just sitting there sipping on the coke he was given by one of the maids.

"Kai?" I whispered so not to attract the rest of the tables attention.

"Hn?"

"What you thinking about?" I asked, I know it's a stupid question, after seeing a brother I thought was dead there would be no chance I wouldn't be thinking about him ten minutes after the incident, but I was trying to be gentle.

He looked at me and smirked. "How I'm gonna make your life heaven on my eighteenth,"

I looked at him dumbfounded. I swear am I hearing things a lot lately?

"Oh? And how would you do that?" I asked stupidly, I swear I should have seen it coming, on normal occasions I probably would… probably. But right now, by slowness was at its strongest.

All he had to do was lick his lips with that badass smirk on his face and I understood. I looked away at Ozuma who was watching us with a curious look as a blush flew furiously on my cheeks.

"Dinner is served," My dad announced as the maids came in and set down our food in front of us. Normally we would bring it in, but my dad wanted tonight to be special, I mean it had to be. My mum still knows nothing about anything.

We ate the dinner in light conversation, me talking to everyone except Kai and Tori, Kai talking to Ozuma and my dad, and Tori and Cherry talking to everyone.

The deserts were placed in front of us and my eyes widened in surprise and complete and utter joy. Baileys and Cookie Dough ice-cream smothered in ajerkoniak with whipped cream on the top.

I looked at my dad a dreamy smile on my face and I bet there were stars in my eyes. Everyone around me took one look at me and started laughing… what? I LOVE this kind of desert!

"Dad don't you think you should say something to mum? It is starting to get late," I said narrowing my eyes at me dad who had been tutting and shaking his head at me.

"Oh right," My dad said turning completely serious.

"What are you talking about?" My mum asked looking a little worried.

"Well Sharon," My dad sighed before continuing. Tori and Cherry looked a little worried, Ozuma was watching once again with curiosity, Kai looked a little bored and Willow… well Willow was being Willow and scoffing down her ice-cream. That reminds me, I SHOULD BE DOING THE SAME! "There's a high possibility that Tori and Cherry are mine."

"What?" Ozuma barked and I looked at him. Woops, I forgot to tell him before hand.

"What?" My mum gasped almost two second after.

"Miss?" All our head turned to the door to find one of the maids, the cordless phone in her hand. She was looking at me. "Miss Tamsyn for you,"

I looked at my dad, smiled lightly before taking the phone and standing outside the dining room.

"Yallo?"

"Mi, urgent news, I have just found out who Tatiana is!" She said into the phone, she sounded kind of excited.

"Really?" I gasped into the phone and heard Tamsyn laugh.

"Yeah, I'm here with Ray, Kane, Kevin, Miguel, Mathilda, Chi, Tala and her right now," She continued. "You wanna come?"

I paused looking back in the direction of the dining room and readjusted the cordless into a more comfortable position. "I wish I could Tammy but I have family affairs, my dad just coughed up to my mum about Tori and Cherry,"

"Damn," She said but I could just see her shrug. "Well send Ozuma over when your done okay?"

"Sure, he just found out too,"

"Fuck! I knew I forgot to tell him something!" I grinned as she said that.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later,"

"Bye,"

I hung up and put the cordless on the shelf before entering the dining room again. But it was different, a hell ova lot different. It was silent, completely silent and very uncomfortable.

Tori, Cherry and Willow looked at me with desperate eyes. Kai looked even more bored them before, Ozuma was sulking but worst of all, my mum looked like she was about to cry.

I walked up to my mum. "Night mum, you have a busy day tomorrow," I helped her up and guided her to the door; my dad stood to follow but I grabbed his arm. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." With that he sat back down, a sad expression on his face. "Tori, Cherry, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow about another meeting kay?" They both nodded stood up and left. "Ozzy, Willow you guys go to Chi's café, Tamsyn wants you there, and Willow? Can you stay at Mathilda's tonight?"

"Sure," Willow said with a light smile before her and Ozuma left leaving me with Kai and my dad.

"Come on," I said offering my hand to Kai who opened his eyes looked at it then took it, he stood and waited for me. "Night dad, leave mum alone for now, let her calm down and talk about it in the morning,"

My dad nodded and I let Kai take me back to my room. Bloody hell! I thought it would go WAY worse!

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly as the annoying alarm went off and once again, as it did every morning it scared me half to death thinking that some psycho loon was trying to get me in my dreams… yeah does kinda tell what kind of dreams I've been having lately, and I have nothing to blame apart from my own rather scary imagination.

I was about to whack Willow on the head so she would switch it off since it's on her side, when I felt a very strong, toned and how can I say this… hmmm… sexy? Yeah I'll use that, a very sexy arm around my waist.

I quickly turned my head behind me and sighed in relief when I saw Kai's still sleeping face. I sat up switched that god damn contraption off and sighed as I snuggled back up in his arms…

Hold on.

I'm in Kai's arms.

He is in my room.

He is in my bed.

It is morning…

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT.

I sat up straight eyes wide. This time Kai woke up.

"Mi? What's wrong?" He asked in a sleepy voice as he stretched and messed up his hair with his hand.

I didn't reply just look straight ahead of me, trying to remember what I did yesterday. Okay… I got up, took a shower, brushed my- err maybe to that far back. Okay I came back from school, talked to Jay, had dinner, came back to my room with Kai, talked to Jay some more… OMG! I don't remember anything else!

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

Kai is the person I wouldn't mind loosing my virginity to but well… I WOULD like to REMEMBER THE BLOODY THING!

"Mi?" A hand waved in front of my face, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to him slowly, eyes still wide.

Kai looked at me confused, then I saw him look a little worried.

"What happen? Did you dream something bad?" He took a breath, "Coz you know their only dreams, nothing real,"

"Kai?" I barely whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What happen last night?" I asked slowly keeping my eyes focused on him. His face went confused again, before a look of understanding and a wide smirk…

Oh no.

"Don't you remember?" He asked and I shook my head slowly.

"How can you not remember the hot, passionate, steamy, fucking amazing sex we had?" He asked in an amazed tone and my eyes widened further. That is if that was possible.

"Oh no!" I squeaked jumping out of the bed away from him and running to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind me.

Oh no, Oh no, I really done it this time! I was suppose to grow up to be a respected woman, maybe become the next Mother Theresa! I could be Mother Mirror…

Okay scratch that that would never happen.

But I was still hoping I would remember MY FIRST TIME! ESPECIALLY since it was with a hot guy like KAI!

"Mirror?" I heard a knock at the door, my lovers knock… that sounds so cheesy.

"Go away," I said, bloody hell can I be any more of an idiot! I'm supposed to be slow right? So if I am slow then I should just now comprehend what happen last night! Right?

UNLESS!

Kai made love to be but when I was ASLEEP! He could have given me some sleeping pills and that's why I don't remember!

HA!

Next person that says I'm an idiot can think again! I thought all that out for myself!

……….?

Oh woops, I just thought about what I said, that doesn't really sound… err… plausible does it? Hmmm… didn't think so. I looked back at the door that Kai was still knocking on. I stood up, leaned against the doorframe and swung the door open, meeting Kai's auburn eyes almost immediately.

He was wearing just his boxers and the dog tags I had given him for Christmas, but right then I really didn't pay attention, yeah! New thing for me!

"Was it good?" I asked and Kai grinned.

"I don't know," He replied and smirked when I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" I paused for a second before I realised where this was going. "YOU WERE FAKING IT!" I yelled and Kai's smirk only widened. "YOU! YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!"

I jumped on his back as he attempted to run away then started hitting him on the head. He lost his balance and we both fell back on my bed still laughing. I rolled off him and lay back on my back as he rolled on top of me.

"You don't think you get away that easy do you?" He smirked again, leaning in a crushing his lips against mine. I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and his tongue licked my bottom lips for entrance.

Mmmm, can I get any closer to heaven? I. Don't. Think. So!

"Hey Mirror! Can I get my school stuff?" There was a knock on my bedroom door and we separated with a low groan from Kai. I slipped from underneath him, walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Sure," I smiled at Willow letting her pass. Her eyes caught onto Kai sprawled out on our bed still half naked.

"What happen here last night?" She asked. I was just about to answer, 'nothing' but she beat me to it, "Second thoughts, I don't wanna know,"

Kai and I smirked as she headed into our wardrobe, me right behind her, as we both got ready for school.

* * *

"What are they doing?" I asked Chi as we walked towards the gates. Willow had gone for a make out session with Johnny and Kai and Tala went of to spoil it. Heh, heh, heh, I should have stopped them, but HEY! Willow and Johnny need some surprise in their lives!

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," She replied, Chi was here once again for our first scene of Dickhead and Juliet, being completely true, Romeo is as much a dickhead as is Tori.

"Do you think we should say something?" I asked again but she shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? Miguel might no hate you but the rest do," She said trying to push me away. Yeah we had just walked to the location of our first scene and there was Clover, Mariah, Hilary, Kevin, Kane and Miguel all hunched together discussing something with very untrustworthy faces.

"Oooo, he coming," I whispered to Chi who 'eeped'.

"Hello ladies," He grinned at us and I grinned back, Chizuka only managing a weak 'hi'.

"What are you and your posse of mental institute escapees discussing so quietly over there?" I asked curiously and Miguel smirked.

"That for me to know and you to never find out," He said and winked as I pouted, "But I would like some information from you,"

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking her, she not exactly the smartest person here," Chi muttered as she looked away, I glared.

"Well about this subject I think she is," Miguel added.

"Huh?" I said rather intelligently again.

"It's about Kai,"

"Ohh,"

"Yeah you probably know him more then you know yourself," Chi muttered again, I glared at her again.

"Actually, that would be a fact," Miguel chuckled and I turned my glare full on Miguel who quickly stopped laughing.

"So?"

"Is he doing anything this Saturday?" He asked and I looked at him puzzled then thought about it. As far as I know then no, but God knows, Kai's as predictable as er… a slug on heroin!

Hmm… how does that work? And why am I comparing Kai to a slug on heroin? Ooo, better not tell him that I was thinking that. I smirked.

"Well?"

My head snapped up and I gave another puzzled look.

"What's the question again?" I asked sheepishly.

Chi rolled her eyes and I glared at her once more.

"Excuse me, but who here is the one with the massive crush and too afraid to say it?" I asked staring intently at Chi who blushed furiously.

Miguel raised his hand.

"Not you you idiot!" I rolled my eyes, "Hold on, who do you have a crush on?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" He asked and I got the drift of his meaning, thank god Chi didn't. It would break her heart, for only like two minutes BUT STILL! A broken heart, is a broken heart!

"I'm gonna go get a towel," Chi stated walking away and I looked at her oddly. A towel? I looked over her shoulder and found a soaking wet Willow and Johnny walking towards the school, Kai andTala walking behind them smirking.

"I'm so gonna get you for this,"Willow hissed as Johnny held her once again from attacking my boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

I started laughing, laughing like a maniac. Yeah, Willow heard me and started glaring daggers at me.

"So?" Miguel asked after our laughter session.

"Hmm, let me check," I said simply pulling out of my pocket a little notebook and flipping through the pages.

"Do you seriously keep everything he does in that notebook?" He asked looking amazed and a bit disgusted.

"Nope, just wanted to see how you would react," I smirked and put the notebook back in my pocket. "HEY KAI! COME HERE!"

"No!" Miguel hissed and I looked at him oddly.

"Sup babe," Kai greeted me with a triumphant smirk as he walked up to me.

"You doing anything this Saturday?" I asked and he thought about it.

"Having a work out session I think," He replied, after that talk with Jay, Kai seemed like a much happier person!

"I'll talk to you later Mirror," Miguel said seriously as he walked back to his group.

"What was that about?" Kai asked putting his arm around me and guiding me back towards Tala, who was talking to Johnny who was drying his hair.

"I don't know," I replied simply.

"OKAY PEOPLE! LET'S GET FILMING!" Willow yelled walking out of the school with Chi and holding her own towel.

* * *

Alright people, that's it for another chapter. CYA!

Oh... n REVIEW!

Ti


	31. Break In Survivals

Weeheey! Hello everybody! lol, sorry it's been so long since I have updated, but I have had a real hard time writing anything. All of my fics are at a stand still. But hopefully not for long, this chapter is proof enough, hopefully.

I would just like to thank every single person who has reviewed and I really hope that you review again.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sarah (Siretra) a friend I haven't chatted to in a while, but it was her birthday yesterday and I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICA! U ROCK!

Aight well on with the show...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my own characters and plot.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 30: Break In Survivals**

"I am not wearing tights!" Kai growled, Tori was right behind him and so was half of all the other actors.

"Kai baby! You would look fabulous in tights, it's the new fashion," Clover said simply, flapping her eyelashes at my boyfriend.

"I don't care if Armani, Gucci and Louis Vuitton wear this stuff, I'm not, so you can stuff it up your fucked up ass hole," Kai continued, he was raging, I knew it, Willow knew it, HECK _everyone_ knew it apart from Clover! And over a little thing like that as well.

"Yeah! And I ain't happy with all this old speech either! Who the fuck chats like that anymore?" Tori spoke beside Kai as Kai glared daggers at Clover. She in turn was slowly making her way behind me.

"Piss off," I snapped and she jumped away from me to Willow who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do?" Willow sighed again looking straight at Kai.

"Wear our own clothes," He shrugged and replied simply.

"Yeah, but this is Romeo and Juliet, it was set centuries ago, they didn't have these clothes." Willow argued.

"Hey," I heard a new voice in the conversation and found Jay standing right beside me.

Kai's eyes had been torn away from scarring Clover for life and now looked at me, a small smile on his face.

I nodded my head as a sign I knew Jay was there.

"Why don't we just set it in the present day?" One of the other actors suggested.

"Yeah, but that would be really hard, we would have to get all the props, and what would we use as sword these days?" Willow asked again as she thought carefully.

"Guns," Mariah smiled at Willow who nodded.

"And besides," I said and everyone's attention was on me, "It HAS to be easier then trying to get Kai in tights," To that everyone nodded.

"What you here for?" I asked Jay in a hushed whisper as I walked away slightly, pretending to be doing something on my phone.

"I just wanted to see how the play was going," He smirked that sexy smirk that runs in his family.

"It's fine I guess, part from the fact I have to kiss Tori," I said bitterly, just thinking about it makes me sick. Jay had quite a shock finding out that he had another set of siblings, maybe not by blood but by law and family. Oh yeah, I didn't mention, Jay isn't Kai's brother brother, well not blood brother, but probably more brother then Tori will ever be. Anyway, I found out a couple of days ago that Jay was adopted around a year I think before Kai was born.

"Well, if they are changing the setting, you can change the script, make it unique," He said leaning back against the tree we had ended up by.

"But then it wouldn't be Romeo and Juliet, it would be Tybalt and Juliet and come on, they're cousins," I said with a slight giggle.

"Incest was very popular in those days,"

I looked up at him and smiled, "You know what, I might just fuck this all up."

He grinned.

I looked back down at my phone and sighed. "Jay?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to find out who killed you?"

Silence. I looked back up at him and found him in deep thought. I mean, I guess if I was murdered and then stuck around as a ghost I would like to know who was the one that put me there.

"I guess," He muttered.

"Mi," My head snapped up and I tensed up but relaxed again when I saw Kai heading our way.

"I'll help you," I whispered to Jay and he nodded slightly.

"Hey bro," Kai muttered slightly looking at me but Jay at the same time.

"Hey lil man," Jay smirked when Kai glared. "Anyway, I'll leaved you two in peace," And without giving time for argument he was gone.

I looked back at Kai and grinned, "Kai? How would you like to help me fuck up this play?"

He smirked down at me.

"I'm game," I smirked as he held his arm out to me, taking it I let him guide me back to the others.

* * *

"Mum! I'm home!" I half yelled after opening the door to our house. But no reply followed like it usually would. I've been kind of worried about my mum lately, ever since she found out my dad had more children, well… she seemed kind of put off by everything. She hardly ever comes down anymore, never when my dad is in the house, my dad is still sleeping on the couch because both our spare rooms are being used for other purposes, namely useless things for my brother. 

Ozuma hasn't been any better, he seems really mad with me and our dad right now and only speaks to my mum anymore, which is strange because he use to hate her before. But oh well, my dad's happy to see them getting along and says 'At least one good thing came out of this', he seems to be forgetting he has another son and daughter which he doesn't talk about anymore.

"Mum?" I called again, climbing the marble stairs to the first floor and my bedroom.

"I'm in the bedroom," I heard a muffled reply and headed for my mums room.

"How are you?" I asked as soon as I opened the door. She peered at me over the bedcover and didn't reply, her black hair was in a mess and I could still see the tear marks of a flood of tears not so long ago.

"I feel like crap," She whispered, walking over to her I dropped my school bad beside the bed, slipped out of my shoes and slipped under the covers too, pulling my mum in a bear hug which I think we both needed. Me and my mum never hated each other, most of the time we don't see eye to eye about things, but we have always remained the best of friends. "Thanks hunny," I heard her mumbled into my t-shirt, slowly a small smile fell on my lips as I kissed the top of her head and waited for her to fall in the a deep slumber.

After only about two minutes I could hear the even breathing of my mum beside me, I slowly slipped her out of my arms, rested her head on the pillow, took my things, and slipping out before closing the door gently behind me, I sighed.

I wonder what's going to happen to me now.

"Mirror, what the hell are you doing?" I turned my head to the side and saw Miguel and Ozuma staring at me.

"What? Can't I stand in the hall way of my own home?" I asked a little annoyed. Even though my brother and mum were getting along, Ozuma hadn't changed a bit towards me, if only gone worse.

"This isn't your home, and I'd be glad to kick you out as soon as possible," He snapped and my eyes narrowed.

"I bet you would, but you know what?" I asked and he looked at me expectantly before a smirk fell on my face, "It'd be me doing the kicking around here," With that I gave him one more meaningful look before walking down the hall and to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Practically seconds after I walked in I was ambushed by a ghost. Ha ha ha, a ghost ambush, that sounds funny, like ghosts can't touch you… err, Jay can touch me, but… oh never mind!

"Mirror," Jay said rather quickly, looking at me with wide eyes. I had never seen him that err… what's the word, it's not afraid, but definitely worried, yeah that's the one. I dropped my things by the door, petted Kiwi who had run in to check who had come in before standing up and looking back at Jay.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to keep a close eye on Kai," He said slightly slurring his words because he was rushing so much.

"Why?" I looked at him, confusion kept plain on my face.

"The guy that killed me, I think he wants to go after Kai too,"

And that's when I understood, I understood everything, I knew who K was.

All those times and he was right there, right under my nose and I didn't see it. The present, the letter, the warnings, pictures and questions. The one person that had been there throughout was… Miguel. And RIGHT now he was in my brother's room!

"Miguel," I whispered.

"What?" Jay asked looking at me oddly.

"Miguel, he was there at Christmas to give the present, he was there to film the tape, he was here to give the letter, and he asked me what Kai was doing on Saturday!" I said looking up at Jay's astounded face.

"What about the rest? The pictures of Kai's old girlfriends, and well… me?" Jay continued, the last word said in little more then a whisper. "He never knew me, we never met, I don't even know his family,"

I bit my lip.

"Then he must be working with someone," I said, it was all so bright now, like I knew what was going on. I jammed my hand in my jean pocket and pulled out my phone, flipping it open and speed dialling Willow.

"Willow Tate, how may I kill you?" Answered the voice on the other end in a sarcastic manor, which was normal enough, but there was something in her voice that was odd, even wrong.

"Wanna get pissed with me?" I asked not paying attention to Jay anymore, who was still rambling.

"I'll be over in two ticks," She replied hanging up.

I stared down at it. How ironic, my boyfriend is set to probably be killed like his brother on Saturday and all I want to do is… get drunk. Oh the irony. WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ME?

I fell to my knees, unable to hold the stress of being alive on my shoulders anymore. Jay fell to his in front of me, an arm was soon round my shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace against a solid chest.

"Mirror don't do this now, this isn't worth it." A distant voice muttered in my ear. I didn't want to listen. All this time he was under my nose, all this time he had so many opportunities to strike yet hadn't taken any, waited for the right moment to break me. He had tried to split me and Kai up on more then one occasion.

Miguel… why would you do this?

My head tilted up and I looked deep into the mahogany eyes of Jay. He really was a Sex God, if he was alive I know he would be the one girls chased on the streets like Johnny or Tala. I smiled at him, trying to figure out why that serious and unsure look was so plain in his eyes. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks not so far from my home filled my room, Jay's hand slowly slid to my throat then gently lifting my chin higher. I almost sighed when his lips met mine, that's how fucked up I am, the bitch of the century. WHY won't someone just kill me now and save the pain I'll inflict in the future?

… but I couldn't help it…

I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss, holding on to it as if it was a lifeline. But WHY? Why is it a lifeline? Why can't Kai be here in his place… KAI! I pushed against Jay's chest with both hands, our lips ripping off each other. I could tell the stunned expression on Jay's face was mirrored on mine.

"Mirror, I'm sorry," Jay muttered.

"Sorry?" I asked my mind spinning. "Oh that's okay, it's not like I'm kissing my boyfriends dead adopted brother!" I said spitefully, knowing fully well that this kiss was my fault too. Jay's face darkened and before I could say anymore hurtful things he had disappeared. He didn't like it when someone said he was adopted.

* * *

"Cheers!" Me, Willow, Tamsyn and Chi chimed clicking our tequila classes together, swaying slightly I slipped the liquid into my mouth not even feeling as the alcohol took more control of me. 

I rested my head against Willow's shoulder, her head then resting on mine.

"What happen?" I finally asked. Through the whole of the night I hadn't asked about anyone's problems. I knew Tamsyn and Ozuma were on the verge of breaking up, Mariam had told me that in school that day. I guess you could say I'm not too surprised, my brother would never keep a girl like Tamsyn happy; he was too much of a self-loving asshole for that. Chi was having problems at home, some financial but most with her dad, I never asked about the details.

"Kane," She replied in a sour voice. I looked up at her, her features were clouded with anger and sadness, the first time I had seen sadness there. Willow never was sad, she may be the pessimist of our group, but it would never beat her down. She loved life, she loved us, and she loved Johnny.

"What about him?" I asked as the bar man set down more drinks in front of us. We were in a south end club, not the best when it came to safety, but no one was going to bother us, we knew it. We weren't dressed up, we were drinking our problems away and there was three of us and Tamsyn. No one dared to cross her.

"He's started problems, he's trying to get between me and Johnny," Willow murmured so only us girls could hear over the music.

"Man, what I would do for him to like me," Chi sighed and Tamsyn snorted. "What?"

"How can you like a sleaze bag like him?" Tamsyn asked almost laughing.

"Could say the same about Ozuma," Chi muttered and I couldn't help but agree. Tamsyn shut up.

"That's IT!" I snapped getting to my feet, loosing my balance then getting it again when Willow grabbed my waist before I went hurtling to the ground. I gave her a thank full smile before glaring at the wall again. "I've had it!"

"What you gonna do?" Tamsyn asked.

"Come on, I'll figure it out on the way," I said.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, now come on!"

* * *

"Shhhh!" Chi hushed as we ran on tiptoes around the decent sized house. You may be wondering what the hell is going on, and to tell the truth I would be screaming very loud in horror from the stupidity we were about to allow to take us over, but as we were drunk, young and naïve, we really didn't care. 

"SHIT!" Tamsyn cursed snatching her foot in her hand and jumping around in pain as me and Willow fell back in laughter. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"Tamsyn!" Chi hissed angrily before smacking her around the head, then instantly realising her mistake as Tamsyn, although tipsy glared a very scary death glare. Sometimes I think that Tamsyn is in this world by mistake, she should be in some other dimension or whatever smart people call it, and be the dark queen of the world. Hey hey hey, that sounds kinda cool!

"Shut up, or I'll shut you up!" She hissed at us angrily, you could understand why we quit laughing within seconds. We moved on, weaving our way through the trees and bushes to get to the back of the house, stopping abruptly when we met a very high wall.

"What the fuck?" Tamsyn asked looking up at the wall.

"I swear there wasn't any wall here before!" Chi stammered putting her palms flat against the wall, her silver eyes flashing with confusion as her black bangs fell on her face.

"No that was always there," Willow said and I looked at her expectantly. "That's the house," She said rolling her eyes at us three; Chi blushed embarrassed whilst me and Tamsyn fell over laughing again.

Woops! Can't blame me though! It's dark and very very scary and I'm just a little girl and this world isn't safe for a little girl like me!

… fine I'll shut up.

"Quiet!" Chi hushed as we saw a light in one of the windows come to life. I stopped laughing and gazed up at the window, half expecting someone to actually look out and tell us to piss off or call the police but no such luck. The light was off about two minutes after it switched on. "Come on,"

Wow, Chizuka can really become the bossy one after a few drinks, hmmm, that probably means she could become the next Hitler if drunk, damn scary thought, Chizuka with a moustache.

Anyway we walked to the left when a strange 'clinking' sound started following us, as we were in a line, Tamsyn in the front, Chi right behind her then Willow and me at the end we all stopped one after the other. Tamsyn turned to look at Chi, she turned to look at Willow, Willow turned to look at me, and I turned to look at… well… a bush.

"What the hell is that?" Tamsyn asked annoyed.

"I don't know," I heard Chi reply. "Mi you can turn around now," My head snapped back to her and I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

Tamsyn rolled her eyes turned around and continued walking, each of us following one after the other.

'clink' 'clink' 'clink' 'click'

Tamsyn stopped and turned again, this time I didn't bother turning around, I'M NO STUPID!

"Mirror, take your God damn heels off!" Okay I take that back, maybe I am a little. I gave her another sheepish smile whilst taking off my jimmy choos.

"How do we get up?" Willow asked as we reached the back yard of the house. OH YEAH! I forgot, the house we were finally in the back yard off is Miguel's, we _were_ going to break into Kane's but then Chi reminded us he had a rottweiler, and a very aggressive one at that.

"The tree?" I suggested looking at the massive tree, it's branches reaching the windows. "Or that ladder,"

Chi looked at Tamsyn with a thoughtful look. "Ladder?"

"Whatever,"

We were half way up when we found a flaw in our plan.

"What's that screeching noise?" Willow asked looking around.

"Mirror if you still have your heels on I swea-"

"Nuh-uh!" I shook my head fiercely holding up my heels and shaking them slightly for emphasis that they weren't on my feet.

"Then wha-AHHHHHHHH!" Chi started but we all ended up doing the 'ahhhhh' bit. One moment I was staring up at Willow trying to figure out what that noise was, the next I'm on my very very pained back side with the others littered around me. I swear today is not a good day for breaking into someone's house!

"Hello? Who's out there?" I looked up to find the light in the window on and an old woman's head sticking out. "I will call the police!"

"No no no!" I said getting swiftly up to my feet, ignoring the immense pain in my butt. "You don't need to do that!" The police in this area were very strict about kids under 18 being out after nine or something, and I didn't want Chi to get into more trouble at home then she was already in.

"Claire? Is that you?" The woman asked and I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Huh? I'm no-" I began but Tamsyn whacked me on the calf and hissed 'Play along'. "Oh yes that me!"

"Claire! You really gave me a fright, I thought some young hooligans were trying to break into your house!" I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Oh that's okay, I just forgot my keys, sorry about the noise," I acted, and I must say, I am a pretty good actress.

"Never mind dear, well have a good night," She called out before closing the window, and a few seconds after the light went off too. We were left in total silence, so you could guess what we did next… yeah, we fell about laughing! I even had to stick as much of my fist into my mouth as I could so I wouldn't laugh loud! I guess that's the price to pay for breaking into someone's house.

"Oh Jesus," Chizuka whispered, the first to recover. We all looked around to her, still trying to contain ourselves, yes, even Tamsyn! My eyes fell onto the ladder we had climbed and it had clearly snapped in two. I looked at Willow in shock, she looked at me, before… yes, we fell about laughing again!

"Get a grip!" Tamsyn hissed as we stood once more and inspected our surroundings.

"Tree?" Willow said in more a statement then a question. And sure enough, after many 'scrapes', 'hisses of pain' and near 'fall off's' we had managed to pry Miguel's window open and scramble inside.

"Thank you Jesus Christ for not killing me today!" I said kissing the carpeted floor after I jumped in off the branch.

"I never knew you were a devoted Catholic," Willow exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm not, but everyone should be at times like these." I replied and she rolled her forest green eyes. "Besides, who the heck was that old woman, and who's Clair?"

"The neighbour I think, Clair's Miguel's mum," Chi whispered landing beside me and rolling on her back before breathing very heavily. Tamsyn was already on her feet and inspecting the area. "What room are we in?"

"Looks like the spare," Willow replied getting up, me and Chi following.

"Let's gooooo," I groaned getting bored of looking at nothing. The room was pitch black. All I could see was the window and the white door.

"Yeah, there's nothing in here," We walked through the door on tiptoes.

"Left or right?" Chi asked, I looked down the right, then the left and looked at Chi confused.

"They look the same!" I whispered and she nodded.

"Right," Tamsyn stated already on the move, she opened the first door and peered inside, shook her head and closed it again. Then moved onto the next one.

"Willow?" I asked quietly, she turned and looked at me. "Is anyone in at the moment?"

"Miguel is staying in your house, Mathilda is at Mariam's and their folks are out of town, sooo… nope," She replied with a smile.

"So why the heck are we tiptoeing and walking around with the lights off?" I asked getting confused. "And more importantly, how the hell do you know that?"

Willow shrugged, "Heard him say it somewhere."

I nodded slowly before switching the hall light on, everything became much more clear.

"What the?" Chi asked turning around and rubbing her eyes from the sudden light, Tamsyn doing practically the same thing. "Switch it off! It's no fun with the light!"

I smirked, flicking the switch once more and everything went dark again.

We moved on, Tamsyn checking another room, this time our ears picked up a triumphant 'ah hah!' and Tamsyn swung the door open to reveal a definite boys bedroom. We all shuffled in before looking around, from what I could tell in the dark, it was a dark bedroom, a king size bed at the far left side. There was a computer humming on the left side of that, closer to us. He had a couple of bookshelves and a wardrobe right beside us. I knew Miguel wasn't that rich, or more his family wasn't but it was still a cosy room.

"Okay let's dig!" I said a little too enthusiastically, Willow picking up on that gave me an odd look, but I just smiled a sweet smile, to which she gave an even more odd look. My smiles never work on her, damn!

I sighed and walked over to the bed and lay down, you have no clue how bad my backside is hurting. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Oh fuck," I heard Tamsyn gasp, my eyes snapped open in shock. I don't thick ANYONE has ever seen or heard Tamsyn gasp, that is like one of the most impossible things on the planet! It's the end of the world isn't it?

"What?" Me and Willow said simultaneously. I nearly tripped in my rush to get to where Tamsyn was standing, she had her back to me but I could tell her hand was covering her mouth. This MUST be big!

Willow being faster looked over Tamsyn's shoulder and gasped too, Chi was already staring wide-eyed at what ever it was. I ran up to the girls and looked over Tamsyn's other shoulder. God I thought my eyes would pop out of my head.

"That is so UNFAIR!" Chi groaned and I stared at her in shock.

"What?" I shrieked.

"How come you get a shrine and I don't!" She continued with a sad look.

"Hey you can have it! I don't want it!" And sure enough, instead of clothes in Miguel's wardrobe, there was a very big picture of me by a pool, and I must say, I do look kinda cute in it… yeah anyway, then some candles and things with other little pictures of me around it. You can understand why I was scared, no no no, not scared, totally freaked out.

"Miguel has _some_ crush on you," Willow stated, I glared at her.

"Nah! He just likes to have pictures of me in his wardrobe!" I said sarcastically, to which she glared back at me. "Come on, I don't feel well anymore," And it was true, I wasn't feeling as good as before, not only was my butt aching but now I wanted to pass out. Tamsyn closed the wardrobe and turned around.

"That was scary," She stated and I nodded before walking over to the desk and sitting down on the seat pulling open the first draw. You can call me a snoop but then again, that is what we are here for right? There was nothing much in the first draw, normal stationary stuff and papers; the second one had some school things but nothing interesting. But the third one was locked.

"Hey, this draw is locked," I muttered but the girls still heard me. Tamsyn grabbed the small handle and pulled.

"Yeah it's locked," She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I just said," But she ignored me.

"What's that sound?" Chi stopped looking through Miguel's clothes draws and looked around.

"Not again! I hate that game," I groaned but Willow hushed me.

"Someone's coming!" Chi hissed closing the draws and looking at us, panic clearly written on her face.

"Shit," Tamsyn cursed looking around for a place to hide. Now even I could hear the footsteps of someone climbing the stairs.

"I thought you said there was no one home!" I hissed at Willow.

"I never knew someone was going to come back!" She defended herself as I stood up too.

"Under the bed!" Tamsyn hissed and we all ran towards the bed, crouching down and dragging ourselves under. Thank God it's a king size, we wouldn't all fit if it was a single! "And shut up,"

We only had to wait a few moments before someone came in, I peered from under the bed and looked up. The blonde that had deceived us all this time was walking towards his desk, and can you believe it? He had a smile on his face, no! A grin, a massive grin! God he is so going to pay!

"Willow?" I barely whispered, she shuffled next to me and nodded her head. "Jay kissed me," I watched her eyes widen before turning back to what was happening. Willow was about to answer but Tamsyn smacked her leg and gave her a glare. You could probably be saying, what the hell possessed me to tell her now, at such a time, and well, all I can answer to that is, I choose the worst moments, it's just the way I am.

Miguel sat down in the chair I had sat only moments before, took something out of his pocket and then bent down to fiddle with the third draw of his desk. The one that had been locked. There was a soft click and Miguel pulled away one hand, then with the other pulled open the draw. He took out a couple of papers and placed them on his desk, flicking through them carefully.

"Hey Miguel! Come here!" There was another voice and Miguel's head snapped up. He put down the papers, stood up and walked out of the room.

I need to know what is on those pieces of paper, I mean, if they are worth hiding then they have to show something good right? I pulled myself from under the bed, the girl gasping or hissing at me to get back, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and we definitely didn't come here to find out Miguel worshiped me!

I walked to the desk and picked up the papers Miguel had taken out.

"Oh God!" I gasped in shock, there was practically everything! A description of Kai from head to toe as well as a list of all the people he hanged out with. There were plans, LOADS of plans how to get at him.

"Mirror get back here!" Willow hissed but I wasn't paying attention. I flicked through the papers and found another file, like Kai's but it had my picture and all my details. The next had Johnny's details. I couldn't believe it. I KNOW that I already figured out Miguel was K but… I was hoping I was wrong. I don't love Miguel or anything, but he was always there for me, and always so sweet… I guess it was just an act to get closer to Kai.

"Mirror!" Tamsyn snapped, but a second after the room door burst open and I jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Who the?" Came a male voice, I stood there, my feet stuck to the floor, almost afraid of turning around and facing him. But do you blame me? This guy was planning on KILLING, yes KILLING, not organising a picnic but KILLING MY BOYFRIEND! I was frozen to the spot. "Mirror? Is that you?"

Miguel took two steps towards me, I know, because I heard them.

Come on Mirror! Unfreeze! Unfreeze! Please I beg you! Run away!

"Mirror, what are you doing here?" He asked and something about the way he said my name, so softly, so gently, well it woke me up. I spun around to face him, he was a little taken aback by this but didn't show it for long.

"Stay away from me," I mumbled, unable to speak any louder.

"Mirror? What happen? Why are you here?" He asked reaching out for my arm but I snatched it away. I was still holding on to one of the folder, the one with Kai's full profile and plans or actions against him.

"I said, _stay away!_" I snapped, out of the corner of my eye I was looking for a way out, ANY way out. The door was right behind him, if I tried to run for that he was definitely going to grab some part of me and drag me back so… doors out of the question. Then my eye caught the window, it wasn't the one we crawled in from but it was open and I could see a tree branch reaching practically into it. If I was fast, I could _possibly_ make it.

"Mirror, why? What are you talking about?" I could feel Miguel was getting anxious, suspecting something was up. I took a deep breath, gave Miguel one last hated look before doing something so stupid, even _I _can't believe I'm doing it. I ran towards the window, half jumping, half climbing out and grabbing the branch with one hand, the other dropping the file so it fell to the pavement below as my other hand slipped its grip from the branch. I could already hear Miguel running towards the window but I wasn't going to let him catch me now.

I swung myself so my other hand gripped onto the branch before swiftly moving down it, to the tree and down the tree. I could see Miguel climbing out of his window. Dropping to the ground my heart was racing, I mean you try doing this when you're tipsy and bare foot!

"Mirror wait! I can explain!" Miguel called out but as if I was actually going to listen, I ran up to the file, snatched it up and began to run in the direction of the gate to the front of the house and the main road. Dodging the branches of the bushes I pulled out my phone, speed dialling anyone, I wasn't looking who, before pulling the phone to my ear.

"Mirror! Please! Wait, let me explain," Miguel was no far away and I was terrified, seriously! I had never been so scared in my life!

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone; I had nearly forgotten I was calling someone! Miguel was catching up, I pushed the gate to the front yard open and ran into the clear grass, in front of it was the road.

"Kai? Pick me up! Please pick me up!" I muttered really high-pitched.

"Mirror? Is that you?" Kai replied in a surprised voice.

"Please pick me up! He's chasing me, Kai! Please pick me up!" I said again getting panicky because I could tell Miguel was right on my heel, I was running down the pavement of the street trying to get as far away as I could.

"Who's chasing you? Mirror is this a joke?" He asked again, but seemed to change his mind because he continued. "Mirror, where are you? Who's chasing you?"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I felt my arm being tugged and I was spun around face to face with Miguel, my phone fell out of my hand and smashed on the pavement below.

"Mirror!" Miguel put his hand over my mouth and muffled my screams. I couldn't believe the iron grip he had on my arm, it was starting to hurt! I struggled against his hold on me, and I was about to snatch my arms away when he pulled me into his chest, his arms holding me tightly around my back and waist. "Mirror listen to me!"

"No!" I cried, tears running to my eyes because my arm hurt so bad. I swear to you, I'm not a little girl or a pussy girl but this boy has some tight grip! I tried to push against his chest but he held me tight.

"Mirror, please don't, I would never hurt you!" He pleaded, and an idea ran into my head. I stopped fighting, going limp in his arms, and fighting the tears that were so close to falling. "There, see, now we can talk properly."

I didn't reply.

"Mi, what were you doing in my room?" He asked, I noticed that his hold on my back and waist was loosening, just like I planned.

"You owe me a phone," I babbled, saying anything other then an answer to his question.

"What?" Miguel asked surprised, he looked down at pavement and then probably realised what I was talking about. "I'll buy you a new one, but Mi, tell me why you were in my room,"

"My kitten needs a visit to the vet," I babbled again, but he was having none of it. The hand that was holding my back lifted my chin so I was looking straight into Miguel's ocean blue eyes. And that was all I was waiting for, I pushed hard against his chest again, only then remembering I still had the folder in my hand. I used Miguel's surprise to rip myself out of his grip and run as fast as I could away.

"MIRROR!" Miguel called after me, but I knew he wasn't chasing me anymore. "I LOVE YOU!" I froze on the spot. Did I just hear that? Noooooo, I didn't just hear that! Ha ha ha, now I know I'm drunk.

"MIRROR! OH JESUS MIRROR WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard screaming and spun around. Behind Miguel the girls had just run out through the back gate, closely followed by Kane.

"Mirror you are so dead!" Willow shouted when she spotted me.

"Mirror," My eyes turned from the girls to the blonde standing closer to me. His eyes were going to make me cry, they were so sad, as if he was so… lonely. "I'm sorry," He barely murmured but I still managed to hear him. I jumped when a screeching sound erupted behind me, closely followed by something being slammed then more voices before I felt two arms around me pulling me into another hard chest.

"You're okay! Thank God, you're alright," A male voice breathed into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head slowly and looked into warm crimson eyes.

"K-Kai?" I mumbled in complete shock. Miguel didn't just say that! HE DIDN'T! I turned around so fast towards Kai and wrapped my arms around his neck, that I think he was really taken aback, but it didn't last long, because I felt his arms snake around my waist, tightly, possessively.

"Oi Miguel!" Kai called out, I buried my face deeper into his t-shirt. "You come in within three feet or less to _my_ girlfriend and I will make you regret you ever set foot on this earth." I don't know how, but Kai could pick up what had happened, that something like that had happened. Miguel didn't reply and I was glad, it would start unnecessary fighting, and I was so beat, so tired that I don't think I could handle it anymore. I felt Kai pick me up bridal style, I only moved my head to burry it in his shoulder, briefly noticing Johnny pulling Willow into a bear hug which she didn't seem to fight against, more like welcome with open arms, and Kane watching them sourly. I tool a deep breath, breathing in Kai's manly scent, relaxing in it, before I closed my eyes, and trusted my boyfriend to take me home.

* * *

ALRIGHTY! R&R PPL! So I know you're still reading and that I should keep writing.

Oh I have a request, could the girl, I'm not going to name you yet because I haven't got all the facts yet, but the girl that let me use her character, Tatiana, could you send me an e-mail with your account name, so I can put credits in properly. I'm planning to add her next chapter and I want to have proper credits to it.

And if any of you have characters that you would like me to add, probably not in this fic but in the sequel, just tell me and who if anyone you would like them paired up with. I will do my best to make it happen.

Thanks again for reviews!

REVIEW AGAIN!

Thank you!

Cya!

Ti


	32. Miguel & Kane?

**HEYA ALL! I would just like to say... SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so so so so so so SORRY! I really ment to update sooner, to start writing again sooner, but i've really been busy with school, and i have to make sure i get a well paying job in the future to be able to afford a computer and internet connection lol.**

**Nywayz, so i gotta do what i gotta do, sorry again.**

**Right i wont keep yall waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, just own ma plot, ma characters and ma twisted imagination.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 31: Miguel & Kane?**

"WHAT?" Willow screamed, her eyes wide as she stared at me. You know, Willow can get really scary when she's mad! "But we can't do that! The teachers gonna have my head!"

"When did you start caring about the teacher?" I asked raising an eyebrow, although I'm scared, I refuse to show it. We were standing behind the curtain of the school stage, I was dressed in a pretty white Gucci armless dress that reached just above my knees. I know, a little to 'show off'ie' but you know, I'm suppose to be a rich angel.

"I d-don't," Willow stuttered looking anywhere but at me and trying to figure out what move next to play. Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at me. "But I care about my grades!" She said in triumph.

I grinned.

"But if the play is different, won't they like that?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Mrs Railton is always going on about how we should try new things and be individual."

She sighed.

"Somehow, I don't think that's quite what she meant," I was about to roll my eyes and sigh but she continued. "But what the heck, it's bound to be more fun,"

I grinned happily, clapping my hands really fast. It's like a habit when I'm really happy. "What do you think?" I asked twirling around as she started laughing.

"Needs heel's and change that eye shadow to white, the brown clashes with your hair," I smirked, Willow always pretends not to know much about make up, but I knew she knew a hell of a lot in reality.

"Could both Mr Hiwatari's please come onto the stage," A voice rang through the speakers. Mr Hiwatari's? What the HELL? I think Willow thought the same thing because before we knew it, we were both laughing our heads off.

"Hey babe," An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a solid chest.

"Hey baby," I replied, after that night with Miguel I had stayed at Kai's. I knew Ozuma wouldn't believe a word and only get Miguel to come over more often and both me and Kai didn't think that was too safe. And now that we are living together, we had taken to nicknames, very odd one's sometimes but ohh well, I don't mind.

"Wow, you look stunning," Another voice and Tori showed up walking up the few steps to the stage.

"Thanks," I smiled at him then looked at Kai. "When are we going to yours?" The first scene was Kai and Tori fighting and we were going to film that at the funfair that is coming round for this weekend. Don't as why, it was Ryan's idea.

"In a few, we need to find Clover, Mariah, Hilary and Sydney,"

Speaking of the devil, Ryan bounced up the steps and stopped millimetres from Willow's face, who in turn, stared at him with a bored expression.

"I have ants in my pants," He said and smiled evilly.

"We need to take him to the mental house," Tori whispered and I felt Kai flinch behind me. I turned my head to look at him and found him so serious it was scaring me.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He muttered.

"Kai!" I groaned turning and slipping my hands round his neck. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He nodded but didn't continue, "It's your birthday party on Saturday! So cheer up!" Kai sighed and met my gaze with a small smile. It was true, ever since Tori and Cherry showed up we had sort of forgotten it was Kai's birthday soon, but I had gotten everything organised with the help of Cherry in the past few days. It was I guess, a way to forget about Miguel.

I hadn't seen him at all since that evening, he had dropped out of school and didn't go anywhere near Kai or me or well anyone we knew. Not even Ozuma, who is like his best friend now, well except Kane and Kevin.

"RYAN!" I jumped when Willow screamed, the next thing I saw was two blurs running past me and disappearing backstage. Tori was in a fit of laughter.

Maaaan, I always miss the good things!

* * *

"Chang get your butt in the air more! You're an angel but you're not a fucking nun!" Hilary yelled at me as I shifted my position on Kai's bed. I am not aloud to speak or cause any physical or metal harm to any of the people in the room, I promised Willow that, but now I wish I hadn't.

I have three harpy's on my back every second, I can't even catch my breath without them saying I breathe to loudly therefore saying you won't be able to hear anything on tape, which I think is bullshit! I JUST want to go hooome!

"Okay ACTION!" Clover yelled, soon enough there was a knock on the door and I followed through with the lines I had said over and over at least a million times now.

"Come in," I said flicking through the teen magazine in my hand. The door opened and Tala walked in wearing a very neat Armani suit.

"Juliet, You're going to meet with Romeo Montague tonight," He said in a very street slang voice, I was biting my lip not to start laughing.

"But Daddy! Why? We all freakin hate all those dickheads! And I hate that retarded asshole the most!" Yeah this video is going to be fucked up! But it all okay, we're aloud to swear!

"I don't care, you're gonna go or I'll take all of the clothes you own and send you on a farm." Tala glared at me and I really fell into character, gasping loudly in shock. I don't know what but something in the way he looked at me made me serious. I rushed off my bed and ran at him, he easily caught my wrists and pushed me up against a wall. All cameras moved to find a better angle for the scene.

"You will meet him, or you won't be in this family anymore," He hissed in my ear twisting my arm behind my back harder and pushing me against the wall with more force.

"Daddy!" I cried tears running down my face.

"Do it," Tala snapped pulling away and straightening his suit blazer as I fell to the ground in tears. "Your wedding is set and there is no way of turning this around," With that he walked out. I grabbed my knees and rocked gently back and forth.

"Right, well done." Clover muttered the last bit as she glared at me. The cameras were turned off and everyone began packing up or talking.

I looked up and grinned at Willow's astounded face.

"That was cool!" She muttered and I smirked.

"Shit Mi are you alright?" Tala walked in and crouched down beside me.

"Fine, thanks,"

Tala helped me up and we got ready for the next scene, it was the scene with Tala and Kai arguing about Tori because Tala or Juliet's father is in love with Romeo. You can see how much we fucked this up.

"Anyone hungry?" Cherry skipped in with a plate full of sandwiches.

"Let's go," I said taking Willow's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Thanks," Willow called out taking a sandwich as I pulled her out the door.

"Wait," I stopped. "Cherry? Tell Tori that I'm meeting you two after school tomorrow,"

"What for?" She asked.

"You'll see, just don't tell Kai,"

"Don't tell me what?" My head snapped to the side and I looked up at my boyfriend.

"Erm… that pigs can fly?" I said slowly, "No! Monkey's can play chess!"

"No they can't, only apes can!" Willow argued and I glared at her.

"NO! MONKEYS PLAY CHESS!" I yelled as she glared back.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO-" I yelped when Kai grabbed my hand and pulled me along, Willow pulled along by me because I was still holding her hand. "Monkeys _can_ play chess," I muttered with my head down.

"Whatever," Willow grumbled.

* * *

"HEY! HOW ARE YOU?" I screamed over the music to Tala who was standing beside the bar of the club we were in.

"FINE!" He yelled back and I smirked pulling him closer to me so we could talk properly and still hear each other.

"Is Tatianna here?" Tala nodded. YEY! I finally meet the girl that won Tala's affection from me. I grinned. "Where?"

"There, dancing," Tala pointed his slender finger into the mass of people bumping and grinding to the regeaton beat.

"Wow, she's pretty!" I gushed finally seeing the girl Tala had fallen for. She had amazing shiny jet-black hair with hot pink and blue highlights, a slender feminine form and clothes I would kill for.

"Glad you like her so far," Tala replied in my ear and I grinned. Tala always cared for my views and ideas, he always respected my decisions and would do anything to help. He was probably more my best friend then Kai was, but me and Kai didn't need that.

I looked back at Tatianna. She was dressed in a white tank top with pink and blue stripes, it was held in place by safety pins, a white and black cross hatched pleated skirt, white fish net tights and white and pink high tops. They didn't sell clothes like that anywhere around here.

"Why is she dancing with _Ozuma_?" I asked now realising who that bobbing red haired head was beside her.

Tala just started laughing and pulled me into his arms.

"Where's Kai?"

"Talking to Tori and Bryan," I replied relaxing in his arms and closing my eyes.

"Hey, you must be Mirror," My eyes snapped open; I hadn't even noticed her coming back.

"Sure am, Tatianna right?" She nodded and I shook her hand.

"I'll be right back ladies, try not to kill each other," Tala joked giving both of us a kiss on the cheek before going.

"You and Tala are close right?" Tatianna asked coming to lean against the bar beside me.

"Yup, very close, we use to go out but it didn't work out,"

There was a moment's silence and I watched Kai laugh at something Tala said.

"Would you still wanna go out with him?" She muttered and I barely heard her.

I turned my head to face her before smiling brightly. "Nope, we're close but he's more a brother to me then Ozuma and Tori put together." She grinned. "Sides, I'm totally in love with Kai, no doubts about it,"

"Good, I hear you don't like your brother much,"

"Which one?" I asked but then stopped. "Actually I don't like either much so yeah, I don't,"

"Let's go kick Ozuma's butt," After the confused look I gave her she continued. "He groped mine,"

I mouthed an 'oh' before following her into the crowd.

* * *

"How could you be so reckless?" My mum hissed as I lay my head on Tala's shoulder. Willow was sitting on my other side, Kai and Tori had gone to take Cherry, Mariam, Mathilda, Tamsyn, Bryan and Chizuka home. Tatianna was sitting on Willow's other side and we were all being told off very severally.

You see, the whole beat Ozuma's ass went a little over board, and I have officially declared that Tatianna is a psycho pyro, but in a good way… well not right now. She sorta set Ozuma's shoe on fire; he stumbled and fell down a flight of stairs.

I know, I feel really bad.

Even though I don't like him, I still feel like a bitch for letting it happen. To add to it, Kai got into a fight with some guy in the club, now he has a bruised and has a split lip as well as a bruised fist and stomach. He got off lightly compared to Ozuma, my half brother has a broken leg, no serious burns but a few minor ones as well as a sprained triceps muscle and he's unconscious.

"Willow, Mirror, you're grounded," She continued and my head snapped back to place.

"But MUM!" I argued, "How can you ground me if I'm at Kai's?"

"You're moving back home missy!" My mum hissed, I had never seen her this angry, and it's not really my fault! It definitely isn't Willow's.

"No mum, and you can't make me," THANK GOD Kai came at that very moment, he pulled me up, sat down where I was sitting then pulled me back down on his lap.

My mum just gave me a hard look but didn't say anything. My mum wasn't herself anymore, ever since the whole Cherry, Tori incident, well, she's been acting really cold whenever she leaves her room. She just bursts into tears every time she sees my dad and well… I have no clue what to do to help her. I know for a fact that my mum is thinking of going, leaving here and probably going back to London. But I know if she goes I won't be able to go with her, I think she knows it too. I have too many people keeping me back here, probably Kai the most.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into Kai's neck, the bright lights of the hospital waiting room was burning my eyes, and the humming of the air conditioning was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, you?" He whispered back into the top of my head as I cuddled further into his chest. He hissed slightly in pain but then pulled his arms around me so I couldn't back away. Nurses and Doctors passed every now and then, new patients or families would stare at us but we didn't care.

"I have to go," Tala stated after checking his watch. "have to take my sister to school and get some sleep, call me when Ozuma wakes up yeah?" He said to me and I nodded, then went to his girlfriend and pulled her away. I watched the way Tala looked at her with that smile on his face. God I'm glad Tala found someone like Tatianna, couldn't think of anyone better for him. I looked away when they started a minor make out session.

About half an hour later Tala was gone and my mum was allowed to see Ozuma in his room, but only her.

"Where is he? What happen?" My dad rushed into the hall, eyes wide and his suit was damp with sweat; he probably ran the whole way here.

"He's in there with mum," I replied whilst my dad bent over and gripped his knees with his hands panting. His head snapped up when I finished talking.

"Your mother's here?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah dad, why is that so surprising?" I asked leaning a bit out of Kai's arms.

"Never mind," He muttered but he wasn't concentrating on us anymore, he knocked on the door then without waiting for an answer, he walked in.

I stared at the door, my dad was different too, ever since my mum stopped talking to him, he's hardly ever been home. He disappears for whole nights or even days! My family is breaking up, _again_!

"Excuse me Sir, but would you like me to clean up those wounds?" A very pretty red haired nurse walked up to us and looked at Kai with a small smile on her face. I recognised the flirting technique, I used the same back in London when I saw a cute guy with a girlfriend. Well not the 'clean up wounds' part, but the sweet comment followed by a small smile and the 'you say no, you die' look in your eyes.

"No, I'll clean them up later," Kai replied kissing the top of my head in a reassuring way. I guess he knows that technique too.

"No Kai! Go, before something gets infected and I'll have to look at your nasty cuts all day," I said pouting, he just laughed.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked as I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, I got Tatianna and Willow," True they are both fast asleep but they are still here! He just gave me one of his sexy looks before sliding me of his lap and onto the chair then standing up and following the nurse who swayed her hips seductively in front of him. Kai just turned looked at me, shook his head whilst sighing before smiling.

"Awwwww, gimmie back my lighter you asshole!" Tatianna murmured adjusting her head on Willow's lap and Willow's sitting form fell more and more to the side. "Ha ha ha! Now burn! Burn!" She continued with a smirk, honestly I wouldn't wanna be the one she dreams about!

I looked from side to side, Kai was gone, I couldn't hear my parents so they cant be arguing, Tatianna and Willow are asleep. I sighed looking down at my fingers as I played with the white gold bracelet Kai gave me for Christmas.

"Hey Mirror," Two trainer covered feet came into view behind my hands. I looked up to meet two cool blue eyes and fine blonde hair, you could understand why I gasped. "Shhhhh," Miguel hushed putting a hand over my mouth. "We have to do this quietly, or else there will be a lot of problems, for me _and_ for you." My eyes widened, what the hell does he want? "Now come on, I need to talk to you in private,"

HELL NO! I'm no push over! In his dreams will I EVER let him talk to me again! My cherry eyes narrowed as I looked up at him. An old couple passed whispering to themselves about us as they stared.

I looked deep into his baby blue orbs and narrowed my own. If he ever took me it would be with one hell of a fight. I smirked thought he couldn't see it, his hand was covering my mouth after all. I opened my mouth and bit his hand as hard as I could without biting anything off.

"FUCK!" He swore snatching his had away from my mouth and backing away holding it tightly with his other.

"Huh? Why aren't you burning?" Came a drowsy question at my side. My head snapped to the side to find Tatianna getting up slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes, Willow way doing the same beside her.

"Miguel?" Willow questioned looking up at the blonde haired teen.

"Mirror come," He barked yanking at my hand as he pulled me off my seat and continued to the heavy swinging doors at the entrance to the hospital.

"Let go!" I yelled as he managed to pull me through the door and into the cold early morning outside. Willow and Tatianna hot on my heel.

"LET GO OF HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Willow yelled as Tatianna ran ahead of her, her fist flying straight for Miguel's jaw as she knocked him to the ground, his grip on my arm releasing and I stumbled away from him.

"Don't touch me you whore!" Miguel yelled at Tatianna as he caught her foot when she tried to kick him, pushing it away violently so she fell to the floor hitting her head hard on the pavement floor.

"Tati!" I yelled with wide eyes.

He was back on his feet before I even had a chance to turn and run. There was something so scary in his orbs, I had never seen someone this determined and this angry before. Willow was the only thing standing in between him and me, and there wasn't any chance I was going to put her in danger.

"Willow, go get help for Tati and get Kai," I said using the same voice as Kai often does with the guys, a more ordering voice then an asking one.

"Hell no, I ain't leaving you here with him." She snapped back at me, watching Miguel's every move, every breath.

"GO!" I snapped half yelling. She turned and looked at me with confused eyes. "Go!" I snapped again getting annoyed at her attitude, I love the girl, she's one of my bestest friends but I can't be in any way a reason for her getting hurt.

She gave me one last look before running back into the hospital at high speed.

"Come on, I'd spend eternity with you but we just don't have that much time right now," Miguel said casually as he held out his hand to me.

"If you think I'm coming with you, you are so dreaming," I replied narrowing my eyes.

"I knew you were going to be difficult, I love that about you, you have attitude,"

"Shut up," I snapped moving towards Tatianna, her limp form lying stiff against the grey and cold pavement.

"She'll be fine, a head ache would be the worst of it," He smirked when I stopped. "I won't hurt you,"

I laughed. "If you touched a single hair on my head I would kick your butt from here to Japan!" I sneered as he laughed.

"Yeah?" He asked walking up to me and backing me up against the hospital wall, two hands on either side of my head.. I could hear the people inside rushing towards the door, obviously Willow had spread the word. I knew Miguel could hear it too.

"Yea-" I was cut off when he leaned down and kissed me, but before I could even register what was going on he had stopped and with a small smirk started running away in the direction of the local park.

Oh there was no way he was going to get away with this!

I caught my breath before running right after him. I know, I'm a fool, but I don't let just anyone kiss me!

I could hear the security guards who hadn't been doing their job before running through the swinging doors to the outside world. But I wasn't going to stick around for that. Oh no.

Running through the gates of the park I stopped panting to take a look at my surroundings. I couldn't see him anywhere! I growled in frustration before take a few more steps forward into the dark shadows of the trees above me.

"I knew you'd follow, I think I know you better then anyone," I heard a voice behind a tree right in front of me. All I could see was the silhouette of the man I was chasing.

I laughed. "You don't know me at all if you think I'll go anywhere near you, unless its to punch the living daylights out of you."

I saw him smile to this from the small ray of moonlight that filtered through the leaves. His hair was dancing with the light warm breeze that flew through the park, still carrying the smell of the freshly made popcorn and ice-cream stand in the centre of the park.

"Oh look who we have here, I didn't think this little plan of your would work Miguel," I twisted around to find a set of slate coloured eyes staring over my shoulder to the man behind the tree.

"I told you she would come," Miguel laughed lightly.

Kane? Why the hell is Kane here? I mean I know that Miguel and him are friend but I never thought that even he would stick around a guy like Miguel once he found out what he was trying to do to Kai. No one was that stupid and I knew for a fact that Kane wasn't stupid.

I watched as he walked right past me to the blonde in the shadows, he pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket, flipped it open and speed dialled a number.

"Yeah, we got her, Kai's gonna kill to get her back." He smirked at that and I frowned. What is he talking about? Kane gave me one cold look before flipping his phone shut, slipping it back into his pocket; turning to look directly at me then took a few steps back towards me. That evil smirk still plastered on his face.

"Kane, don't touch her," Came Miguel's voice as he emerged into the moonlight. His face was dark, his eyes were cold and lifeless but seemed to spark in anger every time he looked at Kane.

Kane laughed.

"I thought we had a deal! I'd bring her to you but you wouldn't touch a single hair on her head!" Miguel was advancing faster towards us, his eyes seemed to be filled with what looked like fear.

My eyes fell back to Kane's who had never left my face.

"Well pretty face, its time to say goodnight," Kane smirked and before I knew what was going on, there was pressure on the back of my neck and darkness filled even the small amount of light from the moon. I didn't even feel it when my head slammed against the dirt ground.

* * *

Alrighty! What ya think? Id like ta thank ALL n i mean ALL the reviewers and special thanks to those who took the time to email me and kick my ass into shape!

THANK YOU ALL!

I'll update soon I hope, but be patient with me plz!

Cya!

Ti


	33. From Me To You

HELO EVERYONE! Lol, how have you all beeen? New start from a new year right? Ha, it can kick my ass... emm... neva mind.

Anyway... MERRY CHRISTMAS (even if it's late) & HAPPY NEW YEAR!

We all, at Truble Enterprises, hope you take this opportunity as it is the new year to kick it off with a bang and for all of you to REVIEW!

THANK YOU to all who have been reading and reviewing, YOUR ROCK!

Disclaimer: Nothings changed, I still don't own any of the hotties and I'm still not rich so I don't own beyblade, maybe in the near future...

Lol

ENJOY!...

**

* * *

**

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 32:From Me To You**

Owwww…

…Why does my head hurt so much?

…Why am I so cold?

…I didn't fall asleep in the bathtub again did I?

Eh, one way to find out…

I opened my eyes slowly, the sun from an open window blinding me so I shut them again.

Owwww…

I tried once more to open my eyes, this time my orbs adjusted to the amount of light in the room and I got a clear view of… hey, this isn't my bathroom…

I groaned grabbing my head when I tried to sit up. I slowly looked around, my head thumping and eyes stinging.

"Thank God your awake!" I heard a male voice approaching me, but my reactions still weren't at their normal speed, so I still had no clue who it was when a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Who the hell?" I groaned pulling away. Slowly blonde spiky hair came into view, then ice blue eyes and something clicked in my head. You know how when you get really really drunk or you have a fall or something, and you don't remember part of what happen the day before or before you fell? And then slowly you get your memory back by seeing things that remind you of what happen? Well yeah, that's what I had then, and guess what I did.

… I screamed.

I know, not only a bad idea because I have just been KIDNAPPED! But also the fact that the shearing pain in my head doubled.

"Shhhhh!" Miguel hushed putting his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming… hasn't he learned yet that that doesn't work with me? Once again I sliced flesh with my teeth. Always knew I was a bite! He he he he.

Miguel's eyes squinted at the pain but funny thing was, he didn't let go! I could feel the what I expect is red liquid (But you never know with people like Miguel) slowly dripping into my mouth! EWWWWWWW!

I pulled away from him as hard as I could, crawling backwards not paying attention to the pain in my head, that would catch up with me later but now I had to get this sick stuff out of my mouth. But Miguel wouldn't let me go!

"Miguel what are you doing?" Instant reaction, Miguel's hand flew away from me, come to think of it, _he_ flew away from me, almost to the other side of the room, as if in that moment I had burst into flames!

I could taste the copper liquid in my mouth and started spitting for all that my life was worth. BLEH! I swear to God there is no taste worse then an evil person's blood! …Actually, Ryan's cooking's worse; maggot and worm stew with a side dish of grass, and he honestly expected us to eat it…

"Nothing! I was doing nothing! Nothing at all," Miguel said a little too fast. And then I realised what was so wrong with the picture in front of me. Not only was I in the picture but also the tension between Miguel and Kane had built to an obvious level. It wasn't even tension really, it was fear, and the weirdest part was, the fear was coming from Miguel!

I mean come on! Who was scared of Kane? Even I could whoop his ass to the ground within a matter of seconds… oh yeah! Why the hell am I here then?

"We had a deal," Kane continued in a dark voice.

Miguel's features creased as he tried to think of what to say.

That's when I yawned, and really loud too! He he he, I can do that at the worst moments. Both boys turned their attention to me.

"Well well well, Miss Chang, how lovely to have you here," Kane continued forgetting the blonde boy not too far from him. You know what? Kane sounds like an old man saying that, like the baddie in all the movies, with the crazy look in the eyes and the grey beard. Well I can say one thing, he has the eyes but I think his age kinda stops the grey beard part.

"Yeah yeah," I said waving him off with my hand. I stood up slowly clutching the side of my head with the other hand and making my way to the door I presume Miguel and Kane had walked in from. I reached for the handle but didn't quite get there…

SLAM!

"Oowwww!" I groaned as my head along with the rest of my body was slammed against the door that I was about to leave through.

"Mirror! Kane leave her alone!" Miguel ran up behind me but the grip on my neck and waist didn't stop.

"Now let's get one thing straight _Mirror_," Kane practically hissed my name in my ear. "You're gonna be a good little girl and stay here so we can get your boyfriend,"

"Let me go!" I snapped struggling against his hold.

"Watch your mouth and where you place those little hands of yours because I can give you a visit tonight that you will never forget," Kane continued.

"Kane! Leave her alone!" Miguel yelled again desperately.

"Shut up," Kane snapped pulling me away from the door before shoving me to the ground again. Miguel's arms were around me almost immediately as he pulled me into his warm chest. But I just continued to glare up at Kane. He sneered before opening the door and walking out, there was a click to which I knew the door was locked.

What the fuck do I do?

* * *

Normal POV 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" He bellowed as he held the man before him tightly around the neck. He could feel the him desperately trying to breath around the force that stopped the air rushing into his lungs.

Kai stared deep into the green orbs of the person he use to call a friend. He couldn't believe how much had changed because of her, because of that one girl.

"Kai, let him breath!" Tala growled, his anger was a big as Kai's. They were both out for revenge, they were both out to get their girl back.

Kai shoved the red haired teen to the ground, they boy's head slamming against the solid ground but he didn't show any signs of pain.

The boy coughed and spluttered as he fought nature itself to get oxygen into his burning lungs. "Thanks Tala," Green eyes look up to connect with ice blue.

"Don't even think about thanking me, it's only to let you speak before we beat the shit out of you," Tala hissed not letting his glare leave the boy. Not only had his Ozuma's _friend_ taken Mirror but he also put his girlfriend in hospital. Last time Tala checked on her she was doing good, she woke up and apart from a sore head, she was fine. But the fact that he dared to put a hand onto his woman had pissed the red head over the edge. He was out for revenge.

Ozuma looked up at his fellow red head in amazement. They cared about her that much! He always knew there was something between his little half sister and both of his best friends. He guess that because of her they had grown apart. He knew that Kai and Tala were as close to each other as ever, but he had been torn away from them. He blamed her entirely for that.

He understood that he looked suspicious; he after all was the one that hung out with Miguel and the rest of them. He always hated Mirror, or at least it always looked like he did. In honest truth he was jealous, he was jealous because of the fact that she grew up with one parent like he did, but she managed to get them both back, she managed to get them back together. He longed to have his mother back.

But right now he was even more jealous of her then before. She had so many people to care for her when who did he have? He knew if he was the one who got kidnapped, Johnny, Tori and the rest wouldn't be out on the streets all day looking for him. And Kai and Tala wouldn't be beating the shit out of anyone to find out where he was. He was alone.

He looked up into two sets of orbs, one crimson, one azure blue, but both fill with anger and well… pain.

"I don't know where she is," He said, followed by a raspy cough.

"Bullshit," Kai growled grabbing Ozuma's collar again and slamming him against the brick wall.

They were just outside Miguel's house, actually, this was Miguel's house. Kai and Tala came here to look for clues, to find out anything that would lead them to her. But they found nothing like that, anything that had been there before was gone now, instead they found Ozuma who was looking for Miguel. The thing was, he had a massive smile on his face. The only one that Kai and Tala knew that still smiled, when his own sister was kidnapped. That was why they were in this position now.

"Tell me where she is!" Kai continued, slamming the younger boy even harder against the wall.

"Come on Ozuma, we know that you know what you're _friend_ is up to," Tala snapped, his own palm slamming into the wall beside Ozuma's head.

Kai let go of the boy when he saw him trying to speak. Ozuma slid down the wall grabbing his throat as the pain was starting to hit him hard.

"Fine, I knew they we're going to kidnap Mirror okay?" Ozuma growled getting the fight back in his spirit. They might care about her more, but he wasn't going to back down like a little rejected boy. He flicked a strand of hair that fell on his face away with his finger before giving Kai a smirk that seemed to piss the older slate haired teen even more. "But I never knew they would take it this seriously, no I don't know where they are and no I don't know what they are planning to do next."

Kai was about to see red as he glared daggers down at the younger boy. He was proud of what he done! He was proud of taking his one light in his life away!

"You _knew_ and you didn't say or do anything?" Tala asked, pure amazement and now hatred in his voice.

Ozuma stood up and looked straight into Tala's eyes.

"You know I hate her, I hope she dies in hell and Miguel gives her the time of her life just before Kane kills her!" he growled, and that's when something snapped in Kai's head. Before his brain could even register what he was doing he had punches Ozuma back to the ground and was slamming his fists into his face over and over again until the boy beneath him went limp.

"Kai!" Tala snapped at his best friend.

Kai's head snapped up and his anger filled stormy crimson eyes met the ice cool of Tala's. "His down, come on, we won't get anything from him or here to help us find her."

Kai sighed slamming Ozuma's head on the ground again before getting up and following Tala towards his dodge viper.

I'll find you Mirror…

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Chizuka sobbed into Willows shoulder. Willow herself couldn't offer a smile to the world, she felt the whole thing was her fault, if she hadn't left Mirror all alone with Miguel than they wouldn't be in this position, Mirror would be with them, probably laughing right now at something Kai whispered in her ear… 

…Kai…

Willow thought back to the way he was the day before when they found out for sure that Mirror had been kidnapped. He looked deeply troubled; you could see by his features that his own thoughts were bearing down his soul. She had never seen him in this mood, actually no, she had seen him like this once, she saw him like this years ago. Granted she wasn't close to him, she didn't even know him really, he didn't know she existed. But she could remember when Jay had died, his mother was sent to the mental house in Russia and his father left on business and would never come back again. He looked so alone, so vulnerable, so lost.

"Kai?" The words tumbled out of her mouth without her knowing.

His auburn eyes were stormy from an inside battle. She could understand where he stood right at that moment, even if he didn't understand it himself. She knew the feeling of wanting to do whatever he could to help someone he loved. A small smile flickered on her face if only for a second.

She wasn't in that position anymore, she has Johnny, she has all her friends, she has Mirror… or she _had_ Mirror. No! She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. Sure Miguel was a psychopathic asshole but she knew that he loved Mirror almost as much as Mirror loved Kai, so she knew that Mirror couldn't be in any serious danger.

There was a slam as two teens entered the house.

"Hi Mrs Rider, any news about Mirror?" Tala asked in a soft voice as he looked around at his friends expectantly. She shook her head.

"Kai hunny?" Mrs Rider's voice broke the boys chain of thought and his crimson eyes snapped to the crystal blue eyes of the woman he considered almost as close to him as his own mother. "She'll be back, trust me, by your birthday she'll be back, you know she wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kai's auburn orbs had hardened at the last of her words. "She might not have a choice," With that his turned around and walked out of the living room. He felt like he couldn't breath, like his chest was caught between two slabs of rock pressing at him from both sides. He needed to be alone to think properly… he couldn't go home anymore to have that, Cherry was there thinking of a plan to get Mirror back. Tori, Tala, Johnny, Bryan, Miriam, Mathilda and the rest were out searching for her… he should be doing that too.

His hand gripped the banister of the stairs, he looked up and swore he could see her smiling face as she walked down those very steps, dressed in something amazing. His eyes fell knowing it was just a trick.

Slowly he let his feet guide him up the stairs and within moments he found himself walking into his girlfriends room. Most of her clothes and things were at his house where she lived the few days before she disappeared. That was another reason why he couldn't go back, it just felt too alive, her scents, her clothes, her things. The things he knew she had been using the day before when he woke up with her in his arms.

"Mirror…" He whispered as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was furious all of a sudden, anger flowed through his blood and he thought about the blonde who had taken his one light in the world. If he found out he laid one finger on her angelic skin then he wouldn't be at fault for the pain that he would inflict on the other teen.

He shot to his feet at even the thought of his angel touched by someone else, touched by a mad freak of nature was even worse. In his fury Kai slammed his fist into the wall as he let a groan of frustration.

He wanted her back. Turning around he leaned his back against the wall when something caught his eye. There was a CD case resting right in the centre of her desk. He wouldn't have found this unusual if he didn't know for a fact that all her CD's were right now littering his living room, his bedroom, Cherry's bedroom and Tori's bedroom floors. Kai pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her clear desk, he picked up the case and his eyes softened at what his saw.

Happy Birthday Kai 

_Love you xxx_

He let a smile grace his face as he flipped open the cover and a small piece of paper fell out. Resting the case back on the table, he picked up the paper and unfolded it with a quick twist of his fingers.

_Kai_

_I wasn't really sure what to get you for your birthday because you have everything you want, I mean you have me! He he he._

Kai chuckled at the words in front of him, her messy but understandable handwriting was what he loved. She wasn't like anyone he had met before, a free spirit, a free spirit that he needed to pull him out of the misery that his own family caused him.

_But anyway, I decided that the best thing I could give you is something home made. (Besides my mum's taken all my money so I'm skint, sorry!)._

Kai's smile widened. He could just imagine the look on her face as she said that to him, her character and her being was just pouring out of that one piece of paper.

_So anyway, DON'T LAUGH or I swear Kai! I will kill you a million times and never give you a present EVER again!_

_Yeah Enjoy…_

_Oh and if I happen to be gone for some time, like going to England to stalk some English folk, god I love those cranky old people, just look at this and remember that I'm probably thinking of millions of ways to make you smile… yeah right! To KILL YOU! He he he_

_Love you always xxx_

_Mirror Hiwatari… whoops I mean Chang ;-p_

His eyes just melted when he saw what she really meant. Mirror was like him too after all, she had a hard job of showing her true feeling even if they were for him. She would test it out and hide it behind a joke. She thought of millions of ways to make him smile… she just had to be with him.

He picked up the CD case once again and took the CD within it and placed it into the laptop Mirror had left behind, probably to make whatever was on the TV.

He sat down on the chair in front of her desk with the small piece of paper after opening the files on the CD and red through her words again. Kai looked up at the laptop screen and his eyes widened at what he saw before a massive smile fell on his face. She might no have had any money, but this was enough for him, it was better than getting a new Dodge Viper, and that's saying a lot!

"Hey lil bro," Kai's head nearly snapped of at the speed that he turned round.

"Jay…" Kai whispered, he had completely forgotten about him. And he was the best person to go looking for his angel! He could go anywhere!

"What's up? Why's everyone so depressed downstairs?" He asked confused. "I tried asking Willow but too many people were around." Sighing, he turned to look at the laptop screen. "Cute, oh yeah, where is Mirror?"

Kai chuckled bitterly at how free spirited he sounded. Here was another angel that disappeared in his life, but this will probably be gone forever.

"Miguel kidnapped her," Kai muttered, but it was enough for his brother to hear.

"WHAT!" Jay practically shouted. "When?"

"Yesterday evening,"

"Why?"

"We don't know, I think Mirror does and so do a few of the other girls but, when Tala asked, they just look at me and shook their heads." Kai sighed. He knew this had something to do with him. He just didn't know what, him and Miguel had nothing against each other apart from the fact that he likes Mirror. But apart from that, no grudges. There must me some else with him that has go a grudge against him.

"The blonde Miguel?" Jay asked and Kai nodded resting his head on his two joined hands that were supported on his knees.

"Any ideas where she might be?"

Kai shook his head and his brother sighed walking slowly up to him.

"She'll be fine. If anything you can trust the fact that she's a fighter and she'd be damned before she lets a blonde touch her." Jay laughed lightly and a smile flicked on Kai's face.

"HEY KAI!" The shout outside the bedroom door got both boys staring at it. There was a couple of thumpy footsteps before two girl emerged, swinging the door open and letting it slam into the wall. "Kai!"

Kai sat up on the chair a looked from one girl to the other and back.

"Johnny found something!" Willow announced, Tamsyn standing right beside her with a small smile on her face. 'Guess she hasn't seen what I done to her man then' Kai thought but it soon fell out of his mind when he processed what she said.

"What?" Kai asked, hope returning into his auburn orbs.

"I don't know, but he said it… it… wasn't good," Willow's head fell dejectedly, and all hope rushed out of his soul as soon as it had come.

"Mirror…" He whispered before following Willow and Tamsyn. Jay had already left.

* * *

Yey or Ney? I'm not really feeling this chappie, I mean it was great to write Kai in a really really bad mood, but I don't know, it was kind of a lead up to the next chappie.

But OMG! What's happen to Mirror? What knew will the Scotsman bring to the chase of finding Kai's lil angel?

Findout soon, in the next instalment of...

TWO TO TANGO!

Owned and produced by Truble Enterprises.

CYA!


	34. ESCAPE!

Konichiwa! I know, I have only minutes left to live becuase in a few second my wonderful readers are going to kill me for how long it has taken me to update.

And so, I will take the few minutes left of life and say... I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I've been really sick for a week with flu and getting hardly any sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Kai Hiwatari, but I do own Kai Hiwataree! HA! Mmm, Kai would change his name for me right? He better do!

But anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 33: ESCAPE!**

Kai raced through Mirror's house, close on the tail of the two girls who brought him the news. His eyes were haunting, the usual stoic orbs were gone, even the warmth in them that was mostly shown to only Mirror and Jay was gone. He slammed the front door of the house behind him and practically jumped into the drivers seat of his black dodge viper, Tala was already in the passenger seat waiting for him.

Kai reversed with a massive screech of the tires as he pressed the accelerator a little too hard before rolling off the curb and onto the road. Then with a massive roar of his brand-new engine he sped off, following the silver Aston Martin that Willow and Tamsyn were currently driving.

Within about ten minutes they had arrived at their destination. Kai came to a hard halt right in front of Johnny's fire red Ferrari F430. In a matter of seconds he was out of the car and walking towards the owner of the red beast.

"Did you find her?" Kai asked getting straight to the point. He couldn't help being worried about her, what Mrs Rider said was right, Mirror wouldn't let anything happen to herself, she's strong, he knew that for a fact. He got first hand proof literally the first time they met.

Johnny looked at his friend, his eyes solemn as his girlfriend pulled on his arm so he would hurry up and say something.

"No, she's not in there but, well, we think she was not so long ago, maybe yesterday, or even this morning." He replied and watched as Kai's eyes flared again in anger and then with worry.

Willow watched the scene with worry as well, she wasn't only worried about Mirror anymore, she was worried at the amount of stress this was putting not only on Kai's shoulders, his mostly, but all of Mirror's family and especially on her friends. Chizuka was a wreck, they all knew she got upset very easy, but Mirror was like an older sister to her. Mariam and Mathilda were holding brave faces but Willow knew for a fact they were exhausted, they hadn't had the chance to sleep much through the night and she could see in their eyes that they couldn't last much longer. Tala and Johnny too, she knew Tala had more reason than just Mirror to be here, but Tatiana was coming out of hospital later today and he needed to be awake to take her home. Johnny was no better, he looked practically like death itself, he didn't get any sleep, neither did Kai or Tala, and neither did she.

She groaned in her head at how bad she must look. The only person that looked fine was Tamsyn. She looked as fresh as a daisy… then again, she's used to the lack of sleep.

Kai looked up at where they were, it was a small house on the edge of the Santo Rio semi circle of a town. It looked run down, as if no one had lived in it for at least a decade and he ground his teeth at the thought of his girlfriend being forced to stay in a place like this. He walked up to the open door and his eyes landed on a short boy that was his age with dark green hair and feline features, quite like Ray and Mariah.

"What's he doing here?" Kai asked over his shoulder at Johnny who looked down at what he was talking about.

"He's the reason we found out about this place, after all he was in the little clique of theirs. He knew quite a lot too." Kai's eyes snapped back to Kevin and finally he saw the ropes that were keeping him tied to the first bar of the banister. He was also heavily bruised and seemed to be unconscious. Kai gave him one last glare before following Johnny into a side door that led down to the basement. He looked around, his anger boiling inside him, he was going to kill Miguel, if the police didn't get him first, he was mentally promising the blonde teen a slow and painful death. No one kept his woman in a place like this.

There was only one window there offering the only light, the floor was a cold concrete and only one other door led out of the room and it led straight to the outside. His eyes widened when he saw red liquid on the ground and on the wall, there wasn't a lot, but one droplet was enough for the slate haired teen to snap.

"Where the fuck is he?" Kai growled, his muscles contracting, he needed to punch something, anything.

"Kai?" Mathilda whispered, taking a step towards him, her baby pink hair was flat from the lack of wash and her eyes were dark and tired. Everyone knew she was scared of Kai in the most part, let alone when he was angry, so they were shocked to see her approach him. But Kai hadn't heard her, he was fuming in his own head, too preoccupied to hear what was going on around him. "KAI!" She yelled, Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked straight into her baby pink eyes. "Kevin told us something else," She said again, she was fiddling with the edges of her sleeves, any bravery she had evaporated when Kai's orbs connected with her own.

"What?"

"It's Kane who hurt her, not Miguel, Miguel loves her, he's doing his best to protect her, please don't hurt him," She whispered.

Willow's mouth grew wide, she knew all this, but she didn't know Mathilda still loved him. She was his sister but, Willow thought when she had seen what her own brother had done, she would have in some sense, disowned him. She smiled at the loyalty Mathilda showed to her family.

Kai just stared down at the pink haired girl and processed what she said. He could tell the girl was getting anxious because he wasn't saying anything. He gave the girl credit for telling him, for standing up for her brother. Kai gave her a small nod of the head before walking around her and back outside, he needed to find her.

* * *

Mirror's POV 

"Maaaaan, why does this have to happen to me?" I groaned loudly. I wasn't scared, I'd been saying the same thing along with a few swear words in six different languages, over and over again. Followed by, "I'm BORED!"

I stood up and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening my orbs again and looking for the thousandth time for a way out. For some reason all the scare had been knocked out of me, well, that is until Kane comes for a visit.

I sighed and sat down on the wooden chair, the only chair in the room again.

There was a small knock on the door and my head shot up from where I was leaning my chin on my chest.

"What?" I snapped, I had taken to being rude to Miguel, I mean, he is the one who got me into this mess.

"Tut tut Mirror, I thought you would have learned by now not to be so rude to me," My breath hitched in my throat at the sudden realisation that I had made a mistake. My eyes widened slightly as Kane walked in, a gun in his hand. It shone mercilessly and I could quite grasp what was about to happen.

"I'm sick of hearing you voice, and sick of having to make sure your alive, so I thought about the situation, and I really don't need you alive. Kai will come look for you if your living or not, how would he know I killed you? He won't know until it's too late, then I'll give him the same fate as you…" Kane sneered looking down at me. He put his finger on the side of my face and stroked my cheek. "You know, if things were different, I would have taken you as my woman."

I looked up at him in a mixture of fear and now horror.

But Kane's orbs didn't see it, if he did, it sure must have fuelled him because he lifted the metal killing object and pointed it right at my temple.

"No no no, you can't!" I cried, tears gathering in my eyes.

It was all in slow mo from there on. Maybe just for me, but I could never quite love the God I don't believe in more then I did at that moment.

My eyes snapped closed waiting for the impact of the bullet to splatter my brains out onto the wall I was sitting by. I was praying, yes, I was praying that my friends wouldn't forget me, that Kai would find someone as good or better than me, that he would have a happy life. I prayed that my parents would work out their differences and help Ozuma be his real self.

But as the second ticked by, nothing.

My eyes flew open and landed onto the cold malicious ones of Kane.

"You won't die so easy," He said still looking down at me with a serious look on his face.

Then out of the blue, the gun that he had put down at his side, had been lifted again but this time, pointing to my leg.

"NO!" I screamed, and that when everything froze, or it was so slow I had still barely time to register what was going on. I saw Miguel run through the door and grab Kane around the neck, he pulled him backwards, the gun in Kane's hand set off, I screamed again, the sound of the shot ringing in my ears.

I watched with wide eyes as Kane's skull slammed into the ground knocking him out with the impact. Then I saw Miguel head shoot up, his cerulean blue glaciers of eyes looking straight at me, widening with horror. I could hear anything by then. I'd gone pretty much deaf, but my body was falling, I had no strength to keep it from falling to the ground. I only felt the soft flesh of arms before I blacked out…

* * *

General POV 

Tamsyn slipped her form into Ozuma's room. Kai and Tala had finally collapsed on Mirror's bed, she had been surprised at how long they had lasted. Johnny and Willow were probably sleeping somewhere as well. Mathilda and Mariam had gone home, promising they would be back in the morning. And Ryan, well, no one really knew where he ever was, she expected he was out looking for his favourite victim, or trying to make Chizuka laugh.

She looked around at what use to be a neat room. There were clothes and things thrown on the floor. A broken lamp lay smashed beside a wall. She had been expecting this. She knew what had happen to him, what had happen between him, Tala and Kai. She half knew he deserved it, but in her heart, she couldn't let him go.

She sighed as she spotted him curled up in his duvet on his king size bed. Flame hair only visible over the deep forest green of his cover.

Tamsyn knew what everyone thought of her relationship with Ozuma, no one considered it a relationship. The saw it as a fling she was having with 'her' brother. It wasn't even Ozuma anymore, it was 'Mirror's brother'. She knew in a way they were right, well it had been her intention to have it that way over the first few weeks. But for the first time she had seen Ozuma grow into a man, she saw him take a new light, take responsibly for his actions even if he was deep in his own misery. She knew deep down he didn't mean any of the things he said to hurt Mirror. She also knew that every word he said to Tamsyn was the truth. He had proved that on more than one occasion. And she liked the fact that no one apart from them knew how they stood in their relationship.

She walked over to him slowly and quietly, she sat down on his bed pulling down the cover so she could see his angelic sleeping face. Tamsyn had an image of a hard heartless cold bitch, but she was different around him, it was just the way he made her feel. Lying down beside him she breathed in his masculine scent, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in his presence.

Kai stared up at the ceiling; his eyes were hard and tired. He was pretending to be sleeping so the others would leave him alone. The night was closing in on the day and Mirror was still not back. He was sick to the stomach of not having her here. His birthday was in two days and he doubted now that she would be back by then.

He could hear Tala's deep even breathing beside him. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of yet another way to work out a plan to get Mirror back, each one failed when he thought about it more closely.

He could hear someone knocking on the front door but paid no heed. He sat up on the bed and looked through the open ceiling to floor window at the place he called home.

"Tala! Kai!" His head snapped to the side when he heard his name being called. It was a woman's voice. Just as he managed to slip out of the bed, Tala sat up and began rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Come," Was all he uttered to his best friend before he opened his girlfriend's bedroom door and walking towards the stairs where he found Tatiana talking hurriedly to Mrs Rider and flapping a white piece of paper around. "What's happen?"

Tatiana's and Mrs Rider's heads snapped up to the boy standing at the top of the stairs. Mrs Rider knew immediately the boy hadn't had been sleeping like he should have done. But she was proud of the fact he was so loyal to her daughter.

"This came for me at the hospital," Tatiana said handing the piece of paper to Kai who had walked down the stairs. "Where's Tala?"

"Here babe," Tala muttered as he ran down the flight of stairs to pull his girlfriend into his arms. He smiled against her sweet smelling hair. He was so glad she was alright, he couldn't imagine what he would do if anything had happen to her, if anything happen to Mirror either. They were both shining lights in the dark sky he knew as life. But right now, the girl in his arms was the only person he needed.

Tala looked at Kai over Tatiana's head and saw him staring at a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that?" Tala asked, his hand slowly stroked his girlfriend's hair as she smiled up at him.

"It's from Kane," He replied. Instant silence fell over the two teens and Mrs Rider as all eyes turned to him.

Kai's eyes skimmed through the note, it was short, simple and he knew exactly what Kane was trying to say.

_Come to the harbour at midnight, no police, no friends or family or your woman dies._

Kai's teeth gritted as he looked at the grandfather clock to his side.

20:45

He was going to get Mirror back.

* * *

Mirror's POV 

Groaning I grabbed my arm from the searing pain. Then practically screamed at how much more pain came from doing that. Tears were falling from my orbs again and I didn't dare open them.

I lay there for a few moments, trying to get back the minor pain from before. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was pitch dark but I could just make out the limp body of another person lying not so far from me. My eyes widened to full moons at who it could be.

Miguel or Kane.

I lay in complete horror as the head light of a passing car filtered through the single grubby small window and allowed me a glimpse of… blonde hair.

Gasping my good hand covered my eyes as I lay still on the cold ground.

"Someone help us… please!" I sobbed into the darkness that had once again taken over as the car passed.

"Mirror?" A voice I thought I would never hear filled the room. I chuckled, I was going insane already. Damn you Kane, I swear to God I'll haunt you when I'm dead. I won't move on until I make sure I kill you very slowly. "There you are!"

I heard footsteps and I was pulled into a firm and solid chest, my eyes still refusing to open.

"Mirror? Are you okay? Fuck, Mirror please be okay!" The male voice continued worriedly.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes.

"Jay?"

I was shocked, I was shocked to the shock of no return… okay that doesn't make sense but… oh fuck it!

"You hurt? Does it hurt anywhere else but the arm?" He asked his orbs scanning over me as his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I looked down at my arm and my eyes widened even further when I saw a massive bloody wound. HE SHOT ME!

"Yeah, I've smacked my head like a million times but… Oh my God! Miguel! Go check if he's okay!" I cried pushing Jay's body away from me so he could check the blonde teens life signs.

Jay stood up and walked over to Miguel, he placed his fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse. His face scrunched up as he tried to make a decision, I propped myself up on my elbows to see him better.

"He's alive," Jay announced and I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding. "But barely, he needs to get to a hospital fast." I gasped again, getting on all fours supporting my self on the one arm that didn't have a bullet wound. I stood up, slightly wobbly at first but I got my foundations and gave Jay a demanding look.

"We're getting out of here, and you're carrying him!" I said walking up to the door and trying the knob… great! It's locked. "But first, unlock the door…"

I could almost feel Jay sweat drop at that. WELL I'M NOT PSYCHIC!

Jay walked up next to me, then passed me and then through the door. There was a click and the door flung open. I still found, even though I know he's a ghost, when he done ghostly things it was strange. Because to me, he wasn't a ghost but a normal teenager, and normal buff older brother of my boyfriend.

"Kane's here somewhere," Jay growled, his eyes darkening as he turned his head away from me and looked up the stairs that led to the ground floor of the house. Kane must have stuck us in another house basement because this isn't the first house we were in.

"Leave him for now, we can get him later, right now we need to get Miguel to the hospital, get him." I ordered slowly making my way up the stairs and Jay followed my request and disappeared back into the room, reappearing seconds later with the blonde teen bridal style in his arms. I could see the massive blood stain that showed clearly on his white shirt. Jay, obviously with some knowledge of first aid had tied a piece of cloth around the wound to put pressure on it. He looked up at me expectantly as I continued walking up the stairs.

The corridor that followed was dark, there seemed to be no lights in the house but I could still make out the front door. I walked towards it, stumbling slightly on a folded carpet that lay in the middle of the hallway.

"You okay?" Jay asked to which I waved my hand back at him.

Slipping my hand around the front door handle I was relieved that there were no problems with opening it. It flung open as I pulled on it allowing Jay to walk in front of me carrying the limp body of Miguel.

My head snapped to my side when I heard a noise. My eyes widened when I saw Kane standing in the doorframe of one of the rooms staring at me, confusion visible in his features. I looked back at Jay and it clicked in my mind. To him, Miguel was hovering in THIN AIR!

I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so inappropriate.

I took advantage of Kane's shock and ran straight at him. His eyes fell on me obviously noticing movement but too little too late. I rounded my good fist and smashed it straight into his face, on his way down he smacked his head against the wall and was once again, knocked out.

"That's for Miguel!" I snapped spitting on him, I then kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. "And that's for Kai!"

"Mirror! Come on! We haven't got time for this!" Jay yelled from the doorway.

I gave Jay an angry look which shut him up. "I haven't given him one for me yet!" I said, which was followed by another hard kick to the stomach. "And _that's_ for me!" I spat, turning my head back to Jay I gave him a sweet smile before walking up to him.

"Shit! We need to get Miguel to the hospital! Jesus Jay! Hurry up!" I yelled at him as I walked past him and toward the street that was opposite the house.

I heard Jay sigh. "I guess all those bumps to the head had no affect on your mind," I heard him mutter but ignored it.

I looked up and down the road, no cars, well no cars with people in them. There was one car but it was parked across the road and well… looked locked… all parked cars are usually locked duuuuh! I mentally kicked myself.

"What you waiting for?" Jay asked. He was already across the street beside the car.

"In case you haven't noticed it's locked." I rolled my eyes, but when I heard a clicking sound I looked back at the car.

"I think you'll find its not." Jay replied with a smirk. Ghostly powers will never cease to amaze me.

"Ookay," I drawled walking up to the door of the back seat and allowed Jay to put Miguel in. I was about to walk to the front passenger seat when Jay grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked and I looked up at him confused.

"Passenger seat."

"And what are you planning on saying if someone sees the car being driven by thin air?" He continued and I thought about what he said.

"Yeah that could pose a problem but… I CAN'T DRIVE!" I said waving my arms around wildly. Okay I admit it, I'm getting stressed. Looking at Miguel's still and pale face was making me panic. "Every car I have ever driven always involved me crashing into something!"

"Relax, you can sit on my lap and steer, I'll work the pedals and gears," Jay smiled sitting down in the drivers seat and waiting for me to sit on his lap.

…well this is leading into something very uncomfortable, especially after the kiss…

But I didn't have time to think about it. I sat down on his lap, gripped the steering wheel and as the engine miraculously roared into life I asked myself how I got into this mess.

* * *

Hmmm, I seem to still be alive... I think I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 'skips around in a circle singing nursery rhymes'

Random Reader: DIE!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'Runs off into hiding'

Lol, only kidding, I'll try get the next chap up soon, after all I am getting better (as in the flu emidemic) and my half term is starting next week so REVIEW! And I'll keep the chapters coming.

BI BI!


	35. Deadly Goodbyes

HIYA! lol, how are ya'll? I updated again yey! lol, I know, i'm kinda hyper right now, just drank some red bull so dont mind me...

I'd like to say THANK YOU! To all reviewers, the little amount of time it takes to leave a review really makes my day, so THANK YOU! again .

Okay... back to business.

I wanna give a shout out to my two best girls Chi (HauntedAngel) and Scarlet (Rising Pheonix), you HAVE to check out their fics coz they RULE more than I do! Oh and Mirror is featured in Scarlets fic Last Night On Earth fic so GO CHECK IT OUT!

Anyway, this chappie is kinda er... SHOCKING! Well i felt shocked as I was writing it so hopefully that'll be put across.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or Tatianna, Willow and Holly, everything else, well... maybe not Ryan's underwear, someone else can own that! Everything else I do own.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Two To Tango **

**Chapter 34: Deadly Goodbyes **

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey," I greeted with a small smile. Happy that I was hearing her voice again.

"Mirror!"

I grinned.

"Yup, living and breathing,"

"FUCK!" Willow swore loudly and I heard her fumble trying to get out of the bed then 'SLAM' and a 'oww' followed after which I heard Johnny's voice… hmm, missing me are they? "Where are you?" Willow asked again after a few moment.

"Willow why are you on the floor?" I hear Johnny ask and could just sense the annoyance coming from Willow.

"I'm at the hospital, Miguel got hurt but I'm fine," Well it's not really a lie, I mean; I only got shot in the arm, no biggie.

"Miguel's hurt? And don't you lie to me! I can tell when you're lying, your voice goes up at the end of every lie!" She reprimanded me. I should've known I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Yeah, but the doctors say that he'll be fine, the bullet that Kane shot him with when they were fighting over the gun just missed the vital organs and when he recovers he won't even have a scar!" I said happily, Jay was walking up to me as I stood in the hospital waiting room by the pay phone.

"Shot? Bullet? What gun! FIGHT!" Willow voice rose at end of every a question.

"I'll explain later, where are you?"

"Johnny's," She replied and I should've known.

"Do you know where Kai is?"

"At your house, he was going to get some sleep with Tala."

"I called the house but no one is picking up, I'll try again, anyway I'll speak to you later chica, cya." I said hanging up the phone without giving her time to reply. I don't know why, but my gut was giving me a bad feeling and it involved Kai.

Picking up the receiver again I slotted in some coins and dialled my house number. This time another sleepy voice answered. What is it with people! Their all asleep already and its only 11:30!

"Mum?" I recognised the voice immediately.

"Mirror?" She seemed to wake up at that moment. "What happen, where are you?"

"I'm fine mum, I'm at the hospital but there's nothing wrong with me, it's Miguel. Is Kai there?" Yeah I know, kinda pushy when my mum has just found out I'm alive and safe but I can't shake off this really bad feeling.

"He went to meet with Kane to get you back," I froze.

"Where?" I muttered not able to talk any louder from the sheer terror that was coursing through me.

"At the harbour, they said midnight, Mirror be careful and bring both of you back alive." I smiled at my mum's worry not only over me but Kai too.

"Thanks mum, and I will." I put down the phone and looked into Jay's eyes. He had been watching me through out the conversation and knew something was up.

"We have to get Kai, he's at the harbour meeting with Kane to get me back," I explained grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit. Miguel would be okay for now by himself, he was in a safe place.

"But you escaped," Jay said confused.

"Kai doesn't know that,"

* * *

"Kai you're not going there by yourself, I'm coming with you." Tala said getting in the passenger seat of the viper Kai owned and had gotten in.

"Hey if you're going then I'm going!" Tatiana sat down on Tala's lap and gave him a smile.

"No you're not," Tala frowned when Tatiana refused to budge.

"I have a score to settle, besides, why _shouldn't_ I come? I could whoop your ass any day!" She commented with a smug smile at her boyfriend. She flicked back the stray strand of jet black hair streaked with hot pink out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"I don't deny that but I don't want you to get hurt again," Tala continued with a roll of his eyes at what she said.

Tatiana stuck out her tongue at him and sighed. "He got me off guard that time, this is why I have to go! To prove myself,"

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, me and Kai both know you're a tough nut to crack," He smirked as she frowned.

"I'm coming and that's that!" She huffed folding her arms over her chest.

Kai watched the little spar between his best friend and his girlfriend with amusement but also with loss, she was a lot like Mirror, in childlikeness anyway. That's what he and Mirror would fight about. He smiled sadly before clearing his throat to show that he was there to make the final decision.

"You can both come, but you're hiding in the bushes." He said, he didn't have the energy to fight with them. Switching the engine to life he reversed onto the street and swerved in third gear before driving in the direction of the roundabout half way down the island that led straight to the harbour.

It didn't take long to get there, at this time of night no one was out with their cars. Maybe one or two teens or adults as it was Friday night but still…

"You go hide," Kai ordered as he stepped out of his Viper. The strong and throughout the year cold wind hit him hard but he didn't show he felt it. Tala often found this amusing but tonight it wasn't the moment to find anything amusing.

Without argument Tala led his girlfriend behind a set of boxes that were stacked nearby and watched as Kai made his way towards the fishing pier.

Kai shivered slightly at the cold wind, he was use to the cold, he came from Russia after all but living in summer capital really got him more use to the warmth. He strolled right to the side of the pier and looked around. Kane still wasn't here, Kai frowned. He may never had spent much time with the posh side of his family but he still knew his manners and being late in a situation like this wasn't something he looked kindly at.

Kai checked his watch, 00:10.

'Where the fuck is he?' Kai thought as he looked around him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A voice made Kai turn his head and see Kane walking towards him.

"Where's Mirror?" He asked and Kane gave him an odd stare, but seemed to shake it off.

"I must say I'm surprised you showed up, I didn't think you would after what happened but I guess you want to take me in to the police." Kane smirked at the thought.

"I don't give a fuck about that right now, all I want is my girlfriend back," Kai growled getting annoyed. He didn't have a clue what Kane was rambling about and frankly he didn't care.

"Your girlfriend back? But you d-" Kane stopped himself in time and smirked, Kai had no clue that his girlfriend had escaped already. He almost laughed at the thought, she escaped but hadn't rang or told him in any way. Kane looked up at Kai and his evil smirk widened. "You won't ever get her back, I want payback for what your family did to mine, and you know what? A life for a life."

Kai chuckled.

"I don't have a clue what my family did to yours that is so bad but whatever it is I wasn't involved and neither was Mirror so give her back to me,"

"I can't and if it was up to me she would be dead right now anyway," Kane replied with a shrug. "Anyone who hangs around with your family deserves to die a painful death, just like that brother of yours." It was Kane's turn to chuckle. "You should have seen his face as I rammed his car of that cliff face."

Kai snapped, he was walking up to Kane ready to beat him within an inch of his life when Kane pulled out a metal weapon and pointed it straight at him. Kai stopped in his tracks and tried to think of what to do.

When Tala saw the weapon being pointed at his best friend he snapped, he was about to stand up and help him but his arm was caught by something, or more like someone…

"Don't" Tatianna hissed at him. "If you go you'll put Kai and yourself in more danger then he is right now,"

"How could that happen?" Tala argued back. "He's already got a gun pointed at his head!" Tala looked back to his best friend and watched as Kane said something to him which didn't exactly put Kai in any better mood. "And put that away, this isn't the time to be playing around with your phone!"

Tatianna just rolled her eyes and pulled her boyfriend back down beside her.

"You know what?" Kane's smile faded as he continued. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, I want you and your whole fucked up family to know what you put me and my family through! It's because of you that I don't have one!" He snapped and something shimmered in the corner of his eyes.

Kai just glared at him and gave him a look of disgust.

"The only member of my family that would or had the power to do anything to you is my grandfather, and guess what? He disowned me and my brother years ago,"

"You think I'm gonna fall for anything you might say?" The gun in Kane's hand didn't waver only seemed to tighten in his hand as he lifted the safety and put more pressure on the trigger.

"DON'T YOU FLIPPIN DARE!" A voice screamed as a blur of jet-black hair erupted from the night and jumped onto Kane's back making him loose his balance and fall to the floor, the gun he had in his hand being knocked away.

Mirror's POV

I couldn't flippin believe I had just done that! Am I mad!

"Owwie!" I groaned as I knocked my head, AGAIN, on the wooden ground below.

There was a moment when everything went silent before I realised my situation. I was lying on top of Kane! THE SAME KANE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME, MIGUEL AND KAI!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed jumping of the teen and running behind Kai who seemed to be in a daze.

He turned around as I spotted Tala and Tatianna running towards us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What can I say, you can't keep me away for long," I laughed looking up at him as he captured my lips with his for a soft kiss.

"HEY!" Tatianna squealed as soon as she got beside me.

"HEY!" I squealed back jumping up and down before hugging her tightly.

"What happen!" She continued we were both still squealing, or close to it…

"I escaped!" I said clapping my hands really fast before turning my attention to Tala. "HEY!" I ran at him and gave him a tight hug too before laughing as I got him by surprise.

There was a low laugh that not only caught my attention but everyone else's too.

"How great, I have everyone in one place," Kane chuckled as he stood up. The gun was back in his hand. OH MAN!

"I don't think so," Jay appeared right behind Kane and struck him at the side of the neck, which sent him back to the ground.

I was about to jump up and scream 'SCORE' when I noticed Tatianna and Tala giving Kane odd looks as he lay on the ground and his gun seemed to be moving all by itself…

"What the hell?" Tala asked as he watched the gun hover into a plastic shopping bag that seemed to come out of nowhere and end up in his hand.

"Hahahahaha" I laughed nervously looking at Kai for something to say.

"Wind," Kai said, at least that what I thought he said…

"Wind?" Tatianna repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, it was a very strong gust of wind," I continued trying to make it sound plausible.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Tatianna giving me one of her evil looks.

"Well what else could it be?" I asked, giving her an evil look back.

"Well…" She started but didn't finish. I looked up at Tala to see if he had any arguments but he just shrugged and flipped open his phone before he started dialling.

"Who you calling?" I asked and he gave a blank look.

"The police,"

"Yeah… good plan," I said and gave Jay a wink as he disappeared into thin air and I felt Kai's arms wrap around my waist. Life was picking up!

* * *

"You're a GENIUS!" I chirped jumping onto the already surprised Tatianna practically dragging her to the ground, but only saved by her fast thinking.

"Are you trying to _kill _me?" She said gasping before we both fell into fits of laughter. Oh right… I should explain, well as you all know Tala called the police, but they had no proof to charge Kane!

BUT GUESS WHAT!

Tatianna took photos with her phone when they were hiding at the harbour! AND WE HAVE PROOF! EVERYONE HAIL TATIANNA ALICE-GRAY LIAM! OUR SAVIOUR!

… but yeah, I got really and I mean REALLY happy after that, I mean, I have my life back, I'm _alive_, all my friends are alive, Miguel is gonna be fine, I have Kai back, Kane's in prison and best of all… I DROVE A CAR!

GO MEEEEE!

God I kick ass when I want to! Or have to!

"When is the party starting?" Willow asked walking into the room to find me and Tatianna rolling on the floor in fits of giggles. It was the day after the harbour incident and well, it's was Kai's birthday. "I'm guessing not any time soon by the looks of you two…" She said drifting off as she started at us in amazement. Yes I was wondering too how we could breath through all this laughing… I think I should stop though, my tummy is hurting.

I looked to my side at Tatianna who had also stopped laughing and was staring back at me. "LET'S GO PARTY!" We screamed at the same time jumping to our feet and zooming past Willow who stood in shock at the doorway.

"MAKE WAY!" I screamed dodging (and may I say rather impressively) round a corner then sliding through Tala's legs as I suppose he was making his way to find his girlfriend, then back on my feet, jump onto the banister slide down and… end up on my ass…

"OW!" I cried my hand grabbing my rear end in pain. A sudden eruption of laughter brought me back to reality and I realised who was around me…

My mum, dad, Ozuma, Mathilda, Mariam, Chizuka, Johnny, Bryan B, Bryan W, Ray, Max, Holly, Spencer, Ryan, Tatianna, Tala, Tori, Cherry, Jay, Lee, Tyson, Enrique, Michael, Julia, Salima, Daichi, Emily, Joseph, Kevin, Gary, Raul and finally… KAI!

My face felt as hot as molten rock and probably resembled it in colour, BRIGHT RED!

"You sure know how to make an entrance!" Michael called out still laughing hysterically, practically the rest of the people there joined in. I look round at Kai who has a small cute smile on his face, he wasn't laughing, just watching. A hand suddenly was shoved in my face and I looked up to see Tamsyn standing over me.

"Hey you, long time no see," She said grinning. I grinned back taking her hand and letting her pull me back on my feet.

"Yeah, weird," I said giving her the look we had developed over time, that just meant, you know me so don't ask.

"Now what is it that you say at a moment like this?" She asked a smirk on her blood red lips.

"LET'S PARTY MOTHER FUCKERS!" I screamed jumping up before running into the living room and getting lost with Tamsyn in the pulsating music.

About two hours later the sunlight outside had finally diminished and the party was in full swing. Tala and Tatianna were in a shadow covered corner and I can tell you right now that I don't want to know what they are doing. Willow and Johnny were snuggling… or at least it looked like snuggling on the couch. Tamsyn was setting vodka shots in front of Ozuma, Spencer and both Bryans, they were having a drinking competition. Chizuka, Mathilda, Mariam and Salima were dancing with Max, Ray and Daichi. Tyson was pigging out at the buffet table and Emily and Julia were screaming at him to stop and the rest… well… they were all somewhere…

I walked up to the hi-fi and pressed the next song as this one was boring me. I took Tala's drink which he was holding rather loosely as I walked past… he never seems to mind anymore…

Taking a swing I looked around.

A set of arms wrapped around my waist and someone began nuzzling my neck. I laughed.

"Kai!" I said giggling as I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck, playing with the tips of the hair on the back of his neck I looked up into his burning crimson eyes.

"I missed you," He whispered, his lips mere inches away from mine.

"Really?" I whispered back and the smile that fell on his lips was all the answer I needed. He lips grazed mine for only a second before he put more pressure into it and without the need to ask my mouth opened to him so he could explore as much as he liked.

'Cough'

We broke apart slowly but only by the lips, I still had my arms around his neck and his were placed securely and rather protectively around my waist.

I smiled at the ghost boy who stood beside us. I let my hands slip down Kai chest before I took his in mine (hands I mean, not chests!) and guided his out into the hall way where we could talk freely without the need for anyone to think we are completely mad.

"What's up Jay?" I asked with another small smile to him.

"I'm moving on," He said and my eyes flew wide open as I gasped. Kai all in all didn't look that surprised at all, or upset.

"What does that mean? You're not going for ever are you?" I asked and he smiled at me, his eyes were sad.

"I'm dead Mirror, nothing can bring me back and I can't be in the middle for ever can I?" He asked and I guess I knew where he was coming from but I just didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah but… I need you, you're like the brother I wished Ozuma was," I whispered tears threatening to fall from my cherry orbs.

"What's going on?" A voice asked and Willow appeared at the door of the living room.

"Jay's going to heaven," I whispered holding back any tears that were now filling my eyes so I couldn't see straight.

Willow stayed silent as she walked up to all of us. Kai put and arm around me and tried to comfort me but right now I was too upset. I thought I had everything back, but now, I guess that's not true.

"There is no reason for me to stay anymore, my death has been avenged, my little brother is safe, happy and in the safe hands of a beautiful woman." I smiled at that, he never stopped being sweet, even when I know he wanted to cry with me. I sniffed slightly wiping away the water in my eyes with the back of my hand before looking him straight in the eyes.

"When are you going?" I asked.

"Now is as good a time as ever," He replied looking up at Kai.

"Do me a favour lil bro, take care of yourself, mom, and her," He said indicating the last of his sentence at me. Kai nodded as he let go of me and tightly hugged his older brother. "Oh and remember, your first boy, name him after me, and don't worry I'll be your best man at your wedding even if I won't be there for you to see," He said with a small chuckle as Kai smirked.

"You know what?" Willow spoke up and we all looked at her. "That's bad advice Jay! I'm shocked! You want Kai to have a child before he gets married!" I laughed the tears backing off for a moment.

"You know what I mean, smart ass," He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll miss you," I whispered fresh tears already welling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Oh shut up, I'll still be around, pop in every now and then, alright?" He asked and I nodded slowly, even though we both knew it wasn't true. He pulled away and looked around at all of us.

"Alright, take care of yaselves," He said with the trademark Hiwatari smirk.

"You too," Willow called out after him as he opened and walked through the front door of Kai's house. With one last wave he disappeared into the night, a soldier with his war over.

The telephone rang somewhere in the distance but my eyes wouldn't tear away from where I had just seen Jay disappear. He was gone.

I hadn't noticed that Kai had left until he came back a little later but something wasn't right. And as I looked into his eyes the whole world seemed to crumble even more than it had already. Maybe our lives weren't the perfect ending that Jay had predicted, maybe things are gonna be a lot different.

"What happen?" Willow asked as she too noticed the look on Kai's face.

Then in that one second before he opened his mouth I could clearly see something die inside him…

"My mum died,"

* * *

OMG! SHOCKING OR WHAT! I guess living happily ever after really dose belong in the fairytales!

But JAY! I feel like a total cow, I miss him already!

Anyway, tell me YEY OR NEY?

REVIEW!

Cya!


	36. Our Last Goodbyes

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS! LAST CHAPTER OF TWO TO TANGO!

I'd just like to take this moment to say 'snif snif' that I'd like to say thank you to all reviewers, my mum and dad for making me (actually i'd rather not think about that), i'd like to thank my cat, for being a great sport and sleeping on my keyboard when I'm trying to type. And ofcourse I'd like to thank my many muses who made this possible. Scarlet ur one of em, KEEP DAT FIC ROLLIN!

Okay, well. the sequal should be up in a month or two, he he he, i need to get use to not having to write this fic first. I would also like toask all those who sent me a profile of their characters for two things:

1. Your email addresses, for this you have to put spaces in itor something because hides them if their all in one chain. So even if you have sent it to me before, i havent recieved it... sorry.

2. Something that is unique and completely different about your character from anyone elses. This will help me find prefect places for them in the sequal.

I'm looking for about 15 girls and 10 boys. I'll send an email or PM to every single person whos OC i will use to tell them exactly what i am planning to do with their OC so you can decide if you're happywith that or not as well as ask for any suggestions.

Another thing, this chapter hasn't got a lemon in it, this is because I recieved some reviews from readers that don't want to see it and I respect that. This version has a slight lime that leads to obvious things but its essential to the meaning of the ending. All those who want the full chapter either review, PM, email me and i'll send it to you, or I will shortly put on my profile a link to another website where I will post it.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG!

Disclaimer: Like I didn't own beyblade a year ago, I still don't own it now.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

** **Two To Tango **

**Chapter 35: Our Last Goodbyes**

A hissing sound filled the giant arena. Flecks of ice flew into the cool air as a pair of metal skates came to a sudden halt at the edge of the rink. She straightened her hand as she took off again, the ice hissing from the metal under her feet. She lifted one leg behind her before grabbing the skate with her hand, leaning backwards she took her pose as her other skate continued to glide along the ice.

She let go and skidded to a stop at the opposite end when her cherry coloured eyes fell onto something she hadn't noticed before. There was a woman standing at the entrance to the ice watching her. Without a second thought she skated over to her and smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked flipping back her loose, waist-length, jet-black hair back with her hand.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" The woman looked to be in around her early thirties and had light blonde hair tied up in an elaborate plait with bangs framing her heart shaped face. She wore a neat suit and looked a lot like a lawyer.

"My mum taught me when I was younger, I guess I never forgot." Mirror replied with a small smile at the woman who smiled back.

"Well your mother done a very good job," She commented before returning to the teenagers question. "I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari, I heard I could find him by speaking to you,"

Mirror chuckled, but her laugh disappeared almost as soon as it appeared by the thought of her boyfriend.

"He's not up for visitors, his mother died very recently and he's not in the best of moods," She replied her eyes wavering back to the ice which she called her refuge.

Lately Mirror had been ice-skating a lot, it was a way for her to forget the troubles that not only she had, but more the problems her parents and her boyfriend were having. It didn't help that they were back at school and had to film the stupid play. None of them wanted to be there, but all of their parents were making them go, and for Mirror and Ozuma it was better than being cooped up in a house with their parents arguing all the time. Terms between Sharon and Liam Rider had diminished to the point of being practically none existent.

"That's why I'm here," The woman continued with a small sorry smile at the teenage girl. "I have the will of his mother and well, everything she left, was for him and his brother James Hiwatari who I hear is deceased also."

Mirror nodded holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"By the look of things, everything in Mrs Hiwatari's will is for Kai, and Kai alone," She said handing a closed envelope to the teenager who took it with both hands and gripping it as if it was a life line.

"Thank you, I'll make sure he gets this." Mirror replied as the woman looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Well make sure you send my condolences to Mr Hiwatari, it's always a hard shock to the system when you haven't see a family member for a long time." Mirror nodded and after they shook hands the woman turned on her heal and left.

* * *

Mirror's POV. 

I looked up and down the road as I walked out of the ice rink, the brown A4 sized envelope still held tightly in my hand. It had been almost a week since I last saw Kai. It wasn't because I hadn't bothered or wanted to see him. It was because I was scared, and even when I once did try, he wouldn't open the door.

He hadn't gone to school in that time, the play staff were glad that all his and my parts were already filmed. The finally exams of high school were over; Kai hadn't shown up for those either. Apparently he had hired some private examination board to come to his house and let him do it there. Guess he really didn't want to see me.

A car screeched to a halt in front of me as my mind snapped back to reality. Only then did I realise I had been standing in the middle of the pavement daydreaming.

"Hey," A familiar red head looked up at me from the driver's seat of a jet-black convertible.

"Hey Tala," I smiled softly at him as he opened the passenger door from the inside of the car and pointed at it for me to get in. As I did I looked up into the sky and the sun, and sighed. We were all wasting time until school finishes tomorrow.

"You okay?" He asked as he started the engine again and took off down the road.

"Yeah,"

"Where to?" He asked again, as silence consumed us.

"Kai's house,"

"You know, Kai's mum died, not yours." I saw him out of the corner of my eye becoming worried as he gave me a side glace before his eyes met the road again.

"I know," I replied tears welling in my eyes. But from what I've heard of her from Kai I feel like I know her. And Tala didn't know Jay. He couldn't understand, so I didn't try to explain it. "When are we doing the next scene?"

"Tonight, it's the last scene, very dramatic," He said with a smirk. Tala was back to his normal self, apart from his best friend being depressed, everything was normal in his life. Tatiana had been offered a place in a university in Russia, so now he was applying there too. Soon enough we're all going to move on, forget about each other. "Want me to take you there after we see Kai?"

I nodded slowly. My gut was lurching at the thought of seeing Kai. The last time I saw him he looked so broken it nearly tore me up inside. He lost his brother and mother on the same day! JAY COME BACK!

The rest of the journey was silent, parted only by some music coming from the radio.

As we pulled up in Kai's drive way I saw Tori, all kit off apart from a pare of boxers as he washed a new addition to the Hiwatari car collection. He looked up at us as we stepped out of the car and smiled at me.

"Hey there minx," He said. How he could still be happy at a time like this? Maybe it was just a trait of his.

"Hey," I replied half-heartedly as I headed for the open front door.

"Is Kai in?" I heard Tala ask but I didn't wait for a response. Where else would Kai be?

I jogged up the large staircase and let my feet take me from their own memory to Kai's door, the envelope gripped tighter than ever, so my knuckles glowed a pale ivory.

There came no reply when I knocked softly on the door. I sighed. Trying the door handle but the door was locked.

"Kai? Please, open up," I whimpered. Didn't he think this was hard on me too! I was having as much of a hard time as him! Maybe my mum wasn't dead, but it was worse watching your own mum suffering silently at home.

Nothing.

"Kai please!" I cried, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Looking down at the ground from my own misery, I stood there, unable to move. "…I need you,"

A soft click sounded and the door slowly opened. I lifted my head, my bangs strewn across my tear stained face. Big, heavy, auburn eyes stared at me, but he didn't say a word.

"Kai," I whispered, staring to cower under his intense gaze. I was about to turn and run when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room. He shut the door with his other hand and slammed me against it. His face was mere inches from mine if not less. I couldn't pull away as his eyes kept me pinned against the door. I could tell he was searching for something, but I felt dizzy, confused. First he didn't want to see me, and now this? "What are you doing?"

His hand drifted from my waist and up my form to cup my breast. His eyes still fixed to mine, I gasped at the feel of his touch, I could feel my cheeks were burning. I almost felt like a queen in his gaze, like he wouldn't look at anyone else the way he was staring at me right now.

Suddenly he dipped low kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Kai I-"

"Shhh, you love me right?" He asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use in the past few days, but it still held his ruggedness. His eyes were back to looking down into mine.

"Always," I whispered captivated.

He nodded before capturing my lips with his, it was rough, nothing like it had been before, he was never gentle I'll tell you that, but my lips were hurting and as he moved his head slightly to get better entrance, his tooth cut my lip. But I didn't care, he hadn't noticed either. This was really going to happen…

* * *

Normal POV. 

Two burning crimson eyes glared up at the ceiling as he lay in his bed, a naked girl pressed at his side as he held her waist tightly against him. His mind was racing as he continued to glare at his ceiling.

He couldn't believe what he had done, his mother just passed away and he was fucking his girlfriend! His hand flew and ran down his face as he scolded himself. What the hell was he thinking?

Letting go of Mirror beside him who was fast asleep he sat up and stared at the wall across the bed. His crimson orbs moved to his side as the moon light filtered in through one of his bedroom windows and seem to make her skin glow. She looked so peaceful, so happy and he hated himself for making her cry the past week. It was his fault he was so weak, not hers, yet she seemed to be suffering more then him. He lay back down but on his side, facing her and he wiped away a stray strand of her jet-black hair from her face with the back of his hand.

'…_find her, the one you'll love, don't let money and power dominate you like it did your father and grandfather,' _

Her voice always haunted him now, everything she ever said to him as a child seemed so bold in his mind now. He missed her, she was the only one in his family apart from Jay that had ever really cared about him. She loved Jay more, Kai knew that, but she loved him as well.

'… _lil bro, when you meet a woman like mine you'll know exactly what love is,'_

Now Jay was gone too, he had no one to turn too. He watched Mirror breath gently as his mind held a picture in his head. A blonde girl, sandy blonde hair and amazing forest green eyes. Jay loved her like he did the girl in front of him, but their love didn't last, Jay's dead, she's now married. What if what he had with Mirror didn't work out either?

Kai sighed throwing the covers off himself and got out of bed, he slipped on some boxers before heading to the door to get a glass of water, suddenly feeling very thirsty. He moved Mirror's heels with his foot as he grabbed the handle, but when he stepped on something that really didn't feel like his carpet anymore, his eyes travelled to the ground and noticed a brown envelope under his foot.

Picking it up he raised his eyebrow at seeing not only his name written in black ink on it, but also his dead brothers. Kai slowly ripped it open and his eyes widened as he read the letter inside, next he moved onto a list and his eyes widened further but with dread, hatred and anger suddenly burning in his eyes. This wasn't going to happen; they had no right to do this!

He glared as a noise caught his attention and his eyes flew to the open window where a small furry head with glowing white eyes crawled in through it. He sighed as Kiwi jumped down from the window and onto his bed before lying down beside his girlfriend. Kai watched Kiwi as Kiwi watched Kai. Sighing, Kai's eyes moved back to the slim form of the girl lying in his bed.

But his mind was made, Kai grabbed his jeans putting then on then his shirt, socks, shoes and jacket. Grabbing a bag from his walk in closet he took some of his clothes and personal things before dropping them by his bedroom door. Mirror shifted slightly in his bed and his eyes instantly flew to her, if she woke up and stared at him with those amazing cherry coloured eyes he wouldn't be able to do this. Grabbing a piece of paper from his desk he wrote down six words before folding it along with the rest of the papers he found in the envelope then put it in a fresh one. Writing her name down on it he placed it on the pillow where he should be lying.

Kai looked at her angelic face, kissing her slowly he stood up.

Kiwi continued to watch him as Kai moved towards the door and grabbed the bag he had packed his things is.

"Take care of here Kiwi," Kai muttered, and almost as if the young cat could understand him, he meowed.

Without another thought the slate haired teen left through his bedroom door and disappeared into the shadows of his home.

* * *

Mirror's POV 

'BLEEP' 'BLEEEP' 'BLEEP!'

"Huh? Kiwi! Switch it off!" I mumbled still fuzzy with sleep.

'BLEEP' 'BLEEP' 'BLEEP!'

"Kai!" I groaned as it started to give me a head ache.

'BLEEP' 'BLEEP' 'BLEEP!'

"Uh! I sat up, my head spinning as I smacked the alarm clock on the nightstand. My eyes caught on to the furry ball of the small cat I owned and I glared. "Thanks a lot!" I said annoyed at Kiwi who didn't even bat an eyelid. "As for yo-" My eyes looked to my side expecting my slate haired boyfriend but, it was empty. Tilting my head in confusion I looked around the room to find that empty as well. Then my eyes caught the alarm.

"SHIT!" I swore loudly jumping out of bed and realising I was naked. "AH!" I screamed again and blushed a deep scarlet trying to cover any bits with my hands, this was quite hard since I only have two hands and four things to cover.

I sighed realising in was alone and began to put on my clothes.

"Hey Kai, Mirror…" I looked up to the door to find Tori's head pocking through. "Where's Kai?" He asked confused.

"Don't know, I was hoping you could tell me," I said pulling my jumper over my head and grabbing my books from the table then shoving them into my bag.

"He's probably already gone to school," I nodded thinking about it. It was possible, I mean Kai was never a heavy long time sleeper like me, he was always up before me. "Anyway, as I was going to say, you better get a move on if you want to make it to school on time," He said checking his watch. "Actually, too late, you're already late," He smirked and closed the door.

"AHHH!" I screamed rushing to the bed to get the bracelet Kai gave me from the nightstand before my eyes caught onto something unusual. There was a white envelope on the pillow where Kai normally slept, and in his handwriting my name was written on it.

Grinning I picked it up before thinking hard. Eh I'll open it later; right now I need to GOOOO!

Grabbing my bag again I rushed out of the room, down the stairs, stumbling into my roller blades, shoving my shoes in my bag then skating like the wind to school.

"Your BACK!" Screamed Chizuka as I skated into the class and almost made me fall as she pulled me into a hug.

"Chizuka!" I laughed pulling her off me and skating to my seat. "It's not the first time you've seen me since the Kane thing!"

"Kane thing? I'm not talking about the Kane thing, I'm talking about the Ka-" her mouth was covered by Tala who was grinning at me madly.

"She's really happy you're here," Tala continued with a wide, scary smile on. "Right Chi?" He looked down at Chi who still with Tala's hand covering her mouth nodded slowly.

"Riiiight, I know you told them something you don't want me to know you told them, so SPILL IT!" I grinned when Tala's face turned a little rose coloured and he looked down at the ground embarrassed. And then it clicked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping to my feet only to realise I still had blades on my feet and falling back to the ground, smacking my head on a desk along the way.

"Mirror!" I looked up to see Willow staring at me and grinning widely.

"NO!" I screamed. "TALA YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Awww, our little innocent Mirror isn't so innocent!" Ryan smirked standing next to Tamsyn who stared at him as if he was stupid.

"She's never been innocent you numb skull," Tamsyn snipped smacking him on the head.

"AH! Willow! She's bullying me again!" Ryan cried as he ran behind Willow and pretended to cry.

Getting up I laughed at Willow's lost face as she stared from Tamsyn to Ryan then sighed and sat down in her seat.

"The movie premier is tonight," Johnny told me as he stood at my side and watched his girlfriend seethe from Ryan trying to hide under her chair only to get his ass spanked by Tamsyn's ruler.

Grinning I looked at him. "Everything is back to normal,"

"Hey Mirror,'" I looked to my other side and found a very tired Mathilda and Mariam at her side.

"Hey matty, how's Miguel?" I asked and felt concerned. I visited him yesterday and he was speaking, making jokes, sitting up. The doctors said he could go home soon.

"He's fine, just, it's Kane's court date today," She said and I 'ohed' in understanding.

"Don't worry, he'll get exactly what he deserves," Johnny said as he messed up Mathilda's hair to which she glared at him. "And if he doesn't, me Tala and Kai will sort him out."

Mathilda nodded and finally something caught onto me.

"Where is Kai?" I asked looking around the classroom.

"I haven't seen him," Johnny answered and both girls shrugged.

"Tala? Have you seen Kai?" I asked as he turned around to look at me.

"Nope, I was about to ask you where he was, after you know, last night, I'm surprised you don't know where he is," He smirked as my cheeks turned pink.

"Huh? What happen last night?" Mathilda asked looking confused from me to Tala.

"NOTHING!" I screamed pushing Mathilda into her seat as Mr Roberts came in and hushed us all.

* * *

The next two lessons passed by in what seemed like minutes because me and the gang actually had fun. We shoved Hilary and Mariah into the cupboard and left them there for break. We then stole Clovers make up and forced her to admit I was the greatest in the whole school to get it back. She then spent an hour looking for her groupies and got caught by Mr Roberts trying to smoke in the toilets. 

"Come on!" Tatianna hissed as we crawled under the stage in the hall trying to set up some stink bombs that would go off right at the end of the movie when the credits rolled. The hall was set up for the whole school, there was a massive cinema sized screen right in the centre far wall and a projector on the opposite wall. This was the last day of term, the last day all of us were together and the last chance we had to have fun.

I laughed as Tatianna stuck on the stink bombs right under the centre stage and pressed a timer to it, all stuck down using blue tack, not the most reliable of all stackable things, but it was all we had.

"How's it going Willow?" Chizuka asked into the phone she held at her ear as she desperately tried not to laugh.

"Good, nearly done," Willow was sticking stink bombs under the seat cushions of the chairs Clover, Hilary, Sydney and Mariah always sat in. We were getting out of high school with a bang.

"Okay let's go," Tatianna hissed crawling back to the main door of the school. We slipped through, Willow joining us up as we walked up the stairs to the main ground level of the school and saw a crowed of our grade students trying to look at pieces of paper posted on the notice board.

"They posted it up already!" Chizuka gasped running to the crowd and tried to push her way through.

"Hey guys," Ryan appeared at my side and looked at the mass of students before us.

"Hey Ryan," Me and Tatianna chorused as Willow tried her best to get as much distance between herself and him.

"Doesn't this look fun?" He asked an odd looking grin on his face.

"I guess, in whatever way you're looking at it," Tatianna stated looking slightly uncomfortable. I can't say that I blame her, from the look Ryan was giving the rest of the student I was feeling slightly uncomfortable myself.

"GERANAMOU!" He yelled running up to a random student, grabbing his shoulders and launching himself right onto the heads of the unsuspecting crowd who all buckled from his weight. Ryan rolled on top of all of them in a fit of laughter.

"I guess in his world, this really was an opportunity for fun," I said laughing.

"Don't just stand there!" Wiillow snapped as I noticed no one was actually standing next to me anymore. The notice board held all of our end of highschool exam results. "Let's check our scores!"

Running up to the rest I scrolled down the list with my finger to find my name. A in English, A in art, B in physics, D in ICT, A in drama, B in Spanish and A in maths. OMFG! AN A IN MATHS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"OMFG! YOU GOT AN A IN MATHS! YOU BITCH!" Chizuka screamed as we all fell into fits of giggles making everyone around us look at us as if we were mad.

"I got an A in drama!" Willow whooped jumping around in happiness as her boyfriend appeared behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well done babe," He whispered leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"AH! I GOT A D IN ENGLISH LIT! NOOOO!" Ryan fell to his knees and started punching the ground with his fists wildly.

"Ryan, you didn't take English Lit," Chizuka said pointing to Ryan's scores.

"Oh yeah!" Ryan smiled getting back to his feet. He looked at his scores and his face fell. "I think I prefer my D in English lit." With that he walked away, head down.

"Wow, he got straight A's and he wants a D in English lit!" Chizuka asked looking dumbstruck.

"It's his family, they pressure him into doing good," Tamsyn said as she appeared at Chizuka's side.

"I never knew! He never mentions anything about his family," Tatianna whispered thinking over it.

"Oh yeah, did you hear about Kai?" Tamsyn looked at me expectantly and sighed when I shook my head. "He got top marks in the whole grade and he's got a placement at the most prestigious university in Russia."

My eyes widened as I turned back to the list and my eyes fell on Kai Hiwatari's marks. Straights A's, full marks in half of the exams.

I knew he was smart, but I didn't know he was _that_ smart.

"Oh and is it true you finally lost your virginity?" Tamsyn asked and my eyes widened and my face turned pink again.

"Oh I think that's Tala over there, calling me," I said pointing to some random person walking down the hall in the opposite direction and walking in that direction myself.

"Mirror that's lame! So lame!" Tatianna called after me and I mentally swore her death later.

* * *

"Can everyone make their way to the hall for the movie presentation," The intercom crackled to life in every classroom as students began to get up to get to the hall. 

"Come on! We're gonna see our movie! DONE AND DUSTED!" Willow screamed running around in a circle arms in the air and she smiled widely.

I looked around at the people walking to school. There had still not been any news from Kai. I had tried calling him a million times now but his phone was always switched off. I even called Tori and Cherry to see if they saw him, but both said they hadn't seen him since the day before.

I was getting worried. What if he got run over by a car!

"Come on! You're not going to make me miss this," Willow ordered grabbing my hand and pulled me through the door to the school, down the hall and in the direction of the main hall.

We took our seats on the completely opposite side of the hall from Clover and her escapee lunatics. And as we planned the stink bombs went off as soon as they sat their fat arses down on the seats. The immediate reaction nearly made me, Willow, Tatianna and Chizuka piss our panties as we fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Everyone was pointing and laughing at their shocked, embarrassed and angry faces.

"Okay calm down everyone!" Mr Dickinson ordered as he stood on top of the stage and hushed everyone into silence. Clover and her posse running out of the hall in humiliation, closely chased by the vice bitch. "As you all know, a large amount of students we're picked to film the movie of Romeo and Juliet," He continued when everyone went silent. "They chose to perform the play in a more new and unique way which I'm sure has come out in the best light, so, let's watch,"

The lights of the hall were switched off and the projector flickered to life forming an image on the white screen that covered the wall in front of us. The picture was of a letter being opened, and then words began to appear, it was the introduction of Romeo and Juliet. My heart jolted when I remembered Kai's letter in my pocket. A sudden feeling of dread and worry consumed any happiness that was there before.

"Are you okay?" Willow whispered as she leaned towards me.

I nodded slowly and got out of my seat not giving any of my friends the chance to pull me back or follow me I escaped through the hall doors and ran down the corridor. I was aiming for the only place I knew I could be alone long enough to read the letter and understand what it meant. But I knew already deep down where he was, what had happened and why.

I ran up three flights of stairs then up a ladder pushing open the roof door. I crawled through it and instantly a gust of wind hit me square in the face pulling away all my strands of hair from my face to dance in it behind me.

Pushing myself up I stood up and walked over to the edge. I got a good clean image of the beach where Hilary had that party, where I first met Kai. My eyes shifted to the houses, my house, his house.

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and slit it open with my thumb. My heart was racing even though I knew what was going to happen. The blonde woman had said it herself, too bad I hadn't seen it before.

My eyes caught onto a computer printed piece of paper. Kai had inherited everything, everything apart from actually being able to own it. I fell to my knees not caring how much it hurt, it said even thought Kai was the rightful owner, all his property would actually be second owned by his father. Kai home in Russia, his mums things were all half owned by his father. His family is evil, I knew that, but why did they have to take the one thing that really made me happy! And why did they have to make a man who already suffered enough, suffer even more?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and without a single thought I took it out, flipped it open and held it to my ear. I felt so empty, alone and hurt. We made love last night, he was my first, I hoped he was my only… but I guess not.

"Mirror! Guess what! HE GOT LIFE!" Mathilda's voice sounded overjoyed on the other end of the phone but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I flipped the phone shut as a picture of that slate haired teen flickered in my mind and the phone in my hand seemed to somehow slip out of my reach and fall to the ground.

I swapped the two sheets and found his handwriting and only six words. Sniffling I struggled to my feet again and looked out at the setting sun, I wiped any tears that threatened to fall but felt more empty than I had ever been before. Maybe this wasn't meant to be, maybe we weren't so meant for each other as everyone kept saying.

I looked back down at the handwritten words. They were repeating in my mind as I took the paper in two hands, grabbed it from the centre and tore them straight down the middle.

"_I love you, I'm sorry, Goodbye,"_

And as I heard the roars of the students inside clapping for the end of the film I smiled at the sun as I threw the bits of paper in the wind.

Maybe we weren't meant to be together now, but if we are in the future, then I'll find him again. Shouts and screams filled the air and I turned around to stare at the flap that lead back to the school. The stink bombs must have been activated.

I looked back at the bits of paper that were mere dots in the sky now.

"Good luck Kai," I whispered before grinning. I turned around and ran back into the school to join the chaos that was the last day of term. To spend it with my friends. After all, we're all splitting up now, we have to fend for ourselves…

* * *

ITS OVER! AHHHH! I CANNOT BE:IEVE THIS! I actually finished a fic without giving up on it!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

If you have never reviewed before but enjoyed the story please review now, its the last chapter and I need to know if it was worth the time i spent on it. Only you guys can tell me that.

I'll see ya again when I see ya!

BUH BYE!

Ti


End file.
